Amoureux des dragons
by Accio-Weekend
Summary: Charlie Weasley, 16 ans, est en cinquième année de son cursus scolaire à Poudlard. Rêveur, intelligent, cartographe en herbe et futur dragoniste, le jeune homme semble avoir son avenir tout tracé. Du moins, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse la rencontre du garçon du train...
1. Chapitre 1 : Au Terrier

_Alors._

 _Alors. Jeunes gens, déjà d'une part bonjour/bonsoir, parce que ça fait un bon temps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, vous et moi. Voyez-vous, je bossais depuis plusieurs mois sur une fanfiction dédiée à Charlie Weasley._

 _Cette fanfiction : la voici. Elle n'est pas finie au moment où je publie ce premier chapitre, je n'en suis encore qu'au début. Et je dois vous avouer que ça me rend très nerveuse dans la mesure où cette fic me tient énormément, énormément, énormément à coeur. Je ne peux attendre vos retours, et j'en ai peur aussi !_

 _J'ai été pris d'un coup de coeur énorme pour Charlie Weasley et trouve injuste que son personnage ait été aussi peu développé. Un mec qui part en Roumanie étudier des dragons ? C'est juste génial._

 _Fin bref, je vais arrêter de blablater. Faut déjà que je procède à la publication, et j'ai un peu oublié comment faire. Eh._

 _Je pense publier un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. Étant pas mal occupée depuis mon entrée à l'université, c'est un peu chaud je pense de publier un chapitre par semaine comme à l'habitude._

 _Des bisous sur vous, n'hésitez pas à commenter et laisser vos avis sur cette fic que, j'espère, vous aimerez lire autant que j'aime l'écrire._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Au terrier**

Charlie Weasley releva le nez de son livre de Magizoologie d'un air soucieux. Son visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs affichait une mine presque contrariée ; ses sourcils roux, froncés avec ardeur, reflétaient le désarroi que ressentait le jeune Gryffondor à cet instant.

« - Un problème ?, demanda Bill Weasley avec un léger sourire. Tu t'es rendu compte que tu voulais devenir Médicomage pour personnes âgées ?

\- J'étais en train de me dire que ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas entendu la voix de maman, répondit son frère en frottant ses yeux fatigués. Ça en devient perturbant.

\- Elle doit être en train de dormir, fit l'aîné avec bon sens. Fred et George lui rendent la vie dure, en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête, mais ils sont encore pires qu'avant.

\- Ils ont découvert l'existence de la cave secrète, expliqua-t-il en fermant son livre sur ses genoux.

\- Ils ont découvert la cave ?!, répéta Bill, surpris. Si c'est le cas… Des temps sombres nous attendent.

\- En effet, confirma Charlie. Depuis, ils sont fiers comme Artaban, ce qui les rend plus diaboliques que jamais.

\- Tu m'étonnes... L'entrée est pourtant bien planquée. Quelle bande de petits fouineurs. »

Il rit et se cala plus confortablement contre l'oreiller, adossé au mur de sa chambre. Concentré, il pointa sa baguette en direction de sa bibliothèque, s'amusant à ranger les ouvrages par couleur. Bien qu'il ait atteint la majorité déjà un an plus tôt, Bill continuait d'utiliser la magie pour tout et n'importe quoi –principalement pour narguer ses cadets, en vérité. Charlie le regarda faire avec un amusement teinté d'envie, un sourcil relevé et le sourire en coin. Le jeune Wesley avait quant à lui fêté ses 16 ans quelques jours plus tôt, et attendait avec impatience le jour où il pourrait enfin utiliser sa baguette en dehors de Poudlard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre de Bill. Elle ne pouvait être plus à l'opposé de la sienne : bien rangée, tous les meubles et les objets qui la décoraient étaient soigneusement disposés et placés de façon logique. Le préfet en chef avait toujours fait preuve d'une organisation magistrale ; au plus grand regret de Molly, aucun de ses autres fils n'avaient hérité de ce comportement méticuleux. Sa chambre à lui était la plus bordélique de toute la maisonnée, en dehors peut-être de celle de Fred et George, qui regorgeait de trouvailles diverses. Ses murs étaient couverts de posters de Quidditch et particulièrement de dragons : des Boutefeu chinois, des Magyars à pointes, des Verts Gallois et autres Pansedefer Ukrainiens se mouvaient tout autour de la pièce, crachant du feu et volant au-dessus des montagnes ; des figurines de Norvégiens à crête se promenaient la plupart du temps sur ses draps défaits, et ses différents ouvrages de Magizoologie et de Dragonologie étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Des rouleaux de parchemin, fruits d'une recherche assidue, s'étalaient sur son bureau ; _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ , qu'il avait emprunté à Poudlard, était son livre de chevet. Une plume au bout desséché reposait dans un pot d'encre vide depuis des jours –des semaines peut-être ?

C'est pourquoi il préférait rester dans la chambre de Bill, lorsque ceux-ci voulaient passer du temps ensemble. Charlie et lui avaient toujours été très complices ; aussi, quand ils voulaient être tranquilles, ils allaient toujours dans la chambre de l'aîné.

Il regarda, par la fenêtre, les flocons de neige qui tombaient avec volupté sur Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la période de Noël...

« - Tu crois qu'il neige beaucoup en Roumanie ?, demanda Charlie d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

\- Comme si tu l'ignorais, sourit Bill d'un air taquin. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué les lettres que tu as envoyé à la réserve de Transylvanie ?

\- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a conseillé de correspondre avec ces Dragonologistes, rétorqua-t-il en sentant ses oreilles chauffer quelque peu. Et pour ta gouverne, ça ne fait pas de moi un professionnel de la météo.

\- Je te connais par cœur, petit frère, fit Bill en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Veille simplement à prévenir maman assez rapidement, parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas le choc de te voir partir du jour au lendemain. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. »

Charlie sourit timidement et tira nerveusement sur les fils de son pull. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une boule de feu ouvrit la porte et traversa la pièce, se jeta sur le lit de l'aîné et s'agrippa au plus jeune des deux.

« - Gin' ?, interrogea le Gryffondor, quelque peu surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Tu me manquais, répondit la fillette de sa voix enfantine. En bas, Fred et George ils font que m'embêter, et puis Ron il fait que manger toute la brioche pis maman va encore nous gronder alors je monte. En plus toi et Bill vous êtes toujours calmes c'est mieux. Percy il est calme mais il est plus ennuyeux qu'un Véracrasse. »

Elle se nicha contre son torse tandis que Charlie caressait ses cheveux avec une tendresse fraternelle, riant légèrement au vu de sa dernière remarque. Il avait toujours eu un lien spécial avec Ginny ; il savait qu'il était son frère préféré, et il aimait l'énergie innocente qu'elle dégageait. Il espérait qu'elle reste innocente toute sa vie, bien qu'avec autant de frères, il était fort possible que ce ne soit pas le cas bien longtemps.

« - Ginny, je t'ai toujours dit qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer, la gronda gentiment Bill. Ce n'est pas très poli de surgir dans la chambre de quelqu'un de la sorte.

\- Ben oui mais c'est vous qui étiez dedans, répondit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Et alors ?, la questionna-t-il doucement.

\- Ben papa il a dit qu'il fallait troquer à la porte-

\- _Toquer_ , la reprit Charlie.

\- Oui, _toquer_ , continua-t-elle, parce que les gens qui sont dedans peuvent être occupés à faire des trucs et pis qu'il faut pas les déranger. Mais Charlie et toi vous êtes sages, vous faites pas des bêtises et pis vous êtes pas des amoureux, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant le nez avec dégoût, alors il n'y a pas de risque que je vous dérange à faire des trucs bizarres ! »

Tandis que Bill éclatait de rire, Charlie arrêta brutalement de lui caresser les cheveux. Une partie de l'innocence qu'il croyait intacte avait déjà commencé à s'effriter, apparemment.

« - Non, en effet, il n'y a pas de danger là-dessus, lui confirma l'aîné qui continuait toujours de rire. Cependant, nous aurions pu être en train de changer de vêtements, ou de parler de quelque chose de privé, par exemple. Peu importe la personne qui est dans sa chambre et ce qu'il y fait, Gin', dit-il plus sérieux. Il faut toujours frapper avant d'entrer –et attendre la réponse de l'intéressé, bien entendu. »

La petite l'écoutait avec grande attention, comme lorsque Molly lui faisait la classe, et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« - Je ne le ferai plus, c'est promis.

\- C'est bien, Ginny », sourit le futur dragonologiste.

Charlie l'installa plus douillettement contre lui, et passa à nouveau sa main dans la chevelure flamboyante de sa petite sœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormie contre lui, les jambes repliées et les bras toujours enlacés autour de lui.

« - Si seulement on pouvait tous les endormir de cette manière, soupira Bill en secouant la tête, ça arrangerait tout le monde. »

Il abaissa enfin sa baguette ; tous les livres étaient classés, non seulement par couleur mais aussi par taille. Il montra les crocs à Charlie, qui lui adressait un regard moqueur. Pour se venger, il mit en lévitation une plume posée dans son encrier, la fit venir jusque le jeune Gryffondor et lui chatouilla les oreilles avec.

« - AaaaaaaAAAAH arrête ça immédiatement, maugréa-t-il en gigotant frénétiquement sa tête, l'alternant d'un côté et de l'autre contre ses épaules.

\- Pas de chance, ricana Bill qui savait pertinemment que son frère ne bougerait pas d'un orteil pour ne pas réveiller Ginny. Tu es bloqué. Je peux faire ça pendant des heures, tu es très divertissant, tu sais.

\- Mais – stop – arrêêêête », tenta Charlie qui se débattait avec la plume en essayant désespérément de la coincer quelque part, les bras toujours immobilisés.

Cédant sous la torture, il finit par retirer son bras gauche, coincé sous sa petite sœur, et attrapa la plume d'un geste agile ; serrant le poing, il la broya sans ménagement.

« - Heureusement que c'était une vieille plume totalement inutilisable, fit remarquer le préfet en chef.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais utilisé une neuve pour ce genre de tâche ingrate, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Véridique. »

Ginny remua légèrement dans son sommeil. Son aîné ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse, tandis que le silence était retombé et qu'il jouait de nouveau avec ses cheveux.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOooooo

Le sapin des Weasley était sans aucun doute plus chargé que tout autre. Des guirlandes et des boules de toutes les couleurs scintillaient de mille feux, transformant presque l'arbre conifère en luminaire à lui-seul. Dans la mesure ou chaque membre de la famille avait ajouté sa « petite touche » personnelle lors de sa décoration, et qu'ils étaient tout de même neuf personnes, les pauvres branches avaient à présent bien du mal à supporter le poids des décorations. Charlie redressa, d'un geste absent, l'étoile au sommet qui commençait légèrement à pencher.

« - Ça va, mon grand ? », fit une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, il se retourna : Arthur Weasley était arrivé dans le salon, le front dégarni et un mug de chocolat chaud-chantilly dans chaque main. Charlie sentit en lui une bouffée d'affection pour son paternel.

« - Merci », souffla-t-il en prenant la tasse bien chaude entre ses mains.

Il adorait le chocolat-chantilly. Il s'agissait sans conteste de sa boisson préférée, et n'en connaissait aucune autre qui puisse procurer un tel réconfort. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de faire apparaître de la chantilly du bout de sa baguette, afin de profiter de cette recette à Poudlard, aussi devait-il se contenter d'un chocolat chaud basique au petit-déjeuner. Mais à bien y penser, songeait-il en plongeant sa lèvre supérieure dans la tasse avec délice, ça ne les rendait que meilleurs lorsqu'il en buvait au Terrier.

Tout en essuyant sa moustache de crème d'un coup de langue, il réalisa qu'après tout, peut être que les cuisines de l'école avaient de la chantilly. Dans le cas contraire, il était certain que les elfes de maison se démèneraient pour lui en préparer un peu. Du haut de ses 16 ans, étudiant de cinquième année, il n'était allé chatouiller la poire peinte que deux fois ; les deux fois, on l'avait accueilli comme un roi, et il était reparti de la salle les poches pleines de cookies. Les elfes avaient accepté de lui en préparer alors qu'il était arrivé au beau milieu de la nuit, pris d'une fringale nocturne incontrôlable –les deux fois. Lorsqu'il était stressé, il avait la fâcheuse envie de manger, et ces deux nuits précédaient un match de Quidditch décisif.

« - Alors, fiston, comment ça se passe, à Poudlard ?, demanda Arthur d'une voix douce en s'asseyant sur le canapé, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

\- Je m'en sors plutôt bien, sourit Charlie en prenant une nouvelle gorgée. Le professeur Brûlopot me prête une certaine habilité avec les créatures magiques, ajouta-t-il enjoué. Il a dit que j'avais le potentiel d'être Magizoologiste et que, pour reprendre ses mots, « l'Optimal en Soins aux créatures magiques est assuré ».

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répondit-il avec fierté.

\- Je crois que je me débrouille bien en potions aussi, réfléchit le jeune préfet. Même si ce Rogue est pire que tout, je donne tout mon possible.

\- Rogue est acariâtre et décrépi, commenta à cet instant Percy, qui arrivait dans le salon. Il semble n'avoir jamais touché à la vitre d'une douche de sa vie et c'est tout juste si sa voix elle-même n'est pas graisseuse.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, Perce, rit son aîné.

\- Les enfants, les gronda gentiment leur père. Il est vrai que Rogue est un peu... Particulier, mais...

\- _Particulier_ ?, souligna Bill d'une voix posée en arrivant à son tour. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il a fait pleurer Mary Green au cours dernier, après lui avoir dit qu'elle n'était qu'une « incompétente sans esprit aussi dangereuse pour elle-même que pour les autres de par sa bêtise affligeante ».

\- Il est vrai que Mary Green n'est pas une lumière, reprit Charlie en secouant la tête, mais ça n'est pas une raison valable pour l'humilier de la sorte.

\- Qui a été humilié ?, intervint Molly en repassant son tablier de ses mains.

\- Une élève de Rogue, répondit son mari dans un soupir.

\- On lui fera manger la poussière, à ce Rogue !, s'exclama Fred en déboulant dans la pièce.

\- On appliquera un sortilège de Glissage sous ses semelles, ajouta George en ricanant à la suite de son jumeau.

\- Ça existe, ça ?, interrogea alors Ginny, qui serrait contre elle une peluche en forme de Niffleur et s'installait dans un sofa.

\- Pas encore, répliqua Fred avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ah, non !, s'écria la mère de famille en foudroyant les deux frères du regard, les menaçant de sa cuillère en bois. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à mettre la pagaille quand vous serez à Poudlard. Je compte sur vous pour prendre exemple sur vos grands frères ! »

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil désolé à son jeune garçon : manifestement, la conversation père-fils était terminée. Il n'avait jamais été très simple d'avoir une conversation privée au Terrier, de toute manière ; leur maison avait beau être grande, le fait de faire partie d'une famille de sept enfants exagérément enthousiastes et bien trop curieux pour leur propre bien ne favorisait pas une quelconque intimité. A moins de s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre, et de chuchoter la tête dans l'oreiller –étant donné que seul Bill et les parents avaient le droit d'utiliser la magie-, aucun dialogue n'était possible sans être entendu. De même que tout le monde se croisait toujours, être seul dans une pièce ne durait au grand maximum que deux minutes et treize secondes.

Aussi, il avala la dernière lampée de chocolat chaud avec délectation. Même s'il n'était pas toujours facile de vivre dans ce capharnaüm, même si l'on ne pouvait pas être tranquille trente secondes, même si les secrets ne restaient pas secrets bien longtemps et même s'il arrivait aux tartines de confiture de voler le matin, il aimait profondément et d'un amour inconditionnel sa famille. L'idée de partir de son plein gré ne l'effrayait pas, mais celle de la quitter lui serrait davantage le cœur.

Au final, on s'habitue tellement à l'amour qu'on ne se rend compte de sa valeur que lorsqu'on s'en éloigne.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOooooo

« - Charlie ! », hurla soudainement la voix de Percy, au loin.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant Merlin d'être dérangé en pleine cartographie. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se lever de sa chaise, il attendit patiemment que son frère déboule dans sa chambre ; ce qu'il fit, tel un ouragan roux aux lunettes de travers.

« - Charlie, répéta le cadet dont les sourcils étaient froncés et la joue gauche étrangement noircie.

\- Percy ?, fit-il tranquillement.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de laisser traîner Monsieur Chatouille partout, ce serait vraiment pas mal !, explosa-t-il en tenant un petit corps mouvant du bout de ses doigts. Il a brûlé plusieurs de mes parchemins de devoir de métamorphose et quand j'ai voulu le chasser, il s'est mis à vouloir me tuer ! »

Le dragon miniature protesta en grands cris, lâchant une nouvelle gerbe de petites flammes bleues sur ses doigts.

« - Tu as été beaucoup trop brusque avec lui, rétorqua Charlie en prenant Monsieur Chatouille dans sa main avec douceur. Il adore explorer, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

\- Eh bien laisse-le explorer ta chambre, mais pas la mienne !, répliqua Percy. A cause de lui, je vais devoir récrire tout mon devoir ! »

L'aîné caressa affectueusement la tête de son Suédois à museau court, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« - Ou alors, tu pourrais demander à Bill de le réparer, tout simplement.

\- Qu'importe, ne laisse plus ton maudit dragon se balader dans toutes les pièces, sinon je te jure que je l'enferme dans une boîte cadenassée dont j'avalerai la clé !

\- Ta faculté inexistante à avaler de grandes bouchées étoufferait cette possibilité dans l'œuf », se moqua son frère.

C'était vrai : Percy était toujours obligé de couper ses aliments en petits morceaux, sinon il n'arrivait strictement pas à déglutir correctement. Il était arrivé deux fois qu'il s'étouffe, car trop enthousiaste et affamé, et avait atterri les deux fois à Sainte Mangouste. Depuis la dernière fois, où il avait bien cru être tué par une part de tarte à la mélasse, il faisait bien attention à tout bien couper. Devant les oreilles rougissantes du jeune Weasley, même Monsieur Chatouille sembla glousser.

« - Très drôle, grommela-t-il. A bon entendeur, salut ! »

Et il claqua la porte en sortant de sa chambre. Charlie tourna son regard vers le creux de sa main, ou le petit dragon ne tenait plus en place.

« - Il t'a tiré par la queue, constata-t-il tristement en le caressant de son index. Vilain Percy. Méchant rouquin. Mais il faut arrêter de brûler les affaires des gens, d'ac d'ac ? »

Le Suédois à museau court en éternua de mécontentement.

« - Je sais, mon vieux, je sais, fit-il tandis que la miniature grimpait sur son bras pour se poser sur son épaule. Pas facile d'être un petit dragon, hein ? Je comprends. Mais si tu continues à vouloir être intrépide ailleurs que dans ma chambre, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie d'être chassé du Terrier. Moi non plus je ne veux pas, tu sais. »

Monsieur Chatouille se lova contre son cou en une sorte de ronronnement. Une vraie petite boule de chaleur.

« - Je t'emmènerais bien dehors, si tu te contrôlais un peu plus, lui confia-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers ses cartes. Peut être que je le ferai, si tu consens à être gentil. Je te montrerai les plaines au-delà de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, et le soleil qui fond sur l'herbe. Je te ferai voir le village du dessus, sur mon balai, dans la mesure où tes petites ailes ne peuvent pas voler très haut, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. Tu pourras connaître la sensation merveilleuse du vent sur tout ton corps. »

Le dragon sembla se nicher davantage. Malgré son caractère quelque peu grognon et surexcité, c'était un vrai petit chaton lorsqu'il se sentait en sécurité ; ses écailles, d'un joli bleu argenté, frémissaient au rythme de ses respirations. Charlie lui accordait une grande place dans son cœur, et il l'avait avec lui la plupart du temps. Bien qu'il possédait plusieurs autres dragons miniatures, Monsieur Chatouille était sans conteste son préféré ; il avait été son premier. Charlie se remémorait très clairement son sixième anniversaire, lorsque, la bouche pleine de gâteau, il avait déballé un petit paquet contenant la miniature d'un petit dragon. Pourquoi l'avait-il nommé Monsieur Chatouille, il l'ignorait ; mais c'était le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il avait été particulièrement dur à apprivoiser, mais au bout de quelques semaines, il était devenu son parfait animal de compagnie. Il avait même pu l'emmener à Poudlard, ce qui avait rendu bien plus facile son arrivée dans l'école de sorcellerie ; c'est comme s'il avait avec lui un petit bout de sa maisonnée.

Ses autres dragons étaient plus farouches et plus indépendants, mais il les appréciait tout de même beaucoup.

« - Samaël, Lokastiel, ça suffit », gronda le maître des deux Norvégiens à crête qui utilisaient un de ses vieux T-shirts comme d'une corde à tirer.

Les deux dragons protestèrent et d'un commun accord, commencèrent à s'attaquer à son oreiller. Charlie soupira, excédé, et chercha du regard son quatrième et dernier dragon, un Noir des Hébrides nommé Ebony. Il était plutôt timide ; il devait très sûrement être planqué entre deux livres.

Il porta son attention à nouveau sur la carte qu'il était en train de composer. D'un geste fébrile, il essuya du pouce une tâche d'encre tombée sur la frontière anglaise. Quelque peu déçu par cette imperfection, qui donnait à présent l'impression d'une nouvelle île du Royaume-Uni, il était néanmoins fier du fruit de son dur labeur. Enfin, après tout, peut être y avait-il réellement une île, encore inexplorée, à cet endroit-là ; d'un sourire presque moqueur pour lui-même, Charlie se promit d'y jeter un coup d'œil un jour. Il l'appellerait Billie, en référence au couplement des prénoms Charlie et Bill. Lui et son grand frère s'étaient fait la promesse absurde que le premier d'entre eux qui aurait une fille l'appellerait ainsi. Une promesse enfantine à laquelle ils avaient rajouté une carte joker : si on n'avait vraiment pas envie de condamner sa descendance à une vie morne et triste, étant donné que Billie était aussi le nom d'une sorcière simplette et gauche dans le conte très connu _Les malheurs de Billie_ , on pouvait toujours l'appeler, au choix : Jenny ou Dominique. Il était très peu probable qu'ils tiennent leur pari, bien que cela amuserait grandement Charlie d'avoir une nièce nommée Billie.

Avec nervosité, il repassa quelques traits qui lui semblaient indistincts, incorrects. Si Charlie ne nourrissait pas de grande passion pour les cartes, c'était tout autre chose depuis qu'il s'était mis à les faire lui-même. Il prenait un réel plaisir à les dessiner, à les inventer parfois ; ça lui donnait l'impression de créer le monde et d'y laisser une empreinte significative. Il espérait pouvoir s'y plonger un jour, en dehors de ses dessins. Nager dans le Pacifique, voir un Occamy en Inde, manger des slouvakis en étudiant les Chimères en Grèce, se promener sur un Éruptif en Afrique, jusqu'à dresser des dragons en Roumanie.

Un frisson parcourut l'intégralité de son échine. Oui, c'était ça qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Voyager. Explorer. Rencontrer. Vivre.

Charlie Weasley, le Dragonologiste qui ne reculerait devant rien.

« - Frrrr. »

D'un coup d'œil, il aperçut Ebony voleter timidement à sa gauche, demandant d'un grognement réservé s'il pouvait venir voir.

« - Viens, mon grand, allez, sourit-il. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être touché, je ne le ferai pas. Allez, viens. »

Le petit dragon atterrit maladroitement sur la surface du bureau, et s'approcha d'un pas vacillant et incertain vers la carte. Il l'a renifla, intrigué, avant d'éternuer avec les résidus de poudre de crayon de bois.

« - Si tu brûles cette carte, gare à toi, le prévint-il. Je tiens à la garder d'origine et parfaitement intacte. »

Ebony le toisa avec méfiance. Quant au jeune rouquin, il soupira en se frottant les yeux. Cette année, il passait son BUSE. Avec déception, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ses cartes.

Une fin d'année merveilleuse l'attendait. Comme si organiser sa vie ne demandait pas assez de temps, il fallût en plus qu'on leur rajoute des examens ! Bill lui avait assuré que les professeurs mettaient « beaucoup de pression pour pas grand-chose », mais il n'en n'était pas si sûr dans la mesure où Bill était un élève brillant. Oui, bien sûr, lui-même reconnaissait être un bon élève, mais pas autant de son aîné. Il avait quelques lacunes en Arithmancie (pourquoi diable avait-il choisi de suivre ces cours, il l'ignorait encore) et en Étude des Runes. Pour compenser, il était certes excellent au Quidditch, mais il doutait sérieusement que le professeur Vector accorde plus d'attention au score du dernier match qu'à sa copie pitoyable et bourrée de calculs aléatoires.

Dans quelques jours, il retournerait à Poudlard. Il espérait bien parvenir à comprendre le dictionnaire des _Runes et autres lettres_ d'un trait, bien que toute la promotion de Gryffondor, le professeur McGonagall y compris, avait connaissance de son niveau dans cette matière. Et croyez-le, il était bien plus doué avec les Vifs d'or avec les Signes Anciens. Ou qu'avec les êtres vivants de type humain.


	2. Chapitre 2 : A Poudlard

_Bien le bonjour jeunes gens, en ce mardi des plus formidables._

 _Aujourd'hui, vous l'avez deviné, c'est au tour du chapitre 2. Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser sur ce chapitre : ça m'est toujours précieux._

 _Même si vous êtes silencieux sur les autres fanfictions, je vous en prie, lâchez vous. Même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur et je vous répondrai dès que je le pourrai ! (je ne mets jamais très longtemps dans la mesure où voir une nouvelle review me met dans un état extatique assez ridicule, même s'il s'agit d'une critique.)_

 _Bonne lecture à vous. Bisous de Barcelone (que je quitte samedi!)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **: A Poudlard**

« - Les garçons, dépêchez-vous, voyons ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? », rugit Molly du bas des escaliers.

Jusqu'il y a quelques années, la rentrée se passait tranquillement et dans une bonne organisation ; mais la naissance de Fred et George symbolisa le début de la décadence. Et plus il y eut de monde à habiter dans cette maison, pire ce fut d'avoir un peu d'ordre. Comme si soudainement, le fait d'avoir de nouveaux frères et sœurs les rendait tous plus tardifs et moins pointilleux. Tous, à l'exception de Percy, évidemment, qui patientait devant la porte d'entrée, sa valise prête et bouclée à ses pieds impatients, les bras croisés et un air sévère peint sur le visage. Charlie s'empressa d'empaqueter ce qu'il restait de ses affaires, enroula ses cartes, salua ses dragons (sauf Monsieur Chatouille qu'il posa sur son épaule), entrouvrit légèrement la fenêtre puis ferma la porte de sa chambre avant de dévaler les escaliers.

« - Ce n'est pas trop tôt, jeune homme, maugréa la femme rondelette. Bill, enfin ! Je t'avais dit de te couper les cheveux. Ils sont tellement longs que tu vas bientôt pouvoir les attacher... »

Charlie serra sa mère dans ses bras.

« - Au revoir, maman.

\- Au revoir, mon grand, lui répondit-elle doucement. Prend soin de toi, surtout, ne fais pas de bêtises.

\- Molly ! », la pressa Arthur.

Elle embrassa ses deux autres fils et les confia à son mari. Une fois que Ron, Fred, George et Ginny leur dirent au revoir, et que Charlie décolla de lui sa petite sœur au bord des larmes, ils partirent enfin.

Une fois le mur du quai 9¾ traversé, Arthur se tourna vers ses fils.

« - Ne traînez pas. Allez-y, le train va partir ! Au revoir, Percy. Au revoir, Bill. Au revoir, Charlie.

\- Papa, fit celui-ci tandis que les deux autres partaient, n'oublie pas mes dragons, hein ? Une petite visite, de temps en temps. Samaël et Lokastiel, ça va –mais ne leur donne pas d'objet fragile ou neuf, bien que j'aie logiquement tout protégé, cependant Ebony a besoin de quelques minutes de présence régulière. Il se sent rapidement seul et...

\- Oui, oui, allez, file ! », le pressa son paternel.

Charlie le remercia dans un murmure, partagea une étreinte et courut tout droit vers les portes du Poudlard Express, puis y sauta juste avant qu'elles ne se referment. Traînant sa valise derrière lui, il s'avança vers une fenêtre et salua une dernière fois le grand homme roux de la main, juste avant que le train n'aille trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse plus le voir.

Il avait presque oublié Monsieur Chatouille, qui s'agrippait à son manteau grâce à ses griffes –petites mais néanmoins acérées. Il lui caressa doucement la tête.

« - Charlie ! »

Il se retourna, puis son visage d'abord surpris se fendit en un large sourire lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune fille, bras grand ouverts, se précipiter vers lui.

« - Salut, Jane, sourit-il après qu'elle l'ait brièvement serré dans ses bras (il faisait décidément beaucoup trop de câlins, en ce moment). Content de te revoir.

\- On t'attendait. Viens !, fit-elle en le tirant par la manche.

\- M'attendre pour quoi ?, demanda le rouquin, amusé. Un combat de mandragores comme l'an dernier ?

\- Boucle-là, rétorqua Jane, et dépêche-toi un peu. »

Lorsqu'il entra dans le compartiment, il fut accueilli par de nombreuses bourrades dans le dos.

« - Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, fit Rory Pattson. Toi aussi, p'tit gars. »

Le dragon fit un grognement joyeux.

« - Je veux le prendre !, dit la Gryffondor en gigotant son index devant son museau.

\- Fais-toi plaisir », répondit Charlie.

La jeune fille, ravie, le saisit et le posa sur ses mains, où il se lova, et le caressa affectueusement. Étrangement, elle était la seule personne, en dehors de son maître, que Monsieur Chatouille aimait. Il appréciait Rory, mais n'aimait pas qu'il s'approche de trop. Jane, en revanche...

Melody Mallen et Thomas Davidson discutaient avec animation. L'une à Serpentard et l'autre à Serdaigle, ils faisaient aussi partie de ses amis, et il les appréciait beaucoup ; bien que Jane et Rory soient ceux qu'il tenait en plus grande estime.

Il avait rencontré Rory dès le début de la première année, dans les barques sur le Lac Noir. Il faisait un temps affreux, ce soir-là : une tempête à en déraciner le Saule Cogneur, et une pluie battante qui les trempait tous jusqu'aux os. Il était clair que dans l'esprit du petit Charlie, qui avait attendu ce jour comme aucun autre, il y avait un sentiment de déception profond au sujet de cette entrée en la matière. Il voulait paraître grand, digne et faire bonne impression –or rincé de la tête aux pieds, les cheveux aplatis en méduse sur le haut de son crâne et les membres tremblotants, ce n'était pas tellement le cas.

Il y avait un garçon, qui partageait sa barque, que ça ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde : il était plus excité qu'une puce et, tout sourire, pointait du doigt l'immense château que Charlie avait bien du mal à voir avec toute cette pluie. Les yeux d'un bleu profond, les cheveux châtains et bouclés, il semblait le plus heureux du monde. Son enthousiasme avait, au premier abord, quelque peu agacé le rouquin, bougon, qui ne pouvait concevoir qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'heureux dans des conditions pareilles.

« - Eh, ne déprime pas !, avait crié le jeune garçon en voyant son regard. On pourra dire aux autres élèves d'année supérieure qu'on a traversé tout le Lac Noir en échappant à la mort à plusieurs reprises. Peu importe comment ça s'est _réellement_ passé, on a le droit de dire ce qu'on veut. Et puis vois le bon côté des choses : la pluie nettoie les fenêtres ! »

Et il y avait quelque chose de si ridicule dans ce dernier argument, de si enfantin dans sa voix et de si drôle dans la manière dont il l'avait dit, que Charlie avait éclaté de rire.

« - Rory Pattson, s'était-il présenté en essayant de se faire entendre.

\- Charlie Weasley », avait-il répondu en répondant de bon cœur à sa poignée de main.

Il avait fallu peu de temps pour que les deux Première année fassent connaissance et deviennent amis, une fois qu'ils fussent tous deux répartis à Gryffondor par le Choixpeau. Pour Rory, il avait fortement hésité avec Poufsouffle.

Quant à Jane, Charlie l'avait rencontré l'année suivante. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la remarquer auparavant, il se le demandait encore : elle ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue. Les cheveux d'un blond clair, les yeux noisette, la jeune fille avait un caractère fort et était tellement déterminée qu'elle avait une fois refusé de sortir de la classe de Potions pendant une demi-heure après la sonnerie, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé l'origine de son erreur lors de la préparation de l'antidote aux furoncles.

Elle était du style à affirmer ses idées, et adorait lancer un débat constructif. Le jeune Weasley avait véritablement fait sa connaissance le jour où des Serdaigle, dans la Grande Salle, s'étaient moqués de lui à propos de ses indénombrables tâches de rousseur ; ce qui déclenchait le rougissement de ses joues, ne faisant qu'accentuer les moqueries. Jane s'était alors levée, furibonde, et était allée d'un pas fracassant coller une gifle absolument magistrale au meneur du groupe. Elle lui avait alors rétorqué que s'il se permettait encore une seule remarque du genre, elle « ferait un nœud marin avec son cou ». Éberlué, la pommette tournant au violet, la claque lui avait coupé le sifflet. Ignorant le professeur McGonagall qui arrivait, le regard énervé et la démarche pressée, la jeune fille, souriante, avait présenté sa main à Charlie.

« - Je suis Jane Artwell. Ravie de faire ta rencontre. »

Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre, aussi avait-il simplement serré la main qu'elle lui tendait, les yeux ouverts de stupéfaction. Le lendemain, elle se présentait plus en détails, et peu de temps après, elle avait intégré le duo que formaient Charlie et Rory –qui la trouvait par ailleurs absolument fascinante. Ils étaient aujourd'hui meilleurs amis, et pour rien au monde il ne les aurait échangés. Souvent, elle dit qu'elle est restée uniquement pour Monsieur Chatouille. Elle n'aime pas parler de ses sentiments, Jane. Mais ses expressions corporelles le font pour elle.

« - _Nouvelle du jour : Millicent Bagnold, l'actuel Ministre de la Magie, a déclaré ne pas être en mesure de parler du recrutement d'Artus Vepp, présumé ancien serviteur de Vous-savez-qui_ , lut Thomas sur la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il tenait en main. _De fait, il s'agirait là d'une affaire top-secrète. Nos sources ont cependant pris note d'une question d'espionnage de la part du MACUSA, Ministère de la Magie aux États-Unis._

\- Tant qu'ils ne placent pas leurs sales pattes sur Poudlard, ça me va, dit simplement Melody qui avait tout le même l'air concerné.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'attaquent à Poudlard, répondit Jane. Les futurs experts en magie leur sont trop précieux.

\- Sauf quand on a ton niveau scolaire », plaisanta Rory.

Elle le frappa d'un coup sec avec sa baguette. Il faisait exprès, bien sûr : sans être la meilleure de sa promotion, elle restait une élève studieuse et brillante. Elle rangea de côté ses cheveux avec impatience, si lisses qu'ils se mouvèrent en un seul mouvement, comme une étoffe de soie. Comme d'habitude, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Charlie avec un sourire intérieur dont il parvint à refréner l'extériorité, Rory observa ce geste avec une infime part de trouble visible dans le regard. Le brun était toujours persuadé qu'elle avait des origines Vélanes, mais ne l'avait avoué à son meilleur ami qu'une fois : celui-ci, parti dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, l'avait vexé.

« - Ni les Mangemorts, ni le MACUSA, ni quoi que ce soit, n'aura main basse sur l'école, affirma-t-elle. Sinon, ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir !

\- Je ne préférerais pas pour eux que ce soit toi qui les accueille », fit remarquer Charlie qui imaginait la tornade blonde déferler sur eux.

Thomas replia le journal, avec un rire doux. Il était sans conteste le plus calme d'eux tous : c'était le genre de garçon à ne pas parler pour ne rien dire, aussi était-il discret. Rory pensait même qu'il était muet, avant qu'il ne lui demande en Métamorphose, en troisième année, s'il avait un peu de parchemin à lui prêter. Le Serdaigle, d'une bien étrange façon, était alors lié d'amitié avec Melody, pure Serpentard, assez taquine et lanceuse de piques –mais d'une intelligence rare.

« - Alors, monsieur le Capitaine, à quand le prochain entraînement ?, demanda Jane à son meilleur ami, tandis qu'elle déballait une Chocogrenouille fraîchement achetée sur le chariot à friandises de la sorcière du train.

\- Je l'ignore encore, avoua-t-il, mais c'est pour bientôt. Le prochain match est contre Serdaigle, et si on veut gagner la Coupe, il faudra mettre le paquet. »

Nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor cette année, Charlie avait la chance d'avoir pu faire intégrer Jane, qui avait un sacré talent de batteuse. Rory affirmait toujours que c'était parfaitement approprié, car ainsi pouvait-elle canaliser son énergie en se défoulant sur les Cognards plutôt que sur les gens irrespectueux.

« - Pas de souci là-dessus, répondit-elle en levant le pouce. On va gérer. »

Elle lança une Patacitrouille à Melody et s'engagea dans une conversation animée sur les Canons de Chudley. Ce sport n'avait jamais particulièrement intéressé Rory, qui soupira et laissa la fatigue prendre le dessus –il devait, comme d'habitude, avoir passé la nuit à dessiner. Il ne dessinait pas des cartes comme Charlie, dont les traits étaient rudimentaires, mais de vrais dessins, soigneusement colorés, aux figures souples et incroyablement naturelles. Il avait toujours été très doué en art ; le seul défaut à cette passion, c'est qu'il n'était véritablement inspiré que la nuit. Aussi avait-il un rythme de chauve-souris pendant les vacances. Le brun pouvait aussi bien dessiner des paysages que des portraits –et à ce niveau, Jane était son modèle préféré. Il avait une fois dessiné celui de McGonagall, pour essayer d'avoir quelques points en plus à un devoir désastreux, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Il avait obtenu un « Merci, monsieur Pattson » aimable de la part du professeur, mais pas d'avantage concret.

« - Eh, s'exclama-t-il soudainement. J'aurais besoin de ton privilège de la salle de bain des préfets, au fait.

\- La salle de bain ?, répéta Charlie en haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension. Pourquoi ça ? La douche des dortoirs ne te convient pas, peut-être ?

\- En fait, rétorqua-t-il, j'avais pensé à faire une blague stupide.

\- Je l'oublie toujours, soupira le roux. La fameuse blague de janvier.

\- Un rite, une tradition !, pointa Jane du doigt, qui entendait souvent ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Exact, affirma-t-il. Et donc, j'avais pensé à faire couler le bain en utilisant tous les savons possibles et imaginable –

\- De sorte à bien polluer la planète, releva Melody en fronçant des sourcils.

\- De sorte, reprit Rory sans se démonter, à en balancer une petite bouteille bien remplie en Verre Cassable sur Rogue. Une petite douche, ça lui ferait du bien, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Tu tiens à mourir à ce point ?, fit Charlie en se passant la main sur la figure. C'est comme, sûr à plus d'un milliard de pourcent qu'il saurait qui lui a balancé une bouteille. Et là, mon vieux, ce n'est pas avec trois mois de retenue que tu t'en sortirais mais avec une exclusion de je ne sais combien de temps.

\- Sauf si tu te camoufles avec un sortilège d'invisibilité, proposa Jane tandis qu'elle ôtait ses chaussures avant de se mettre en tailleur, et que tu le fasses dans un endroit bondé.

\- Ne l'encourage pas, protesta le Capitaine de Quidditch. Une autre blague ? Tiens, par exemple... »

Il appela Monsieur Chatouille, qui voleta joyeusement dans sa direction.

« - Il fait de jolies flammèches. Il n'a pas la puissance d'un sortilège de Feudeymon, mais il est capable de brûler quelque chose quand même, fit-il en le caressant avec affection. Sans parler de rendre quelqu'un chauve, je pense qu'il y a matière à exploiter.

\- Tu veux être notre cobaye ? », proposa Rory avec un sourire taquin.

Charlie se protégea la tête d'un air alarmé et Monsieur Chatouille lança un regard incisif au brun, qui en haussa des sourcils stupéfaits. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, on toqua à la porte du compartiment.

C'était un élève de sixième année de Gryffondor, que le jeune Weasley connaissait seulement de vue. Il le dépassait de quelques centimètres et était aussi sec que Charlie était massif ; son visage aux traits fins mais au nez pointu était quelque peu dissimulé par les grands verres d'une paire de lunettes, qui dévoilaient des yeux vairons. Il avait des cheveux courts, désordonnés et, surtout, colorés d'une teinte argentée.

« - Salutations, fit-il d'un air un peu lassé. Je parcoure les compartiments depuis un quart d'heure à la recherche de Charlie Weasley. Est-ce que, par hasard...

\- Tu tombes à pic, le coupa Melody. Le voici, le voilà juste en face de toi. »

Elle désigna ledit Charlie d'un index vif, dont les mains étaient passées de sa tête au sol –Monsieur Chatouille, effrayé, s'était caché sous la banquette. Une fois repris soigneusement dans ses mains, le Capitaine de Gryffondor leva le museau vers l'élève et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à la fois gêné et intrigué. Le visage du nouvel arrivant s'illumina d'une drôle de façon :

« - C'est donc toi, Charlie Weasley.

\- C'est moi », approuva-t-il en caressant son petit animal.

Il l'observa un court instant, le visage indéchiffrable.

« - Parfait. Tu peux venir un instant ? »

Il se leva sans trop se poser de questions, malgré le froncement de sourcils de Jane. _Si un tueur en série t'avait proposé des bonbons quand tu étais petit, tu serais mort il y a bien longtemps_ , disait-elle souvent. Il avait, selon elle, la manie de faire confiance aux gens beaucoup trop rapidement. Mais ici, dans le Poudlard Express et avec un élève, il n'y avait aucun risque sinon celui de se prendre le chariot de confiseries. Ce qui, entre parenthèses, était déjà arrivé.

Une fois tous deux sortis du compartiment, le garçon referma la porte, réajusta ses lunettes et lui sourit.

« - Cool, ton dragon, commenta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil amusé au reptile. Certains ont des hiboux, des chats ou des crapauds, d'autres ont des Suédois à museau court.

\- Tu sais les identifier ?, observa Charlie avec une certaine surprise.

\- Ceux-là sont facilement reconnaissables, lui confia le Gryffondor. Des écailles d'un bleu magnifiquement argenté... des flammes d'un bleu plus océanique... Il n'y en a pas beaucoup. »

Charlie le dévisagea sans savoir quoi en penser. La plupart des gens refusaient de s'en approcher, éprouvaient quelque frayeur et, de manière générale, quasiment personne ne se préoccupait de savoir de quelle fichue race il appartenait. Mais quelqu'un qui reconnaissait les dragons et qui semblait y porter un véritable intérêt, il n'y en avait pas des masses.

« - Je ne te cache pas que je suis soulagé de te trouver, lui avoua le garçon avec un regard complice. Je n'en pouvais plus de parcourir le train. Les gens sont trop... Curieux. »

Il resta sur cette phrase quelques secondes, dans le silence, le regard vague porté sur le dragon, jusqu'à ce que Charlie s'éclaircisse la gorge pour le ramener à la réalité.

« - Pourquoi me cherchais-tu, au juste?

\- Rien de très officiel, se reprit-il en sortant de sa poche un morceau de parchemin enroulé. J'ai reçu un message du professeur Brûlopot par hibou. En fait, et ce serait plus exact, _tu_ as reçu un message du professeur Brûlopot par hibou. Mais manifestement, il devait être malade ou quelque peu aveugle, puisque c'est à moi qu'il est venu ; il est reparti de travers sans me laisser la moindre seconde.

\- Ernest ? Son Grand-Duc ?, le coupa Charlie, surpris. Il le soigne toujours très bien, c'est étrange qu'il soit malade.

\- J'ignore ce qui lui est arrivé en chemin, répondit le jeune homme. En tout cas, j'ai eu envie de me dégourdir les jambes et d'entamer un jeu de piste pour te retrouver moi-même. Bien qu'effectivement, au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu quelque peu marre. Mais te voilà, en chair et en os, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui laissa à Charlie une drôle d'impression. Et voici ton message. »

Charlie tendit la main et reçut la lettre ; il l'observa un instant, comme s'il avait pu le lire sans l'ouvrir, puis releva la tête. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'arrêta sur les couleurs surprenantes de ses yeux ; il venait de remarquer qu'en plus d'être vairons, il s'agissait d'une combinaison de couleurs qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue puisque l'un était bleu quand l'autre était lilas.

« - Merci, fit-il simplement.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Charlie Weasley, sourit le Gryffondor en articulant consciencieusement son nom. Vraiment, un plaisir de t'avoir rencontré. »

Sur ce, il partit en laissant un roux quelque peu décontenancé, mais ne manqua pas de tourner sa tête aux cheveux d'argent, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de disparaître derrière un élève de 4ème année particulièrement grand. Quand celui-ci se dégagea du passage, le porteur du message s'était évanoui dans la nature. Charlie cligna bêtement des yeux, planté sur ses jambes, tandis que Monsieur Chatouille commençait à mordiller le parchemin.

« - Tu comptes rester là toute la journée où tu vas bouger ta crinière avant que le train n'arrive à destination?, l'appela Jane après avoir ouvert la porte du compartiment en un geste lourd. C'est dingue, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point c'était bien insonorisé. On a essayé de tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que Monsieur Mèche-Argentée disait, mais rien n'est passé.

\- Tout ce qu'on a pu tirer de cette conversation, reprit Melody en échangeant un regard entendu avec Jane, c'est qu'il te regardait comme si tu étais un dragon. De _ton_ point de vue. »

Charlie s'assit sur la banquette et laissa voleter Monsieur Chatouille en roulant des yeux en parfaite harmonie avec Rory. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'un individu humain approchant Charlie à moins d'un mètre, il faisait tout de suite l'objet d'une potentielle « source d'intérêts affectifs », selon Jane et Melody. Pourquoi Merlin fallait-il que ce soit un critère si majeur ?

Non, effectivement, il n'avait jamais eu de compagnie dans ce sens-là. Mais il s'en portait merveilleusement bien ; il avait sa famille, ses amis, ses rêves et ses dragons : que demander de plus ? Ce genre de relations ne l'intéressait pas, et même si Bill avait essayé de l'y convertir en lui donnant quelques conseils, il s'en fichait quelque peu. Pas qu'il répugnait les autres élèves, mais il n'y avait pas de raison : c'était comme ça, ça avait toujours été comme ça et ce serait peut être toujours comme ça. Ou pas. Il l'ignorait et c'était très bien comme ça.

« - En revanche, tu ne peux pas nier le fait qu'il t'a intrigué, souligna la Serpentard.

-Évidemment qu'il m'a intrigué, admit le futur Dragonologiste. Ça n'arrive pas souvent, ce genre de choses, pas vrai ? Ça aurait intrigué n'importe qui.

\- Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, alors ?, interrogea Rory pour le sauver.

\- Me donner un message du professeur Brûlopot, répondit-il en montrant le morceau de parchemin. Il lui est parvenu par erreur et voulait me le rendre en main propre. »

Charlie le déplia sans cérémonies et reconnut de suite l'écriture fine de son professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques.

« _Charlie,_

 _J'ose espérer que vous vous portez à merveille et que vos vacances de Noël furent agréables. J'espère de la même manière qu'Ernest vous a porté ce message en temps et en heure j'ignore ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais il semble distrait et s'acharne à apporter mon courrier à n'importe qui._

 _Les cours de ce semestre vont porter sur des créatures fort intéressantes, et je suis déjà impatient de vous les faire rencontrer. Je radote, car je me fais vieux, mais vous avez une très grande capacité dans cette matière, Charlie._

 _Si je vous écris, cependant, c'est pour vous informer d'une très bonne nouvelle : les Dragonologistes de Roumanie, dans la réserve de Târgu Mures, ont répondu._

 _Bien qu'ils soient, d'apparence, des gens aussi féroces que les créatures qu'ils élèvent, Anton Duca me paraît tout à fait charmant. Il est le chef de sa brigade et après avoir consulté votre dossier et vos notes dans ma matière, il se dit très intéressé. Bien sûr, il se montre aussi poli : il n'est pas aussi simple de devenir Dragonologiste, et vous n'avez pas encore passé votre BUSE. Simplement, mes propos, ceux de Rubeus Hagrid et ceux du professeur Dumbledore ont fait leur chemin. Il m'a dit avoir été très impressionné par votre volonté d'intégrer la réserve et qu'il ne doute pas une seconde de la passion que vous nourrissez à l'égard des dragons, cela étant un aspect très positif dans l'optique d'intégrer sa brigade. Il m'a dit également demandé de vous conseiller d'ouvrir l'œil, car vous recevrez sans doute un hibou de sa part dans quelques temps. Ils sont très occupés pour le moment, mais ils gardent votre nom sous la main._

 _Je vous souhaite une agréable rentrée, Charlie, et vous dit à bientôt pour le premier cours de Soins aux créatures magiques._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Le professeur Silvanus Brûlopot._ »

Le cœur battant et le sourire aux lèvres, Charlie replia la lettre. Les doigts légèrement tremblotants d'une excitation grandissante, il se laissa arracher la lettre des mains par ses amis.

« - Mais c'est absolument génial !, s'exclama Jane dont le visage s'était illuminé à la fin de sa lecture. Il va falloir que tu apprennes d'ores et déjà quelques mots en roumain. Ça ferait bien de savoir dire bonjour, quand tu écriras ta lettre de réponse à ce fameux Anton Duca.

\- Tu nous inviteras dans ta future maison en Transylvanie », sourit Rory en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Melody et Thomas l'applaudirent, enjoués. Rien n'était encore fait, mais Charlie voyait son rêve se rapprocher peu à peu de lui. Il relut inlassablement la lettre du professeur, si bien que ses mains en furent moites. Anton Duca… Ce nom ne lui disait rien, mais il comptait bien mener ses recherches.

Il avait envoyé un nombre assez incroyable de lettres depuis quelques mois, sur les recommandations du professeur Dumbledore, aux réserves de Dragonologistes un peu partout dans le monde en se focalisant davantage vers la Roumanie, qui l'intéressait bien plus. Il s'était évertué à ne jamais écrire la même chose pour chaque lettre, de sorte à ce qu'on ne puisse lui faire aucun reproche à ce propos si jamais on venait à relier plusieurs de ses courriers. La plupart devait avoir ignoré son appel, car la demande d'un sorcier de 16 ans sans expérience ni diplôme n'a pas de grande valeur recevoir si peu de retour l'avait déprimé, et son moral dans la vie générale en pâtissait. Il se disait parfois qu'il n'avait aucune valeur et qu'il n'avait pas plus de talent avec les créatures magiques que n'importe quel autre élève lambda.

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance ! On lui avait _enfin_ répondu, on lui accordait enfin de l'attention et il était prêt à donner ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'il y ait une suite.

« - Je reviens tout de suite ! », s'exclama-t-il en bondissant de son siège.

Beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour sa propre santé mentale, il ouvrit la porte du compartiment et courut dans le couloir du train, sautillant de côté pour tenter de trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Enfin, quand il l'aperçut, il toqua frénétiquement à la vitre jusqu'à ce que la personne désirée lui ouvre, partagée entre l'agacement et la surprise.

« - Tu peux me dire un peu ce que tu fiches ? », lui demanda Bill en haussant un sourcil.

Son frère ne se comportait jamais de la sorte, et il l'avait rarement vu avec une expression aussi démente sur le visage.

« - Tais-toi un peu, nigaud, répliqua le cadet en lui brandissant sa lettre sous le nez, et lis-moi ça ! »

Résistant à l'envie de lui expliquer lui-même d'un trait, les mains croisées dans son dos, Charlie attendit patiemment que les yeux de son aîné parcourent l'intégralité du parchemin. Ceux-ci, au fur et à mesure de la lecture, devinrent plus brillants, un sourire naissant s'élargissait et ses traits s'étirèrent. Enfin, lorsque Bill releva la tête, son petit frère put observer un intense bonheur sur son visage.

« - Par Merlin, Charlie ! », cria-t-il en ouvrant grand ses bras.

Éclatant d'un rire heureux, il le serra dans une éteinte si intense que Monsieur Chatouille en fut presque écrasé et protesta d'un jet de flammes bleues qui irritèrent le pull de son maître. Bill savait à quel point c'était important pour Charlie celui-ci l'ignorait, mais il remarquait bien quand il regardait par sa fenêtre en attente d'un hibou avec des yeux tristes. Il était le seul à pouvoir le déceler, et il ne l'ignorait jamais. Aussi, à chaque fois qu'il sentait que le rouquin n'allait pas bien, il lui proposait de venir dans sa chambre discuter et rire ou de faire une partie de Quidditch. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était son grand frère, tout de même.

« - Laisse-moi te payer quelque chose à la sorcière du chariot, proposa Bill sans se démunir de son grand sourire. C'est formidable, petit frère ! »

Charlie avait le cœur gonflé de bonheur et son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il en avait la respiration entrecoupée. Il n'était pas souvent sujet à de telles sources d'enthousiasme et le fait de voir son aîné aussi excité que lui ne le rendait que plus joyeux encore. Il s'imaginait déjà avec des protections de cuir sur les bras, devant les montagnes de la Transylvanie.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOooooo

Ce à quoi il aurait aimé échapper, cette année, c'étaient bien le BUSE. Peu après s'être installés dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Gryffondor, les étudiants eurent droit à la remarque qu'il s'agissait « de la dernière ligne droite avant les examens » ; Dumbledore ne manquait pas de le rappeler tous les ans, mais cette année, Charlie était concerné par ces propos. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bill, qui passait ses ASPIC en fin d'année, mais contrairement à son frère cadet semblait totalement détendu. Il avait toujours l'air cool et le capitaine doutait qu'il ait déjà connu la définition d'angoisse. S'il y avait une personne à bien la connaître, c'était Jane ; la jeune fille, en entendant ces mots, s'était tendue sur sa chaise comme si un fil invisible cherchait à la rapprocher du plafond. L'air soucieux, elle attachait ses cheveux en tresse –c'était là le signe d'un début de grande concentration- et jeta un regard courroucé à Rory, qui à l'identique de Charlie n'était que peu stressé.

Il continua de balader son regard aux alentours. Jenny Renwell et Grace McHarter, deux filles un peu simplettes de son année, se rongeaient les ongles avec tant de vigueur qu'il ne resterait bientôt plus qu'un moignon. Evan Potts, déterminé à écraser quiconque se mettrait sur son passage, avait un regard fixe et foudroyant qu'il valait mieux éviter. Enfin, Charlie aperçut le garçon du train, qu'il avait complètement oublié depuis qu'il avait déplié la lettre du professeur Brûlopot. Ses yeux si particuliers étaient rieurs, et il discutait avec deux ou trois personnes ; il avait des gestes nonchalants et semblait avoir la manie de redresser ses lunettes. Avec un demi-sourire amusé, le jeune Weasley détourna le regard pour s'attaquer aux pommes de terre qui venaient d'apparaître sur la table.

Son ventre gargouillait tellement que les vibrations engendrées allaient finir par faire s'écrouler les montagnes voisines mais en cette journée d'exception, il offrit un petit morceau de ce qu'il avait embroché dans sa fourchette à son animal de compagnie, qui reniflait l'assiette avec envie. Monsieur Chatouille avait beau manger des graines comme ses autres dragons miniatures, il adorait les pommes de terres –c'était un mystère que le Gryffondor n'était toujours pas parvenu à élucider.

Ce soir-là, dans son lit, après un « bonne nuit » général des garçons du dortoir, Charlie s'endormit la tête embrumée. Il ne cessait de penser à la Roumanie, et à la lettre qu'il avait relu une autre fois avant de se coucher. En revanche, le visage de l'étudiant du train ne cessait de lui revenir également en tête. C'était étrange, mais il lui aspirait quelque chose de familier, de perturbant, de dérangeant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir à son égard une attitude positive ou de retrait, si jamais ils venaient à se parler à nouveau. Après s'être retourné moult fois sur son matelas, au point qu'il retrouva son édredon au sol le lendemain matin, il décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter car rien ne disait qu'il allait trouver en ce jeune homme inconnu du souci à se faire ; aussi, il oublia derechef le garçon et tomba enfin dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le garçon du train

_Mes salutations !_

 _Voici le 3e chapitre de cette histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira !_

 _Merci infiniment de tous vos retours, et merci à ceux qui suivent/mettent cette histoire dans leurs favorites. Ça me fait tellement chaud au coeur de voir que vous l'accueillez si bien !_

 _C'est une histoire très importante pour moi. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite !_

 _En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre-ci. Je vous fais des bisous, et vous souhaite une excellente rentrée :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **: Le garçon du train**

« - Bon !, s'exclama le professeur Chourave d'un air enjoué en se munissant de ses gants rapiécés. Aujourd'hui, nous allons terminer l'étude des Tentacula Vénéneuses que nous avions bien entamée avant les vacances de Noël, puis nous nous attaquerons aux pousses de Gemini. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que sont les pousses de Gemini ? Oui, Miss Artwell ?

\- Elles naissent au cœur de l'alihotsy, récita Jane. Elles sont les seules parties de la plante qui ne soient pas toxiques et on les utilise pour soigner des maladies coriaces. Si on les plante au moment propice, elles peuvent faire venir au monde du Gemini, un aliment aux qualités rares.

\- Exact, sourit le professeur. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Nous verrons ça dans une demi-heure. En attendant, allez prendre dans les bacs les échantillons de Tentacula que vous aviez recueillis il y a quelques semaines. Analysez leur état et comparez-le avec vos autres rapports par groupe de trois. »

Fatigués de l'heure matinale mais enthousiasmés par la perspective d'en finir avec les Tentacula Vénéneuses, qui avaient envoyé Felicia Eston et Douglas Paradot à l'infirmerie pour grave infection, les étudiants enfilèrent leurs gants en peau de dragon dans le dessein de s'attaquer à la tâche.

Charlie, pour sa part, trouvait que les Tentacula dégageaient une aura malsaine et il était persuadé qu'elles s'en servaient pour devenir une obsession, un objet de convoitise dans un environnement de faibles formes de vie. Sa théorie expliquait le comportement des animaux magiques et autres insectes quelque peu ennuyeux qui s'en approchaient instinctivement et qui devenaient alors d'excellentes proies elle n'expliquait pas en revanche le refus des sorciers à s'en approcher de trop près. Peut-être que la plante sentait la menace humaine, bien plus grande que la sienne envers elle -à l'exception de Felicia et Douglas- et qu'elle se défendait en repoussant. Le jeune Weasley avait soumis sa théorie au professeur Chourave, qui s'était penchée sur la question et lui avait accordé de bons arguments. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs donné dix points pour Gryffondor, en récompense de sa réflexion.

« - Arrête un peu de froncer du museau, sourit Jane en l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne fronce pas du museau », s'offusqua-t-il.

Mais Rory hocha la tête en échangeant avec son amie un regard entendu.

« - Ça se sent depuis Durmstrang et on te connaît trop bien pour ne pas le percevoir, rétorqua la blonde. Je sais ce que tu n'aimes pas ces bestioles et que tu préférerais sans doute écrire une lettre pour la Roumanie, mais je ne laisserai pas ma note être soumise à ta profonde réticence. »

Sur ces mots, elle lui tapota la tête et s'engagea dans un travail cornélien d'observation. Bien décidé à ne pas être laissé de côté -et puis quoi, encore ? Ce n'est pas qu'il _n'aimait pas ces bestioles_. En tout cas, pas au point de vouloir jeter le pot à travers la serre-, il saisit son carnet de notes et aida Rory et Jane à identifier les étranges tâches de couleur qui étaient apparues sur les feuilles.

C'est vrai, il pensait beaucoup à écrire à la réserve de Roumanie, pour les remercier ce serait sans doute plus poli. Il ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il se rappela Jane, au petit-déjeuner, lui disant avec sa délicatesse habituelle qu'il passerait pour un homme froid et satisfait s'il ne répondait pas, ce qui était risqué mais pouvait être une bonne chose parfois. Rory, en revanche, avait ajouté que répondre serait plus intelligent, car ça permettrait de voir son enthousiasme et son esprit cordial, intéressant dans ce travail d'équipe. Ce à quoi la Gryffondor avait répondu derechef qu'il aurait davantage l'image d'un garçon désespéré trop content d'avoir enfin été choisi, et que ça pouvait en devenir insupportable.

Après avoir réfléchi à la chose pendant les cours du matin, il se décida à passer à la volière avant le déjeuner et griffonna un mot rapide pour son professeur des Soins aux créatures magiques :

« _Professeur Brûlopot,_

 _Merci infiniment pour votre courrier. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de cette bonne nouvelle, et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Ernest s'est effectivement trompé de destinataire..._ »

Charlie eut une pensée pour le garçon du train et, peu après, reprit son parchemin :

« _… Mais il m'a été remis très vite. Je me demandais, serait-il possible de transmettre à Anton Duca ou du moins, à la Réserve, mes plus profonds remerciements pour leur réponse ? Je voulais le faire moi-même, mais je n'ai aucune franche idée du destinataire auquel je dois m'adresser. Alors j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous._

 _Merci encore et à bientôt,_

 _Charlie Weasley._ »

Charlie appela une des chouettes hulottes de Poudlard et lui attacha le message à la patte il la regarda s'envoler dans le ciel de midi, ensoleillé et seulement perturbé d'un ou deux nuages cotonneux. Il resta quelques minutes accoudé contre la pierre fraîche, sans vraiment penser à quelque chose. Le vent léger lui caressait le visage et lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Il aimait bien rester à la volière après avoir envoyé du courrier. C'était tranquille, paisible, et l'on avait une belle vue sur le Lac Noir et les montagnes écossaises. Bientôt, les arbres feraient tomber leur manteau blanc et commenceraient à bourgeonner, l'herbe à se verdir et tout deviendrait chaleureux, vivant, presque mélodieux. Cet endroit était vraiment beau. Il se demanda, avec un sentiment de nostalgie précoce, si la Roumanie offrirait un aussi joli paysage que celui-là. Mais après tout, il avait vu des photos, et elles ne lui avaient toujours procuré que de l'émerveillement. Même les villages étaient attirants, et de ce qu'il avait entendu, la population était accueillante envers les étrangers. Son sourire s'élargit et, remarquant qu'il avait passé déjà vingt bonnes minutes dans la tour, tourna les talons pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Il s'assit aux côtés de Rory, qui parlait avec animation du prochain cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec Jack Verns, et en face de Jane qui était quant à elle si plongée dans un roman qu'elle ne le vit même pas. Sa fourchette, laissée en suspension par un sortilège, tremblotait légèrement et laissait tomber des morceaux de purée.

Un grand rire attira son attention. Non pas parce qu'il était fort, il y avait tous les jours des étudiants à rire à gorge déployée, mais parce qu'il était particulier. Ouvertement joyeux, et partant dans les aigus sans complexe il se dit sans plus de réflexions que c'était un rire merveilleux, et se demanda comment ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué auparavant.

Il appartenait au garçon du train. _Toujours lui, décidément_ , pensa Charlie en souriant. Amusé, haussant un sourcil, il l'observa en silence. Ses cheveux, plus ébouriffés et gris que jamais, semblaient tressauter au rythme de ses épaules tandis que ses grandes lunettes, dévoilant des yeux larmoyants, glissaient peu à peu sur son nez. Il venait de faire tomber son assiette à terre en tapant sur la table, apparemment en proie à un fou-rire incontrôlable. Il riait si fort qu'il attirait même l'attention des Serpentard qui étaient au plus loin d'eux. Deux élèves qui devaient être ses amis se tenaient le ventre, et un troisième les regardait en soupirant, en tentant néanmoins de s'empêcher de rire.

En les voyant ainsi, et le rire du garçon du train, disons l'Inconnu, étant si communicatif, Charlie ne remarqua pas qu'il se mettait à rire lui aussi. Il se sentait tout drôle.

Puis son regard croisa celui d'un des deux amis de l'étudiant, qui ouvrit grand ses yeux et sans s'arrêter de rire, tapa sur l'épaule de l'Inconnu en disant quelque chose que le jeune Weasley n'entendit pas. L'intéressé se tourna alors vers lui, croisant son regard, et Charlie, se rendant compte qu'il riait, stoppa aussitôt pour laisser place avec le plus de naturel possible à un sourire convenu et interrogatif. Le garçon du train lui rendit un sourire franc et essuya ses yeux avant de renouer correctement sa cravate rouge et or, sans briser le contact et en remuant la tête d'un air innocent. Charlie lui adressa un hochement de tête, comme pour dire qu'il était satisfait de sa réponse, et reporta son attention sur son assiette sans perdre son sourire.

« - Tu peux me dire ce que tu as avec ce type ? », demanda Jane, qui avait levé les yeux de son livre, avec une curiosité qu'elle essayait de cacher.

Sa fourchette était tombée sur le sol, éparpillant de la purée un peu partout. Sans se démonter, l'air déterminé, elle ensorcela à nouveau sa fourchette et se tourna vers Charlie.

« - Ce que j'ai avec lui ?, répéta-t-il avec un rire léger. Rien de spécial. Mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, il a fait pas mal de bruit. Je dois t'avouer que mon attention a été quelque peu détournée.

\- C'est ça, sourit-elle d'un air espiègle en refermant le roman. Ces yeux plein d'étoiles que j'observe sur ton visage rougissant redonneraient vie à un insecte écrasé.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil, répliqua le roux en ignorant le sous-entendu. Tu es si douée dans les compliments, tu devrais penser à écrire un livre pour les gens qui en ont besoin.

\- Quel bougre de crétin tu es, à croire que personne ne peut comprendre ce que tu essaies de cacher.

\- Laisse tomber ce que j'ai dit précédemment », soupira Charlie.

Il s'attaqua enfin aux plats qui se présentaient devant lui. Il avait sacrément faim, en fait.

« - Si tu as trop la frousse pour aller lui demander son prénom, je vais le faire, moi, s'exclama la blonde en posant sa fourchette et en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

\- Assieds-toi immédiatement, lança Charlie brusquement en projetant un morceau de pain sur un élève par inadvertance.

\- Ton froncement de nez est si adorable quand tu es contrarié, fit-elle la bouche en cœur et la mine moqueuse. Toutes ces tâches de rousseur qui disparaissent dans les plis. »

Charlie était persuadé d'avoir aperçu au coin de l'œil Rory tourner un regard alarmé vers Jane.

« - Je ne connais pas ce gars et je lui ai parlé une fois, fit-il d'un ton catégorique. C'est comme si tu voulais proposer un rendez-vous amoureux à Rusard sous prétexte que je l'ai regardé plus longtemps que cinq secondes.

\- Tu sais que j'ai déjà essayé ?, dit simplement Jane en glissant sa tête dans la paume de sa main.

\- Pardon ? »

Il en fit tomber ses couverts et s'étouffa avec de la salade. Pendant que Rory lui tapait le dos, Jane reprit d'un air détaché :

« - L'année dernière, j'ai envoyé un hibou à Rusard le jour de la Saint Valentin en me faisant passer pour toi, et je lui ai dit que tu le trouvais magnifique et diablement sexy, et que tu n'étais pas contre un dîner aux chandelles. Malheureusement, ça ne s'est jamais fait car le hibou que j'avais envoyé s'est mangé une fenêtre et en est mort sur le coup. J'ai eu trop de peine pour ce pauvre oiseau, je n'ai pas osé recommencer. »

Charlie la regardait avec une incrédulité grandissante pendant que Rory pouffait de rire d'un air moqueur de son côté. Il ne chercha même plus à comprendre quoi que ce soit et remua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait des amis décidément complètement fous.

Après qu'il eut avalé son dessert, il se leva dans le dessein de quitter la Grande Salle au côté de ses meilleurs amis. Arrivé à la grande porte, il se tourna un bref instant vers la table des Gryffondor et constata que le garçon du train le regardait toujours, énigmatique.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOooooo

Dans la Salle Commune, dès la fin de la première semaine, il régnait un climat de concentration. Ils venaient de revenir de vacances, mais il s'agissait toujours de l'année du BUSE et aucun professeur n'avait été indulgent. Les Gryffondor de cinquième année avaient 40 centimètres de parchemin à écrire en Métamorphose sur les Animagi, devaient s'entraîner au sortilège de gavage pour le cours de Flitwick, rédiger une dissertation sur les utilités de la poudre de Salamandre séchée pour Rogue et apprendre quelques dates de leur cours sur l'émancipation des vampires au 18e siècle pour un contrôle de connaissance en histoire de la magie.

Charlie restait organisé et très bon dans son travail, mais préférait la pratique à la théorie. Aussi, bien qu'il sût très bien maîtriser le sortilège de gavage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vérifier longuement en ignorant son parchemin sur les vampires. Il devait s'y résoudre, cependant, car il n'oubliait pas à quel point son dossier scolaire se devait d'être parfait.

Jane, évidemment, s'en sortait très bien. Elle était imbuvable quand elle travaillait, mais terriblement efficace bien qu'elle y passât souvent trop de temps. Charlie soupçonnait souvent un manque de confiance en elle derrière ses allures de guerrière.

Rory ne s'en sortait pas trop mal non plus. Contrairement à Charlie, tout son potentiel était dans la théorie, bien qu'il ne soit pas tant mauvais avec sa baguette.

Ils n'avaient presque plus le temps de penser à autre chose. Qu'est-ce que ce sera au mois de juin !, soufflait parfois un élève, approuvé par les autres à l'air dépité. Presque. Charlie pensait à ses dragons, et Mr. Chatouille, que ça fatiguait presque, le lui rappelait souvent. Il gardait aussi en mémoire qu'il lui faudrait en apprendre plus sur l'Inconnu. Il avait l'air bien sympathique, et il l'intriguait de toute manière. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler « le garçon du train » ou « L'Inconnu » éternellement. Il avait remarqué que leurs regards se croisaient souvent, et bien qu'ils n'échangeaient pas un mot, c'était un peu comme leur conversation occasionnelle. Mais il avait envie de le connaître davantage. Heureusement que Jane avait abandonné son obstination envers lui avec le travail, ça lui donnait un peu de répit.

Le samedi matin de la première semaine, Charlie quitta son dortoir, où Rory dormait si profondément qu'il avait disparu sous ses draps, pour rendre visite à Hagrid, qui lui avait envoyé un mot la veille pour lui demander de ses nouvelles. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un rugissement joyeux, une assiette de cookies durs comme la pierre et lui donna une bourrade enthousiaste.

« - Alors, les dragons, c'est pour bientôt, hein ?, s'exclama-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil affectueux à Mr Chatouille. Le professeur Brûlopot m'en a parlé, évidemment. Ça, ça, c'est une bonne chose, Charlie. Qu'en ont pensé Arthur et Molly ? Heureux, j'imagine.

\- Oui, répondit-il en acceptant la tasse de thé que Hagrid lui proposa. Papa, surtout. Bien sûr, maman est ravie pour moi, mais…

\- Ah, elle n'a pas envie que son fils parte aussi loin, devina le demi-géant avec un rire sonore. Sacrée Molly. Et le reste de la fratrie ?

\- Bill est ravi, Percy est fier, ajouta-t-il avec un regard amusé, Fred et George sont apparemment contents d'apprendre que ma chambre sera libre sous peu et Ron plutôt content pour moi. En revanche, Ginny semble affronter un chagrin insurmontable.

\- Elle est petite, elle comprendra bientôt, oui, bientôt, fit Hagrid en caressant Crockdur. Et de ton côté, comment ça se passe ?

\- Beaucoup de travail, évidemment, répondit Charlie en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Le match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle n'est qu'en février, mais il va bientôt falloir reprendre les entraînements. Ces derniers mois promettent d'être éprouvants.

\- Et les amours ?, questionna l'immense barbu l'œil pétillant.

\- Ah, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec moi en ce moment ?, protesta le rouquin. Vous vous êtes concertés ? »

Hagrid éclata de rire et lui donna une nouvelle bourrade, qui fit renverser la moitié de sa tasse.

« - Que veux-tu, répondit-il d'un ton abrupt, ce sont ceux qui sont les moins concernés du monde qui s'intéressent le plus à la situation des autres. »

Le Capitaine de Quidditch crut décerner, l'espace d'une seconde, un voile triste qui passa dans les yeux de son grand ami. Cependant, naturellement, il ne posa aucune question et Hagrid retrouva son regard joyeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour lui en songeant que personne ne méritait mieux qu'Hagrid d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aimer. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment, comme lui-même. Pourquoi cette tristesse alors ?

Charlie quitta la chaumière une heure plus tard en baillant quelque peu. Mine de rien, la semaine avait été chargée et penser au travail qu'il lui restait à faire le tuait déjà. Songeur, il décida de s'accorder une demi-heure maximum de rêverie à la volière et soulagé à cette idée, monta tranquillement les étages. Si tranquillement qu'il en oublia le trou béant de l'un des escaliers, dans lequel son pied s'enfonça sans plus de commodités. Mr Chatouille poussa un petit cri devant son maître, qui était tout simplement coincé dans ce que Jane aimait appeler « Le piège de première année ». Grommelant avec impatience, ridicule dans cette position indescriptible, il tenta de trouver en sa mémoire un sortilège qui pourrait l'aider. A ses côtés, son dragon miniature commençait à cracher des petites flammes bleues dans le but vain de faire fondre la pierre.

« - J'espère qu'ils n'attendront pas que quelqu'un meure dans d'atroces souffrances pour reboucher ce fichu trou », maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

Cinq minutes plus tard à essayer de se tirer d'affaire, il n'était pas plus avancé au contraire, sa jambe semblait s'être ancrée encore plus profondément, et la douleur grandissait. Entre temps, Peeves était venu et s'était allégrement moqué de lui, puis était reparti en quête de faire s'écrouler une armure plus loin. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. En attendant, il marmonnait dans sa barbe, honteux. Charlie Weasley, Capitaine et Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, potentiel futur gardien de dragons, qui n'arrivait pas à se sortir d'un simple trou dans un escalier ? Pas qu'il se sentait supérieur à n'importe quel étudiant qui tomberait dedans, mais quand même. Ce n'était pas très crédible. Encore dix minutes plus tard, il chantonnait avec Mr Chatouille pour passer le temps. Il n'y avait rien à faire, alors bon. Et puis Peeves était parti.

« - Jolie voix », commenta soudainement quelqu'un derrière lui.

Bien évidemment, à moins de se tordre entièrement le cou -ce qui serait passablement terrifiant-, il ne pouvait voir qui avait parlé derrière lui mais ce n'était pas nécessaire pour deviner qui était son interlocuteur.

« - Merci bien, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire. Dommage qu'elle soit condamnée à rester pour ces escaliers.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit, en vérité », fit le garçon du train avec un sourire que Charlie ne vit pas.

Murmurant une incantation, soulevant sa baguette vers Charlie, celui-ci se sentit flotter et put enfin dégager sa jambe. Lorsqu'il fut debout, les membres ankylosés, il épousseta son jean avec automatisme et leva la tête vers son sauveur.

L'Inconnu aux yeux vairons l'observait avec amusement. Sa chemise en jean était ouverte sur un tee-shirt qui piquait un peu les yeux et son jean retroussé laissait voir des chaussettes dépareillées de couleur vive. Cet homme semblait s'être fixé comme règle de vie d'être la définition même de l'arc en ciel. Le pull gris de Charlie avait l'air bien triste à côté de lui -mais il avait le mérite d'être confortable, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les sweat-shirts.

« - Merci beaucoup de m'avoir tiré de là, fit-il en lui tenant la main. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment c'était embarrassant pour moi. Ça l'est toujours, à vrai dire. Ce n'est pas vraiment la situation idéale pour rencontrer quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît même pas.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il simplement en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. Et puis à bien y réfléchir, on se connaît un peu. C'est déjà plus, par exemple, que Minerva McGonnagal et Arthur Rimbaud. »

Ils se sourirent. Charlie sentit un élan de sympathie injustifié pour le garçon. Il sentait chez lui un bon cœur et un fichu mystère à élucider. Le dragon miniature s'avança vers l'inconnu et le renifla d'un air méfiant, qui tendit ses doigts avec prudence. A la grande surprise du Gryffondor, il se laissa caresser aussi facilement que si ça avait été Jane. L'étudiant cachait bien des choses.

« - Et où tu allais de si bon matin ?, demanda Charlie.

\- A la volière, répondit-il en gardant son attention portée sur le dragon. J'ai du courrier à envoyer à mon oncle, il attend de mes nouvelles, ajouta-t-il d'un air enjoué.

\- J'y allais aussi. Ça te gêne si je t'accompagne ?

\- Nullement ! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la compagnie mais… Ce n'est pas dérangeant. »

Il lui adressa à nouveau un sourire énigmatique. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien sur le chemin. L'oncle du garçon du train travaillait au Ministère, au département de la Justice Magique, et s'inquiétait pour son neveu qui apparemment, profitait un peu trop de son état de sorcier.

« - Peu de gens ici se rendent vraiment compte de la chance qu'ils ont, souffla-t-il. Ils peuvent faire de la magie. De la _magie !_ Je ne comprends pas ceux qui se plaignent d'avoir des devoirs. Je ne suis pas forcément toujours heureux d'en avoir non plus, mais on est dans une école de _magie_. On est des _sorciers_. Combien de Moldus lisent des histoires et rêvent d'avoir de tels pouvoirs ! Je me dis parfois que ce n'est pas qu'un hasard, que l'on soit sorcier ou pas. Alors j'utilise ma baguette, j'en profite. Un peu trop, sans doute. Mais je suis heureux d'être là et de pouvoir le faire. »

Charlie, bien que surpris par un tel discours qu'il n'était pas usuel d'entendre, l'écoutait en approuvant à plusieurs reprises et en faisant attention à ses pieds fort heureusement pour sa dignité, aucun autre incident ne vint perturber leur échange. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la volière, l'étudiant un peu essoufflé d'avoir parlé en montant autant de marches se précipita néanmoins vers un hibou grand duc.

« - C'est le tien ?, tenta de deviner Charlie, voyant que l'animal était très affectueux envers lui.

\- Négatif, murmura-t-il, mais je prends toujours celui-là. Je l'ai baptisé Sherlock. Tu sais, comme Sherlock Holmes. »

Charlie hocha la tête d'un air entendu pendant qu'il attachait le courrier à la patte de l'oiseau. Ensemble, ils le regardèrent partir, dans le silence. N'y tenant plus, Charlie posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

« - Au fait », commença-t-il.

Les yeux vairons s'alignèrent à la teinte azur des siens avec intérêt.

« - Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom », acheva-t-il avec une pointe de gêne.

Pour une raison qui lui échappa -encore une, songea-t-il-, l'autre éclata de rire.

« - Je m'appelle Sam, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Sam Vedder. »

Charlie songea qu'il s'agissait là d'un bien joli prénom, et qu'intérieurement, il serait toujours néanmoins le garçon du train. Mais à présent, il avait une véritable identité, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

« - Eh bien, ravi de te rencontrer officiellement, Sam Vedder, fit Charlie d'un ton joyeux en lui tendant une main.

\- De même, Charlie Weasley. C'est toujours un plaisir de passer du statut de sombre inconnu à connaissance. »

Monsieur Chatouille, à qui la discussion n'intéressait guère, alla embêter une ou deux chouettes, qui hululèrent de protestation et claquèrent leur bec, cherchant manifestement à transformer l'ennemi en pelote de réjection.

« - Mais il va falloir que je te laisse, dit Sam d'un air entendu. J'ai du pain sur la planche, je crois savoir que tu en as aussi, en cinquième année. Tu vas voir, c'est horriblement pénible et tu auras sans doute envie de mourir, tellement que même la torture physique te semblerait meilleure à traverser. »

Charlie le regarda s'éloigner, amusé. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, devant les escaliers, l'étudiant se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« - Mais évite de passer à l'acte, ce serait dommage. Il y a une jolie voix qui mérite autre chose qu'être condamnée aux escaliers et au cimetière. »

Sur ces mots, il reprit sa marche et disparut derrière l'encadrement de pierre. Le jeune Capitaine de Quidditch, pour sa part, resta quelques minutes de plus jusqu'au moment de constater que ses doigts gelaient et que ses orteils devaient avoir tourné au violet, au vu du manque de sensations palpable (ou pas vraiment, du coup) qu'il éprouvait à cet endroit-là. Il appréciait le froid, mais certainement pas au point d'en arriver à ne pas être gêné par la perte de ses membres, aussi pressa-t-il le pas en imaginant avec délice le feu grondant de la cheminée de la Salle Commune. Un peu moins de délice cependant en se rappelant ses 40 centimètres de parchemin à rédiger pour McGonagall.

Il n'y avait quasiment personne dans la pièce circulaire quelques élèves seulement discutaient çà et là. Les autres devaient être partis manger, ou étaient allés vaquer à des occupations dont Charlie n'avait guère connaissance. Et dont il se fichait quelque peu.

« _Le sortilège_ Inimatus Apparitus _permet de faire apparaître un objet inanimé lorsqu'il est prononcé de façon claire et distincte tout en exécutant un mouvement vers l'Ouest, puis le Nord, enfin en spirale. Mal pratiqué, il peut faire apparaître un objet totalement aléatoire, comme une théière ou une boîte en carton à la place d'un crayon gris. Si le mouvement est trop violent, l'objet risque d'apparaître une fraction de seconde avant de fondre lamentablement, ce qui pourrait entraîner brûlures et autres effets secondaires. […]_ »

Il s'en sortait plutôt bien, et termina son devoir plutôt rapidement. _La phrase finale est primordiale_ , pensait-il en se mordillant l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure. Pour s'entraîner et ne pas faire de ratures, il décida de s'entraîner sur un morceau de parchemin dont l'existence avait à présent pour dessein de servir de brouillon.

« _Ainsi, nous pouvons affirmer sans concession ni remords_ _»_ Aucun rapport.

« Pour conclure, il serait facile d'affirmer que » Facile de rien du tout, sans savoir ce qu'on veut écrire par la suite.

« Donc »

« Pougnagnagna métamorphose »

Il s'apprêtait à tenter une nouvelle fois lorsqu'un boulet de canon arriva sans prévenir à la table à laquelle il était assis, faisant trembler tout son plan de travail. La bouteille d'encre fut à deux doigts de se renverser sur le parchemin, mais il la redressa d'un coup de baguette vif, le cœur battant et les cheveux agités.

« - Tu as le nez qui tremble, lui lança Jane d'un ton joyeux en guise de salutations.

\- Absolument pas, contrecarra-t-il aisément d'un ton imperturbable en se disant que son devoir ne nécessitait pas forcément de phrase de fin. Bien dormi ?

\- Épouvantablement, confia la jeune fille -et relevant le museau de sa feuille, Charlie constata que son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne fais pas de cauchemars terribles, je ne me tracasse pour rien et _non_ , je n'ai pas réalisé que mon lit était infesté de Botrucs géants.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de penser à ces pittoresques éventualités, sourit-il.

\- Évidemment, tu n'as pas de tête, répondit-elle tranquillement. Non, en fait, c'est Felice Cooper et Laura McGavensky qui ont discuté toute la nuit. »

Même Monsieur Chatouille, qui était occupé à mâchouiller le sweat-shirt de Charlie, fut surpris. Jane était plutôt du genre à réagir efficacement plutôt que de ne rien faire.

« - J'ai eu la flemme, pour une fois, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'étais fatiguée, et je me suis dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Quelle bande de grosses pistaches , maugréa-t-elle.

\- La prochaine fois, lance simplement un sort d'Assurdiato », bailla Rory qui semblait enfin sorti de son lit et que Charlie avait vu arriver.

Jane resta interdite, le visage figé dans un début d'expression, puis se frappa le front de la paume gauche avant de s'exclamer :

« - Mais quelle truffe ! Je n'y ai même pas pensé ! Comment, par la purée des Elfes, ai-je pu oublier ça ? »

Ce fut au tour de Rory et Charlie d'avoir un froncement de sourcil perplexe. « Tu savais que les Elfes de Maison avaient une recette spéciale pour la purée ? » chuchota le brun au Capitaine de Quidditch. « Absolument pas, mais ça m'intéresse grandement » répondit-il, et les deux hochèrent vigoureusement la tête d'un air entendu.

L'amour de la cuisine était une passion que Rory et Charlie partageaient. Davantage dans le sens de la dégustation, mais la préparation n'était pas si mal non plus.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, s'enquit Jane, si j'avais eu ma batte à ce moment-là, elles auraient présentement une belle grosse bosse sur la tempe, ça je vous le dis.

\- En fait, tu _avais_ ta batte, répondit le brun. Tu l'as toujours dans ta valise.

\- Si je l'avais eu sous la main directement, tu vois.

\- Bien évidemment. »

Sur son brouillon, Charlie s'était mis à dessiner des dragons. La chose aurait été mieux avec un Crayon Tout Vivace, qui donnait aux dessins le même ingrédient mystère que la potion pour photographie, afin que les formes puissent se mouvoir logiquement.

Ils descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. L'ambiance y était agréable et un mélange d'odeurs d'œufs, de toasts, de bacon et de pâtisseries flottait dans l'air. Charlie renifla ces senteurs avec autant de gourmandise que la première fois qu'il était arrivé à l'école. Mazette, il avait faim.

Lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent joyeusement pour le courrier, chacun -comme d'habitude- leva la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir leur messager. Si ni Jane ni Charlie n'avaient reçu de courrier, Rory quant à lui ouvrait fébrilement sa lettre -il était toujours stressé au moment d'ouvrir un message. Et il y avait de bonnes raisons à ceci.

Et, sous le regard un peu vide d'une Jane qui se rongeait un ongle, l'expression de son visage passa de nerveuse à figée. Il cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche tandis qu'il repliait le parchemin.

Les trois amis restèrent silencieux l'espace de quelques secondes. La jambe de Charlie s'était mise à trembler et il fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« - C'était ta mère ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

\- Oui.

\- Alors ? Des nouvelles ?, ne put retenir Jane les sourcils froncés.

\- Ça fait trois mois pile maintenant, fit-il d'une voix un peu éteinte en jouant avec les œufs brouillés de sa fourchette. Ils en sont toujours à zéro. Rien, nada, aucune trace ni aucun indice. Elle me dit qu'ils ont enquêté dans bientôt tout Londres maintenant, et personne ne semble l'avoir vu ou connu. »

Il baissa la tête. Jane et Charlie, qui avait entouré ses épaules d'un bras réconfortant, échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils étaient impuissants.

Cela faisait exactement trois mois que le père de Rory avait disparu. Il était employé au Ministère de la Magie, dans le Département de la coopération magique internationale et ne parlait pas souvent de son métier. D'après Rory, il était souvent et depuis toujours en voyage d'affaires, mais c'était le temps de quelques jours, une semaine au grand maximum. Quand il rentrait chez eux, il était souvent fatigué mais aimant ce qu'il faisait, et était rarement de mauvaise humeur cependant, à partir de mi-septembre (un peu plus de deux semaines avant sa disparition), Eddard Pattson avait commencé à agir étrangement. Ses traits plus tirés que de coutume, il était plus agité et avait tendance à perdre ses moyens, et ne voulait pas en parler à sa famille. Son ton habituellement jovial et chaleureux avait tourné faux, un peu amer.

Il lui était arrivé de partir en mission secrète pour le Ministère, et de ne pas pouvoir donner de nouvelles pendant quelques jours. Mais il le faisait toujours comprendre à sa famille avant de partir : à chaque fois que cela arrivait, la veille du départ, il achetait une boîte de shortbreads qu'ils partageaient tous les trois autour de la table –et deux fois, Rory étant à Poudlard, il avait reçu lui aussi des gâteaux. Ils parlaient d'autre chose, faisant tous comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant et les « bonne nuit » étaient simplement légèrement plus inquiets et profonds de sens. Puis il revenait toujours, leur rapportant parfois un petit souvenir.

Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu de shortbread, pas eu de bonne nuit ni d'au revoir, pas de courrier. Du jour au lendemain, il avait disparu, et jamais aussi longtemps. Ses collègues disent ne pas l'avoir du tout vu le jour de sa disparition.

« - Ils le retrouveront, Rory, lança Jane en lui prenant la main, l'air déterminé et solidaire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il part sans donner de nouvelles. Et -je sais, Rory, il prévient d'habitude, mais qui te dit qu'il le pouvait cette fois ? Il s'agissait peut-être de quelque chose d'extrêmement important et de dangereux. C'est certain qu'il n'aurait pas voulu vous mettre en danger et la seule solution à ça, c'est de ne rien vous dire.

\- Tu lis trop de livres, répliqua Rory sur un ton acide qui ne lui était pas familier.

\- Je n'en lis pas tellement, en fait, rétorqua la jeune fille. C'est simplement la vérité. Écoute, reprit-elle avec plus de douceur et moins fort. Fais lui confiance. Et s'il était impliqué dans une mission contre Tu-sais-qui ? S'il se devait se faire passer pour une totale autre personne et ne pouvait pas, par conséquent, envoyer un courrier qui pourrait trahir sa couverture ? »

Charlie restait silencieux. Il ne savait ni comment le réconforter, ni le rassurer, car aucun d'eux ne pouvait prétendre détenir la vérité. Il croyait Jane, mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Arthur Weasley avait fait ses recherches de son côté, mais n'avait rien trouvé à ce sujet il n'avait discuté qu'une fois avec Eddard, dans l'ascenseur, et ne le connaissait par conséquent pas du tout.

« - Qu'importe, souffla le brun. On commence par quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Rory… On est samedi, se risqua Jane. Lundi, cependant, on a Herbologie à 9h, puis Potion de 10h à midi.

\- Merci bien, sourit-il. Tout à fait ce que je voulais dire. »

Sur ce, il recommença à manger un peu de son petit déjeuner. Les deux Gryffondor firent de même, avec moins d'entrain qu'à l'habitude, et Charlie lança une conversation sur un article de la Gazette ça avait au moins le mérite de changer de sujet.

Mais cela faisait déjà trois mois. Trois mois de silence, d'inquiétude et une certaine menace sous-jacente. Un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres était peut-être impliqué et dans ce cas-là… Ils étaient tous en danger. Mais pourquoi diable viserait-il Eddard Pattson ?


	4. Chapitre 4 : La vieille dame

_Bien le bonjour, ou le bonsoir, à vous, lecteurs de -autrement dit, gens de qualité.  
_

 _Pourquoi dis-je gens de qualité, ma foi : vous êtes des lecteurs formidables. Je publie mes fanfictions sur différentes plateforme, mais c'est ici que je préfère les publier. Vous laissez des commentaires si gentils, et si souvent constructifs !_

 _Merci infiniment à vous qui la lisez, et merci infiniment à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire. J'ai toujours cette petite boule au ventre après avoir publié un chapitre, attendant les retours, les remarques._

 _Je vous réponds toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et lorsque je ne peux pas répondre, car on ne se créé pas tous un compte, sachez que mon coeur bat tout de même pour vous. Merci. Merci, merci, merci mille fois._

 _J'espère avoir la force et l'inspiration nécessaire pour continuer à écrire cette fiction avec autant de fougue que je l'ai fait pour ces premiers chapitres, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira._

 _Bon, je vais arrêter de parler, parce qu'il serait temps de pouvoir lire ce quatrième chapitre ! Bonne lecture jeunes gens, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, même si vous n'avez pas aimé, oui oui oui._

 _A dans deux semaines ! ~_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** **La vieille dame**

« - Nul besoin de vous octroyer cela, monsieur Weasley, trancha Rogue avec un rictus dédaigneux. Vous êtes déjà suffisamment compétent, que je sache, dans bien assez de matières sans que l'on ait à vous élever sur le piédestal un peu plus. »

Charlie força un sourire, mais se sentait un peu embêté. La meilleure façon d'interagir avec cette personne abominable, de toute façon, avait toujours été de répondre avec le sourire et de la jouer gentil et innocent.

« - Je suis désolé de paraître suffisant, professeur, mais je ne cherche pas à crâner, répondit son élève. J'aurais… Simplement besoin de votre aide, si vous m'en estimez méritant -évidemment. Ce serait formidable. Et ça m'aiderait beaucoup. »

Rogue se pencha, ramenant ses cheveux luisants, ses yeux plissés et son air en rogne près du visage du jeune roux.

« - C'est _non_ , Weasley. Vous n'êtes pas si doué que cela dans cette complexe et incroyable matière que je dirige. Ce qui serait formidable, c'est d'arrêter de me faire perdre de mon temps et de bien vouloir retourner à votre antidote.

\- Bien sûr. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, monsieur. »

Charlie tourna les talons et se sentait un peu ridicule lorsqu'il retourna à son chaudron, aux côtés d'un Rory qui levait les yeux au ciel en souriant et d'une Jane qui pouffait toute seule. Les autres Gryffondor n'y prêtaient pas plus d'attention que les Serpentard, avec qui ils partageaient ce double cours de potions du lundi matin. A l'exception d'une seule.

« - Tu es bête, fit Melody au loin, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Pourquoi donc ?, fit-il. Je demandais simplement. Qui ne tente rien…

\- …Passe quand même pour un crétin, termina Jane tandis qu'elle découpait avec parcimonie sa tranche d'asphodèle. Mais celui qui tente, au moins, est un crétin courageux.

\- Mais ne serait-ce pas là le slogan de vous autres les chatons ? », sourit son amie.

Pour toute réponse, Jane tira la langue et jeta les morceaux de sa plante dans l'eau bouillante. Rogue lui jeta un coup d'œil mauvais -il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné cette fameuse demi-heure à rester collée sur sa chaise, attendant de réparer sa faute.

« - C'est quand même beau, l'espoir, commenta Rory avec nostalgie alors que l'enseignant allait juger le chaudron d'un Serpentard qui levait la main. Une _recommandation_ ? De Rogue ? Sérieusement ?

\- On ne sait jamais, dit-il, haussant les épaules. Il aurait pu être dans un de ses bons jours.

\- Ses bons jours ?, répéta le brun à voix basse, incrédule. Le concept d'être de bonne humeur existe-il au moins à ses yeux ? Et je ne parle pas de la jubilation malsaine qu'il éprouve après avoir réussi à faire pleurer quelqu'un.

\- Je _pense_ l'avoir déjà vu sincèrement sourire, réfléchissait Jane. Il y a deux ans, vous vous souvenez quand les première année lui avaient offert un cadeau pour son anniversaire ? Il avait étiré le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Négatif, la contrecarra Rory. C'était _aussi_ une délectation sadique dans la mesure où il leur a demandé, dès le cours suivant, de trouver dans leur manuel la potion qui pourrait dissoudre le cadeau -une sculpture de serpent je crois ? C'était moche, mais c'était gentil comme tout. Il les a regardé chercher, puis ne trouvant pas il l'a lui-même préparée et ils ont regardé tous ensemble le serpent fondre et mourir sur la table. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment faire pire ? »

Ils le regardèrent avec des yeux éberlués. Rogue, l'air paradoxalement autant concentré que lassé, retourna à son bureau feuilleter quelques pages du manuel.

« - J'avais entendu ça de la part d'un des élèves, l'an dernier. Bref, la seule chose qui rend cet homme-là heureux, c'est la souffrance des autres.

\- Tu as probablement raison, soupira Charlie. J'aimerais croire qu'il existe un peu de bon dans chacun de nous, mais manifestement pas chez lui. Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas grave c'était surtout pour le pari.

\- Mouais, tu te la pètes !, chuchota la blonde d'un air taquin. Tu espérais recevoir une réponse positive. Roux vaniteux, va.

\- Fort bien, répliqua-t-il d'un air taquin. Vois un peu. »

Pour illustrer ces doux propos, il lui adressa un regard qui transpirait la confiance, resserra sa cravate, ajusta sa robe et, énonçant dramatiquement le mot « Abracabra ! », versa tel un chef cuisiner l'essence de Bombedal dans son chaudron sa baguette pointant inutilement mais avec tant de classe ledit récipient.

« - Monsieur Weasley, si vous avez fini de jouer au cornichon, vous voudrez bien continuer à travailler, cingla le professeur Rogue en fusillant des yeux le joyeux groupe. Si je vous revois avec cette baguette à la main, ce sera dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et je vous obligerai à nettoyer la salle pendant toute l'heure du déjeuner. »

L'intéressé la fourra derechef dans le fond de son sac, le regard penaud. Son ventre gargouillait déjà bien trop fort -s'il ne pouvait accéder aux mets du buffets, il ferait un véritable bruit du tonnerre pour le restant de la journée.

Et en effet, ce fut une bien sage décision que de se calmer (et par conséquent, de manger) dans la mesure où, l'après-midi, le professeur Brûlopot leur apporta des Porlocks en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

« - Ne criez pas, ne faites pas trop de bruit, leur dit-il avec un air sévère mais un sourire enthousiaste tandis qu'il désignait du doigt une sorte de petite maison en bois. Ils sont très timides. »

Devant les regards curieux de ses élèves, le vieil homme s'avança doucement vers l'habitat, souleva ce qui faisait office de toit et y plongea sa main droite.

« - Punaise, c'est super chou », fit remarquer un élève à voix haute lorsque l'on put voir la créature sortir.

Charlie leva un sourcil déconcerté « chou » ou même « mignon » n'étaient pas vraiment les adjectifs qui lui venaient à l'esprit. On aurait dit une sorte de gros hamster, bien plus long, et rougeâtre il avait des sabots et un museau proéminent. Il avait l'air intéressant, bien évidemment, et chaque créature possédait sa propre beauté, mais celui-ci n'avait rien de très joli tout de même.

« - Les Porlocks sont des créatures pacifiques et très timides, fit Brûlopot en caressant l'animal. Celui-ci est le plus sociable -il s'appelle Sylvestre- mais en vérité, ils évitent de s'approcher d'un humain s'ils le peuvent. Leur plus grande passion est de garder les chevaux. Ce pourquoi, pour les mettre à l'aise, j'ai pris le soin de décorer leur maisonnée avec des photographies pédestres, une bonne dose de paille -où ils ont l'habitude de dormir- et une ou deux cordes usées. »

Sa petite présentation fut interrompue par un crétin du nom de Henry Williams, qui s'étala sur le verglas après avoir mimé sa propre interprétation de la Conquête de l'Ouest. Rory, qui le haïssait profondément depuis que celui-ci avait insulté Jane en troisième année, ricana avec délice.

« - Ainsi donc, reprit-il en jetant à l'étudiant un regard sévère, faites preuve de délicatesse. Je vais vous demander, en groupe de 5, d'étudier son comportement et d'en faire un croquis. Vous me rendrez le devoir au prochain cours. »

Pour les attirer vers leurs tables respectives, les élèves durent faire preuve d'un peu de créativité. Certains se mirent à hennir, d'autres à taper le sol neigeux avec un bol en bois, et un des groupes chercha à faire apparaître un vrai cheval bien vivant -ce qui était purement impossible. Le plus doué des cinq parvint à transformer un bout de bois en serpent, ce qui fit hurler de terreur trois filles à côté.

« - On leur avait demandé le silence et ils font encore plus de boucan que si on leur avait demandé de festoyer », grinça Charlie.

De leur côté, ils avaient dispersé de la paille autour de leur table mais avec le raffut qui se produisait, impossible d'en faire venir un. Le professeur Brûlopot étant un peu dur de la feuille et concentré sur le prochain agencement qui ravirait les Porlocks en ce temps de froid, il ne remarquait pas grand-chose.

« - Vous allez la boucler, oui ?!, beugla Jane en faisant taire le reste de la classe. Le but, je ne sais pas si vous avez écouté ou remarqué, c'est d'être SILENCIEUX. Alors taisez-vous et bossez dans un minimum de silence, merci beaucoup.

\- D'une, arrête d'être aussi condescendante, siffla Henry Williams avec un regard un peu mauvais, et de deux, il y a tellement de vent qu'on entend rien de toute façon. Alors occupe-toi de tes fesses, Marie-Bougresse.

\- D'une, rétorqua Rory en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas menaçant tandis que Jane s'apprêtait à répliquer, si tu l'insultes encore une fois tu finiras en pâtée pour dragon -traiter quelqu'un de la sorte, c'est _aussi_ faire preuve de condescendance. De deux, elle a raison, si vous continuez comme ça on sera toujours en train de se geler dans une heure et on aura pas plus de croquis que de chevaux. »

Henry, qui fronçait les sourcils, releva le droit et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« - Tu n'as pas à jouer pas au chevalier, Pattson. De toute façon, elle n'en a rien a faire de toi. »

Il s'avança vers lui, dominant, provoquant. Rory serrait des poings mais son visage avait pris une teinte vermeil.

« - Tu n'es pas particulièrement doué, ni particulièrement beau, et tu dessines comme un enfant. Elle ne s'intéressera jamais à toi. »

Il arborait un sourire mauvais et victorieux, ses amis riant à ses côtés. Charlie n'osa tourner son regard vers Jane. En revanche, il avait en pleine vision Rory, qui était pétrifié et dont les joues étaient passées d'un rouge cerise au blanc maladif.

« - Ferme-là, Williams, intervint Charlie avec fermeté. Fais ton boulot dans ton coin et arrête d'insulter les gens, ça vaut mieux. »

Le physique, ça aide, parfois et Charlie étant bien mieux bâti que Wiliams, celui-ci battit en retraite mais n'abandonna pas son sourire mesquin. Les autres élèves, qui avaient observé la scène, firent semblant de rien et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

« - Merci d'avoir pris ma défense, fit Jane à Rory d'un ton décidé, alors que celui-ci était toujours aussi figé et penaud. C'était gentil. C'est vraiment... Un stupide crétin d'abruti. »

Le brun parvint à secouer la tête et à sourire rapidement, mais n'arriva pas à la regarder dans les yeux. Les deux autres membres du groupe, qui ne s'étaient pas manifestés, s'affairaient à observer leur plume et les arbres environnants.

« - Eh, regardez, notre plan marche, sourit Charlie en pointant du doigt une petite créature qui venait prudemment de s'emmitoufler dans la paille qu'ils avaient disposé un peu plus loin. Armez-vous de vos plumes, c'est parti pour le dessin. »

Son meilleur ami s'en prenait plein la tête ces jours-ci, et ça lui faisait mal. Rory, c'était le genre d'ami profondément gentil qui avait une part de Poufsouffle en lui le genre d'ami qui vous défend lorsque quelqu'un vous cherche des noises, ou qui prend soin de vous quand vous n'êtes pas bien. Et ce que Charlie tendait de plus à remarquer, c'est qu'il était rarement celui qui était réconforté. Hormis l'histoire concernant son père, il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et un air plaisantin. Mais la vérité, c'est que personne ne peut sourire, ni rire sincèrement tous les jours de toutes les semaines, de tous les mois. Et pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons.

La créature, emmitouflée dans ce qui semblait être un manteau de paille, leur adressait un regard à la fois curieux et apeuré. C'est vrai,au final, qu'il était en quelques sortes un peu mignon. Charlie pensa à Mr Chatouille, qui devait être en train de faire brûler une partie de son oreiller, dans le dortoir. Évidemment, sa présence était interdite pendant les cours, et surtout aux cours de Soins où il risquerait de faire peur aux autres créatures -voire de les blesser. Pourtant, il aurait sûrement été très content de rencontrer ce Porlock. Peut être se seraient-ils très bien entendus !

« - Eh bien eh bien ! Ça n'avance pas beaucoup, remarqua le professeur Brûlopot en fronçant ses sourcils gris. Seulement deux groupes ont réussi à attirer un Porlock. Ce n'est pas si difficile, voyons. Concentrez-vous. Derry, arrêtez de faire ces gestes ridicules. M. Weasley, je peux vous parler une seconde ? »

L'intéressé hocha la tête, reposa sa plume et son parchemin et laissa ses collègues s'occuper de la créature, tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'enseignant près de la cabane à Porlocks.

« - Alors alors, Charlie, sourit-il. J'ai reçu votre lettre.

\- Et moi donc !, répondit son élève avec entrain. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de la nouvelle. C'est potentiellement une partie du rêve qui se réalise déjà…

\- En effet, même si rien n'est encore fait, vous savez, dit-il taquin. A votre demande, j'ai envoyé ce matin vos remerciements à la Réserve, précisément à Anton Duca puisque c'est de sa part que la Réserve a manifesté de l'intérêt à votre égard. En attendant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : continuez. Restez motivé et déterminé, et prenez l'éruptif par la corne ; il vous faut réussir vos BUSE.

\- Je ferai mon possible, professeur, sourit Charlie dont le cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus vite.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de vous, mon garçon, fit Brûlopot avec une certaine mélancolie. Dès votre premier cours, vous aviez déjà tellement de potentiel ! J'ai senti en vous la flamme nécessaire au soin des créatures magiques, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

\- La flamme, monsieur ?, répéta Charlie, un peu amusé.

\- La _passion_ , bien sûr, la _passion_! Une volonté de fer et de l'amour à revendre. J'espère sincèrement que vous parviendrez à devenir membre de la réserve, Charlie, reprit-il les yeux émus. Vous le méritez amplement.

\- Merci, professeur, répondit-il -on aurait presque pu voir des étoiles dans ses yeux. Pensez-vous que je devrai y aller avant la fin de mes études, en sorte de stage ou quelque chose de la sorte ?

\- A vrai dire, je l'ignore totalement, fit-il en se grattant consciencieusement la barbe. Ce serait probable, en effet. Auquel cas vous seriez protégé de plusieurs Gallions de cuir, très certainement, pouffa-t-il. Mais ce serait un bon test. Vous devriez vous renseigner. A ce propos... »

Il sortit de sa veste un livre de taille moyenne, légèrement écorné. Il s'intitulait _Le Guide du parfait Dragonologiste_.

« - C'est pour vous, mon garçon, sourit-il en le lui remettant. C'est un vieil ouvrage que le professeur Dumbledore m'a remis pour vous et qu'il dit avoir trouvé par hasard, derrière une boîte de _Dragées de Bertie Crochue_ et trois éditions différentes du _Grand Dictionnaire des Runes Anciennes._ »

Content, Charlie le feuilleta avec précaution. Il regorgeait d'illustrations précises, d'annotations, de conseils en tout genres et de descriptions.

« - J'espère qu'il vous sera utile, oui, dit-il. Il m'a l'air très bien.

\- Merci encore. Jusque quand est-ce que je peux le garder ?

\- Gardez-le, gardez-le, il est pour vous ! Je suis ravi qu'il vous plaise. En attendant, Charlie, rangez-le dans votre sac et reprenez le cours de votre activité. »

Sur ces mots, il lui tapota l'épaule avec affection et alla observer le reste de ses élèves. Alors que Charlie, souriant d'un air idiot, s'imaginait à nouveau enrobé de protections en cuir, domptant fièrement un Pandefer Ukrainien, un grand cri brisa sa bulle de savon.

Rory et Williams se battaient dans la neige.

« - Rory, arrête !, cria son ami en se précipitant sur eux. Il n'en vaut pas la peine !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?, rugit Brûlopot. J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor ! Arrêtez ça immédiatement, autrement ce serait dix points et deux heures de retenue. »

Jane et Charlie aidèrent leur meilleur ami à se relever, mais le jeune Weasley pris soin de trébucher et de marcher sur le pied de l'autre en y mettant tout son poids. Rory saignait légèrement du nez et fixait d'un œil mauvais le visage abîmé de Williams. Son arcade sourcilière était gonflée et commençait déjà à virer au noir.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, interrogea Charlie. Il s'est passé à peine deux minutes entre le moment où je suis parti et le moment où vous vous êtes battus.

\- Il a utilisé ce temps à bon escient, répondit le brun tandis qu'il se fourrait un mouchoir dans le nez. Il est revenu insulter Jane.

\- C'est quoi, son problème, sérieusement ?, grogna son ami.

\- Il a dû se lever du mauvais pied, dit simplement Jane. Encore merci, Rory, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu te transformes en petite brute pour moi, tu sais. Je peux me défendre, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus ferme.

\- Je sais bien, je suis désolé, répondit Rory qui était à la fois embêté et gêné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je suis… Assez anxieux, en ce moment. »

Jane et Charlie échangèrent un regard plein de sens. Le sang avait imbibé le mouchoir et recommençait à couler de son nez.

« - Je ne me sens pas très bien, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Professeur Brulôpot ?, l'interpella Charlie. Rory ne se sent pas bien.

\- Dans ce cas, amenez-le à l'infirmerie, soupira le vieil homme d'un ton sec. Que je ne vous y reprenne plus, M. Pattson, ni vous, M. Williams. »

Charlie fourra ses affaires dans son sac, pris celui du brun et les accrocha tous deux sur son épaule. Rory se laissa emmener par son meilleur ami, le visage pâle et la mine désemparée, pendant que les autres continuaient leur étude des Porlocks.

« - Au fait, de quoi il t'a parlé ?

\- Des dragons, de la lettre, tout ça, répondit-il simplement. Pas grand-chose de nouveau, sinon qu'il a bien envoyé mes remerciements au chef d'une brigade de la réserve. Oh, et il m'a donné un super livre. Et en toute honnêteté, je te déconseille d'ouvrir la bouche, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de sang s'échappait de la narine. Tu vas te noyer, sinon. »

L'infirmerie était calme. Il n'y avait que deux patients : une jeune fille brune, que Jane aurait certainement décrit comme « tirant la tronche » mais que Charlie tendait plus à qualifier de morne et blasée ; ainsi qu'un garçon…

Non, une vieille dame, aux cheveux gris relevés en chignon. C'était étrange. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression de voir un homme allongé sur ce lit, durant un quart de seconde.

Déconcerté, il leva un sourcil. Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Voyant qu'il l'avait remarquée, elle lui fit un petit sourire. Qui était-elle ?

« - Bonjour à vous deux, fit Mme Pomfresh en interrompant ses pensées. Ah, je vois que je n'ai pas besoin de poser de questions, je suppose que ça vous concerne, Mr Pattson. Au vu de ce flot sanguin des plus cocasses, j'imagine qu'il s'agit du résultat d'un sortilège ?

\- Ou d'un coup de poing, je ne suis pas sûr, balbutia Rory tandis qu'il titubait légèrement. Peut être les deux.

\- Je m'occupe de vous, tout est sous contrôle, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton déterminé. Ah, ces étudiants… Ça vous apprendra à jouer au voyou Merci, M. Weasley, vous pouvez retourner en cours -bien qu'il ne reste que dix minutes.

\- Combien de temps pensez-vous que je vais rester là ?

\- Ça dépendra de mon pronostic, mais pas longtemps normalement. Allez vous allonger ici.

\- A tout à l'heure, alors » fit Charlie.

Rory lui adressa un faible signe de la main en retour. La vieille dame l'imita joyeusement, ayant un air plus ravi que quiconque aurait arboré devant son chanteur préféré. Pouffant à moitié de rire, Charlie fit de même et s'en alla.

Mais, comme il ne restait effectivement plus que 10 minutes avant la fin du cours, et que de manière globale ça signait la fin de la journée, il se permit d'aller directement dans la Salle Commune.

Il y avait un groupe première année et deux étudiants, dont l'un des Poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch, qui discutaient doucement près de la cheminée -bien qu'éteinte. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Charlie, tandis qu'il prenait s'asseyait à une table, fut un petit sentiment de déception en voyant que le garçon du train -ou plutôt, Sam- n'était pas là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était déçu après tout, il ne le connaissait qu'à peine.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui donnait envie de le connaître davantage, d'être son ami il avait quelque chose d'intrigant, et de beau. _Oh, Merlin_ , pensa Charlie en sentant ses cheveux s'agiter. _Pas_ _ **beau**_ _dans le sens là, dans le sens beauté de l'âme, enfin, gentillesse…_

Il se secoua la tête. Il n'était pas en train de parler à quiconque il était seul, dans sa tête. Pas besoin de s'expliquer tout seul, de se justifier, si c'est déjà l'évidence même, pas vrai ?

 _Doux dragon_. Il devenait fou. C'est Jane qui lui avait implanté tout ça dans le crâne. Sacrée Jane. _Je ne le connais pas, tu sais_ , continua-t-il à se dire malgré tout. _Alors, être intéressé… Ah ! La bonne blague ! Je lui ai littéralement parlé deux fois._ Il se sentait terriblement stupide. Non, rectification : il était bel et bien devenu aussi idiot qu'une paire de sandales.

Il valait mieux qu'il s'attelle au nouveau plan d'entraînement de Quidditch au lieu de penser n'importe quoi. Parfait. Enfin une activité qui occuperait son esprit présentement flou.

→ _Attrapeur : Charlie Weasley_

→ _Poursuiveurs : Jack Verns, Rose Harper, Elizabeth Pillsworth_

→ _Batteurs : Jane Artwell & James Ackerley_

→ _Gardien : Terrence Meadowes_

Charlie passa à peu près 20 minutes, le nez penché sur sa feuille -à vrai dire, il était si près que son nez fut bientôt constellé d'encre bleue. Le Quidditch, c'était son domaine. Le seul où il se sentait vraiment à sa place, où il était certain de faire le bon choix il s'était toujours dit que s'il ne parvenait pas à partir s'occuper des dragons en Roumanie, il ferait partie d'une équipe. De préférence, chez les Frelons de Wimbourne, qui faisait partie des treize meilleures équipes de Quidditch de Grande Bretagne. Au moins, il serait heureux malgré la déception de ne pouvoir accéder de suite à son rêve. Ceci, en admettant qu'il soit admis dans une équipe évidemment.

Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé ce sport sorcier. Bien avant qu'il ne commence à s'intéresser aux dragons, son vocabulaire était composé de moitié par des mots tels que « souaffle », « balai » et « vif d'or ». Son père avait reçu un balai-jouet en cadeau et lui avait alors appris à voler, rien qu'à quelques centimètres du sol il avait adoré ce petit frisson dont il ignorait jadis la nature. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait jamais arrêté d'en vouloir plus. Molly, bien sûr, n'appréciait pas trop cette idée et tenait à le surveiller de bout en bout. Le jour où le petit rouquin vola le vrai balai de son arrière grand-oncle lors d'un repas de famille, et fit sa première vraie chute en plein dans la boue, sa mère chercha à lui interdire tout accès à ce sport mais Arthur avait pris sa défense, affirmant que son fils allait très bien et que de toute façon, « on chute tous à un moment où un autre mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on risque davantage de se blesser gravement ». Il lui était arrivé de tomber à nouveau, une fois, puis une deuxième, et c'en fut terminé des chutes. Si on ne prend pas en compte le fameux moment en troisième année, lors d'un match contre Serdaigle particulièrement virulent, où il avait bien failli se tordre le cou.

Ces 20 minutes furent cependant coupées court par Jane, qui était revenue du cours de Soin aux créatures magiques et qui, au vu de ses sourcils froncés et de son air bougon, ne venait pas de passer le meilleur des moments. Elle ne lui fit même pas remarquer son nez azur.

« - Cool, la fiche de Quidditch, commenta-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Comment va Rory ?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, un Niagara sanglant s'écoulait de son nez et ses jambes étaient plus instables qu'un meuble aux pieds cassés. Mais je l'ai laissé à Pomfresh. Elle nous le rendra en bonne santé.

\- Nickel. »

Elle sortit ses affaires avec des gestes brusques, et faillit casser sa nouvelle plume par la même. Dans un soupir agacé, elle s'effondra sur la table, la tête entre les bras. « Suis fatiguée » marmonna-t-elle.

Dans un geste amical, il lui tapota la tête et la laissa se reposer, pendant qu'il reprenait l'écriture et les dessins de son programme d'entraînement.

L'après-midi passa relativement vite. En plus, Charlie avait pu piocher dans les réserves de chocolat qu'il conservait avec grande estime, précieusement acheté à Honeydukes lors de leur dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard. « C'est que ça vaut une marmite, ces délicieuses petites choses » avait poétiquement résumé la jeune blonde. C'était sans contexte le meilleur chocolat qu'il avait pu manger.

Rory ne revint que pour le dîner. Il avait l'air en forme, mais son nez paraissait toujours un peu de travers.

« - J'ai eu du mal à partir !, fit-il en s'asseyant avec eux, avant de se servir une bonne louche de semoule. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser sortir de l'infirmerie sans lui avoir assuré que j'étais apte à marcher sans mourir. Elle m'a fait me tenir sur une jambe pendant quasiment une minute.

\- Sois heureux que tu n'aies rien de grave, rétorqua Jane. Même si Mme Pomfresh a laissé une petite lacune physique. »

Elle avait retrouvé le sourire, et semblait amusée de la situation tout en tentant de rester sérieuse.

« - Il va se remettre correctement dans la nuit, l'informa-t-il.

\- Au fait, fit Charlie tandis qu'il plantait sa fourchette dans son steak haché. Tu l'as reconnue, la vieille dame, à côté de toi ?

\- La vieille dame ?, reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas de vieille dame.

\- Bien sûr que si, insista-t-il en fronçant lui-même des sourcils perplexes. Elle était à quelques lits de toi, à ta droite. Cheveux gris, air taquin. Elle m'a fait coucou quand je suis parti.

\- Je suis pas mal sûr que c'était un garçon, à ma droite, répondit Rory.

\- Eh bien, commenta Jane qui les regardait tous les deux avec effarement. L'un de vous deux confond un jeune homme avec une vieille dame, il faut commencer à s'inquiéter.

\- Je suis sûr et certain que c'était une vieille femme, s'entêta Charlie. Je l'ai totalement vue. Par contre, toi, tu étais dans les vapes, donc tu n'as pas dû y prêter beaucoup d'attention.

\- Au début, c'est vrai, concéda-t-il, j'étais à côté de la plaque. Mais je suis resté plusieurs heures là-dedans, et même si Pomfresh a poussé son rideau peu après que tu sois parti, j'ai bien entendu une voix masculine.

\- Mais c'était une vieille ! Toi tu n'as fait qu'entendre quelques bribes, moi je l'ai vue ! Deux fois. Une fois en arrivant, et l'autre en repartant. »

Bien sûr, il avait totalement oublié qu'avant de voir une vieille femme, il avait vu pendant un infime instant comme Rory : un garçon.

« - Ses yeux font rarement défaut, le défendit Jane. Il n'est pas le meilleur des Attrapeurs pour rien. Qui sait, c'est peut être une prof qu'on a jamais vue, qui reste cloisonnée dans sa caverne comme Trelawney.

\- Et moi, j'aurais des hallucinations auditives ?, rétorqua Rory.

\- Elle t'a donné des potions, ça t'a peut être un peu embrouillé, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Bon, on ne va pas se disputer pour une vieille dame -ou un type quelconque, ajouta Charlie en voyant le regard de son ami. N'empêche que c'est bizarre. J'en suis vraiment persuadé… J'ai toujours les images dans ma tête. »

Il était pensif. Une vieille femme qu'on ne connaissait pas, c'était encore moins grave que de perdre une énième chaussette, mais il avait eu l'impression qu'elle le connaissait, ce qui consistait en un sentiment un peu étrange partagé entre la gêne et la perplexité. Ou alors, elle était tombée sur la tête. Peut être était-elle venue se renseigner, visiter, ou qu'importe une femme du Ministère de la Magie qui serait venue rencontrer, disons, Dumbledore ou McGonagall et qui s'était fait mal à un moment donné.

Ou alors, si elle le connaissait, peut être était-elle une collègue de son père ? C'était dur à savoir. Il était arrivé à Charlie d'accompagner son père au Ministère pour lui faire visiter l'endroit, peut être avait-il alors croisé cette bonne femme et que celle-ci, des années plus tard, se souvenait de lui. Ça paraissait plutôt plausible.

« - Écoute, répondit Bill avec un sourire amusé lorsque son petit frère lui posa la question, plus tard dans la soirée. Il me semble qu'il y a pas mal de personnes âgées à Poudlard. Flitwick, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfresh, Pince, et sans aucun doute encore quelques uns. Il ne sert à rien d'en faire toute une histoire. Tu as peut être raison, c'est sans doute une employée du Ministère venue ici pour une raison administrative, ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Tandis que Charlie s'apprêtait à répondre avec virulence, la porte de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor s'ouvrit et laissa passer Sam Vedder. Celui-ci sourit avec enthousiasme au jeune Capitaine de Quidditch, qui fit de même et lui fit signe de venir.

« - Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ?, lui demanda chaleureusement Charlie.

\- Plutôt bien, fit-il simplement, sinon que j'ai failli brûler mon bureau en Métamorphose. Charmant, je sais, ajouta-t-il devant leur mine amusée. J'ai voulu tenter quelque chose, ajouter un petit plus à la formule, mais ça a surtout ajouté bien trop de chaleur qu'il n'en fallait.

\- Et tu connais sans doute mon frère, Bill ?, dit-il en désignant l'intéressé.

\- Le Préfet en Chef, bien sûr ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main en se présentant l'un l'autre. Charlie remarqua que son grand frère avait conservé son petit sourire amusé, et il n'en démordit pas pendant que les deux discutaient.

« - J'ai entendu dire que le cours de Brûlopot avait été mouvementé, aujourd'hui, sourit Sam d'un air taquin.

\- Oui, effectivement, approuva Charlie en jetant un coup d'œil à Rory, qui travaillait un peu plus loin. Prends une personne, puis un crétin qui s'en prend à sa meilleure amie et on obtient un échange des plus conflictuels.

\- Jolie façon de dire qu'ils se sont démoli la figure, récapitula-t-il.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Oh, tu sais, les histoires courent vite à Poudlard, répondit-il évasivement.

\- Je suppose, oui. »

Ce par quoi Sam répondit d'un petit rire, et d'un grand sourire ravi.

 _Il est si étrange_ , ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Néanmoins, à l'instant où il sourit, une étrange chaleur se propagea le long de sa nuque jusque l'entièreté de ses oreilles. _Oh, par Merlin._ Il détestait rougir. Particulièrement dans cette situation, où il savait parfaitement qu'au moins Jane le criblait de ses regards attentifs, et que Bill observait la scène en discutant dans le même temps avec un ami.

Sam, qui voyait très bien son embarras, élargit encore son sourire devenu presque carnassier.

« - Bon, fit le garçon du train, je dois potasser le livre de Sortilèges.

\- Bien sûr, répondit précipitamment son interlocuteur, soulagé. Je comptais travailler aussi.

\- Ça marche », fit Sam.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir vers une table, il se retourna, claqua des doigts en sa direction et lui demanda :

« - Ça te dirait qu'on mange ensemble un de ces quatre ? Juste simplement, comme ça. Tranquillement, pour parler dragons et autres.

\- Bien sûr, okay, ça marche », bégaya-t-il légèrement en retour.

Sam hocha de la tête et s'en alla vers sa table d'amis. Bill, qui avait arrêté de discuter, se pressa sans trop le montrer de se diriger vers son frère.

« - Est-ce que je viens bien de voir ce qui vient de se passer ?, se délectait-il, le sourire moqueur.

\- Tu as bien vu, mon frère, dit Charlie. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te l'avouer, mais voici la poignante vérité : je suis bel et bien roux.

\- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, fit-il tranquillement. Nous savons tous que de nous deux, c'est moi qui passe les portes.

\- C'est le gars qui m'a remis la lettre que Brûlopot m'avait envoyé, dans le train, vu que le hibou s'était trompé de destinataire, répliqua son petit frère en retrouvant peu à peu un ton nonchalant. C'est tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins, c'est un type très sympa.

\- On ne me l'a fait pas, à moi, dit Bill qui claqua sa langue. C'est intéressant. Très intéressant à voir. »

 _Formidable._ Maintenant, c'était au tour de son frère. Combien de fois faudrait-il qu'il le dise ? Il n'était pas intéressé par les gens… Dans ce sens là. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce Sam était une exception à ses principes de vie et l'opinion qu'il avait là-dessus depuis pas mal d'années déjà c'était plutôt perturbant. Mais tout de même ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait un peu rougi (après tout, la cheminée fonctionne du feu de dieu) ou bégayé vite fait (il s'était coincé un morceau de viande dans la dent) qu'il fallait en tirer des conclusions hâtives.

« - En plus, tu ne prends pas le plus moche, continuait le Préfet. Toi, éternel solitaire, non seulement tu rougis devant quelqu'un, mais ce quelqu'un est de plus très particulier. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« - Tu peux parler, rétorqua Charlie en lui poussant le bras d'un air amusé. Moi, je me fais juste des amis. En revanche, toi, n'imagine pas une seule seconde que j'ignore ce que tu ressens pour Elizabeth Pillsworth.

\- Ellie? N'importe quoi, répondit-il en détournant le regard. Ne cherche pas à détourner le sujet.

\- Oh que si, se délectait son frère ravi. Ces yeux pleins de flammes passionnelles quand tu la regardes… Ce sourire un peu bête quand vous parlez…

\- Tu vas te taire, oui ?

\- _Oh, Elizabeth, montre-moi tes talents de Poursuiveuse_ _!_ , continua-t-il. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est très douée, tu choisis bien, toi aussi.

\- Tais-toi, répéta Bill en soupirant et en poussant son frère hilare. Ne parle plus, je m'en vais, regarde, je suis parti, tu ne me vois plus ! »

Et il s'en alla vers les dortoirs. Fier de sa victoire, Charlie retourna à sa place et pensa à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Rien de spécial, en somme, quand on y pense bien. C'était chouette, il allait pouvoir apprendre à le connaître.

Cependant, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, cette seule pensée lui nouait légèrement le ventre. Se remémorant les paroles de son frère, il pensa, _c'est vrai. Il est particulier_. Et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être si mal que ça.


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'ami parmentier

_"Hello, hello, hello!... hello ! OH NO!"_

 _Oui, bon, sur papier ça rend pas si bien. Il faudrait les voix qui vont avec, chantant en un magnifique canon. Petit indice : tomska. C'est un gros indice du coup. Bref ! On se retrouve ce lundi pour le 5e chapitre, intitulé d'une mauvaise blague que j'ai finalement gardée._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Mille merci, une fois encore, pour vos chaleureux retours. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur cette partie-ci, même ceux qui n'osent pas laisser de review (oui, toi, là, je te vois. Et je te fais des bisous, même si tu as des critiques à faire)._

 _Bonne lecture jeunes gens, et à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 6 !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** **:** **L'ami parmentier**

« _**Priv**_ _ **i**_ _ **et**_ _!_

 _Ça veut dire « salut » en russe. Je l'ai appris tout à l'heure, en lisant le manuel d'Histoire de la Magie au chapitre des sorciers européens. Mais il y avait un gars russe aussi. Enfin techniquement, géographiquement 75 % de la Russie est européenne, donc je pense que c'est bon. Enfin, on s'en fiche. **Kak diela** ?_

 _C'était pour savoir si tu étais disponible ce midi. Je suis allé dans les cuisines et il paraît qu'il va avoir du hachis parmentier, si les Elfes ne sont pas trop farceurs et ne m'ont pas raconté de couleuvres. J'adore ce plat. Il est quasiment aussi bon que celui que prépare ma grand-mère. Ce serait cool de le partager._

 _J'attends ta réponse par hibou. Je ne suis pas dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner cette fois, j'avais des trucs à faire. Du coup, je mange (sûrement) des toasts ici et là dans le château._

 _Amicalement,_

 _ **Tvoy dr** **o** **u** **k,** Sam. _»

Charlie sourit et griffonna sa réponse au dos du courrier, puis renvoya Sherlock à son presque propriétaire. Il était bien partant pour manger du hachis parmentier avec lui, aussi étrange cette phrase puisse-t-elle paraître.

« - Ton cœur bat si vite qu'on peut l'entendre d'ici, sourit Jane qui l'observait en buvant son chocolat chaud.

\- Tu sais que tu pourrais écrire de bien jolies histoires, sourit-il en retour. Avec toute cette fougue imaginative.

\- Elle n'a pas tellement tort, tu sais, fit Rory qui dessinait sur son toast avec du beurre. Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer, ce Sam. Tu t'es regardé dans le miroir en t'habillant, ce matin.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je l'aime bien, concéda-il. Et puis c'est tout. Je le connais à peine. C'est comme si je me mettais à te soupçonner parce que tu m'observes m'habiller le matin.

\- Eh, oh, rigola-t-il.

\- On apprend pas au vieux Porlock à garder les chevaux, dit la blonde avec vivacité. Il t'a tapé dans l'œil, avoue-le, avec ses beaux cheveux gris, ses yeux vairons et la façon dont il a de nouer sa cravate.

\- Je vois que pour le coup, c'est toi qui l'a bien observé », répliqua-t-il derechef.

Elle pouffa de rire.

« - Un peu étrange, ces cheveux gris, d'ailleurs, commenta vaguement Rory. Je n'avais encore vu personne en avoir des gris.

\- Un peu, c'est vrai. Très bien, j'abandonne, répondit-elle. Mais on va bien voir comment ça va tourner, et je te garantis que tu seras le seul surpris ! Je suis certaine que même ton frère serait prêt à le parier. »

Deux jours étaient passés depuis, et elle ne cessait de lui rebattre les oreilles avec cette histoire, s'armant de l'argument imparable ratifiant que « si même Bill le suspecte, c'est qu'il y a un truc ». Lui et Jane s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. De son côté, Charlie y avait réfléchi aussi, et il ne savait que penser il pensait tellement à lui qu'il avait même fait un rêve stupide où il volait sur un dragon, mais Sam le retenait par une ficelle et lui proposait d'aller faire une partie de croquet avec la famille Royale d'Angleterre. Il avait répondu « Non, je ne peux pas, je dois nourrir le cirque ! » ce qui n'avait strictement aucun sens et puis, il s'était mis à pleuvoir des pastèques.

C'était n'importe quoi, ce rêve. Même son inconscient s'en était rendu compte puisqu'il s'était réveillé par son propre fou-rire.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu as fait ton devoir pour Babbling, Monsieur le Déni, dit une Jane alarmée. Il paraît qu'elle va les ramasser.

\- La traduction des Runes ?, grommela Charlie en se passant une main dépitée sur le visage. Triple barbe de Merlin. Je ne savais pas qu'elle les ramassait. J'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrivais pas du tout, donc j'ai fini à l'arrache avec des traductions plus qu'approximatives.

\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, dit-elle. C'est Elizabeth qui me l'a dit, mais ça part d'une hypothèse. J'aimerais bien qu'elle regarde mon devoir, quand même, il y a quelques jolies phrases dont je suis particulièrement fière.

\- Je comprends, répondit-il. Mais si elle voit que je n'ai toujours pas progressé depuis Noël, je suis plus cuit que le bacon servi sur cette table.

\- Tu ferais bien de t'entraîner à l'arithmancie et l'Étude des Runes, fit-elle doucement. Je doute que ce soit vraiment utile pour les dragons –

\- A moins que ceux-ci n'adorent l'algèbre et les lettres incompréhensibles, coupa Rory -ce qui fit eut au moins le mérite de faire rire le rouquin.

\- Je doute que ce le soit, reprit-elle d'un sourire amusé par la précédente remarque, mais tu sais ce que Brûlopot a dit…

\- Plus je réussis, mieux ce sera, je sais », soupira-t-il.

Il s'arma de son parchemin de Runes et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il était sans aucun doute mal barré. On distinguait à peine son « e » du « d » du « o ». D'un coup de baguette, il effaça le tout.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'exclama Jane, effarée. On a cours dans une petite demi heure seulement, tu n'auras pas le temps de tout refaire.

\- Tant pis, répondit-il. Tout était à jeter, de toute façon, et puis j'ai tellement travaillé dessus que je m'en souviens. Il faut juste que je réécrive mieux. »

Il s'arma de sa plume.

« - N'aurait-ce pas été plus simple de garder la feuille et d'en sortir une autre ?, fit la blonde. Tu n'as aucun sens du pratique.

\- On ne peut pas lui reprocher de ne pas être motivé, sourit Rory en croquant dans un toast. Même si ça implique de laisser son petit-déjeuner aux autres. C'est admirable.

\- Garde moi un morceau quand même, soupira-t-il avec dépit. Si elle ramasse effectivement ce devoir j'aurai besoin d'autant de toasts que de courage.

\- C'est-à-dire, beaucoup, clarifia-t-elle. Je propose de prendre le panier complet. »

Elle avait bien raison. A peine arrivés en classe, le professeur Babbling leva sa baguette et dit d'une voix claire et sévère :

« - Vos devoirs, s'il vous plaît. »

Ce qui fut, bien entendu, accompagné d'une marée de soupirs et de grognements. Charlie regarda son devoir s'envoler vers la main tendue du professeur, avec une certaine angoisse. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout finir mais espérait quand même que ça en faisait un meilleur devoir que son premier jet.

Dans un espoir fou, il se dit « Si j'ai au moins 60 % de réussite à ce devoir, j'invite le garçon du train à sortir davantage. » Dès que cette pensée absurde se dessina dans son esprit, il le regretta aussitôt mais haussa les épaules par la suite puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu 60 % à un examen d'Étude des Runes.

Bien sûr, un quelconque destin farceur ferait en sorte qu'il ait ce résultat pour la première fois de sa vie, mais il ne le savait pas encore.

Au moment où il ouvrit son sac, afin de prendre des cours de Runes, une petite silhouette foncée surgit des tréfonds de la poche intérieure et tournoya dans les airs avant de s'agripper à la chemise de son maître.

« - Monsieur Chatouille !, le gronda Charlie à voix basse, aussi surpris que mécontent. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! »

Le dragon miniature lui jeta un regard courroucé et cracha une petite flamme bleue qui lui chauffa la joue gauche, tandis que Charlie surveillait d'un œil leur enseignante, qui était occupée à écrire sur le tableau les Runes utilisées par les gobelins du Pérou au 18e siècle. Jane essaya de prendre Monsieur Chatouille dans ses mains, mais il ne se laissa pas faire et grogna avec virulence. Il ne voulait pas quitter la clavicule du jeune Weasley.

« - On va se faire virer tous les deux, avec tes bêtises, continuait-il de le sermonner. Cache-toi dans mon sac, au moins, allez. »

Rien n'y faisait. Il semblait avoir trouvé pour nouvelle passion le fait de brûler et déchiqueter sa chemise. Si Babbling le voyait, il allait avoir des ennuis. Sa chemise aussi, soit dit en passant.

« - Il devait se sentir seul, chuchota-t-il à ses deux amis. Il a toujours beaucoup aimé se cacher dans mes affaires pour m'accompagner à mon insu, vous avez remarqué ?

\- Comment oublier le cours de Métamorphose, se remémora Rory, quand il avait surgi de nulle part et que McGonagall avait transformé sa queue en saucisse par accident ?

\- Ou quand il a bien failli renverser ton chaudron en potions, continua Jane, et que tu aurais pu perdre tes jambes si ta mixture horrible était tombée sur tes genoux et non sur le sol ?

\- Pour ma défense, riposta Charlie en caressant la tête de son animal de compagnie, j'étais en première année et Monsieur Chatouille n'était pas habitué à devoir s'occuper tout seul. Et puis, c'était une potion de troisième année que Rogue nous demandait. »

Il lui mordit l'épaule.

« - Aïe!, s'écria Charlie le plus naturellement du monde, faisant tourner la tête de trois ou quatre étudiants aux sourcils froncés. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Ça suffit, maintenant ! »

Le dragon se réfugia sous sa robe, et fit honneur au nom qui lui avait été donné. Le rouquin, plutôt sensible de ce côté-là, se retenait tellement fort pour ne pas se plier dans tous les sens qu'il sentait tous ses muscles sur le point de se déchirer. La classe était quasiment silencieuse, à l'exception de l'enseignante au regard de faucon qui faisait son cours, du grattage des plumes sur le parchemin et les quelques chuchotements des élèves.

« - J-J-Jane, bégaya-t-il à voix basse tandis que Monsieur Chatouille se promenait vivement sur son dos. Attrape-le. Il est-est-est dans maaaAAAH robe. »

Jane le regarda avec des yeux perplexes. Rory, quant à lui, pleurait silencieusement de rire, sans quasiment aucune émotion sur le visage -il était très doué à ce propos. Cependant, lorsque Jane fourra sa main sous la robe de Charlie au moment où Babbling retournait au tableau, il faillit s'étouffer avec la plume qu'il mordait négligemment, les yeux effarés.

La jeune Batteuse, qui n'avait sans doute pas assez de doigté, ne parvenait pas à l'attraper.

« - Allez, viens !, grogna-t-elle. AH ! Ah non, pardon, c'était ta hanche.

\- Vous n'êtes pas doués !, marmonna le brun d'un air bougon.

\- Tu veux ess-essayer ? », lui proposa Charlie, sur le point d'imploser de rire.

Littéralement, il n'en pouvait plus. Les chatouilles avaient toujours été son plus grand point faible, et là, c'était bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait redouter il se pleurait lamentablement dessus, avait les joues serrées sur un sourire stupide, tendait les jambes telles des spaghetti crues, et retroussait les bras à la façon d'un T-Rex. Il avait rarement eu l'air aussi ridicule -à côté, le fait de tomber dans le trou des escaliers n'était pas si terrible que ça.

De plus, Babbling commençait à jeter des coups d'œil suspicieux vers sa direction. A chaque fois qu'elle se tournait, Jane retirait précipitamment sa main, ce qui devait donner une impression de mouvement plutôt troublante. Et le dragon ne perdait pas en énergie.

« - Mr Weasley ? Tout va bien ? », demanda soudainement la vieille dame, en croisant les bras, sa baguette pointant le plafond.

Mazette. Triple salto de Merlin. S'il ouvrait la bouche, ça partait en fou-rire. Les autres Gryffondor et les Serdaigle, avec qui ils partageaient ce cours, le regardaient avec perplexité -on pouvait déceler un sourire un peu moqueur sur quelques visages.

« - Je crois qu'il fait une allergie, madame, intervint Rory. Au… A la poussière.

\- Ah, peut être à cause de l'armure à côté, soupira-t-elle. Ils ne lavent jamais rien. Je vous en prie, allez à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion Antirgie. Je vais jeter un sortilège à cette fichue chose poussiéreuse. »

Charlie hocha la tête, comme pour la remercier, et s'empressa de filer de la classe. Au moment où il ferma la porte, il ôta sa robe de ses épaules et la secoua le petit dragon voleta un instant, observa les alentours, et alla se poser sur le poignet de Charlie. Bien sagement.

« - Enfin, eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, fripouille ?, gronda le Capitaine de Quidditch qui se frottait frénétiquement pour ôter la sensation désagréable. Pourquoi tu es tout comme ça ? Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire, pourtant. Et on s'est vus ce matin. »

Monsieur Chatouille se redressa sur ses griffes et cracha une flamme.

« - Gentille, gentille petite bête. »

Charlie sursauta face à cette drôle de voix sortie de nulle part. Le cœur battant, il se retourna, et fit face à la grand-mère qu'il avait cru voir à l'infirmerie, quand il avait amené Rory. Elle existait donc bel et bien, ce n'était pas une hallucination !

Elle portait une robe à fleurs mauve, un petit gilet blanc et de vieilles chaussures marrons un petit sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, elle caressait la tête de la créature qui en ronronnait presque.

« - Excusez-moi, mais… Qui êtes-vous ?, ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, n'étant même pas surpris du comportement câlin de son dragon.

\- Disons que je suis une amie, répondit-elle doucement sans se défaire de son sourire.

\- Vous connaissez mon père ? Arthur Weasley ?

\- Il m'est arrivé d'en entendre parler. Je crois que c'est un homme gentil.

\- Il travaille au Ministère, poursuivit-il. Vous travaillez là bas ?

\- Non, non, pouffa-t-elle. Je suis fleuriste. »

La robe était ainsi un indice. Au vu de ses chaussures délavées et abîmées, peut être qu'elle voulait dire qu'elle lui avait donné une paire de sandales quand il était petit. Allez savoir.

« - Je suis désolé, fit-il, confus. Je ne crois pas vous connaître.

\- Oh, si, si, continua-t-elle. Tu ne me reconnais simplement pas, pour le moment. Ce n'est rien. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Elle cessa de caresser son dragon miniature, tapota l'épaule du jeune rouquin et repartait à petits pas, quand Charlie l'interpella :

« - Avez-vous quelque chose à voir avec Eddard Pattson ? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il posait cette question, mais c'était la seule chose qui lui était venue en tête. La vieille femme s'arrêta un instant, se retourna mais sans sourire, le fixant d'un regard indifférent, lui chuchota :

« - Il est en vie.

\- Quoi ?, parvint à murmurer Charlie, le souffle coupé.

\- Il est en vie, répéta-t-elle.

\- Mais… »

Il bégayait.

« - Mr Weasley ?, surgit le professeur Babbling, l'observant d'un œil suspicieux. Vous n'êtes à l'infirmerie ? Que faites-vous là ? Et par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi diable avez-vous ce dragon miniature ?

\- Madame Babbling, fit Charlie le cœur battant, je parlais avec... »

Mais quand il se retourna, la vieille dame n'était plus là. Elle avait disparu. Ses mots se perdirent dans un murmure inaudible.

« - Il s'agit de votre dragon de compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?, dit-elle d'un air sévère. Faisiez-vous une réelle allergie ?

\- Non, professeur, avoua-t-il. Mon dragon doit rester dans mon dortoir normalement, mais je l'ai découvert dans mon sac en début de cours et il est entré sous ma robe.

\- Il peut rester pour la suite du cours, répondit-elle, s'il ne dérange personne.

\- Merci beaucoup, professeur. »

Elle le laissa passer dans la classe en tenant la porte. Charlie se sentait profondément troublé. Mais qui était-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir la moindre idée de ce que vivait le père de Rory ? Peut-être était-elle une ex-membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

OooooooOooooooOooooooOooooo

« - Salut, Charlie, sourit Sam d'un air enjoué. J'espère que tu as faim parce que je suis personnellement affamé, et je ne suis pas friand de ce genre de moments gênants où je suis le seul à bien manger.

\- Je compatis, sourit le rouquin avec un certain amusement. C'est honnête. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai le ventre qui hurle depuis une heure. »

A vrai dire, ce n'était qu'un semi-mensonge. Son ventre avait bel et bien fait des siennes, mais pas de faim : d'angoisse. Il n'avait pas dit à Jane, ni à Rory ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit? D'un côté, il se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu un peu fou. Cette dame n'était peut-être finalement qu'une hallucination, une personnification de ses propres pensées. Que dire à Rory ? « Salut, je viens d'apprendre que ton père est vivant » n'était pas la meilleure entrée en la matière. Surtout si c'était faux, et que cette dame n'existait effectivement pas. De plus, il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter, alors cela paraîtrait bien insuffisant.

« - Tu es sûr que ça va ?, demanda Sam en l'observant par dessus ses lunettes. Tu m'as l'air un peu préoccupé.

\- Désolé, sourit Charlie en tentant de faire fière allure. Je pensais juste... »

Il ne savait pas comment enchaîner mais le jeune homme attendit, patient.

« - Est-ce que ça t'arrive de te sentir un peu fou, parfois ?, acheva-t-il.

\- J'ai arrêté de me poser la question, répondit-il simplement. Je pense qu'on est tous un peu fous, de temps à autres, et il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Sauf si ta folie te fait tuer des gens. Là, c'est plus grave.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu, comment dire… Des sortes d'hallucinations ? Ou du moins, n'as-tu jamais vécu des choses qui te paraissent suffisamment insensées pour que tu te poses la question ? »

Sam le fixait d'un regard partagé entre l'étonnement et la décontenance, tandis qu'il servait Charlie d'un verre de jus de citrouille.

« - Hm. J'avais un ami imaginaire étant enfant, si tu veux parler de ce genre de choses, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Francis, et qu'il avait des cheveux violets.

\- Tu as quelque chose pour les couleurs de cheveux intéressantes, on dirait, rit Charlie.

\- Tu trouves mes cheveux intéressants ?, sourit l'autre avec espièglerie.

\- Plutôt… Fascinants, je dirais », dit-il après une hésitation amusée.

Il avala de travers sa fourchette de hachis parmentier lorsqu'il aperçut les joues de Sam rosir un tantinet.

« - C'est vrai, je parlais en quelque sorte d'un ami imaginaire, reprit-il après avoir toussé à s'en perdre les poumons et essuyé ses yeux larmoyants. Mais plutôt un ami indésirable. Le genre d'ami que tu n'as pas forcément envie d'avoir. »

Sam trifouilla dans son assiette, certainement le temps de trouver une réponse.

« - Je ne pense pas que quiconque ait envie d'avoir une personne imaginaire à ses côtés. Après tout, c'est une des formes de compensation d'un manque affectif. Même en étant enfant, tu le comprends -tu décides simplement de l'ignorer. Tu décides que c'est très bien comme ça, et c'est tout. »

Il avait sur le visage un air sérieux que Charlie ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Pourtant, quand il releva la tête, il arborait de nouveau un sourire sympathique.

« - Je suis désolé de te parler de ça, fit le jeune Weasley en se grattant la tête sans trop savoir où se mettre. C'est plutôt étrange, comme prélude à un premier… Enfin non, mais... Euh… Déjeuner. »

C'était si ridicule qu'ils pouffèrent tous les deux de rire. Les joues de Sam avaient repris une teinte rose, et Charlie sentait chauffer ses oreilles. Il n'y avait pas moyen de rendre ça moins gênant. « Quelle grosse truffe », lui aurait dit Jane si elle avait écouté la conversation -déjà qu'elle les épiait de loin.

« - Le premier de bien d'autres, j'ose espérer, sourit franchement Sam en levant son verre.

\- Aux questions stupides et au hachis parmentier », répondit le Capitaine de Quidditch en faisant de même.

Et lorsque Sam l'observa, les yeux pétillants, il sentit son ventre faire une nouvelle pirouette mais était-ce toujours d'angoisse, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. _Oh et puis, tant pis_ , pensa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules imaginaire.

« - Au fait, demanda Sam entre deux bouchées, quid des dragons ?

\- Comment donc ?, fit Charlie, les sourcils surpris.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, ici, souviens-toi, répondit le garçon. Il paraît que tu vas peut-être travailler en Roumanie ?

\- Tout à fait !, s'exclama-t-il ravi. Mais rien n'est encore sûr. Il faut que mes résultats soient au top si je veux avoir la chance d'y aller.

\- Je pense que tu le mérites, sincèrement, fit Sam avec chaleur. Au vu de la manière dont tu t'occupes de ton Suédois, ça ne fait aucun doute que tu t'en sortiras formidablement bien. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu mérites de réaliser ton rêve. _Buistra !_

\- Je l'espère, en tout cas, et je me donnerai les moyens d'y arriver. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Monsieur Chatouille, il a surgi en plein cours d'études des Runes tout à l'heure.

\- Sans rire ?

\- Je te jure, c'était assez fou... »

Le reste du repas lui fit oublier la vieille dame, qu'il n'avait pas mentionné pas dans son anecdote. Il se sentait heureux Sam était quelqu'un de bien en plus d'être aussi intéressant que ses cheveux. Ou fascinant, en l'occurrence. Quoique les deux mots étaient synonymes, après tout.

Cet être humain qui mangeait en face de lui, riait à gorge déployée et parlait avec franchise avait définitivement quelque chose de spécial. Charlie n'aurait pas su définir ce qu'il y avait de plus avec lui, c'était juste… Différent. C'était bien. La discussion était facile alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, et, en l'espace d'une heure, il eut la sensation qu'il l'avait toujours connu. Et ça aussi, ça faisait du bien.

Mine de rien, il avait beau avoir rencontré des dizaines de gens et souri à des centaines de visages, le sien avait quelque chose de plus un petit _quelque chose_ qu'il n'avait vu chez personne d'autre. Un petit quelque chose de réconfortant et d'apaisant, comme l'odeur des bougies d'anniversaire soufflées ou un chocolat-chantilly. Un petit quelque chose qui ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie : le ressentir tous les jours.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, et qu'ils se levèrent tous les deux avec un grand sourire, Sam s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

« - C'était vraiment sympa. Au plaisir de te revoir, Charlie. »

Et alors que l'intéressé s'apprêtait à répondre, le jeune homme aux cheveux gris glissa le dos de son index sur sa pommette tachetée qui avait été un peu noircie par les flammes de Monsieur Chatouille le matin-même ; si furtivement, avec tant de douceur que Charlie douta même si ça s'était vraiment produit. Sur le moment, sa bouche fit un « o » stupide et il ne sortit aucun son. Sam pouffa et partit en faisant un petit geste de la main, tandis que quelques assiettes plus loin, Jane et Bill arboraient un sourire carnassier et complice tout en s'échangeant quelques Noises, concluant leur accord par un _fist bump_.

Ce n'est qu'en les voyant, et en voyant le regard des autres Gryffondor désormais silencieux à qui ça n'avait pas échappé, que Charlie réalisa qu'il avait porté sa main à sa joue. Il se sentit bientôt cuire, des oreilles jusqu'au bout du nez, tout en se maudissant de rougir. Mais plus il se maudissait, plus il rougissait, et il avait à présent la même couleur que le rideau affreusement laid de la tante Muriel.

Confus, il saisit ses affaires, tapa dans la table, prit son assiette puis la reposa, baragouina un « Atutesuite » à Jane et Rory, puis s'en alla en laissant derrière lui quelques élèves abasourdis, son paquet de mouchoirs et son fameux masque de « Weasley imperturbable ».

Oh, sacré Merlin, il n'y avait manifestement plus que les dragons à pouvoir l'enflammer.


	6. C6: Mal de crâne et torrent de surprises

_Bonjour et bonsoir à vous, lecteurs de cette fanfiction sur Charlie Weasley.  
_

 _Je suis ravie de revenir cette semaine pour poster le chapitre 6, que j'ai fini hier soir dans un élan d'inspiration qui était sacrément sympa._

 _Merci beaucoup de vos retours, ça me fait chaud au coeur de lire des choses si gentilles. C'est ce qui me motive à continuer à écrire ! Je radote, je sais, je dois dire ça quasiment toutes les semaines. Mais ce n'est pas grave : merci._

 _Merci à toi aussi, lecteur anonyme à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre ! Ta review m'a touchée :)_

 _Bref : bonne lecture à vous ! Laissez donc une review à la fin, que vous ayez aimé ou non (tant que la review est constructive et pas juste du "c'est nul wesh") ; j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir !  
_

 _A bientôt ~_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** **:** **Mal de crâne et torrent de surprises**

* * *

La nuit au château était généralement très calme. Les tableaux dormaient, les escaliers ne bougeaient pas puisqu'il n'y avait personne à malmener et les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre provenaient du vent, d'un craquement ici et là ou des pas furtifs de Rusard et Miss Teigne.

Dans la tour de Gryffondor régnait un calme semblable. Seul le feu de la cheminée craquelait. Cependant, il y avait un vacarme qu'on ne pouvait entendre grâce au sortilège bien pratique qu'était _Assurdiato_.

Qui l'avait lancé ? Rien n'était sûr.

Une seule chose était vraiment sûre ce soir-là, à 23h18, dans un des dortoirs : Charlie Weasley était totalement pompette.

Vraiment, vraiment pas mal pompette.

Il en avait les joues toutes roses, les oreilles bouillantes et ses jambes lourdes commençaient à s'imbiber d'alcool.

« - _Sorcier_ ou _moldu_ ? », lui répéta Jane, une bouteille à la main et la mine peu fraîche.

Il l'observa avec défi et leva un doigt prétendument prétentieux :

« - Sorcier, bien sûr.

\- C'est gagné ! Balancez les Noises. »

Charlie, Jane, Rory, Bill et la poursuiveuse Elizabeth Pillsworth s'étaient réunis dans un des dortoirs pour parier sur les bouteilles d'alcool qu'ils avaient réussi à amener à Poudlard par la voie postale.

« - Comment as-tu su que le whisky était un alcool de sorcier ?, demanda Elizabeth, impressionnée.

\- On parle de _whisky_ , rétorqua Jane. Tu connais un Moldu qui parviendrait à mettre du feu en bouteille et faire en sorte que ce soit buvable ? »

Tous éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque, sauf la joueuse de Quidditch qui but une lampée de ladite liqueur pour répliquer avec sa plus belle détermination.

« - Les Moldus sont plus impressionnants que tu ne le penses, répliqua-t-elle sans tousser mais les yeux plus humides. Ils ont réussi à faire des choses incroyables, quand même.

\- Je suis allé à Paris, une fois, avec mes parents », intervint Rory.

Tous le regardèrent avec envie et admiration.

« - Il y avait tellement de Moldus qu'on avait peur de faire de la magie sans le faire exprès, surtout dans les transports en commun où il y a plus de monde que de fourmis sous terre.

\- Aux Moldus qui ont inventé la sueur en commun, fit Jane en levant son verre.

\- Il y avait aussi des vendeurs partout, qui cherchent à te refiler des portes-clés Tour Eiffel mauves et verts à tout prix.

\- Aux Moldus qui ont inventé le principe d'attrape-touristes, fit-elle à nouveau en buvant.

\- Et il y en a particulièrement un qui m'a impressionné, c'était quand même fortiche, reprit Rory tandis que toute l'attention était portée sur lui. Il y avait un type qui disait vendre du parfum, _Chonel_ ou _Carmel_ , je sais plus trop mais ça marchait bien.

\- Aux Moldus français qui ont inventé le parfum ?, bégaya la blonde avec hésitation.

\- Ah mais je n'ai pas fini, continua le brun en dissimulant un rire alcoolisé. Après vérification et un contrôle de police, il s'est avéré que le mec ne vendait pas vraiment du parfum. En fait, il avait mis ses pets en bouteille et les vendait aux touristes. »

Charlie éclata de rire avec une force telle que la bière qu'il venait d'essayer de boire fut recrachée à la vitesse lumière et constella de points marrons la peinture à l'aquarelle que Rory avait commencée.

« - Oh, triple barbe, pardon, s'excusa-t-il d'un air à la fois catastrophé et hilare.

\- C'est pas grave, hein, ça fera une déco originale. Ravi de voir que mon histoire vous plaît. »

C'était un bel euphémisme puisque Bill, Elizabeth et Jane étaient littéralement en train de se pleurer dessus de rire et s'étouffaient à moitié.

« - _Des pets en bouteille vendus aux touristes_ …, murmura Charlie qui était aussi épaté que dégoûté. C'est fascinant. Les Moldus sont formidables. »

Il se promit de raconter cette anecdote exceptionnelle à son père une fois qu'il rentrerait au Terrier. Il exclurait bien sûr le fait que cette anecdote avait été racontée dans un contexte absolument illégal et violant sans doute toutes les règles de l'école.

 _Dommage que Sam ne soit pas là_ , pensa-t-il en fixant un point quelque part dans la pièce d'un air absent. Il avait bien pensé à l'inviter, évidemment, mais il avait peur que l'alcool ne le désinhibe trop et lui fasse dire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard.

 _Sacré Sam. Il est quand même beau, ce garçon du train, avec ses yeux vairons et ses cheveux gris. Et drôle, intelligent, réfléchi et mystérieux. Il n'aime pas énormément le Quidditch mais adore le chocolat chaud, donc ça compense un peu._

« - C'est bon, tu as fini de fantasmer ?, s'exclama Jane en claquant des doigts devant son visage. Regardez-moi ce gros bêta, avec son sourire niais et ses yeux pleins d'étoiles. Je sais à qui tu penses, rouqumoute.

\- Et moi aussi, fit Bill en levant son verre.

\- Et moi donc, suivit Rory qui avait recommencé à peindre.

\- A qui ?, demanda Elizabeth.

\- A Sam Vedder, firent-il tous à l'unisson pendant que le Capitaine de Quidditch avait le nez plongé dans son verre.

\- Je croyais que ton frère s'était amouraché de Mia Berret il y a trois ans ?, fit-elle à Bill d'un air un peu perdu.

\- Oh, c'était il y a longtemps et c'était à peine un petit béguin, répondit Charlie. Je rêvais d'une idylle jusqu'au moment où elle a osé dire que les Frelons de Wimbourne étaient faibles et leurs matches ennuyeux.

\- Une grande tragédie, soupira Bill.

\- Je ne lui ai plus jamais reparlé depuis, reprit le rouquin. J'étais trop vexé.

\- Et du coup, fit Jane à son amie, en effet, Charlie aime tous les types de personnes. Il ne se limite pas, le gars.

\- Mais je n'aime pas les gens qui critiquent le Quidditch, quand même.

\- Faut pas pousser mamie dans le whisky, acquiesça Rory qui acheva sa phrase d'un coup de pinceau léger sur la toile.

\- Du coup, tu admets t'être amouraché de lui? », s'écria Jane en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues.

Tous le regardèrent, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux flous mais concentrés au possible. Charlie sentit ses jambes devenir à moitié physiquement floues, elles aussi, et son cœur battait la chamade.

« - Peut-être. »

Jane poussa un cri de victoire et serra Elizabeth, Bill et Rory dans ses bras.

« - J'en étais sûre ! Tu es même totalement raide dingue de lui, je le vois, je te connais bien ! »

Elle vida son verre d'une traite et se leva du lit pour venir donner à Charlie le câlin qu'il méritait. Celui-ci resta cloué de surprise puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi démonstrative.

« - Je suis fière de toi, mon petit Weasley, murmura-t-elle. Amuse-toi et aime à foison. Tu as un cœur qui n'attend que ça. »

Rory toussota avec ferveur et les deux amis se séparèrent -à moitié, puisque Jane s'appuyait sur Charlie pour rester un peu debout.

« - J'ai fini ma peinture vite fait, fit le brun en montrant sa toile. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Le fameux Sam Vedder, plus coloré qu'à l'accoutumée, le regardait avec malice. Il avait des reflets violets dans ses cheveux gris et des fleurs bleues ornaient le bas de la toile. C'était très joli.

Était-ce l'alcool qui faisait trembler ses cheveux et tordre son estomac ? Peut-être en partie, mais il n'en savait rien. Il aurait en tout cas pu rester des heures scotché devant cette aquarelle, et le mélange whisky bière y était très certainement pour quelque chose bien que n'étant pas le seul facteur de l'histoire.

Par contre, le visage de Sam commençait à se mouvoir et ça, c'était définitivement dû à ce fameux mélange whisky bière.

« - Il est peut-être temps d'aller dormir, fit Charlie en croyant une demi-seconde que la lune avait des cheveux.

\- Tu tiens mal le feu, toi, se moqua Bill en finissant son verre. Ce qui n'est pas très approprié pour un futur Dragoniste, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Quand je reviendrai de Roumanie, on verra bien qui finira par terre en premier. Et je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera pas moi, acheva son petit frère avec son clin d'œil le plus provocant.

\- Tu te rappelles du Nouvel An dernier ?, répliqua-t-il avec délice.

\- Eh, oh, hein… Bon. D'accord.

\- Il était totalement mort, cet idiot, ajouta Bill.

\- J'ai confondu le vin rouge avec la liqueur de fruits rouges spéciale tante Muriel que les jumeaux avaient piquée, se défendit Charlie. Ce qui, entre nous, aurait pu arriver à tout le monde. Tu faisais moins le malin ce soir-là, tu pensais que j'allais y passer et ne laisser derrière ma funeste vie que ma chaussette gauche.

\- C'est vrai, admit le préfet en chef, j'ai totalement flippé. En même temps, on aurait dit que tu venais de te faire piquer par un Scroutt à pétard – ou pire, que tu en étais devenu un, maintenant que j'y pense. »

Charlie lui balança un oreiller de toutes ses forces en réponse, faisant chuter Bill dos sur le lit et pas loin d'en tomber. Celui-ci se releva derechef et lui en envoya deux, en manquant de renverser une bouteille.

« - Je confirme, il est temps d'aller dormir, marmonna Elizabeth qui consulta sa montre.

\- Au padoc, les enfants, bailla Jane en écho. Si on continue, on va finir par réveiller McGonagall.

\- Peut-être aime-t-elle le whisky ?, s'interrogea pensivement Rory.

\- Tu lui demanderas si tu veux, mais un autre jour. Les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin. »

Il restera, suite à cette phrase, dubitatif sur la portée philosophique de ce dicton toute la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils eurent transformé les bouteilles en pot de fleurs et que chacun partit joyeusement se coucher, Charlie pu enfin enfiler un pyjama et s'effondrer dans son lit.

Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction lorsque sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller. Il lui avait rarement paru aussi moelleux et appréciable. Ils étaient super, en fait, ces lits.

Malgré la fatigue et ses yeux lourds, il resta un instant à observer le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, un sourire béat et un peu idiot sur le visage.

Finalement, lorsqu'il se tourna pour la dernière fois, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le portrait de Sam Vedder, posé contre le lit de Rory. Le grand sourire qu'il ne pouvait contrôler ne s'évanouit que lorsqu'il s'assoupit, quelques secondes plus tard.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOooooo

« - Charlie. Charlie, bouge, mon vieux. »

Un grognement sinistre répondit à cette drôle de voix.

« - Charlie Weasley, tu vas les bouger tes fesses ? On a cours dans pas longtemps. Je pensais que tu viendrais nous rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner, mais tu n'es jamais descendu. »

L'intéressé, pas encore tout à fait conscient, ne répondit pas, pensant qu'il s'agissait là de la suite de son rêve étrange.

« - Ah, si Jane était là… Elle t'aurait fait sortir en moins de deux. Mais moi, vois-tu, je suis respectueux des dormeurs. S'il ne s'agissait pas d'une urgence. On a examen de potions, tu te souviens ? »

Le rouquin, tout à coup, ouvrit des yeux terrifiés. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir où il était, quelle était la date d'aujourd'hui, qui était-il et qui était cette personne en face de lui, et puis enfin la soirée de la veille.

« - Eh bah voilà, c'est pas trop tôt », sourit Rory qui avait une tasse de thé à la main et semblait plutôt frais.

« - _Par la_ _carte de Babylone_ , marmonna Charlie qui n'avait pas réussi à bouger. J'ai tellement mal à la tête.

\- C'est la gueule de bois, lui répondit tranquillement le brun en lui tendant sa tasse de thé. Bois beaucoup et ça va passer. »

En tentant de se redresser, Charlie se rendit compte qu'il serrait son deuxième oreiller au plus profond du creux de ses bras. Il faillit en rougir, mais le mal le crâne le rappela à l'ordre et lui indiqua d'arrêter de réfléchir.

« - Quelle idée de faire une soirée pareille la veille d'un jours de cours. Heureusement que j'ai bien bossé les potions. Déjà, si je ne vomis pas dans mon chaudron, ce sera une vraie réussite. Merlin, si maman apprenait ça…

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup à apprendre sur toi, fit Rory en attachant sa cravate. Entre le fait que tu as pris ta première cuite à Poudlard, que tu risques d'être le premier shampooing de Rogue et que tu es amoureux… »

Charlie accueillit cette dernière remarque avec un grognement.

« - _Je ne suis pas amoureux_ , fit-il. Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là. Tu sais bien ce que je pense de l'amour, quand il n'est ni familial ni amical.

\- Tu as beau essayer de l'ignorer, tu en es raide dingue, mon vieux, n'essaie pas de me la faire. En plus, tu l'as avoué hier soir.

\- Qu'importe, balaya-t-il en se levant d'un coup après avoir avalé sa dernière gorgée de thé. J'ai connu des périples plus terribles que celui-là. J'y survivrai bien. »

Rory, pensif, regarda son ami essayer de se pencher pour ouvrir sa valise. Il gloussa.

« - Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas-là. A peu près tout le monde, à l'exception de Bill, n'est pas au top de sa forme.

\- Sauf toi, on dirait ?, remarqua le capitaine de Quidditch. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un grand buveur.

\- _Nuance_ : un grand insomniaque. Je suis habitué à la fatigue. Et puis , je n'ai pas arrêté de boire de l'eau fraîche depuis que je suis levé. Prend une bouteille, tu verras, ça aide. Et pas pour la coller contre ton cœur » , ajouta-t-il en se moquant.

Charlie lui aurait bien adressé un œil noir s'il ne venait pas de s'y fourrer un doigt par inadvertance.

« - L'examen de potion n'est pas pour tout de suite, de toute façon. C'était simplement pour te mettre un petit coup de pression, sinon tu n'allais jamais te réveiller.

\- On a quoi, en premier ?

\- Cours de Sortilège avec les autres années. »

Un éclair traversa le brouillard qu'était l'esprit de Charlie.

« - C'est aujourd'hui ! J'avais totalement oublié. C'est plutôt cool, comme système. On va donc être avec les quatrième année, non ?

\- Probable, oui, répondit Rory en haussant les épaules. Je pense que ça va te convenir. Il y aura un peu plus de monde, donc tu pourras dormir plus.

\- Dormir en cours ? Jamais, répliqua Charlie. Je dois garder l'œil sur les BUSE et ce n'est pas en dormant que je progresserai. _Niet_. »

C'est ainsi les yeux très, très lourds mais étrangement très, très ouverts qu'il arriva au cours de Flitwick. Il y avait quelques Quatrième année à attendre devant la salle, et qui semblaient à la fois angoissés et excités. Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en s'imaginant bien à leur place.

« - Doux Merlin, tu fais peur, commenta Jane lorsqu'elle le vit arriver.

\- Merci de ce compliment qui me fait sincèrement chaud au cœur, répondit-il en cessant de sourire.

\- Pas très frais ce matin à ce que je vois, ricana la blonde en s'attachant les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? », répliqua-t-il en remettant sa robe correctement.

C'est vrai, ça allait. Il avait pris une bonne douche froide pour se réveiller -il en avait l'habitude, avant les matches de Quidditch- et s'était correctement habillé.

« - Oh, je ne sais pas, fit-elle tranquillement. Peut-être à cause de tes cheveux qui tentent de garder une forme correcte sans y arriver, ou de ta cravate que tu as mise à l'envers, ou encore de la bouteille d'eau que tu tiens fébrilement. Peut-être même à cause de ton visage super flippant qui commence à tourner au vert marais. »

Sans se laisser démonter, il noua à nouveau sa cravate et lui dit tranquillement :

« - Moi, au moins, je n'essaie pas d'attacher mes cheveux avec une chaussette. »

Jane s'arrêta dans son action et, au vu de son rougissement, sut d'avance qu'il avait raison. Quelques filles pouffaient à côté en observant la jeune fille observer dans sa main la présence d'une chaussette blanche et non pas d'un chouchou.

« - Sachez au moins qu'elle est propre, dit-elle à voix haute. Et regardez un peu le génie. »

Saluant d'abord la maigre foule, elle noua les deux extrémités de sa chaussette et s'obstina à attacher ses cheveux avec. Elle réussit, mais c'était très… Original.

« - C'est pas mal, commenta Rory par pure gentillesse.

\- C'est affreux, dit plus fort une des filles qui gloussaient à côté.

\- Tout comme ton sens des conventions sociales, McHarter, et pourtant on ne te dit rien », rétorqua Jane.

La jeune fille en question, devenue rouge pivoine, se renfrogna. Jane arracha la chaussette de ses cheveux et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un véritable élastique.

« - Il est où, cet idiot ?, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Attends je l'ai, fit Rory en détachant un chouchou noir de son poignet. Tu l'as perdu hier soir, et j'ai oublié de te le rendre. »

 _C'était donc ça, l'élastique avec lequel il n'arrêtait pas de jouer_ , pensa le rouquin sans pouvoir arrêter le petit sourire qui grandissait sur ses lèvres. Rory le tendit à la jeune fille, un petit sourire gêné sur le visage. Elle l'attrapa avec un sourire du même acabit.

« - Bonjour à tous, bonjour bonjour !, s'exclama le professeur Flitwick qui arrivait au même moment. Bonjour, miss Artwell. Ah, bonjour à vous, monsieur Vedder ! »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du rouquin, dont les oreilles devinrent soudainement rouges. Il se retourna malgré tout pour faire face au garçon du train.

« - Salut, Charlie, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Hey, répondit l'intéressé. J'avais oublié qu'il y aurait des sixième année aussi.

\- On va être sacrément serrés, ça c'est sûr, répondit Sam en observant la foule d'élèves entrer dans la classe. »

Les Quatrième, Cinquième et Sixième année se précipitaient dans une salle de classe choisie à l'occasion, afin d'avoir les meilleures places.

« - Hey, Sam », fit un garçon qui passait par là.

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui, et, avec un grand sourire, le serra dans ses bras. C'était James Ackerley, le second batteur de Gryffondor. Le ventre de Charlie se tordit quelque peu.

« - Enfin rentré de l'infirmerie !, s'exclama le nouveau venu. C'est pas trop tôt.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, fit Sam en lui tapant le dos. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Toujours mal au dos, mais ça peut aller. Salut, Charlie, fit James. Je me suis fait mal en m'entraînant au Quidditch, mais ça va mieux.

\- Prends soin de toi, sourit le Capitaine. D'ailleurs, j'ai prévu un nouveau plan pour nos matches. Réunion ce week end, samedi matin.

\- C'est entendu !

\- Bon, les joueurs professionnels, il faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer la salle, les appela Jane. Il y a un cours de prévu, pour rappel. »

Charlie suivit Sam et James dans la salle de cours, tandis que Rory et Jane installaient leurs affaires. Le capitaine de Quidditch, dont les jambes n'avaient toujours pas évacué le whisky de la veille, alla s'installer lourdement auprès de ses meilleurs amis, devant Sam et James.

Se sentant observé, Charlie se tourna vers Jane, l'air interrogatif. Celle-ci le regardait intensément, les sourcils relevés, et semblait vouloir dissimuler un petit sourire.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, demanda le rouquin, presque agacé.

\- Oh doux Merlin, fit-elle sans glousser. Rien, rien, voyons.

\- Mais…

\- Monsieur Weasley, s'il vous plaît, l'interpella le professeur Flitwick avec sévérité. Un peu de silence.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur », répondit-il en se redressant.

Le professeur Flitwick toussota et monta sur sa chaise, s'armant de sa baguette avec volupté -et un peu maladresse tout de même.

« - Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde !, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, un grand sourire ridé sur le visage. Aujourd'hui, comme vous le saviez -ou comme vous l'avez remarqué, vous allez étudier et vous entraider tous ensemble. C'est une idée du professeur Dumbledore, et nous nous sommes tous les deux mis d'accord sur une façon de fonctionner. »

Felice Cooper et Laura McGavensky se jetèrent des regards désespérés, comprenant malgré leur esprit léger qu'elles n'allaient sans doute pas pouvoir travailler ensemble.

« - Je vous propose de vous mettre par groupe de 4, fit Flitwick. Deux étudiants de sixième année, un de cinquième année, et, vous l'aurez deviné, un de quatrième année. Vous travaillerez ainsi ensemble sur le Sortilège d'Eau, un sort inconnu pour vous tous mais non dangereux. »

Charlie observa James et Sam concevoir un petit origami censé voler, qui flotta dans les airs quelques instant avant de filer s'écraser dans des coussins d'exercices aux sorts.

« - Je vous laisse donc composer vos groupes et vous mettre au travail ! La théorie du sortilège est indiqué en page 83 de votre manuel. Je passerai parmi les groupes, et si vous avez besoin de mon aide, appelez-moi. »

Un brouhaha emplit bientôt la salle de classe, tandis que les élèves se déplaçaient de table en table sans savoir trop où aller.

Jane se joignit à un groupe de filles, tandis que Rory s'avançait vers un quatrième année qu'il connaissait.

« - Ça va, Charlie ?, s'inquiéta James Ackerley, alors que Sam récupérait discrètement son œuvre quelque peu froissée. Tu m'as l'air un peu à côté.

\- Merci, sourit le Capitaine un peu sèchement. Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va.

\- Tu te joins à nous ?

\- Bien sûr », répondit-il simplement.

Étouffant un bâillement, il s'assit tant bien que mal aux côtés de ses comparses, ainsi que celui d'une élève de quatrième année nommée Sophia Carr.

« - Le sortilège d'Eau est très simple, en fait, observa James en déchiffrant la page de son manuel. _A_ _g_ _uamenti_.

\- Tout est dans le mouvement, l'expression de soi, l'intention, fit Sam. C'est-à-dire, agiter la baguette comme une petite vague. On monte, poursuivit-il en mimant le geste, puis on descend doucement vers la droite, et on remonte. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. »

Charlie, qui avait déjà étudié ce sort l'année précédente, prit le vase d'entraînement et exécuta le sort en dirigeant la pointe de sa baguette vers l'intérieur. Un petit filet d'eau en sortit et y coula. Sophia Carr l'observait avec émerveillement, les joues toutes roses, ce qui ne tarderait pas à le rendre mal à l'aise. Pour le moment, il était trop à côté de la plaque pour s'en rendre compte.

« - Regardez, M. Weasley a réussi, s'exclama Flitwick d'un air enchanté. J'accorde 5 points à Gryffondor pour cette rapidité d'exécution. N'oubliez pas de bien vous entraîner _dans_ le vase, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Talent ou connaissance ?, sourit Sam, assez impressionné.

\- Connaissance. Je l'ai appris l'année dernière, en toute urgence, car je venais de me brûler le doigt avec la cheminée de la Salle Commune. »

Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, et en gardait une fine marque sur l'index. Alors que les étudiants travaillaient et discutaient tranquillement, une grosse braise avait tout à coup jailli du feu et aurait flambé le tapis si Charlie, à côté, n'avait pas bondi dessus pour l'attraper. Il l'avait précipitamment relâchée dans la feu mais son doigt était mal en point.

« - Jane, attrape le manuel à la page _Aguamenti_ , le Sortilège d'Eau, avait-il calmement demandé.

\- Je ne connais pas le sort, avait-elle répondu les sourcils froncés en tournant les pages.

\- J'ai un peu commencé à le voir, mais il me faut les détails. »

Après quelques essais, il était parvenu à se rincer le doigt -et à rincer le tapis involontairement. On y voyait encore une petite trace aujourd'hui.

« - Quelle idée d'attraper une braise, commenta James.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, le temps d'apprendre le sort, le tapis aurait été fichu. »

Sam arborait un sourire amusé, tendant l'oreille tandis qu'il lisait la page avec Sophia. Le jeune Weasley, quant à lui, combattait sa fatigue avec peine. Il se laissa tomber dans ses bras, sur la table, le temps de fermer les yeux. Ce n'est pas 5 petites minutes de repos qui allaient lui porter préjudice, après tout.

Il fut réveillé de son sommeil profond par ce qu'il ressentit comme un tsunami.

« - Oh, pardon !, s'écria Sophia. Je suis désolée ! »

Elle était d'un rouge pivoine, équivalent à celui de sa cravate. Charlie, totalement déboussolé et les cheveux ruisselants, la regarda comme si elle provenait d'une autre galaxie.

Petit détail important, l'eau de sa baguette ne cessait de couler et était de plus en plus puissant au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de son état de panique.

« - Sophia, ça va aller, la rassura-t-il tant bien que mal. Calme-toi et vise le vase. »

Hochant la tête, les yeux larmoyants, elle dirigea sa baguette vers le vase cependant, le mouvement était trop brusque et le vase bien trop près de sa main, aussi celui-ci s'écrasa-t-il sur le sol en projetant un litre d'eau et des morceaux un peu partout.

« _Oh non !_ , cria-t-elle en pleurant pour de bon. Je suis désolée ! »

Les autres étudiants se décalèrent brusquement, percutant ceux qui venaient de prononcer le sortilège et qui ne parvinrent pas à l'arrêter non plus. C'était la pagaille.

« - Sophia, ça va aller, je ne t'en veux pas, continuait-il. Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ?

\- Charlie, dit Sam qui était inquiet, elle fait une crise d'angoisse.

\- Oui, je sais, j'ai vu, répliqua-t-il. Sophia. Sophia, tais-toi et regarde-moi. »

La baguette en main, qui continuait d'asperger les autres élèves qui criaient, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui et tenta de se calmer. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Les erreurs, ça arrive. A tout le monde, même au professeur Flitwick qui, je pense, est en train de faire une crise d'apoplexie devant ces vagues d'eau qui jaillissent de partout. Regarde, moi, hier soir, je me suis couché tellement tard que j'ai maintenant un visage qui ferait peur à Grindelwald. »

Elle pouffa faiblement, mais la puissance du jet se calma dans le même temps.

« - C'était une sacrée erreur, dans la mesure où j'ai un examen de potion à venir. Je ne suis pas malin, parfois, comme garçon. On a tous un moment où on n'est pas forcément malin, un moment où on fait des erreurs, et ce n'est pas bien grave. On a toute une vie pour les rattraper -sauf si, dans mon cas, je me fais manger par un dragon dans 3 ans. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses : ça m'a réveillé. »

Sophia sourit franchement, essuya ses larmes et se concentra : enfin, d'un mouvement du poignet, le sortilège s'arrêta.

« - Bien joué ! », fit Charlie, qui applaudit et fut suivi par ses acolytes.

Elle sourit, soulagée, les joues toutes roses. Il se tourna vers Sam, et se pétrifia lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci le regardait déjà, mais les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Un petit sourire en coin, la main dans les cheveux, il n'avait jamais été aussi… Aussi…

Charlie devint aussi rouge que la braise qu'il avait attrapée l'année passée.

« - Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, calmez-vous !, gronda le professeur Flitwick. Pour arrêter votre sort, calmez-vous et agitez fermement votre baguette, sans hésiter. »

C'était un véritable boucan auquel il faisait face. Charlie, de son côté, ne parvenait toujours pas à esquisser un seul mouvement : il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de Sam. Celui-ci avait un sourire grandissant, et, soudain, glissa son pied près de celui du rouquin.

Par réflexe, il enleva le sien immédiatement, ayant la sensation d'avoir été électrisé il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de situation auparavant. Son cœur battait la chamade, et, très clairement, il perdait tous ses moyens.

Comment font les gens dans ces moments-là ? Comment réagissent-ils ? Quelle est la marche à suivre ?! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

Lorsque Charlie avait vaguement craqué sur Mia Berret et ses cheveux bouclés, il ne s'était jamais préparé à la chose en soi. L'idée de la côtoyer le faisait sourire et transformait son estomac en machine à laver, mais ça n'avait jamais été sérieux, ça n'avait jamais été un vrai projet à concrétiser.

L'amour était bien une chose qui, en pratique, n'avait l'air que pénible sur beaucoup de points.

Est-ce que Sam éprouvait vraiment quelque chose pour lui ? Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il lui plaise. Est-ce que lui-même éprouvait des sentiments pour ce garçon du train ? Il n'en savait plus rien.

Il avait à la fois l'impression que Sam lui envoyait des panneaux clignotants dans la figure, et des simples signes d'affection amicaux. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour différencier les deux, même quand ça paraissait évident. Il y avait cette petite voix qui disait « ça paraît évident, mais qui te dit que ça l'est ? Ce serait t'estimer trop haut, quand même », et l'autre qui répliquait « Tout le monde est le béguin d'un autre à un moment donné, même si c'est insolite, court, ou sur toute une vie ».

Il observa Sophia Carr et réalisa tout à coup, avec effarement, qu'elle craquait certainement sur lui depuis un petit temps déjà.

Il était si nul que ça pour repérer signes subtils ? Et que faisait ce satané Sixième année avec son pied, et son air bizarre ? Pourquoi devait-il vivre ça ? Il ne le voulait pas. Ou peut-être que si. _Oui_ , certes, _théoriquement_ , il le voulait. Seulement _théoriquement_.

Voilà qu'il commençait à trembler. La panique s'emparait de lui, et il s'en rendait à peine compte : son cerveau n'était qu'un amas bouillant de pensées qui s'entrechoquaient les unes contre les autres. Des questions beaucoup de questions bien trop de questions. Et aucune réponse.

« - Ça va ?, chuchota Sam, les sourcils inquiets. Tu trembles, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Je… Je… Je… »

Sam pris doucement sa main, dans une tentative de le rassurer, mais Charlie ôta brusquement la sienne, pas rassuré pour un sou. C'était un réflexe.

Cependant, Sam commençait à avoir l'air blessé, aussi Charlie reposa immédiatement sa main sur la sienne. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il était incapable de supporter, c'était de blesser les gens.

Le Capitaine de Quidditch, qui avait enterré sa bravoure de Gryffondor sous un placard de dictionnaires, affichait une mine tout à fait perdue. Les lèvres collées, les yeux papillonnant, le souffle coupé, il bougeait à peine. Il devait certainement avoir l'air fou.

Sam Vedder avait à présent l'air aussi perdu que lui. Ils étaient là, comme deux ronds de flan, à se regarder droit dans les pupilles avec la figure figée de gens qui se seraient retrouvés dans un pub de jazz savamment dissimulé derrière le plan de travail d'un barbier espagnol.

Il ne se rendaient même plus compte du désastre environnant. Henry Williams et ses amis avaient commencé une bataille d'eau tandis que Flitwick, accompagné d'autres étudiants, essayait d'aider les élèves affolés à arrêter le sortilège.

« - Rory… Rory, regarde, murmura Jane, trempée et excitée comme une puce, à son ami. Tu vois ce que je vois ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont morts ?, répondit l'autre en haussant les sourcils. Ils ont l'air d'avoir fait un arrêt cérébral.

\- Mais quelle grosse truffe, articula la blonde en se plaquant une main sur le front. Il est _nul_ ! Il est à la fois l'un des types les plus intelligents de l'école, et le plus grand des boulets.

\- On apprend tous, un jour, sourit le brun en essorant sa robe. Le Sam n'a pas l'air plus expérimenté, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je crois que c'est à cause de Charlie qu'il est tout pétrifié, fit-elle. Je suis certaine qu'il a fait le premier pas, mais que l'autre n'a pas du tout réagi comme il l'avait imaginé. Et maintenant, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Tu crois que je devrais intervenir ?

\- Pour faire quoi ? Leur mettre un coup de batte ?, se moqua Rory.

\- Je ne l'ai pas avec moi, rétorqua-t-elle très sérieuse. Je sais pas, les asperger un peu ? Avec ce massacre, personne ne remarquera rien.

\- Laisse-les tranquille, tu veux ? Ils ont besoin de temps. Tiens, regarde… Regarde ! »

Sam avait repris contenance et souriait de toutes ses dents. Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, puis de rire franchement, sans savoir où regarder, et serra sa main sans trop le remarquer.

Son cœur n'avait toujours pas retrouvé un rythme normal, mais il commençait à en ressentir un ou deux effets positifs. Ses émotions oscillaient entre la terreur absolue et un bonheur intense il avait sincèrement l'impression d'être dans un rêve aux tendances cauchemardesques.

Sam caressait sa main avec douceur. Charlie avait le même regard que le jour où il avait adopté Monsieur Chatouille.

« - Eh bien, dit Rory qui avait un sourire heureux. Tu vois ça ?... »

Il se tourna vers Jane, puis se tut : elle était en train de s'essuyer les yeux.

« - Ce gros bêta », répondit-elle simplement, la voix chancelante et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOooooo

Ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce fameux cours de Sortilège avait bien vite fait le tour de l'école. Il ornait le classement des cours les plus catastrophiques de Poudlard, juste après le cours de théâtre du professeur Brulôpot qui avait déclenché un incendie dans la Grande Salle il y a des années de ça -et qui ne sera sans doute jamais détrôné.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé au dîner que l'initiative prise quant aux cours partagés ne sera hélas pas prolongée, ou peut-être plus tard avec moins d'élèves par cours.

Le pauvre professeur Flitwick, l'air dépité, avait approuvé cette décision et se montra un peu moins enthousiaste pour les cours suivants.

La salle avait été nettoyée par Rusard, le concierge, tellement enragé par son état déplorable qu'il avait passé tout son temps à crier sur quiconque existait un peu trop à son goût.

On ne parlait plus que de ça : les étudiants présents au cours n'avaient plus que cette histoire à raconter. La moitié, incluant la pauvre Sophia, avaient attrapé froid l'autre moitié était tenté de reproduire la même chose ailleurs.

Quelques jours plus tard, le vendredi, il n'y avait plus que le tsunami à être au cœur des conversations. En effet, certains élèves disaient avoir remarqué une potentielle relation amoureuse entre le Capitaine de Quidditch, frère du Préfet en Chef (« _Charlie Weasley ?! Mais non !_ ») et ce Sixième Année aux cheveux gris un peu marginal.

S'il y avait bien une chose à savoir en arrivant à Poudlard, hormis le fait que c'était une école de Sorcellerie dirigée par un vieil homme un peu fou mais bienveillant, c'est que les élèves y adoraient les potins. Que ce soit une dispute entre deux meilleurs amis, les rivalités entre les Maisons, les matches de Quidditch, les combats de sortilèges dans les couloirs ou encore, tout simplement, les histoires d'amour.

Et celle-ci était de taille : on n'avait jamais vu Charlie Weasley avec quiconque. C'était un garçon charmant qui, lorsqu'il ne passait pas son temps sur son balai, avait constamment le nez plongé dans ses cartes et dans ses manuels de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Qui aurait pu imaginer que, du jour au lendemain, ce mystérieux passionné des dragons qui ne traînait qu'avec les mêmes personnes s'amouracherait d'une personne dont personne n'entendait jamais parler ? Qui plus est… Un garçon.

C'était surtout ce point là qui faisait que cette histoire d'amour était particulièrement intéressante. Il était très rarement arrivé que deux élèves du même genre sortent ouvertement ensemble -malheureusement, ils se sentaient toujours obligés de se cacher, au cas où. La plupart de la communauté sorcière était très ouverte d'esprit, et ne voyait pas de problème avec la sexualité de ses confrères et consœurs. Cependant, ils restaient humains. Aussi, bien sûr, il arrivait que certains élèves soient ouvertement hostiles face aux élèves différents d'eux-mêmes ce dernier point s'étendait jusqu'aux goûts musicaux, à l'apparence générale, au sang, à la famille.

Arthur et Molly Weasley avaient toujours pris soin d'expliquer à leurs enfants, dès le plus jeune âge, que les garçons pouvaient être amoureux des garçons, les filles amoureuses des filles, ou qu'on pouvait aimer les deux. Ça avait très certainement évité bien des situations gênantes, et avait permis à tout le monde de se sentir à peu près bien à ce niveau-là.

Charlie n'avait jamais voulu _sortir_ avec quelqu'un. Il appréciait la sensation d'être amoureux, mais il avait toujours trouvé le reste trop compliqué. Il s'était toujours imaginé mille et une situations compromettantes qui pourraient arriver si jamais il avait quelqu'un à ses côtés : avec qui manger le midi ? Et si ses amis se sentaient délaissés ? Comment faire la part des choses s'il devait choisir entre les deux ? Et s'il restait trop avec cette personne, et que celle-ci finissait par s'en aller –le laissant seul, le cœur brisé- , vers qui pourrait-il se tourner ? Quand il partirait en Roumanie, devrait-il abandonner cette personne derrière lui ? Cette dernière question lui brisait toujours le cœur. Laisser un être humain derrière lui, ne savoir quoi en faire, ni quelle place lui donner dans son cœur et sa vie…

Il avait rarement été amoureux il n'était pas du genre cœur d'artichaut. Mais à chaque fois, ça avait été très fort, trop fort. Il suffisait d'une étincelle pour que son cœur s'emballe et qu'il s'imagine une vie qu'on pourrait lire dans des romans à l'eau de rose. Il était doué pour cacher ses sentiments, mais il en ressortait souvent triste.

C'est pourquoi il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur son projet de Dragoniste, sa passion qui faisait vivre la flamme d'espoir de sa vie et qui le rendait toujours heureux. Au moins, seul avec ses dragons, envoyant quelques lettres à Jane, Rory, et sa famille, il n'y aurait pas de souci. Il serait indépendant, déterminé, comme il l'avait toujours voulu.

Il y avait cette contradiction en lui, le poussant à désirer une solitude suprême entre lui et ses rêves en Roumanie, et à vouloir une vie proche de ses proches et de ses racines où il rencontrerait ses gens et deviendrait carrément ethnologue.

Il aimait l'idée de la solitude, mais un peu moins la pratique. Il aimait l'idée de l'amour, mais carrément moins la pratique.

Alors concernant Sam, il était totalement perdu. Ça allait trop vite, et il n'était pas prêt. Il n'avait lu aucun manuel intitulé « Comment vivre une relation amoureuse ? », mais tout ça semblait arriver de façon bien trop rapide. Il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça, après tout. Il ne connaissait même pas sa couleur préférée !

Bon, en soi, à part se tenir la main pendant un cours catastrophique de Sortilège, il ne s'était rien passé de spécial. Il s'était même plutôt amusé suite à ça, puisqu'il avait partagé un fou-rire monumental avec Sam lorsqu'ils étaient tombés tous les deux dans une flaque en se relevant de leur chaise. Ils avaient mangé ensemble le midi, et ça n'avait affecté ni Jane ni Rory.

En somme, rien encore n'était joué : il avait la possibilité de reculer, d'avancer lentement. En même temps, rien n'annonçait que Sam allait le demander en mariage sous deux semaines il n'avait rien fait de plus. Charlie lui avait parlé de sa vie, Sam de la sienne, et ils avaient même parlé des possibilités d'avenir professionnel après Poudlard.

Il avait fait une liste de ce qu'il aimait bien chez Sam, pour rendre ses idées un peu plus claires.

Ce qu'il aimait bien chez Sam, c'était son côté énigmatique mais profondément gentil, sa culture générale et sa curiosité, son rire qui pouvait remplir toute une pièce, et sa faculté d'écoute.

Ah, et ses cheveux. Il aimait beaucoup ses cheveux, aussi indomptables que les siens. Et ses yeux. Et son nez. Et son sourire. Et ses chaussettes dépareillées.

Il aimait bien Sam Vedder. Il aimait _beaucoup_ Sam Vedder, et, il fallait bien l'avouer, avait beaucoup aimé la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne.


	7. Chapitre 7 : On passe tous par là

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !_

 _Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, ce chapitre aurait dû arriver mardi dernier et j'en suis désolée. Entre la vie universitaire et la vie tout court, j'ai été particulièrement débordée ces temps-ci._

 _Mais je suis absolument heureuse de publier ce septième chapitre ! J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire, et je pense que vous saurez pourquoi à la fin. Huhu._

 _Enfin, bref, cessons de blablater : joyeuse lecture à vous ! Je vous invite à laisser une review, comme d'habitude, afin d'avoir vos différents ressentis :3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** **:** **On passe tous par là, pas vrai ?**

* * *

« - James, fais attention à ton dos, cette fois. Elizabeth, vise à gauche la prochaine fois. »

Les joues rosies par le froid et les mains crispées sur le manche de leur balai, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'entraînait de bon matin. L'équipe de Serdaigle ayant réservé le terrain pour dix heures, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de venir à huit.

Ils baillaient tous un peu, mais Charlie avait plus d'énergie que jamais : il _fallait_ gagner la Coupe cette année, s'il voulait honorer sa première année en tant que capitaine. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

« - Il faut essayer de faire un maximum de points avant que je n'attrape le Vif d'Or, poursuivit le jeune homme. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux prévoir que d'essayer de réparer les pots cassés plus tard. Ainsi, plus on aura de points, plus on aura de l'avance sur les autres équipes.

\- Et si l'autre Attrapeur remarque le Vif aussi ?, demanda Terrence Meadowes, le Gardien.

\- Deux solutions : soit je le distrais, j'essaie de le perdre pour que le Vif s'en aille et revienne après soit je l'attrape si c'est vraiment trop risqué. En tout cas, il va falloir tout donner, que ce soit au niveau de l'attaque ou de la défense. Jane et James, je compte sur vous pour frapper comme vous n'avez jamais frappé. Leurs nouveaux Batteurs, comme on s'en souvient tous, sont de sacrées bêtes. »

Tous hochèrent la tête aucun n'avait oublié le match précédent, où l'un des Batteurs avait failli tuer Elizabeth en lui envoyant un Cognard en pleine tête. Elle avait été violemment éjectée de son balai et avait atterri sur le sol, inconsciente, sous les cris de terreur de l'équipe -et de Bill, dans les gradins, qui avait eu la peur de sa vie.

L'autre Batteur s'était perdu en excuses mais avait par la suite, dans le même match, assommé un membre de sa propre équipe par accident avec sa batte. Madame Bibine avait incendié les deux frères d'une telle force qu'elle avait failli en perdre ses cheveux et avait menacé de les exclure de l'équipe.

Pour faire bref, il n'était pas question qu'un incident du même type se reproduise autrement dit, le meilleur conseil que Charlie pouvait leur donner était :

« - Restez loin d'eux. »

Ils hochèrent de nouveau la tête, déterminés à gagner. Le Quidditch était vraiment un sport merveilleux, qui pouvait unir des centaines -voire des milliers- de gens, déclencher une passion, créer une compétition saine… Charlie ne cesserait jamais d'en vanter les qualités.

Bon, bien sûr, lorsque cela impliquait des combats Serpentard-Gryffondor dans les couloirs ou des coups de batte mal placés, on pouvait y lier un certain danger.

Mais il n'y avait pas à dire : c'était un beau sport. Sam disait, bien que n'étant pas très fan, qu'il était merveilleux d'avoir créé un sport où les joueurs volaient sur des balais. « On ne fait pas plus cliché, et je trouve ça grandiose » avait-il ri un jour.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris arriva d'ailleurs dans les gradins aux alentours de 9h30, accompagné de Rory, Melody Mallen et Thomas Davidson. Bien emmitouflés, ils avaient tous pris avec eux quelques toasts à grignoter il n'était pas rare, de manière générale, que les élèves assistent aux entraînements de Quidditch.

Cela donnait non seulement lieu à une observation fine du jeu de l'équipe, permettant d'émettre les premiers pronostics quant au match suivant, mais aussi d'être au courant des discordes diverses et variées -les élèves de Poudlard, une nouvelle fois, étaient très friands de ce genre de potins.

Ils rejoignirent ainsi le public constitué des quelques autres élèves qui étaient là depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Lorsque Sam l'aperçut, Charlie avait les joues roses et pleines de terre suite à une démonstration intense au sol, et faisait quelques pirouettes dans le ciel. Il l'appela :

« - Charlie Weasley ! »

L'intéressé se retourna, perturbé, puis lorsqu'il le vit, il leva ses deux bras pour faire de grands gestes. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il cria un beau « Hey ! Hello ! » en retour. Sam agita les bras comme lui.

Melody observa cette scène ridicule avec un rictus amusé.

« - Dis-donc, Capitaine Coucou, il serait temps de se remettre au travail, l'appela Jane derrière.

\- Hum. Oui, bien sûr, toussota-t-il en reprenant contenance. Pour finir, je vous propose d'échanger les rôles.

\- Pardon ?, firent-ils tous en cœur, l'air à la fois dubitatif et éberlué.

\- On travaille en équipe, pas vrai ? Comment comprendre les rôles de chacun si on ne les joue pas ? Ce sera juste pour cette dernière demi-heure. Je serai Batteur avec Jack. Jane, Terrence et Rose, vous serez les Poursuiveurs James, Gardien Elizabeth, Attrapeuse. Rose, je sais que tu ne changes pas de rôle, mais tu prendras ma place de Batteur dans un quart d'heure. Ça vous va ? »

Tous le regardèrent, sans trop savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient.

« - C'est toi le Capitaine, dit Jack Verns. On te suit. Et puis c'est l'occasion de rire un peu.

\- On va voir comment tu t'en sors à ma place, répliqua Jane en lui lançant sa batte. Ne te fais pas mal, _mon bichon_.

\- Hé ! », rugit-il en retour, rouge comme une écrevisse.

Les joueurs se mirent tous en place, quelque peu maladroitement. Charlie était à la fois confiant et angoissé de se prendre un Cognard en pleine tête. Et il avait du public.

Lorsque le jeune Weasley donna le coup de sifflet de départ, c'est bien maladroitement que Jane passa la balle à Rose. La Poursuiveuse, habituée, effectua quelques pirouettes avant de la lancer à Terrence, qui la rattrapa habilement -il n'était pas Gardien pour rien.

Le Vif d'Or d'entraînement fut lâché et Elizabeth vola à sa poursuite.

« - Tu peux le faire, Liza !, s'exclama Bill depuis les gradins, qui s'y était installé avec des amis. Toi aussi, nigaud de Weasley ! »

L'aîné regarda son petit frère, qui lui répondit par une moue prétendument arrogante, avec la tendresse fraternelle qui l'habitait depuis la naissance du garçon. Il était si fier de ce qu'il était devenu. De petit garçon passionné, spontané mais timide, il avait grandi en un jeune homme plus confiant, réfléchi et sacrément talentueux.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était fier d'être son grand frère. Il adorait le voir au Quidditch : il y révélait une personnalité qu'il ne dévoilait pas ailleurs, une personnalité sans complexes et pleine d'audace.

Il jeta un regard vers le fameux Sam Vedder. En bon grand frère, il avait fait ses petites recherches.

Sam, ou plutôt Samaël Alexander Vedder avait une petite sœur du nom de Rachel, actuellement en 1ère année chez les Poufsouffle. Il était du genre bon élève, mais plutôt lunatique, oscillant entre l'invisibilité et la surexcitation.

Il était peu connu, restant en dehors des potins habituels et traînant avec à peu près les mêmes personnes depuis sa première année mais se démarquait de par son physique un peu atypique, entre ses cheveux gris, ses yeux vairons et ses grandes lunettes, et de par son grand rire aigu qui résonnait parfois dans les couloirs.

Globalement, Bill le trouvait gentil et intelligent, ce qui lui suffisait pour donner son implicite bénédiction. Il était hors de question qu'on fasse du mal à son petit frère, où que celui-ci ne s'embarque par accident avec un être humain stupide et égocentrique.

Il observerait donc tout ça de près, se promit-il en dévisageant le garçon du train, qui dévorait passionnément sa tartine.

De leur côté, les joueurs de Gryffondor étaient plutôt emballés par la démarche. Charlie et Jack avaient du mal à frapper fort, mais c'était quand même amusant de prendre la place de Jane et James. Celui-ci n'était pas très doué au poste de Gardien, et avait raté la plupart de ses blocages.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, comme promis, Charlie échangea sa place avec Rose, joyeuse de pouvoir faire autre chose.

Il fit quelques pirouettes de plus sur son balai, heureux de pouvoir bouger comme bon lui semblait, et adressa de nouveau un grand sourire à ses amis assis. Il se sentait plus dynamique que jamais, et était plutôt fier de son idée : ses coéquipiers avaient vraiment joué le jeu et semblaient bien s'amuser. La cohésion de groupe était un point fort de Gryffondor : on n'était pas là juste pour gagner… Et on avait plus de chance de gagner si on se sentait bien.

La partie se termina joyeusement, tandis que les joueurs de Serdaigle arrivaient sur le terrain. Ils froncèrent d'ailleurs les sourcils lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que le meilleur Attrapeur de l'école lançait un Souaffle dans l'anneau principal, que le gardien qui n'avait pas réussi à bloquer son tir était l'ancien Batteur, et que globalement personne n'était à sa place d'origine. Personne ne leur dit qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un jeu, aussi restèrent-ils confus jusqu'à la première minute du match.

Avant d'aller se changer, Charlie arriva vers les gradins pour saluer tout le monde. Il frappa dans la main de Bill au passage, qui partait avec Elizabeth et ne manqua pas de le féliciter.

Il s'apprêtait à s'enjouer auprès de ses amis, concernant la bonne idée qu'il avait eue, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Rory, les larmes aux yeux, tenait entre ses mains une lettre ouverte. A côté de lui, Melody et Thomas affichaient une mine stressée et caressaient le hibou porteur du message ; quant à Sam, pour la première fois et aussi inhabituel que cela puisse paraître, avait le visage fermé.

Charlie eut soudainement envie de vomir.

« - Qu'ont-ils trouvé ?, demanda-t-il tout de go, le cœur battant, en s'asseyant devant lui.

\- Sa mallette, répondit-il d'un trait, la voix brisée. Dans une petite rue insignifiante dans un village paumé d'Irlande.

\- L'Irlande ? Ils ont sûrs qu'il s'agit de sa mallette ? Qui l'a trouvée là ?

\- Un Moldu a trouvé une mallette marron, un peu abîmée, dans la rue. Il a décidé de l'amener à la police. Par chance, le policier qui se trouvait là était un sorcier, qui travaillait auparavant au Ministère, et a reconnu le nom de mon père sur la pièce d'identité qui s'y trouvait. Ils ont trouvé sa carte d'employé au Ministère, quelques vêtements, sa baguette, et du shortbread », termina-t-il, a voix se cassant un peu plus à la mention du dernier mot.

Melody entoura ses épaules de son bras droit, tandis que le garçon cachait son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

« - Que va-t-il faire sans sa baguette ?, murmura Rory. Qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier sans sa baguette ? Il a appris à se battre physiquement, mais c'était il y a longtemps et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il parvienne à se défendre. Et pourquoi du shortbread dans sa valise ? Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, mais qu'on l'en a empêché ? »

Le ventre de Charlie se serrait de plus en plus. Il se tourna instinctivement vers Sam, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. « Dis-lui », articula-t-il sans un son et le visage grave.

Il ne comprenait pas. Comment Sam pouvait-il savoir qu'il détenait une récente information sur Eddard Pattson ? Il n'avait raconté à personne ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa rencontre avec la vieille dame. « Dis-lui », insista-t-il. Charlie n'eut tout à coup plus l'impression de le connaître du tout.

Cependant, il avait raison. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise, et il réglerait ce souci plus tard.

« - Rory, commença doucement le rouquin. Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. »

L'intéressé releva un visage interrogatif ses yeux étaient toujours larmoyants, et une touche de confusion s'y ajouta.

« - Tu te rappelles, à l'infirmerie ? On n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord sur la personne qui était à côté de toi.

\- Un type ou une vieille dame, fit-il. Pourquoi s'en rappeler ?

\- C'était bel et bien une vieille dame, Rory. Je l'ai revue. »

Il marqua une pause. Tous l'écoutaient attentivement.

« - Je l'ai revue, continua-t-il, lorsque je suis sorti du cours d'Études de Runes à cause de Monsieur Chatouille. Je lui passais un savon lorsqu'elle est venue, d'un coup, de nulle part. Elle l'a caressé et m'a dit... »

Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, mais Rory perdait patience.

« - Je n'ai aucune idée de qui il s'agit, alors j'essayais de savoir d'où elle venait. Puis je lui ai demandé si elle avait un rapport avec ton père. Elle m'a simplement répondu : il est en vie. »

Le visage du brun se figea, la bouche grande ouverte, et il bégaya avant d'éclater de rire. C'était le rire le plus nerveux que Charlie n'avait jamais entendu. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel de la part de son ami.

« - Pardon ?, dit-il d'une voix forte. Une vielle dame te dit que mon père est vivant et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Est-ce que Jane est au courant ?

\- Non, je ne l'avais dit à personne, répondit Charlie tout de go. Je suis désolé, Rory, je…

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Tu obtiens une information, qui plus est cruciale sur mon propre père et tu gardes ça pour toi ? »

Charlie sentait la honte lui monter aux joues. Il allait s'expliquer lorsque Jane arriva, changée, et son sourire fondit devant la tête que faisaient les membres du groupe.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, fit-elle, alarmée.

\- Charlie pourra te l'expliquer, rétorqua Rory. Moi, je m'en vais. J'ai des devoirs à faire.

\- Rory... »

Mais il se leva et s'en alla avec sa lettre et son sac, laissant derrière lui la moitié d'un toast et ses amis embarrassés. Cette simple vision brisa le cœur de son meilleur ami.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, s'exclama la jeune fille en fronçant ses sourcils. Charlie ? »

Dépité, il prit une grande inspiration et répéta ce qu'il avait dit. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« - Mais _pourquoi_ , par la barbe de Merlin, tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? Au moins à Rory ?

\- J'avais peur de paraître stupide, marmonna-t-il. Au début, je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, ou si ce dialogue improbable était même réel. Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ?, ajouta-t-il avec une colère soudaine. Une vieille dame absolument inconnue me dit que le père de Rory est vivant, puis elle disparaît. Point à la ligne. Elle pourrait très bien être sénile, une patiente folle de Sainte Mangouste qui s'est évadée ou une dame qui a confondu le nom d'Eddard Pattson avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle connaît. Je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi dire à Rory... »

Il s'assit sur le banc avec lourdeur. Sam, Thomas et Melody restaient silencieux. Charlie n'était même pas étonné de voir la non-surprise de Sam vis-à-vis de tout ça : l'histoire du père de Rory avait fait le tour de l'école. Le garçon ne cessait de recevoir du soutien quant à cette affaire.

Jane passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

« - Tu aurais dû lui en parler malgré tout, fit-elle gravement. C'est son père. Chaque information peut nous aider.

\- Mais une fausse information peut troubler, répondit-il, et apporter de faux espoirs ou nous mener sur la mauvaise route.

\- Il faut la retrouver, dit Melody qui prenait enfin la parole. Elle a sûrement d'autres informations concernant son père. Et si elle commence à nous parler d'un grand duelliste des années 40, on saura qu'elle ne parle pas du même homme ou qu'elle est timbrée.

\- Une vieille dame habillée en Moldue, dans une école de sorciers adolescents, devrait pouvoir être repérable, dit Thomas.

\- Mais elle doit être repartie, maintenant, dit Charlie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle resterait là. Sam ? »

Le garçon cligna des yeux, surpris qu'on l'interpelle aussi brusquement. Il remit ses lunettes en place, d'un geste automatique.

« - Une hypothèse ?, sourit le Capitaine. Toi qui en sait plus qu'il n'en dit.

\- Je ne connais pas Rory, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire désolé. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être d'une grande aide, sinon pour envahir son espace privé.

\- Mais est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour chercher la vieille dame avec nous ?, l'encouragea Charlie. C'est important. »

Il se massa la nuque, remuant ses cheveux gris dans tous les sens par la même occasion. On pouvait voir, dans ses yeux, toutes ses pensées qui se battaient en duel. Il se sentait manifestement peu confortable à l'idée de se mêler de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas se faisant, le rouquin s'approcha de lui et pris son autre main.

« - On a jamais assez d'aide, dit-il. Sam... »

Le garçon rougit en entendant son prénom, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Puis il redressa ses lunettes.

« - D'accord, bien sûr, soupira-t-il toujours mal à l'aise. Je ferai ça. »

Ils se sourirent tous les deux. Derrière eux, Jane roulait des yeux excédés avec Melody et Thomas tripotait ses mains.

Jane toussota, comme pour essayer de dissiper l'ambiance étrange qui s'était glissée dans le groupe.

« - En attendant, c'était un très bon entraînement !, sourit-elle. Tu es vraiment un bon capitaine.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Sam qui s'était remis de ses émotions. Tu es vraiment doué. Tu vas finir par me faire aimer ce sport. »

Thomas toussa dans son jus de citrouille.

« - Je vais aller rejoindre Rory, fit la blonde en commençant à tresser ses cheveux. Pour lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment tu ne lui as pas parlé de cette affaire. »

Elle accrocha son sac à son épaule puis, s'approchant de l'oreille de son meilleur ami, murmura :

« - _Et fais avancer les choses avec ton gars, triple buse_. »

Puis elle lui tapota sur l'épaule en partant, en ne prêtant aucune attention au fait que son ami avait à présent le visage de la couleur d'un coup de soleil. Un gros, gros coup de soleil.

Melody et Thomas la suivirent également, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

« - Je dois aller me changer, dit Charlie, mais ça te dit qu'on se pose près du Lac Noir ? Je t'avoue ne pas avoir très envie de retourner dans le château pour le moment. »

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête avec enthousiasme ce qu'il prit pour un oui.

Après qu'il se fut lavé rapidement et qu'il ait renfilé ses vêtements moldus, il rejoignit Sam près du Lac, qui s'était assis contre le tronc un arme et semblait se reposer, les yeux fermés.

Sans dire un mot, il s'assit à ses côtés et ferma les yeux de même.

« - Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?, demanda Charlie, soudainement.

\- Ma… Ma couleur préférée ?, pouffa Sam, sans se moquer.

\- Je me posais la question l'autre jour », dit-il sans vaciller.

Ils fermaient toujours -et heureusement- les yeux.

« - Le bleu, répondit-il après quelques instants de réflexion. Je sais que ce n'est pas très original… C'est la couleur préférée de tout le monde.

\- Y compris la mienne, rit son ami.

\- C'est une si jolie couleur, dans le même temps. C'est le froid, la mer et le ciel bien sûr, mais aussi la tristesse. Et je trouve ça très beau. »

Il marqua une pause. Charlie se cala un peu plus sur le tronc.

« - Je ne dis pas que la tristesse comme un beau sentiment pour paraître intelligent ou sombre, ajouta-t-il sur un ton sévère -ce qui fit rire Charlie. Je pense sincèrement qu'être triste nous rend humain. Et donc, que ce n'est pas si mal. Enfin, ça pourrait très bien être de la philosophie de comptoir, ça ne vaut pas grand-chose.

\- Je te trouve intéressant, moi, le rassura-t-il. Un peu étrange, certes… Mais intéressant.

\- C'est gentil de ta part. La plupart du temps, les gens me trouvent juste étrange. Et m'évitent par la suite.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontrés auparavant ? »

Il l'entendit souffler du nez, puis le sentit se caler contre lui -son cœur effectua une belle pirouette.

« - Je suis plus discret que tu ne le penses, fit-il. Et toi, tu es populaire.

\- Je ne suis pas populaire, s'offusqua Charlie.

\- Tout le monde parle de toi comme l'Attrapeur le plus doué de l'école, voire même le meilleur Attrapeur que Poudlard ait connu depuis des lustres tu t'es déjà prouvé comme excellent Capitaine de Quidditch, tu es incroyablement patient et gentil et doué en études. »

Sam souriait si fort, et Charlie était si rouge que même le calmar géant devait les voir. Le fait de sentir le bras du garçon toucher le sien lui procurait un millier de décharges électriques par minute.

« - Et tu es quand même _ce_ gars qui a un dragon miniature, ajouta-t-il joyeux, qui dessine des cartes et dont le grand frère est Préfet en chef. Tu es moins commun que tu ne le laisses paraître. Qui plus est, tu es très beau.

\- Ah, ça suffit, coupa l'autre qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains. Je ne suis pas… Je veux dire...

\- Si, tu l'es. »

Le silence tomba, et Charlie, faute de faire de même, ne savait plus où se mettre. Du coup, il se rapprocha un peu plus de Sam, qu'il sentit frémir.

Si ça se trouve, quelqu'un les observait au loin, car il n'était pas rare que les élèves se posent près du lac, mais il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux une seule seconde.

Ses cheveux sentaient bon le pamplemousse et la violette.

« - Je suis content que le hibou du professeur Brûlopot se soit trompé de destinataire, murmura Charlie.

\- A vrai dire… Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité à ce sujet, toussota Sam. Je t'ai même un peu menti.

\- Comment donc ?

\- Ernest le hibou s'est posé sur un coin de fenêtre, alors que je me promenais dans le train, pour se nettoyer les plumes. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait un rouleau de parchemin sur lequel était écrit… Charlie Weasley. »

Autant dire que Charlie commençait à comprendre, et qu'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« - Sauf que, vois-tu… Tu m'avais déjà tapé dans l'œil l'année dernière. »

Son cœur entra en combustion après avoir effectué un triple salto. Le voilà qui battait la chamade plus que jamais le calmar devait l'entendre.

« - Alors j'ai réfléchi, continua Sam, et je me suis dit que c'était une excellente façon de t'approcher, puisque je n'avais jamais osé auparavant. Ernest n'était pas très ravi de se faire voler son message, cela va de soi, et si je ne l'avais pas caressé j'aurais sûrement perdu mon index. En tout cas, sache que j'ai été charmé par Monsieur Chatouille -en premier lieu, évidemment. Et ensuite, par tes yeux interrogatifs et ton air un peu gêné, dissimulé sous ton masque de Capitaine de Quidditch confiant. C'était adorable.

\- J'ai la gorge sèche, dit Charlie dont la voix tremblante était montée en aigu.

\- C'est honnête, concéda-t-il. C'est aussi ça qui me plaît chez toi.

\- Je ne le suis pas toujours, riposta le jeune Weasley malgré tout. Je n'ai rien dit à Rory concernant son père.

\- On a tous nos faiblesses. La tienne a été de vouloir protéger ton meilleur ami, même si la décision ne te revenait pas vraiment. Personne n'est parfait. Tu as compris ton erreur, et c'est ce qui compte. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Charlie. »

Rien que le fait d'entendre son prénom dans sa voix lui procurait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Il sentit la tête de Sam se tourner vers la sienne, ainsi fit-il de même.

« - Disons alors, souffla Charlie en sentant son souffle se percuter sur la peau de son interlocuteur, que je suis content que tu aies chipé son message à Ernest.

\- Et moi donc », murmura Sam avant de prendre sa joue dans la main.

Et puis, il l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche. Charlie, plus tard, fut persuadé qu'il avait ouvert les yeux pour se repérer.

En attendant, lorsque Sam Vedder plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, un grand cataclysme se produisit dans sa tête un feu d'artifice, accompagné d'un tsunami, balaya toutes ses pensées. Il était à présent réduit à l'état de cendres éparpillées sur l'herbe, et son cœur avait laissé tomber l'idée d'un rythme sain et cohérent.

En passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il effleura ses lunettes et se rappela qu'il en portait. C'est drôle, tout ce qu'on oublie en fermant les yeux.

D'un côté, il tremblait comme une feuille de l'autre, il avait l'envie déchirante de le prendre dans ses bras et de mener la danse. Ce qu'il faisait, sans trop s'en rendre compte, et ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger son ami.

Enfin… La personne qu'il était en train d'embrasser avec passion, et qui l'embrassait avec fougue. Ces personnes portaient-elles un nom, dans ce moment flou ?

De toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance pour le moment.

Il se sentit soudainement plaqué contre l'arbre Sam avait repris le dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il sentait bon. Et ses cheveux étaient incroyablement doux. Emmêlés, mais doux. Ah, il avait un épi quelque part sur le dessus.

Ils ne rouvrirent les yeux que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Perturbé, haletant, tremblant, Charlie retrouva peu à peu la vision, et se trouva en face de Sam qui était plus beau que jamais. Il avait l'air aussi secoué que lui.

La panique monta peu à peu en lui, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il venait d'embrasser quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie et qu'il venait de briser la promesse qu'il s'était faite intérieurement, qui était celle de ne s'engager avec personne.

« - Ça va ? », murmura Sam, soudainement inquiet.

Il décida de dissiper le nuage de pensées confuses qui s'empirait : et, pour toute réponse, sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. A noter que lorsqu'il l'embrassa, il sentit que Sam souriait aussi, et c'était sans aucun doute la plus belle des sensations, peut-être même avant celles de gagner un match ou de boire un chocolat-chantilly.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOooooo

« - Rory, je suis sincèrement désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit sur ton père. Je n'en savais pas plus que ça, et j'avais à la fois peur de dire quelque chose qui n'était pas vrai et peur d'infos si peu complètes. »

Il l'avait retrouvé dans la Salle Commune, une heure après leur altercation. Jane était assise à côté, et potassait le livre de Sortilèges elle les observait sans rien dire.

« - Je sais, Charlie, soupira Rory. Je comprends. Mais j'aurais préféré savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Tu n'aurais pas d'autres infos à me transmettre à ce sujet, par hasard ?

\- Malheureusement non. Mais je vais essayer de la contacter à nouveau, de la trouver. Par ailleurs, on va tous chercher, Sam inclus. Tu as répondu à ta mère ?

\- Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, répondit-il, alors je lui ai dit de me tenir au courant sur l'avancée de l'affaire. Comme d'habitude... »

Charlie s'assit et se passa la main derrière la tête. Il devait forcément y avoir quelqu'un à avoir un peu plus d'informations, en dehors de la vieille dame…

L'après-midi, après avoir travaillé, il décida d'écrire une lettre.

« _Papa,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Ici, tout se passe à peu près bien. J'ai entraîné mon équipe pour le premier match du second semestre, et je pense vraiment qu'on peut le gagner. J'ai de bonnes notes, et je me suis même surpassé au dernier contrôle d'Étude des Runes._

 _Cependant, je t'écris aussi au sujet d'Eddard Pattson. Tu dois avoir entendu parler de ce qu'ils ont récemment trouvé... Aurais-tu plus de précisions ? Les enquêteurs ont-ils d'éventuelles pistes ?_

 _Je sais que ça peut être secret, mais Rory est tellement inquiet…_

 _Passez un bon week-end, toi et maman,_

 _Ton fils Charlie._ »

Une fois la lettre envoyée, il en informa son meilleur ami et resta toute la journée avec lui; faute de pouvoir aider, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était d'être présent.

Cependant, malgré le contexte tendu, ses pensées avaient tendance à se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même, au bord du Lac Noir.

Son ventre aurait dû se tordre de joie, mais c'était principalement le stress qui l'animait. En fait, les deux se mêlaient, mais la panique l'emportait un peu plus. Par respect pour Rory, il réussit à cacher ses émotions toute la journée du samedi, et même Jane ne soupçonna pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Au repas du midi et celui du soir, il avait échangé des regards entendus avec Sam. Il avait compris qu'il devait être avec Rory au maximum, et cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui jeter quelques clins d'œil.

Jack Verns, le Poursuiveur, avait d'ailleurs pouffé au vu des oreilles rouges de son capitaine bien qu'il n'en ait pas compris l'origine.

Il ne parvint pas à dormir le soir. Il se tournait, se retournait, se rappelait cette scène improbable qui lui avait fait ressentir tant d'émotions contradictoires, paniquait, souriait, sentait son cœur partir en solo. _Quid de la Roumanie ?_ , se demandait-il une énième fois. _Si ça dure, que faire ? Comment agir ? Comment est-ce qu'un humain doit se comporter dans ces cas-là ?_ Toujours les mêmes questions qui ne parvenaient pas à trouver réponse.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il faisait toujours noir, et son réveil indiquait 4h du matin. Soupirant et résigné, il s'adossa contre la tête de lit et écouta les respirations lentes et profondes de ses compagnons de dortoir. Hormis ce doux vrombissement, rien d'autre ne perturbait le calme de la nuit. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se pencher afin d'attraper sa valise sous son lit, dans une position tout à fait inconfortable mais qui lui permettait de ne pas quitter ses draps.

Il attrapa donc ses cartes, ses crayons et sa règle, puis entreprit de dessiner les reliefs connus de cet immense continent qu'était l'Afrique à la lumière de sa baguette.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était dommage qu'ils n'apprennent pas la géographie. La plupart des élèves n'avait que les bases que leurs parents leur avaient apprises certains étaient allés en école primaire Moldue mais ça n'allait pas forcément plus loin.

C'était un cousin Weasley, passionné de géographie, qui avait initié le petit Charlie au plaisir de pouvoir connaître le monde entier sur une feuille. Il avait alors huit ou neuf ans, et Monsieur Chatouille avait brûlé un coin du livre que le cousin lui montrait. Il s'appelait Tom.

Charlie esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il s'en souvint, alors que son crayon notait le Kilimandjaro.

Il lui avait appris quelques définitions, lui avait montré quelques pays au nom insolite : et tout ça, durant un repas de famille qui s'était fini sur une note amère lorsque la tante Muriel avait commencé à rembarrer tout le monde sur leur incapacité à proprement perpétuer les traditions. Si elle savait que Charlie était bisexuel, elle ferait une crise cardiaque.

Du moins, il pensait l'être. Avoir embrassé Sam avait tellement chamboulé ses repères que ça semblait, en opposition, avoir éclairci certains points troubles, et il se rendit compte, réellement et seulement en cet instant précis qu'il le trouvait excessivement beau depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu dans un couloir.

« - Merlin... »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait un garçon excessivement beau, en fait. Au même niveau qu'une fille, au final.

Du moins, les rares fois où s'était permis de trouver quelqu'un beau.

Et dire que tout le monde le savait déjà avant lui.

« - Triple Merlin. »

Il avait prononcé ces deux injonctions à voix basse, mais quelqu'un semblait avoir bougé. Il se remit silencieusement au travail, le cœur battant.

S'il voulait être capable de dormir sur ses deux oreilles, il allait falloir qu'il apprenne à se connaître vraiment. Il avait du mal à savoir qui il était, encore plus maintenant, malgré ses objectifs fixés depuis des années déjà. Si ses convictions et ses volontés pouvaient changer en une seconde, que valait son projet d'avenir ? N'était-ce pas enfantin, voué à l'échec ?

Malgré tout, il sourit en se rappelant qu'Arthur l'avait prévenu quand il était enfant.

« - Viendra une passe difficile dans ta vie, où tu auras du mal à te reconnaître le matin ou dans certaines situations. Ton corps va changer, ta personnalité aussi, tu vas te découvrir des talents et te rendre compte que certaines de tes décisions n'étaient pas les meilleures. Ce sera sans doute très confus, et très contradictoire, avait-il continué avec un petit rire. Ça pourra même être douloureux, et j'en suis désolé. Tout le monde passe par là.

\- Toi aussi ? Et maman ?, avait demandé son fils en fronçant des sourcils inquiets.

\- Bien sûr. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je voulais être une star de rock sorcier, avait-il confié d'un ton légèrement honteux. Je me croyais invincible malgré mes insécurités, et j'étais persuadé que je réussirais à apprendre trois instruments différents. Deux ans plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais ni la patience ni la volonté de m'engager dans un projet musical, alors j'ai pensé à me reconvertir dans la pêche.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Absolument aucun rapport à l'horizon. Une fois encore, j'étais persuadé que ça y est, c'était la bonne voie. Je m'imaginais déjà nourrir la Terre entière en bottes de pluie, et je me suis trouvé incroyablement stupide de rêver comme je l'avais fait. J'étais persuadé alors, dans ma méchanceté avec moi-même, que je devenais enfin adulte : c'était un vrai choix de vie, et mes anciens désirs ne valaient rien.

\- Et ensuite, ça a encore changé, avait deviné le petit Charlie.

\- Tout à fait, mais pas si longtemps après, avait souri Arthur en le recouvrant d'un plaid. J'ai changé de quelques matières et me suis porté vers un sujet qui me passionnait plus que toute autre chose, et que j'avais pourtant ignoré : l'étude des Moldus.

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que je ne serai jamais Dragoniste ?

\- Crois en tes rêves, mon fils. Crois toujours en eux, et ils se réaliseront peut-être. Sois déterminé, et n'oublie pas ton bon cœur. Il peut arriver qu'un jour, tu aies d'autres rêves, et que tu veuilles te reconvertir en professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Soit ! Qui sait ce que le futur nous apporte… Le plus important est de croire en soi, en ses choix ainsi qu'en les conseils de ta famille et de tes amis. Quoi qu'il en soit, Charlie : tu peux et tu pourras toujours te confier à nous si tu ne te sens pas bien. Nous serons toujours là pour t'écouter. »

Il avait conclu avec un sourire réconfortant, ému, et avait serré son fils dans ses bras.

Charlie fut ramené à la réalité par le bruit d'un crayon qui roula sur son lit et tomba au sol. En grandissant, il n'avait jamais eu ces incertitudes dont avait parlé son père, et s'était dit qu'il devait avoir eu la chance de passer à côté : il n'était pas passé par une crise d'adolescence, et, étant mature pour son âge, il n'y passerait jamais.

 _Erreur_ , pensa-t-il avec un sourire presque nostalgique envers la naïveté de son ancien lui. Il était en plein dedans, depuis quelques mois déjà. Ses projets d'avenir n'avaient pas changé, et s'étaient mêmes renforcés, mais il y avait des moments où ses actions ne suivaient pas ses pensées, ou l'inverse. Il arrivait qu'il soit aussi confiant qu'un demi-dieu, comme lors de l'entraînement de Quidditch ce matin, ou qu'il se sente aussi peu talentueux et charismatique qu'une dragée Bertie Crochue goût terre et ce, parfois dans la même journée. Il était arrivé, alors qu'il était à la maison, qu'il parte en fou-rire en lisant une blague, puis ses éclats de rire avaient peu à peu évolué en pleurs incontrôlables.

Malgré le côté merveilleux qu'on pouvait peut-être, en tant que scientifique, attribuer au côté tours-en-montagnes-russes-gratuits, Charlie avait hâte que ça se termine.

Il ferma les yeux et pratiqua un exercice de respiration basique. _Tout va bien_ , se dit-il. _C'est trouble, pénible, confus, mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre un jour ou l'autre. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre._

Sur ce, il se frotta les yeux, puis décida qu'il était prêt à dormir. Il rangea donc ses cartes et crayons puis, lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur la sensation formidable qu'il avait ressentie au creux de la poitrine au moment où il avait enlacé un être humain qui lui tenait à cœur.

Car, après tout, les petits bonheurs sont ceux qui forment le grand.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva sans faire trop de bruit aucun de ses camarades n'était encore réveillé. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, il aperçut Sam, qui prenait son petit-déjeuner tout seul. Lorsque ce dernier l'aperçut, il l'invita d'un grand sourire.

Les quelques personnes qui étaient là n'étaient pas très réveillées, mais deux ou trois les observèrent avec attention pendant toute la durée du repas. Pourtant, au début, rien de bien intéressant à leurs yeux ne vint enrichir leurs conversations : les deux garçons parlaient seulement de la semaine à venir, et des livres qu'ils aimaient.

« - Tu as lu _Les malheurs de Billie_ quand tu étais petit ?, demanda Sam en se servant des œufs brouillés.

\- Par Merlin, oui, soupira Charlie. C'était traumatisant.

\- On est d'accord !, s'exclama-t-il, heureux d'enfin trouver quelqu'un de son avis. C'était absolument terrible. Ce moment où elle fait voler son chat à travers la maison…

\- J'en ai des frissons. C'est un classique jeunesse, mais qu'est-ce que Billie était flippante à bien y penser… »

Ils se regardèrent et furent frappé de la même idée en même temps.

« - _Le chapeau enflammé !_ , s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson en frappant la table, faisant voler un toast par la même occasion.

\- Quelle horreur, souffla Charlie. C'était la gamine la moins consciente du danger du monde. Et lorsqu'elle a collé le portrait de son père dans la cave…

\- Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique pour ce pauvre Peter », soupira Sam.

Charlie éclata de rire.

« - Je dois dire que je suis bien vite passé à autre chose niveau lecture, même si _Les malheurs de Billie_ ont continué de m'obséder pour une raison inconnue.

\- Que veux-tu, l'être humain possède une sale tendance à courir après ce qui le détruit, fit Sam en buvant son verre d'un air théâtral.

\- Aurais-je tort, sourit Charlie, si je disais que tu es une drama queen en puissance ?

\- Ah, j'ai mes phases à la Freddie, rit Sam.

\- Freddie ?

\- Freddie Mercury, bien sûr.

\- Qui ? »

Sam eut les yeux soudainement exorbités et, bien évidemment, la moitié de tartine qu'il avait dans la main tomba d'une lenteur terrible pour finir s'écraser au sol, côté confiture.

« - Nom de nom de nom de Merlin, tu ne connais pas Queen. Bien sûr. Tu viens d'une famille typiquement sorcière.

\- Eh, toi aussi, rétorqua Charlie presque vexé. Je connais des tas de choses.

\- Tu vas adorer, sourit Sam de toutes ses dents et des étoiles dans les yeux. Il faut absolument que tu écoutes Queen. Douce Serdaigle, Charlie, ajouta-t-il plus bas et d'un sérieux à toute épreuve. _Tu es gay_. Tu te dois de connaître ce groupe. »

L'intéressé sentit ses oreilles chauffer un chouia, mais tenta de garder sa plus grande contenance et répliqua :

« - Alors déjà, je crois être bi.

\- Mais tu coup, tu es à moitié gay, c'est déjà ça et c'est formidable. Ça te donne une probabilité plus élevée de trouver l'amour. Enfin… Peut-être. Il faudrait que je me renseigne. Bref, Queen ! Leurs musiques passent sur quasiment toutes les stations de radio Moldues. Il faudra que tu viennes chez moi en vacances, pour que je te fasse écouter mes cassettes. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour en chanter les chansons, et je sais à peine jouer de la guitare, alors je t'épargnerai ce massacre. Mais c'est vraiment génial. »

Il le regarda parler de ce qui était un groupe Moldu apparemment très à la mode, la tête posée sur la main. Il l'aurait écouté pendant des heures si Jane n'avait pas déboulé sur la table.

« - Bon dimanche à tous !, s'exclama-t-elle en se ruant sur le bacon. J'ai des courbatures partout à cause de ton entraînement, Charlie. J'ai les guibolles en compote, comme dirait ma mère. J'ai besoin de prendre des forces, je sens que remonter les escaliers vont être une sacrée épreuve. Purée, mais ce couteau coupe comme mon genou ! »

Elle essayait d'inciser sa tranche, mais rien ne venait correctement. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait interrompu leur discussion.

« - Oh, pardon, souffla-t-elle en arrêtant de s'acharner sur son pauvre bacon. Je suis désolée si j'interromps quelque chose…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit sincèrement Charlie. Tu as le droit d'être là, voyons.

\- Bien évidemment ! Mais de toute façon, je dois aller rejoindre James, fit Sam. On doit travailler ensemble sur la Botanique. On se voit plus tard ? »

Charlie hocha la tête avec un enthousiasme se rapprochant de celui d'un enfant à qui on proposait une sortie au zoo.

Sam sourit en retour, souhaita un bon appétit à Jane puis adressa un clin d'œil à la personne qu'il appellera plus tard « son roux préféré ».

Jane l'observa longuement, en silence, but un grand verre de jus d'orange et ne put empêcher une expression malicieuse de se glisser sur son visage.

« - Ah, non, chut, fit calmement Charlie.

\- Tu as les cheveux qui tremblent. Je veux tous les détails », répondit-elle en mangeant finalement tout son bacon en une fois.

Il était plus embarrassé que jamais, mais plus il parlait, plus Jane se rapprochait de l'ultime cri de joie. Et lorsqu'il lui dit enfin qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pendant dix bonnes minutes, elle dissimula au mieux son bonheur dans sa manche de pull.

« - Ça fait quoi d'embrasser quelqu'un pour la première fois ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est très étrange, en fait, dit-il avec honnêteté. Au tout premier baiser, ça ne m'a pas semblé bien du tout. C'était juste bizarre, et je me suis mis à penser au fait que c'était quand même farfelu de coller ses lèvres contre celles d'une autre personne en signe d'attirance. En soi, mes sentiments débordaient de panique et de bons sentiments, mais ce que mon corps ressentait était vraiment différent. Après un peu plus de bécotage, c'était déjà un peu mieux, mais cette pratique reste quand même très curieuse.

\- Tu me fascines, Charlie, sourit Jane. En tout cas, vous allez bien ensemble, je pense. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais il a l'air un peu dérangé et il est beau : tout comme toi. Tu comptes en parler à Rory ?

\- Je ne pense pas que parler de moi en ce moment soit la meilleure des choses, tu ne crois pas ? Il vaut mieux se focaliser sur son bien être à lui. Moi, on s'en fiche.

\- Alors déjà, _non_ , on ne s'en fiche pas de toi. Tu es l'une des sept merveilles du monde. Ensuite, bien que je sois d'accord avec le fait qu'il faut le soutenir et éviter de parler constamment de son propre bonheur en sa présence et dans ce contexte, il va se sentir exclu s'il est le seul à ne pas le savoir. Ce n'est pas mieux. Il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de toi que de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- La Sagesse a parlé, approuva-t-il. C'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas encore descendu, d'ailleurs. »

Ils regardèrent en direction de la grande porte : pas de Rory en vue. La jeune fille trifouilla dans son assiette avec inquiétude.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de voir du monde… On pourrait lui apporter le petit-déjeuner ? Ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir. Peut-être aussi qu'il a passé toute la nuit à dessiner, qui sait ?

\- J'étais réveillé jusque 5h du matin, je ne l'ai pas vu bouger d'une oreille, dit Charlie. Pour répondre par avance à ta question, je n'arrivais pas à dormir tellement j'étais secoué par ce qu'il s'est… Passé, hier. Mais c'était utile. J'ai pris du recul sur la situation, et... »

Mais à cet instant précis, en ce dimanche des plus basiques, tout son corps se figea et même son cœur se pétrifia. Car Jane venait de lui tapoter l'épaule et de désigner la Grande Porte. C'est là qu'il la vit.

La vieille dame.

Elle lui sourit, puis, sans un mot, mit l'index sur sa bouche.

 _Chut._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Betty, Mathilda, souvenirs

_Bon._

 _Alors._

 _Bonjour, déjà, ou bonsoir, selon le moment où vous lisez ce chapitre. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot : j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de retard, et ce chapitre vient après plusieurs semaines de vide. J'en suis sincèrement désolée ; je m'étais toujours promis de ne jamais être cet auteur qui arrête soudainement de publier et laisse ses lecteurs avec le Void pour lecture._

 _Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait, mais je suis particulièrement débordée cette année. Ma licence me demande beaucoup de travail et j'ai bien moins le temps d'écrire qu'auparavant. Les semaines s'enchaînent si vite !_

 _Cependant, notez bien ce que je vous dit : je finirai cette fanfiction. Je l'espère, sans plus de retard. Mais s'il y en a, je m'excuse encore, et je vous promets que de toute façon, cette fic aura une fin. Je ne la laisserai jamais pendre dans le vide._

 _Ce retard m'a beaucoup fait culpabiliser, et j'espère que malgré tout, vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il permettra de me faire pardonner._

 _Excellente lecture à vous, et à dans deux semaines si tout va bien 3_

 _~ Accio-Weekend_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8** : Betty, Mathilda et des souvenirs

Charlie se trouvait là, pétrifié, à regarder cette vieille dame qui ne bougeait pas. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée, sinon personne n'y prêtait attention.

Elle disparut dans l'ombre lorsqu'il se leva, ainsi ne fit-il absolument pas attention à son environnement et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la grande porte, essayant de paraître le moins louche possible. Il n'osait pas l'appeler, de peur qu'on le remarque et qu'elle ne soit plus là -lui ayant clairement dit de se taire.

Il arriva haletant d'adrénaline à la porte, et se dirigea vers la direction qu'elle avait prise… Mais ne la trouva guère. Elle avait, encore une fois, disparu.

« - C'est pas vrai !, laissa-t-il échapper, frustré.

\- Mr. Weasley ? Un problème ? »

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit McGonagall en train de hausser un sourcil.

« - Pardon, professeur, fit-il tout en massant son cou. Je... »

Il ne savait même pas s'il devait en parler ou non. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur ce qu'il considérait à présent son enquête, mais n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec l'idée de mentir à un professeur.

« - Est-ce que vous auriez croisé une vieille dame par ici, professeur ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?, insista-t-elle, presque offensée.

\- Il y a une dame, plutôt âgée, qui se promène dans Poudlard ces derniers temps, répondit-il en tripotant ses mains. Je m'inquiète juste pour elle, je ne sais pas si elle va bien. Elle a un comportement un peu étrange. »

La directrice de Gryffondor le regarda quelques instants, sans bouger, puis un mince rayon de soleil passa sur ses yeux l'espace d'un instant -les nuages étaient revenus. Elle toussota.

« - Il s'agit sûrement d'un fantôme, Mr. Weasley, rétorqua-t-elle. Aucune personne extérieure à l'école ne serait entrée ici sans que je ne le sache, à moins que le professeur Dumbledore n'ait un rendez-vous secret avec cette personne. C'est peut-être le cas. Ne vous en faites pas », acheva McGonagall en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de repartir.

Il la regarda s'en aller, le cœur toujours battant et la déception remontant jusqu'au bout du nez. Ça ne servait à rien de faire le tour de l'école. Comment faisait-elle pour s'échapper aussi vite ? Avait-elle des fusées accrochées à l'arrière de ses charentaises ?

Il glissa le long du mur, et se trouva assis sur le sol il en était presque inquiet, maintenant. Il avait trouvé ça quelque peu étrange, mais à force, ça en devenait réellement flippant. Et si elle avait été envoyée par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Mais il était mort…

Et si elle savait que le père de Rory était vivant, parce qu'elle faisait partie de ses bourreaux ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi révéler cette information ? Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de manipulation, et qu'elle était là pour l'inquiéter ou brouiller les pistes… Mais ça n'avait pas grand intérêt, sinon de la cruauté pure. Quitte à brouiller les pistes, autant tourner autour des Aurors chargés de l'enquête, pas d'un étudiant de Poudlard qui n'est même pas le fils d'Eddard. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens… Et ça n'expliquait pas comment elle aurait pu entrer à Poudlard, le château étant protégé par des dizaines de sortilèges.

« - Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là, assis dans un coin ? »

Il releva la tête : Rory descendait les escaliers d'un pas morose. Il n'avait pas bonne mine.

« - J'ai voulu courir après Betty, mais elle a disparu, souffla Charlie qui était déterminé à faire preuve d'honnêteté.

\- Betty ?, releva-t-il en fronçant des sourcils confus.

\- J'ai décidé de donner un prénom à la vieille dame, pour que ce soit moins long à prononcer », fit le rouquin en s'emmêlant les cheveux.

Le teint de son meilleur ami, qui n'était déjà pas très coloré, tourna anémié. Il croisa les bras, s'engouffrant dans son pull comme dans une bouée de sauvetage.

Charlie se releva et passa une main qu'il espérait réconfortante sur son bras.

« - Tu as faim ? Jane est à table. Les œufs sont délicieux, ce matin. Il te faut de la protéine », ajouta-t-il dans une tentative désespérée de le motiver un peu.

Rory lui adressa un sourire rapide et automatique.

« - Merci, répondit-il, mais je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher, finalement. J'ai sans doute davantage besoin de sommeil que de protéines. »

Il tourna les talons et remonta les escaliers.

« - On est là pour toi, Rory, lui dit Charlie. Si tu veux parler de tout et de rien, ou de ce sujet spécifique, tu sais qu'on est là, pas vrai ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Merci, répliqua-t-il une nouvelle fois. Je sais. Ça ira. »

Et il s'en alla sans ajouter un mot de plus, laissant son ami peiné derrière lui.

A peine Rory avait-il franchi la porte du dortoir que les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et des sanglots ne tardèrent pas à émerger de sa gorge serrée. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait autant, depuis des années.

Lorsqu'il avait appris la disparition de son père, il avait encaissé le choc en serrant des dents et des poings. Mais c'était de plus en plus dur vient un moment où les émotions qui s'entassent sont trop nombreuses, et doivent sortir à un moment ou un autre. C'était ce moment.

Il recouvrit son visage de ses mains, comme s'il en avait honte ou qu'il essayait de se contenir, mais c'était trop tard. Il pleurait, pleurait, pleurait, et pleura pendant une demi-heure. Il essayait de réfléchir, mais c'était un flou perturbé par l'explosion de sentiments.

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus de larmes, et que sa gorge était plus sèche que les branches d'un arbre mort, il s'essuya les joues avec hargne et se releva en position assise sur son lit. Le portrait de Sam le regardait d'un air qui ne lui plaisait guère, aussi retourna-t-il la peinture contre le mur.

Se saisissant d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin, il décida de se confier à cœur ouvert à sa mère. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait, mais ça lui ferait sûrement du bien.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooO

« - Allons, Charlie, je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse, mais tout va toujours mieux avec une tasse de thé. Jane, tu es invitée aussi. Où est Rory ? »

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur Hagrid, qui les regardait souriant, un gros sac de pommes de terre sur l'épaule droite. Il comptait les apporter aux Elfes pour le repas de ce soir, qui était dans quelques heures.

« - Il ne va pas bien, dit Charlie à voix basse.

\- Oh, inspira le demi-géant. C'est à propos de son père ? C'est Eddard ? »

Un élève de quatrième année, qui passait par là, releva l'oreille et zyeuta la situation. Jane, qui l'avait vu, lui lança un regard noir.

« - On ne peut pas trop en parler ici, Hagrid, fit-elle.

\- Dans ce cas, on en parle tout à l'heure, sourit-il en tapotant l'épaule de Charlie. Rory est invité, n'oubliez pas de le lui dire.

\- A tout à l'heure », sourit le rouquin en retour.

Ils regardèrent Hagrid s'éloigner au fond du couloir. Jane croisa les bras.

« - Il faut qu'on trouve des indices sur cette vieille femme…

\- Betty, la corrigea-t-il.

\- Oui, _Betty_ , soupira-t-elle. Ça ne change rien. C'est toi qui as le plus de lien avec elle, Charlie, trouve quelque chose.

\- Facile à dire, ça, ronchonna-t-il. C'est comme me demander de trouver un fantôme. Qui ne laisserait aucune trace.

\- C'est justement le principe d'un fantôme. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas en croiser. Je veux dire, là-bas, il y a Nick Quasi Sans Tête. On est à Poudlard.

\- Betty, c'est un peu le Baron Sanglant : on ne la croise pas souvent et elle est un tantinet flippante. En vrai, se reprit Charlie, je sais qu'il faut que je la retrouve. Mais à chaque fois, elle disparaît sans que j'ai eu le temps de poser des questions. Et elle m'a fait « Chut », ce qui fait qu'on ne devrait même pas parler d'elle. Ça signifie que je devrai me taire, à l'avenir, si elle me parle.

\- D'accord », approuva sa meilleure amie.

Il la regarda avec des yeux interloqués.

« - Pardon ? Tu veux que je me mette à mentir ?

\- Si ça peut sauver le père de Rory, oui, affirma-t-elle. Tant pis si même Rory n'est pas au courant que tu avances, si ça peut aider son père. »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« - Je ne peux pas garder ça secret, Jane, je lui ai promis de tout lui dire à l'avenir.

\- Mais si ça peut sauver son père, tu ne penses pas qu'il ne t'en voudrait pas ?, insista l'intéressée.

\- Et si ça aggrave tout ?, répliqua-t-il. Je ne la connais pas, cette dame, et je devrais lui faire confiance ? Si ça se trouve, elle est là pour me mener en bateau et me projeter droit dans le mur tout en m'éloignant de Rory. Avec cette technique, ça marcherait très bien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle porte une robe à fleurs qu'elle possède de bonnes intentions. De toute façon, elle ne peut pas nous espionner tout le temps, non ? Je n'aurai qu'à lancer _Assurdiato_ à chaque fois que je parlerai d'elle. »

Il s'assit contre le mur.

« - Je ne me sens franchement pas capable de garder tout ça pour moi, Jane. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Je sais, je suis désolée, répondit-elle. Fais ce qui te semble le mieux, ce qui te semble être le plus respectable. Ce choix ne revient à personne d'autre que toi, qui ne devrait même pas avoir à faire avec cette histoire, bien que ce soit inévitablement le cas à présent.

\- Merci, soupira-t'il. Je vais y penser à la bibliothèque. On se retrouve chez Hagrid. »

Il monta les escaliers, ajustant son sac plus confortablement sur ses épaules. Il arrivait quasiment à la bibliothèque lorsqu'il croisa Sam, qui s'y dirigeait aussi.

« - Hey, sourit Charlie en lui prenant doucement la main.

\- Hey, répondit le garçon aux cheveux gris avec un sourire complice.

\- Tu ne devais pas travailler la botanique avec James ?

\- J'y vais justement, fit-il. On n'a pas encore commencé, je me promenais un peu dehors. Tu fais quoi par là, toi ?

\- Je vais m'occuper des cours de Métamorphose. »

Sam remarqua son ton faussement enthousiaste.

« - Quelque chose qui te tracasse sur le sujet ? Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. »

Son regard sincère et empathique réchauffa quelque peu le cœur du rouquin, sans y remarquer la mystérieuse note sérieuse qui s'en dégageait. L'espace d'un instant, il eut envie de lui parler de cette Betty et d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle raconter ses soucis. Mais il en avait déjà trop dit, et il décida à cet instant qu'il n'en parlerait plus à personne.

« - Tout va bien, répliqua-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu es sûr ? C'est Rory, c'est ça ? La vieille dame aurait-elle encore frappé ? », lui demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Charlie fronça les siens. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il venait de la voir ? Personne d'autre ne l'avait vue.

« - Comment tu sais ça ?, chuchota-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sam en haussant les épaules d'un air un peu surpris, c'est logique. Elle est au centre de toutes vos discussions, et je me disais qu'au vu de ta petite tête inquiète, tu y pensais. »

Charlie, dubitatif, était de plus en plus déconcerté quant à la connaissance de Sam concernant les informations qui circulaient partout dans l'école -et en l'occurrence, qui ne circulaient même pas. Il avait vraiment des oreilles partout. Mais il y avait peut-être une autre hypothèse.

« - Dis-moi, commença-t-il, tu ne serais pas...

\- Je suis désolé, l'interrompit Sam en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Je ne voulais pas être intrusif. Je ne suis pas un Legilimens et je n'essaie pas d'entrer dans ton esprit, c'est promis. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'observateur. Un peu trop, peut-être. »

Il semblait avoir répété cette phrase bien trop de fois au cours de son existence, mais c'était honnête.

« - Ça me rend parfois malade de tout savoir sur les gens et de savoir ce qu'ils ressentent, soupira Sam. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les analyser. Enfin, je ne devine pas tout non plus, ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire. Je reste humain. Sur ce coup, je commence à te connaître un peu. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis trop curieux. »

Son air timide fit sourire Charlie. Cependant, bien que celui-ci le crut, il ne put se résoudre à lui parler de la vieille dame. Il sentait, quelque part, qu'il devait protéger cette partie de l'histoire, et se protéger un peu lui-même.

« - Je comprends, répondit-il en lui passant une main sur les épaules. Ça ne fait rien, va travailler avec James. On se revoit tout à l'heure. »

Son interlocuteur sourit lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue en guise d'au revoir. Quelques élèves, qui passaient par là, ouvrirent grand les yeux et commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux.

Devant cette réaction puérile, Charlie roula des yeux et embrassa Sam directement sur les lèvres, les deux mains entourant sa tête.

« - Comme ça, vous êtes fixés », rétorqua-t-il aux étudiants.

Ceux-ci rougirent puis descendirent les escaliers aussi prestement que possible. Sam rit devant cet élan spontané, et regarda entrer dans la salle le Capitaine de Quidditch, dont les oreilles étaient rouge homard malgré son pas confiant. La nouvelle ne tarderait pas à se propager dans l'école.

Cela prit environ une heure à Charlie pour finir son devoir. Il s'était laissé rêver un peu, avait lu puis emprunté un manuel de Dragonologie, et avait observé Sam lorsque celui-ci avait cherché des livres près de sa table. Il doutait fort que le garçon trouve des livres de Botanique dans le rayon « Religion et sorcellerie », mais avait apprécié ses petits clins d'œil ainsi que son petit mot « _Bon courage !_ » écrit sur un morceau de parchemin et lancé vers Charlie à la vitesse d'une fusée pour que Mme Pince ne le remarque pas.

En sortant, il se dirigea tout droit vers son dortoir. Il se devait d'aller vérifier si son meilleur ami allait bien, et même s'il avait laissé entendre qu'il voulait rester seul, il voulait être avec lui.

Il n'était pas obligé de parler, ou d'engager une quelconque discussion. Il voulait juste être dans la même pièce que lui, s'assurer de son état, et exprimer son soutien dans cette situation cauchemardesque.

« - _Feuille de mandragore_ », fit Charlie à la Grosse Dame.

En pénétrant dans la Salle Commune, Charlie fit face à une petite fête de Gryffondor. Joyeux, discutant avec entrain, tous les élèves s'adonnaient à certaines festivités dont il ignorait la nature.

« - Salut, petit frère, sourit Bill en l'apercevant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?, demanda-t-il un peu interloqué. Qu'est-ce qu'on a à fêter ?

\- Le professeur Trelawney a souhaité du bonheur à tout le monde cette semaine, en ne prévoyant que des avenirs radieux et une chance remarquable. Il fallait fêter ça. Et aussi, c'est le week-end. Et aussi, tout le monde ne parle que du match de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine, sourit finalement le Préfet en Chef.

\- Pas besoin de me le rappeler, souffla le cadet en sentant une boule de stress se former dans son ventre.

\- Ne te venge pas sur les cookies des Elfes de Maison, cette fois.

\- Alors d'une, je ne te permets pas, de deux, ce n'est arrivé que deux fois, pour ma défense !

\- Tu sais ce que disent les Moldus et papa…

\- Jamais deux sans trois », termina Charlie d'un air taquin.

Il salua les membres de son équipe, qu'il prévint de faire attention aux Serdaigle et où ils mettaient les pieds, en se frayant un chemin vers son dortoir. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la porte, il toqua.

Pas de réponse.

Un peu plus fort peut-être ? _TOC TOC_.

« - C'est chez vous, vous entrez quand vous voulez », grommela Rory dans un son étouffé.

Charlie prit une grande inspiration et entra doucement dans la pièce. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que Rory, assis sur son lit et dos contre le mur, les jambes croisées entre ses bras. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué, et absent.

Il savait que demander « comment tu vas ? » était une question stupide. Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« - Tu veux en parler ?, demanda doucement son meilleur ami en s'asseyant au bout du lit.

\- Merci, répondit Rory dont la voix était légèrement rauque, mais c'est déjà au centre de mes pensées. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus et je ne pense pas en avoir vraiment envie. »

C'était compréhensible, et Charlie s'attendait bien à cette réponse. Ainsi, il hocha simplement la tête, lui sourit, et alla travailler ses cartes sur son propre lit, en silence – si l'on ne comptait pas le grattement du crayon gris sur le parchemin.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Rory prit la parole.

« - Merci d'être là pour moi. Même si j'ai un peu de mal à en parler, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là. Jane n'est pas passée, ajouta-t-il d'un ton un peu triste.

\- C'est normal, tu es mon meilleur ami. On te soutient tous les deux. Je pense qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette situation tu la connais. Elle est brut de pomme, Jane. Mais tu peux lui demander de venir, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir qu'elle sache que tu veuilles bien la voir. »

Rory se coucha sur ses draps et observa la Forêt Interdite, le regard plus lassé que jamais.

« - Je ne compte pas m'enfermer ici indéfiniment non plus, tu sais, dit-il assez sèchement. Je ne me suis pas transformé en ours polaire.

\- Non, mais je pourrais comprendre que tu en aies l'envie, lui répondit Charlie sans se démonter. Si tu ne te sens pas de sortir, tu as le droit. Mais dans quelques jours, si tu n'es pas sorti de ton lit, je te forcerai à te laver », sourit-il paisiblement.

Le brun esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

« - Merci beaucoup de te préoccuper de mon hygiène de vie.

\- Un vrai plaisir. »

Il effaça d'un coup de baguette la rature qu'il venait de faire sur l'Allemagne, en Europe.

« - Parle moi du garçon du train, ajouta Rory en haussant des sourcils taquins. Ça a avancé entre vous deux ? Si j'en crois le tremblement de tes cheveux, je dirais que oui.

\- Mes cheveux ne tremblent toujours pas, car ils ne ressentent pas d'émotions, répliqua Charlie avec force et détermination – accompagnées d'un petit rire. On dirait Jane.

\- Je maintiens mon affirmation. Alors ? »

Il inspira un grand coup.

« - Je crois qu'on est un peu ensemble, murmura-t-il, mais je ne suis pas sûr. On s'est embrassés sous un arbre et tenu la main devant la bibliothèque, donc je pense que c'est acté cependant, il n'y a pas encore eu de contrat officiel ni d'affirmation verbale qu'on était ensemble. »

Rory ouvrit de grands yeux, attendant la suite. Il ne manquait plus que des Dragées de Bertie Crochue dans sa main.

« - Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais depuis l'année dernière, sourit Charlie sans parvenir à se concentrer sur l'Allemagne et en effaçant une nouvelle rature. On parle de plein de choses, on rigole beaucoup. Il est vraiment intéressant à écouter, est cultivé, intéressé par le monde Moldu et il joue même un peu de musique. J'aime bien ses yeux et l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il peut être un tantinet flippant, aussi, continua-t-il en adressant à son ami un regard entendu. Je n'ai pas intérêt à lui mentir, parce qu'il le devinerait tout de suite avec ses capacités psychiques. Mis à part ce point étrange, je suis vraiment content de le connaître. »

En terminant cette phrase, il ressentit un petit tourbillon dans son estomac. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait apprécié différemment qu'en tant qu'ami, fils, ou frère qu'il réalisait qu'il pouvait connaître de jolies histoires d'amour, lui aussi, et en ressortir meurtri ou, au choix, plus confiant. Dans tous les cas, sans doute en ressortir plus mature.

Toujours est-il qu'il était heureux d'avoir ce nouveau support dans sa vie, surtout en cette période de troubles.

 _On verra bien comment ça se passe_ , se dit-il.

« - Je suis content pour toi, sourit vraiment Rory. Mais tu sais ce que je te conseille : ne t'emballe pas trop.

\- Je suis du genre raisonnable !, pointa Charlie du doigt, et c'était vrai. Toujours en demi-mesure, jamais trop excessif.

\- En amour, tu ne sais pas, répondit son ami. Ça change tout, ça transforme un homme. C'est comme brancher un humain, pour parler d'électricité Moldue. Tout à coup, tout devient excessif, et tu peux voir les choses dix fois mieux qu'elles le sont. Ou dix fois pires, selon ton état d'esprit. »

Il se releva et se cala de nouveau contre le mur.

« - Tu peux être incroyablement joyeux parce que l'élu de ton cœur t'a fait un compliment, et qu'importe les tempêtes ou autres intempéries, tu ne penseras qu'à ça. Je te préviens aussi qu'il y a de fortes chances de devenir niais, et je ne suis définitivement pas prêt à te voir t'envoler dans le ciel en une fusée de paillettes à n'importe quelle occasion, mais je suis prêt à l'accepter. Si l'élu en question te fait du mal, ce sera dix fois pire que si ça avait été un ami. Après, ça dépend de ton type de relation… Mais si ça devient fusionnel, les chances que ton cœur explose en mille morceaux augmentent par trois chaque semaine. Ceci est un calcul totalement arbitraire, cependant, continua Rory en haussant les épaules, et ne tient pas compte des différences mentales et psychologiques de chacun. Tout ça pour dire… Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Quand les paillettes retombent, elles sont plus lourdes qu'on ne le pense. Et il y a rarement un parachute. »

Charlie ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette tirade. Il n'avait jamais entendu son meilleur ami parler d'amour.

« - C'est magnifique, dit-il simplement. D'où tu tiens ça ? De ta potentielle relation avec Jane ? »

Le brun rougit un peu, mais ignora cette dernière remarque.

« - Ça vient de ma grand-mère maternelle, commença Rory. Elle adorait me raconter ses histoires de jeunesse, de l'anecdote un peu stupide à la plus grande leçon de vie. L'une d'entre elle est cette fameuse histoire de son premier amour. C'est une histoire très longue.

\- Je suis intéressé, sourit Charlie en prenant son oreiller entre ses bras.

\- Très bien, répondit le brun. Pour résumer, quand elle avait 19 ans, elle reçut une lettre… »

Lorsque Rory termina son histoire, que nous découvrirons un peu plus tard, Charlie avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se les tamponnait discrètement avec son oreiller, et Rory était tellement plongé dans sa nostalgie qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« - J'ose espérer que ça n'arrivera pas jusque là, commenta le cartographe, mais c'est une sacrée histoire. Ta grand-mère devait vraiment être géniale.

\- Tu connais l'anecdote de la confiture, sourit Rory.

\- Doux Merlin, la confiture. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Et ce moment où elle t'avait fait croire que les œufs que tu avais mangés étaient pourris…

\- Un grand traumatisme ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir dans la seconde. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Le soleil sembla à cet instant émerger des nuages, illuminant la fin d'après-midi de ce dimanche bien trop mouvementé pour une fin de week-end. Rory continua de sourire en observant les rayons éclairer la Forêt Interdite.

« - J'y pense, fit Charlie. On est invités chez Hagrid à grignoter quelques gâteaux en buvant du thé -et je crois même qu'il a parlé de whisky. Ça ressemble beaucoup à un apéritif, en fait. Tu veux venir ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Rory bien que son sourire fondit quelque peu. Enfin, non… Je ne sais pas trop. Je verrai si je me sens en forme. Pour le moment, je vais aller me doucher, je pense que j'en ai besoin. »

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux de leur lit, et pendant que Rory prenait ses affaires de douches, Charlie rangeait ses cartes. Il retourna la peinture, posée contre le mur, et croisa le regard de Sam. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, par toutes les pattes du dragon_ , ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Nouveau roulement dans le ventre. _Je pense que j'ai envie de l'embrasser. C'est même fort probable._

Les cheveux de Sam Vedder étaient quand même sacrément doux, et sentaient sacrément bon. Sans parler de sa peau et de son petit geste pour ramener ses lunettes correctement sur le nez.

« - Tu feras attention, tu baves un peu, ricana Rory en partant à la douche.

\- Eh, oh, hein...Bon », riposta-t-il avec une répartie à en décorner les bœufs.

Les pauvres bœufs ne s'en rappelleront pas, mais Charlie se promit à l'avenir de trouver un peu plus de répartie dans ce nouveau contexte où des relations amoureuses étaient impliquées. Il était en train de perdre son côté fougueux et culotté, par Merlin.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Sam peu après, à la volière, celui-ci courut dans ses bras lui faire l'un des plus gros câlins qu'on lui ait jamais fait. Bien que surpris par cet élan incroyablement chaleureux, traduisant sans doute un besoin d'affection et des excuses pour ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, il l'accepta sans broncher.

S'ensuivirent de longues minutes où, manifestement, Charlie n'avait pas été le seul à avoir envie de bécotage et de passage de mains dans les cheveux.

« - Sam, dis-moi, murmura le Capitaine de Quidditch entre deux baisers, est-ce qu'on est ensemble ? »

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air étonné, qui se transforma bientôt en tendresse. Un immense sourire étendit ses lèvres.

« - Pour moi, c'est un oui, en tout cas je suis d'accord. L'es-tu, Charlie Weasley ?

\- Mille fois », répondit-il, joyeux.

Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Il était stupidement heureux, mais le deuxième mot est seulement celui qui compte vraiment dans ce genre de moments.

 _ **Leçon de vie n°1 de Mathilda, la grand-mère maternelle de Rory Pattson.**_

 _« - Ma chère Mathilda,_

 _Je ne cesse de penser à toi depuis que je suis parti. A vrai dire, je ne cesse de penser à toi tout court._

 _Il me vient toujours à l'esprit le jour où l'on s'est rencontrés : nous étions de jeunes adolescents, et tu m'avais prêté ton parapluie sans une once d'hésitation, en sortant du musée. J'étais tellement maladroit que personne ne me prêtait jamais rien j'en fus si touché. C'est bête, comme un petit geste peut compter autant._

 _Tu portais une longue robe blanche, et tu avais noués tes cheveux bruns en tresse. Je me rappelle de ton grand sourire comme si tu me l'avais donné hier._

 _Je suis bien rentré, et bien chanceux d'avoir pu être infirmier militaire. Si tu voyais ceux que j'ai soignés… Certains n'ont malheureusement pas tenu le coup, ils étaient trop faibles. Il fallait avoir le cœur bien accroché. Mais comme on a chanté en rentrant : la guerre est finie !_

 _Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Pourrions-nous nous rencontrer à nouveau, au Chêne Doré ? Je suis si impatient d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

 _Avec affection, ton ami Christopher Emerson. »_

 _Mathilda Hopkins ne pouvait pas le croire. Lire et relire ces mots, fixer la signature de la lettre ne parvenaient pas à la convaincre de cette chose : Christopher était ressorti vivant de la guerre, et désirait la voir._

 _C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie._

 _Leur rendez-vous au Chêne Doré avait été comme un rêve. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour qu'ils tombent follement amoureux, étant déjà épris l'un de l'autre depuis des années, et décident de se marier quelques mois plus tard après que le père de Mathilda ait donné sa bénédiction. Ils emménagèrent dans une jolie maison à seulement quinze minutes de la ville, aux cadres de portes bleus et à la toiture foncée._

 _Ils ne pouvaient littéralement pas vivre séparés. Ils se comprenaient, parlaient sans émettre un seul son, étaient d'accord sur tout : c'était, selon Mathilda, la plus belle histoire d'amour du monde._

 _Naquit de cette union quasiment parfaite une petite fille, Dorothy, une petite blonde de qui l'on disait qu'elle avait les mêmes oreilles que Christopher. Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais il s'agissait d'une future sorcière._

 _Qu'importe les tempêtes et les intempéries, tant que leur famille restait soudée, c'est tout ce qui importait._

 _Cependant, alors que Dorothy venait de fêter son troisième anniversaire, c'est une terrible tempête qui s'abattit sur la famille. Une tempête que personne n'aurait pu prévoir et que jamais ils n'auraient crue possible._

 _Ce jour-là, le téléphone avait sonné._

 _« - Bonjour, Mrs Emerson ?, fit une voix d'homme._

 _\- C'est moi, répondit Mathilda, tandis qu'elle s'occupait du petit tablier de sa fille. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

 _\- Je suis le Docteur Cumming, de l'Hôpital Evensworth. Votre mari a subi un accident de la route. »_

 _Le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage s'éteignit, et son cœur s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger._

 _« - Selon quelques témoins, votre mari marchait simplement sur le trottoir, mais un automobiliste a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Il y a eu un fort impact entre les deux... »_

 _Le son se fit beaucoup plus sourd, flou, si bien que la jeune femme n'entendit pas la suite de sa phrase. La main qui tenait le combiné tremblait. Elle trouva du regard ses affaires, pour partir à l'hôpital en urgence dans la minute sitôt l'appel terminé._

 _« - Comment va-t-il ? Docteur, je vous en prie, comment va-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle, à bout de souffle, comme si elle avait couru sur plusieurs kilomètres._

 _\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Mrs Emerson, dit le docteur d'une voix glacée. Votre mari n'a pas survécu au choc. »_

 _Un hurlement d'horreur retentit dans la pièce, et elle n'identifia que plus tard ce cri comme étant le sien. Elle ne se souvint jamais de si elle avait raccroché avant de s'effondrer au sol, criant et pleurant de toutes ses larmes pendant une heure. Elle avait juste eu le temps de s'éloigner de sa fille pour lui épargner cette scène._

 _Mathilda Emerson mit du temps pour devenir à nouveau Mathilda Hopkins. Jamais elle n'oublia son défunt mari, son premier amour, le premier homme a avoir fait battre son cœur plus fort qu'un orchestre de mille caissons._

 _Un jour, au coin d'un café, elle rencontra un homme merveilleux, un sorcier nommé Andrew Feith. Il l'aida à comprendre et s'occuper de Dorothy, qui avait alors sept ans et commençait à démontrer des petits signes de magie._

 _De fil en aiguille, Mathilda comprit qu'Andrew était l'homme qui faisait de nouveau battre son cœur, et qu'il était encore possible d'être heureux après un chagrin d'amour sans ressentir de culpabilité. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais suite à cette rencontre, ils se marièrent et eurent deux autres enfants._

 _Bien des années plus tard, elle avait toujours des frissons en racontant cette histoire à Rory Pattson, le fils unique de Dorothy mais elle avait depuis bien longtemps accepté ce triste événement comme partie intégrante de son histoire. Andrew était à présent l'homme idéal à ses yeux, et le meilleur père du monde._

OooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooO

« - C'est vraiment dommage que Rory ne soit pas là. Ça lui aurait changé les idées, une petite tasse de thé. »

Hagrid, vêtu un tablier serré à la taille et portant un plateau de cookies faits maison, s'affairait dans l'emplacement desdits cookies d'un air inquiet.

« - Ne vous en faites pas, sourit faiblement Charlie. J'ai passé un petit moment avec Rory tout à l'heure, et je crois avoir réussi à lui booster un peu le moral. Mais il n'était pas assez en forme pour sortir.

\- Il faudrait qu'il aille voir Mme Pomfresh, commença le demi-géant. Voire un Médicomage ça pourrait être très grave, ces choses-là… Très grave, soupira-t-il.

\- Vous pensez à la dépression, devina Jane avec un regard alarmé.

\- C'est bien possible, oui, affirma Hagrid avec un regard triste. Ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense, à plus de gens qu'on ne le croit.

\- Mais il semblait si positif l'autre jour…, se désola la jeune fille.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, répliqua le Capitaine de Quidditch qui serrait ses mains fort l'une contre l'autre. Ça peut non seulement frapper à tout instant, mais aussi être une dépression chronique. On ne connaît pas le passé psychologique de Rory, aussi peut-être en est-il atteint depuis des années sans qu'on le sache ou qu'on le remarque. Ça aurait très bien pu s'installer en octobre, aussi, au moment de la disparition de son père. »

Il marqua une pause le temps d'une gorgée de thé aux fruits rouges.

« - Ce n'est pas aussi évident que ça se dit. Les personnes dépressives ne le montrent pas forcément, même quasiment jamais, et ce n'est pas simple du tout à voir. Ça se révèle souvent dans les moments de crise, où même la personne ne se sent plus capable de retenir tout ça. »

Jane le regardait avec des yeux éberlués.

« - Comment tu sais tout ça ?, demanda la blonde. Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles.

\- Bill en a fait une, il y a quelques années. »

Silence.

« - Et même si la dépression est différente chez chaque individu, je sais en reconnaître certains symptômes. Ce n'est jamais joli à voir. Ça s'est passé quand il avait onze ans, raconta le jeune Weasley en se réchauffant les mains autour de sa tasse. C'était sa première année à Poudlard il était anxieux et heureux, mais un groupe de Serdaigle de 3e année a voulu lui pourrir la vie pour une raison obscure. Puisqu'il s'est très vite démontré premier de la classe, timide, plus mature que le reste des élèves, on l'a comparé à mille et une choses déplaisantes et ces élèves-là devaient certainement être jaloux de lui. On l'a traité d'intello, mais c'est bien la seule chose qui ne l'ait pas atteint. Être intelligent et premier de la classe, ce ne devrait ni être une insulte ni une honte il en était fier. Donc ils se sont délaissés de ça et tous les jours, on faisait tomber ses affaires, on le poussait dans les couloirs, on lui jetait des sorts, on l'humiliait me souviens d'un week-end en plein milieu de l'année scolaire où il est rentré à la maison pour occasion exceptionnelle signée par le professeur McGonagall. Il était en pleurs et je ne l'ai jamais vu si malheureux. Ça m'a brisé le cœur. »

Il fixait son breuvage, mais pouvait deviner que Jane était très émue. Hagrid reniflait.

« - C'était terrible pour lui. Ça a pratiquement détruit la confiance en lui qu'il avait alors, et il a dû prendre un bon nombre de rendez-vous avec beaucoup de spécialistes différents pour tenter d'aller mieux. Puis, un jour, vers la fin de l'année, il a décidé qu'il ne se laisserait plus faire. »

Charlie sourit.

« - Il en avait tellement marre que le jour où ces élèves ont une fois de plus essayé de le faire tomber, un éclair de magie a surgi de sa colère et ils se sont tous retrouvés collés au mur. Le professeur Flitwick avait assisté à la scène et ils étaient allés voir Dumbledore tous les deux -après avoir décollé les harceleurs de la pierre. Ces élèves ont été renvoyés après que Bill ait raconté tout ce qui se passait depuis le début de l'année. Ils étaient trois ou quatre, je crois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Quant à lui, il a fait comprendre à tout le monde qu'il ne fallait plus lui chercher des Noises. Il est maintenant Préfet en Chef et l'un des élèves les plus populaires de l'école. Je suis vraiment fier de ce qu'il est devenu. »

Jane semblait n'en pas revenir, mais Hagrid hochait la tête.

« - Je m'en souviens, dit-il. Le pauvre en voyait de toutes les couleurs, et on ne pouvait rien faire sans avoir de preuve valable. Une chance que le professeur Flitwick ait été témoin de la scène.

\- Je n'en n'avais pas la moindre idée, souffla Jane.

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire très joyeuse, ni celle qu'il préfère raconter. Mais je te rassure, il va bien maintenant. J'imagine qu'il y aura toujours des séquelles, et il a toujours des coups de mou, mais tout va bien. »

Ce goûter-apéritif était moins joyeux que prévu, et personne n'avait l'air très enthousiaste. Hagrid, dans une tentative de remettre un peu d'ambiance, proposa ses cookies avec un grand sourire.

« - Allez-y, prenez en, j'en ai fait trop de toute manière. Chocolat et noix de pécan ! »

Charlie et Jane se jetèrent un regard amusé : ses cookies étaient très souvent plus durs que la roche. Cependant, après avoir croqué dans le gâteau avec une dent inquiète, ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

« - Eh, Hagrid, ils sont délicieux, s'exclama Jane d'une surprise sincère. Enfin… Je veux dire, ils sont très bons d'habitude, mais cette-fois ci, Merlin – ils sont vraiment bien faits.

\- J'ai changé ma recette, répondit le demi-géant en rougissant un peu. Bon sinon, Charlie ! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un.

\- C'est vrai, sourit l'intéressé. Il s'appelle Sam Vedder. »

Hagrid, qui était en train de boire, toussa dans sa tasse – créant une explosion de liquide tiède partout dans la pièce, et particulièrement sur Crocdur, son chiot. Charlie tapa dans son dos du mieux qu'il put, pour l'aider à respirer normalement à nouveau.

« - Ah !, fit-il, les yeux ronds.

\- Le fait que ce soit un garçon vous surprend ?, rit Jane qui avait toujours beaucoup aimé la surprise des gens à ce sujet.

\- Bon, toussa-t-il, c'est sûr que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais je suis heureux pour toi, Charlie, oui, vraiment. Tant que tu es heureux et que tu le vis bien, c'est le principal.

\- Vous avez l'air de le connaître, dit Charlie qui sentait que ce n'était pas tout.

\- Pas vraiment, pas vraiment, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je sais juste qu'il est très particulier. Qu'importe ! Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. »

Tout comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé de ça, l'homme avait sur le visage un sourire un peu triste malgré tout.

Bien qu'ils continuèrent le goûter en abordant des sujets plus légers –notamment le Quidditch, dont le prochain match arrivait à grands pas – , la discussion sur Rory les avait tous laissés quelque peu maussades. Jane avait surtout passé son temps à se tresser les cheveux, le regard un peu dans le vide.

En marchant dans la neige, de retour au château, Charlie lui prit le bras.

« - Tout va bien ?

\- Bien sûr, grommela-t-elle sans essayer d'être crédible.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Rory », dit-il doucement.

Elle s'enfonça tellement dans son écharpe qu'on ne voyait plus que ses yeux, et un maigre grognement s'en échappa.

« - Je sais que tu as envie de le voir, sourit Charlie. Et lui aussi. Tu peux me croire.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de dépressif…

\- C'est faux. Rory l'est. Ne change pas ton comportement, qui se remarquera tout de suite. Et ne cherche pas à lui donner de la pitié c'est pire. Montre et dis-lui que tu es là pour lui, et ça ira. »

Elle se serra contre lui, sans rien dire d'autre que « Fichus blocs de neige pourris, je vais bientôt perdre mon pied gauche. »

OooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooO

« - Bon. Bon, bon, bon… »

Dehors, il pleuvait le vent faisait claquer les portes-fenêtres et craquer les murs. La vieille maison, située dans un quartier mal famé, était si peu entretenue qu'on la pensait abandonnée depuis des lustres.

Le chandelier se balançait doucement, reflétant par instants la clarté de la lune, lorsqu'elle n'était pas cachée par de sombres nuages de tempête.

« - Que diriez-vous d'une petite photo pour votre fils ? »

L'homme qui parlait était très grand, assez fin, et avait des cheveux bruns, mi-longs, en broussailles. Il s'adressait à un autre homme assis en face de lui, au crâne un peu dégarni. Il semblait en piteux état, et ne répondait pas. Ses yeux gris, cependant, l'injuriaient avec toute leur vigueur.

« - Je ne vous crois pas, marmonna-il faiblement. Répondez-moi : pour qui travaillez-vous ?

\- Je suis seul, répéta l'homme. Mon nom est Elessar. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que celui de me faire confiance, pas vrai ? »

L'homme sur la chaise lui jeta un regard noir.

« - Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir du mal à vous faire confiance, rétorqua-t-il. Comment me connaissez-vous ? Comment savez-vous que j'ai un fils ?

\- J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout dans cette région, fit l'autre en s'asseyant en face de lui. Malgré votre tentative de vous faire oublier, vous n'êtes pas très discret. Je ne compte faire aucun mal à votre fils. Mais il faut lui envoyer un message.

\- Rory n'a rien à faire là-dedans, supplia Eddard Pattson. Si je le contacte, lui et sa mère seront en grand danger.

\- Sauf si on ne lui dit rien, grommela énigmatiquement Elessar en se levant pour aller chercher le thé. Buvez, ça vous fera du bien. »

Eddard, les mains tremblantes, saisit la tasse qui lui était proposée mais n'y trempa pas les lèvres. Agacé, le grand brun en but une gorgée sous ses yeux.

« - Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné. Je vous l'ai dit : je ne travaille pas pour le mauvais camp. Mais je sais qui vous êtes, et ce pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous avez fait quelques erreurs de parcours, mon ami.

\- J'ai du mal à me rappeler comment je suis arrivé ici, murmura Eddard en se massant le crâne.

\- Vous avez été pris en otage par une troupe de Corbeaux, dit-il tranquillement. Si vous vous en souvenez bien, il s'agit de l'organisation secrète de fidèles du feu Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Je le sais, bien, c'est eux que je pourchasse…

\- Bien. En tout cas, vous avez été dépouillé de vos affaires et traité de façon assez peu aimable.

\- Ma valise… Ma baguette !, s'exclama le père de Rory avec horreur. Je ne l'ai plus !

\- Je n'ai pas pu la reprendre. Elle a été récupérée par des membres du Ministère pour la fausse enquête concernant votre disparition. Quant à moi, j'ai combattu l'unique garde que les Corbeaux avaient laissé à votre porte, puis je vous ai amené ici. Vous avez été très malade. Je dois dire que j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un dormir aussi longtemps que vous. »

Elessar partit se servir une autre tasse.

« - Si vous êtes seul, pourquoi vous en faire pour moi ?

\- Je vous suis depuis le début, Pattson. Mais nous n'allons pas pouvoir rester ici longtemps, donc il va falloir prendre une décision sur ce que vous faites ensuite. Il faudra trouver un moyen d'avertir votre fils que vous êtes toujours vivant, sans alerter l'espionne à Poudlard.

\- Une espionne ? A Poudlard ? Près de mon fils ?, bégaya Eddard. Non...

\- De ce que j'ai entendu, elle le surveille de très près. Mais je suis aussi parvenu à la conclusion qu'elle ne lui fera jamais de mal, car elle s'est liée aux proches de Rory. Il faut que nous soyons discrets, cependant, si on ne veut pas l'avertir. »

Le père de famille couvrit son visage de ses mains, qui laissèrent cependant échapper quelques larmes. Il était fatigué, terrifié, paranoïaque. Cette mission qui durait depuis des mois avait tourné au cauchemar… Eleanor et Rory devaient être morts d'inquiétude, et en danger. Si seulement il pouvait leur envoyer un message…

« - Ce serait sans doute possible, fit Eddard en se relevant avec le plus de contenance qu'il pouvait donner, de leur envoyer un colis anonyme, pas vrai ?

\- J'imagine, fit-il en vidant la bouilloire Moldue dans l'évier. On réglera ça à un autre moment. Il faut partir.

\- Mais où ?, s'offusqua l'autre.

\- Plus loin, je l'espère.

\- Je n'ai pas fini ce que j'ai commencé.

\- Moi non plus, dit Elessar en ouvrant la porte en bois. Allons-y. »

Les deux hommes s'engagèrent alors sous la pluie battante, disparaissant dans la nuit.


	9. Chapitre 9: Espionne,chantilly,Quidditch

_Bien le bonjour et le bonsoir à tous, jeunes gens, et bienvenue à cet évènement majeur (non) dans le monde de la FanFiction (ah ouais, narcissique à fond la fille quoi.)_

 _Non, bon, désolée, c'est pas aussi sensationnel que ça -d'autant plus qu'avec autant de retard, je devrais me faire petite._ _Ma 2e année de Licence prend beaucoup, BEAUCOUP plus de temps que je ne l'avais prévu. J'ai à peine le temps d'écrire malheureusement, mais ça, vous le savez déjà. Je n'ai pas compté le nombre de semaines que représente mon retard, mais il y en a pas mal._

 _Je me demande également si je ne devrais pas faire mes chapitres plus courts ; par exemple, celui-ci fait 18 pages words environ. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Aimez-vous les longs chapitres -mais qui signifient aussi beaucoup de retard- ou préféreriez-vous des chapitres plus courts, que je pourrais éventuellement écrire plus rapidement ?_

 _BREF. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira, du fond du coeur._

 _Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, quel que soit votre avis ! J'y réponds toujours :)_

 _A la prochaine jeunes gens. Merci infiniment pour votre patience princière :coeur: et bonne lecture. ~ Accio-Weekend_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9** : Espionne, chantilly et Quidditch

Betty se promenait dans les couloirs, s'aidant de sa canne toc… toc… toc…

Où était passé Rory ? De ce qu'elle avait entendu et compris, il ne sortait plus de son dortoir à moins d'être forcé par ses amis, pour aller manger. Notamment par Charlie Weasley. Elle sourit.

Quel garçon charmant. Elle adorait plus que tout son petit dragon, Monsieur Chatouille.

« - Dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée », soupira-t-elle en sortant du château.

Elle se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite, en faisant bien attention de ne pas être vue. Une fois cachée, tout en continuant de marcher, elle se redressa bien davantage et marcha avec plus de vigueur. Elle utilisa la canne pour déblayer le chemin des orties et autres plantes qui risquaient de griffer ses jambes et d'effiler ses collants. Ces trucs passaient leur temps à se trouer…

Enfin, après quelques minutes de marche, elle parvint au fameux lieu de rendez-vous : le gros arbre mort. L'homme qui lui avait donné rendez-vous était déjà là il portait sa robe de fonction et avait l'air singulièrement mécontent.

« - Bonjour, mon oncle », sourit Betty.

Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent bien davantage.

« - Tais-toi, grogna-t-il. On va nous entendre.

\- Qui donc, à part les centaures ?, répliqua Betty. Personne n'a classe ici à cette heure-ci.

\- Écoute-moi attentivement, Maëlle.

\- Je préfère Betty, maintenant, le coupa la vieille dame. Je l'ai entendu quelque part et je trouvais le nom plutôt joli.

\- Betty, soit, mais bon sang, écoute-moi. Comment avance le plan ?

\- Bien, je crois. Ils ne se doutent de rien. Rory fait certainement une dépression, en revanche… Il pense que son père est mort.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux, balaya l'oncle. Il mérite de mourir, de toute façon. J'ai entendu dire que c'est un rôdeur quelconque qui l'a libéré des Corbeaux.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul rôdeur quelconque qui pourrait libérer l'otage de l'équipe de Frederick, répondit Betty avec un rictus amusé. Elessar Gilraen.

\- Ne prend pas ce sourire niais. Il n'est pas des nôtres.

\- N'ai-je pas le droit de le trouver beau ?, rétorqua Betty. Parce qu'il l'est, ce jeune homme. En plus d'être beau, il est très talentueux. »

Henry soupira.

« - J'espère que tu ne batifoles pas.

\- Voyons, mon oncle, pas à mon vieil âge ! Et puis qui, à part Flitwick ? »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux rieurs, mais on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à lui lancer des dagues par les pupilles.

« - Tiens-toi en au plan, répéta Henry, et isole le fils.

\- J'ai fait comprendre à son meilleur ami qu'il ne devait rien lui dire en ce qui me concerne ça l'éloignera forcement un peu de Rory.

\- C'est déjà ça. Malheureusement, nous n'avons plus la possibilité de faire pression, mais dès qu'Eddard Pattson sera de nouveau entre nos mains…

\- Mon oncle, reprit Betty avec plus de sérieux. Suis-je encore utile dans cette histoire ?

\- Il cherchera forcément à contacter sa famille, répondit Henry. On surveille déjà sa femme, tu t'occupes de Rory. Et si j'apprends que tu flânes…

\- Je suis une femme respectable, merci, répliqua Betty qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être jugée pour ce qu'elle faisait. Je suis capable de gérer cette mission aussi bien que vous tous.

Henry pinça l'arête de son nez. Soupirant une fois de plus, il ramassa l'attaché-case qu'il avait posé au sol, puis, après un léger mouvement de chapeau, tourna les talons et s'engouffra au plus profond de la forêt.

Betty, quant à elle, se saisit de sa canne et repartit en direction du château, bien déterminée à prouver sa valeur mais le cœur un tantinet lourd.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooO

Charlie était à présent passé au remplissage coloré de ses cartes. Sam l'observait en silence, avec un regard à la fois amusé et tendre, sans vraiment parvenir à se concentrer sur ses propres devoirs. Ils étaient seuls dans la Salle Commune, en cette fin de vendredi après-midi.

« - Je te vois, tu sais, sourit Charlie sans cesser de colorier les régions montagneuses. Et comme ce n'est nullement un désir pour moi d'être la raison de ton échec scolaire, je te conseille de te concentrer.

\- Oui, mais tu es joli à regarder, rétorqua Sam. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Alors premièrement, ce n'est pas une excuse, rougit le jeune Weasley, ensuite, tu dois préparer ton examen de Potions. Tu ne voudrais pas offusquer Rogue, je présume ?

\- Aucune chance : il m'adore. Une fois, j'ai fait tomber mon paquet d'alchémilles et il n'a rien dit. Il a à peine soufflé par le nez.

\- Voilà en effet un amour fou.

\- Une idylle exceptionnelle. »

Ils se sourirent. Charlie avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Par Merlin, Rory avait raison : il n'était plus lui-même. Un beau garçon rentrait dans sa vie, et voilà qu'il s'emballait pour rien dans le même temps, il avait l'impression que même Sam avait un cœur d'artichaut. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, au final, mais ils partageaient déjà une complicité assez hors du commun. Pour le moment, Charlie le voyait surtout comme un ami, qu'il pouvait se permettre d'embrasser et de regarder avec passion sans passer pour un pervers malsain.

« - Quel est l'objet de ta pensée, Charlie Weasley ?, sourit Sam. La Roumanie ?

\- Toi-même, en fait, répondit-il en le pointant de son crayon marron.

\- Je te conseillerais de profiter du moment, affirma l'autre en haussant des sourcils, parce qu'en fait, il se trouve que l'on se situe dans la même salle.

\- Je pense à toi même quand tu es là », dit Charlie en lui prenant la main.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris piqua un fard conséquent. Il n'avait jamais autant rougi, en fait.

« - Pardon d'être dramatique, s'excusa Charlie avec un petit rire. Mais écoute, je suis honnête.

\- Mille milliards de gargouilles galopantes, je vois ça, fit Sam qui frotta sa nuque. Je ne m'étais pas préparé à ça, moi. »

Sam mit sa deuxième main sur la sienne, observant ses yeux avec douceur.

« - Je dois avouer que c'est la même chose de mon côté, de toute manière. Tu m'as toi-même dit que j'étais, je cite, « une _drama-queen_ en puissance », il y a quelques jours.

\- Au final, je peux parler, fit Charlie en s'engouffrant dans ses propres épaules.

\- Moi, je trouve ça tout à fait adorable, sourit Sam en passant un bras derrière ses épaules. Mais il est temps de se remettre à travailler, autrement je vais louper mes examens et tu finiras tes cartes en l'an 2000. »

Charlie sourit et reprit ses crayons en main. Au même moment, la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit et Jane arriva.

« - Le professeur Brûlopot te cherche, Charlotte aux fraises », lança-t-elle tout en jetant par la même son sac sur le canapé.

Sam éclata de rire, mais Charlie n'avait pas la référence.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est un « dessin animé » Moldu dont m'a parlé Juliet. C'est une petite fille qui adore les fraises et ça fait, forcément, un petit jeu de mot sympa avec la pâtisserie. Et comme tu deviens niais, puis que tu as le même début de prénom, je m'autorise à t'appeler Charlotte dès maintenant.

\- Dis-donc, tu prends beaucoup de libertés pour quelqu'un qui a boudé pendant trois heures hier midi parce qu'il n'y avait plus de pudding », rétorqua l'intéressé avec un sourire vainqueur.

Elle parut offusquée, mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avec les deux autres.

« - Bref, tout ça pour dire que Brûlopot aimerait te voir. Je l'ai croisé à la sortie de la bibliothèque et j'ai bien cru comprendre le mot Roumanie. »

Le Dragoniste en herbe se releva. Il se sentait bien davantage inquiet qu'excité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait le voir ? Certainement pour une mauvaise nouvelle…

« - Vas-y, fit Jane. Au bureau des professeurs. Je me charge de ramener tes affaires au dortoir.

\- Merci beaucoup, tu es top. »

Replaçant nerveusement sa cravate, le jeune Weasley sortit de la salle et alla tout droit vers celle où se trouvait normalement Brûlopot.

Marchant au pas plus rapide qu'à l'habitude, il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre mais était bien déterminé à paraître aussi droit et posé que possible. De ce qu'il avait observé autour de lui, les gens aiment rarement voir leur interlocuteur stressé ça leur donne l'impression que la source de leur malaise provient d'eux, et il est difficile de détendre l'atmosphère.

Le seul moyen est de se risquer à leur demander comment ils vont, et puis c'est la roulette russe : soit l'interlocuteur anxieux est introverti et va répondre que « ça va », qu'il est « seulement fatigué », auquel cas ça peut être vite expédié, soit il est prêt à déverser des kilos d'émotions dans un discours poignant, que l'on ne saurait interrompre à moins d'avoir un prétexte qui tue –comme celui d'avoir un rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la Magie ou la Reine Moldue d'Angleterre.

Charlie avait, de fait, écrit quelques rouleaux de parchemins à ce sujet, qu'il conservait précieusement au cas où ce travail était demandé dans un quelconque contexte. De manière générale, il aimait grandement disserter sur un sujet qui l'intéressait, et écrire lui permettait de pousser davantage sa réflexion.

Une fois, Jane l'avait surpris à écrire un essai intitulé _Le doute et la remise en question_ , et l'avait alors traité d'« aspirant penseur aux manières ampoulées ». Malgré son sarcasme et ses moqueries légères, elle prenait toujours le temps de lire ses écrits – bien qu'elle ne le montrât pas forcément.

« - Mr. Weasey, vous avez été rapide ! »

Charlie sursauta : il était tellement enfoui dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses pas l'avaient conduit au bureau des professeurs, où Brûlopot l'observait avec un sourire et une tasse de thé.

« - Bonjour, professeur, sourit l'étudiant en retour.

\- Miss Artwell est efficace, ma foi, ajouta-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir arriver si vite – je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma tasse.

\- Je peux repasser plus tard, si vous le souhaitez ?

\- Non, non, Charlie, il n'y a pas de problème. Vous vous souvenez d'Anton Duca ?

\- Le chef de la brigade de la réserve de Târgu Mures, en Roumanie, répondit Charlie du tac-au-tac.

\- Exactement. Il va venir à Poudlard dans quelques semaines, faire une conférence sur les créatures magiques et les métiers ouverts à tous ceux qui sont intéressés. »

Charlie n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Le chef de la brigade qui l'intéressait, venir ici, à Poudlard ? C'était un sacré hasard.

« - Est-ce une coïncidence, professeur ?, demanda-t-il, éberlué.

\- Pas vraiment, confessa Brûlopot avec un sourire taquin. Le professeur Dumbledore trouvait important que vous vous rencontriez tous les deux et de profiter de cette occasion pour en parler à d'autres élèves potentiellement intéressés. »

Soudain, sans trop se l'expliquer, Charlie sentit une once d'agacement.

« - Ah ! C'est génial, répondit-il sincèrement –mais moins enthousiaste qu'il ne s'attendait à l'être.

\- N'est-ce pas ?, gloussa le vieil homme. Je vous tiendrai informé. En attendant, bonne chance pour le match de demain, monsieur Weasley, et bonne fin de journée à vous ! »

Il partit si vite que son élève eut à peine le temps de lui souhaiter, à lui aussi, une bonne fin de semaine –et de le remercier, au passage, pour ses encouragement sur le match de samedi. Il se trouvait planté là, dans le couloir, au moment précis où la sonnerie retentit. Tous les étudiants sortaient des classes dans un brouhaha impatient, joyeux, ou préoccupé toujours est-il qu'il y avait du bruit.

La boule qu'il avait dans le ventre était constituée de l'angoisse quant au match de demain, c'est vrai, mais aussi de ce qu'il parvint à identifier comme de la jalousie.

Il en était tout déconcerté. C'était rare qu'il éprouve ce genre de sentiments –à la limite, ça lui arrivait un peu lorsqu'il voyait Sam avec James. Là, pour le coup, ça avait à faire avec la conférence.

En effet, il était jaloux. Jaloux que son avenir, le métier qui l'intéressait depuis qu'il était tout petit, soit proposé à des dizaines d'autres.

C'était un peu stupide, en soi : de toute façon, le métier de Dragoniste était déjà proposé dans les flyers qu'on leur distribuait à partir de la 2e année. Mais il était caché, timide, et les gens ne s'y intéressaient pas. Il était réservé à Charlie Weasley. Il lui avait toujours été réservé, pas vrai ?

Il était partagé entre le fait que cela devienne positivement un métier plus reconnu, et la peur qu'il devienne presque banal, ou du moins qu'on le lui vole et que certains prétendent être passionnés par le sujet alors qu'il a toujours été le seul à s'y intéresser.

Mais bon, il fallait l'admettre, s'occuper des dragons n'était pas quelque chose de banal. _Par ailleurs_ , pensa-t-il, _la très grande majorité d'entre eux n'ose même pas s'approcher de Monsieur Chatouille_. Et globalement, tout le monde avait peur des dragons.

Mais même si, parmi eux, un seul étudiant se trouvait soudainement passionné par ces formidables créatures, serait-ce si grave ? Deux étudiants de Poudlard à se trouver dans la même Réserve, ça pourrait être drôle. Il pouvait toujours aimer le penser, mais il n'était pas un garçon à apprécier beaucoup la solitude.

 _Quel égo_ , pensa-t-il honteux de lui-même.

Il observait les gens passer autour de lui, tous âges confondus, en se demandant pourquoi il en venait à se dire qu'il était unique. Il avait une fois lu : « _Tout le monde est unique. Donc, personne ne l'est._ »

Un proverbe bien pratique, un peu nais peut-être, pourtant aussi efficace que vrai. On a beau prétendre être unique en son genre, tout le monde passe son temps à dire « Oh, moi aussi ! » à tout et n'importe quoi. Même aux situations les plus stupides.

Non, c'était trop catégorique de dire ça, quand même. Même si on se reconnaît chez quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne veut nullement dire qu'on est fade. Bien loin de là. Il y a mille et une façons d'être soi-même, et c'est quand même vachement chouette et mine de rien, vu le nombre de fois où Charlie avait entendu quelqu'un lui dire « T'es un garçons étrange », ça devait bien dire qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde, finalement. Ce qui est, _quand même, vachement chouette._

« - Charlie. »

Une main se posa sur son épaule et en relevant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'elle appartenait à Sam. Celui-ci était en face de lui, le regard assez inquiet. D'après sa posture, il avait l'air d'être là depuis un petit moment maintenant.

« - Sam, sourit le rouquin en esquissant un sourire.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La question avait un ton très rhétorique. Sam avait reconnu l'expression dans ses yeux, et savait déjà que ça n'allait pas fort. Il caressa son bras avec douceur.

Deux ou trois élèves curieux, pressés par leur emploi du temps, prirent néanmoins le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la scène.

« - Je ne sais pas, j'ai un coup de mou, soupira son petit-ami. Je suis fatigué et stressé. En plus, j'ai faim, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire sincère. Et je crois que c'est encore la crise d'adolescence. C'est absolument terrible, et pathétique.

\- Retiens bien que ce n'est pas pathétique d'avoir des sentiments, ni des hormones qui déconnent, dis-donc », s'offusqua faussement Sam en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

Soudain, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire si grand et si joyeux qu'il aurait pu redonner vie aux morts.

« - J'ai une si bonne idée ! », s'exclama-t-il en commençant à danser dans le couloir.

Il s'était _réellement_ mis à danser dans le couloir. Il fit semblant de descendre un escalier tout en mouvant ses épaules puis, remontant, se mis à mimer un poulpe aux mouvements excessivement fluides. Faisant des moulinets avec ses bras, il entama la chanson la plus connue et la plus _cheesy_ des Bizarr' Sisters, superbement nommée _La magie de ton regard_.

Il avait manifestement perdu les pédales. Tout le monde le regardait sans rien comprendre à la situation, mais il avait tant de confiance en lui que personne ne se moquait, même s'il chantait plutôt faux. En revanche, si le jugement n'était pas ce qui ressortait de leur regard, c'était clairement la confusion.

Charlie, quant à lui, était absolument mort de rire, ce qui était très certainement le but de cette mascarade. Il en pleurait presque. Et plus il riait, forcément, plus Sam en rajoutait des couches : il était actuellement en train de danser à la russe.

Bill Weasley, qui passait par là, fronça l'intégralité de ses sourcils et se tourna vers son petit frère. En se rendant compte que celui-ci ne le remarquait même pas, obnubilé par son foldingue de gars, il fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et reparti en haussant les épaules.

« - Mr. Vedder, puis-je vous demander quel est ce boucan ? », tonna une voix au fond du couloir.

Tous se séparèrent, pour laisser place à la chauve-souris humaine qu'était le professeur Rogue. Sam lâcha un « oups ! » et, alors que Charlie s'attendait à ce qu'il rougisse, il prit ses jambes à son cou et repartit d'où il venait : le couloir adjacent.

« - Je rêve ! », rugit Rogue, plus graisseux et irrité que jamais.

Baguette en main, il se lança à sa poursuite, et Charlie l'imita : ils était vraiment près du tournant du couloir. Sam n'avait pas dû aller bien loin dans ce laps de temps. Il allait se faire massacrer.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils regardèrent dans le couloir, Sam avait tout à fait disparu. Il n'y avait que quelques élèves qui discutaient et marchaient tranquillement. Rogue marmonna dans sa barbe quelques injonctions, soupira, et pressa le pas sans plus attendre en direction du bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Une fois disparu, Sam refit surface de n'importe où.

« - Je pensais que tu tenais à la vie ?, remarqua Charlie en secouant la tête sans croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Précisément, sourit Sam.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?, demanda-t-il, sérieusement intrigué. Tu as une cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Elles sont beaucoup trop rares et précieuses pour être utilisées de la sorte, voyons donc. Et si je t'amenais à l'idée de génie que j'ai eu tout à l'heure ? »

Charlie l'observa, interdit.

« - N'était-ce pas ce spectacle formidable ?

\- Je suis touché, mais non, c'est encore mieux. »

Impatient, il le prit par la main et chuchota :

« - Ça te dirait de faire un tour dans les cuisines ? Pour te remonter de moral de toutes ces mauvaises pensées, rien ne vaut une tasse de thé en compagnie des Elfes. »

Il ne put empêcher de sourire : c'était adorable. Il serra sa main avec plus de conviction.

« - Je suis partant, répondit Charlie, à conditions que tes révisions soient terminées.

\- Quand je n'ai personne à qui parler, je travaille vite, répondit-il en commençant à l'entraîner avec lui. J'ai eu le temps de finir mes révisions, et je reprendrai tout à l'heure. Du coup,j'ai décidé de venir fouiner un peu pour voir ce qu'il se tramait. C'est ainsi que je t'ai vu, planté là, des nuages gris dans le bleu de tes yeux tout confus.

\- Es-tu sûr que les nuages n'étaient pas, en réalité, le reflet de tes cheveux ?, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Comme tu ne m'as nullement remarqué jusqu'au moment où je t'ai interpellé, oui, je suis sûr. »

Il lui claqua un bisou sur la joue à la fin de sa phrase, et joua avec la main qu'il tenait. On aurait dit un enfant tout joyeux de sa première histoire d'amour –ce qui n'était pas le cas, ayant déjà eu plusieurs relations avant Charlie.

En arrivant devant la porte des cuisines, et après avoir vérifié que personne ne rôdait par là, Sam laissa à Charlie l'honneur de chatouiller la poire. La porte s'ouvrit, et ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Les Elfes marchaient d'un pas rapide, passant des casseroles à la vaisselle puis du nettoyage du sol à la préparation du menu du soir. Il faisait un peu chaud, mais ça sentait bon les fruits et le chocolat. Quelques étincelles magiques explosaient çà et là.

« - Monsieur Weasley !, couina une Elfe de maison en lui câlinant la jambe.

\- Tipsy, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, sourit l'élève en se baissant. Comment va ta jambe ?

\- Mieux, monsieur, bien mieux. Tipsy a mis un bandage, monsieur. C'est presque soigné. »

Elle sourit, ses grands yeux clignant plus souvent que la moyenne. Ses grandes oreilles, qui retombaient un peu à la manière d'un éléphant, tressautaient par à-coups selon les bruits, qui résonnaient dans l'immense salle.

« - Chaud devant ! J'apporte le thé ! »

Sam, enthousiaste, arrivait avec le plateau sur lequel étaient entreposées deux tasses, leurs cuillères, et la théière. Charlie observait la scène avec amusement, tandis que Tipsy était repartie s'occuper du rangement des casseroles.

Tout se serait très bien passé si Sam ne s'était pas entremêlé les pieds. Ce qu'il fit, magistralement, et à vrai dire, on voyait rarement aussi empoté.

La théière vola, et Charlie ayant appris à ne plus rattraper d'objets bouillants, s'éloigna du choc qui arrivait dans trois… Deux… Un…

CRONCH. SPLASH.

« - Oh non ! », souffla le garçon aux cheveux gris.

Sous la lumière de la cheminée, cependant, sa tignasse avait presque l'air aussi rouge que ses joues. Les Elfes qui s'occupaient du ménage accoururent, singulièrement agacés, et s'empressèrent de nettoyer la catastrophe en ignorant Sam, qui s'excusait à tout va en demandant à nettoyer lui-même.

« - Bon, maugréa-t-il en regardant autour de lui. J'ai tout raté, et j'en ai mis sur ma robe. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il vers les Elfes de maison qui étaient déjà retournés à leurs occupations respectives.

\- Ce n'est rien, monsieur, répondit un Elfe particulièrement grand comparé aux autres. Loppa va vous préparer ce que vous désirez. Deux autres tasses de thé ?

\- A vrai dire, j'ai une autre commande », sourit le garçon.

Il chuchota à l'oreille de la créature, qui hocha la tête et alla préparer ce qu'il faut.

« - J'espère que ce n'est pas un gâteau à étages ! », répliqua Charlie, un peu moqueur.

Son petit-ami lui ébouriffa les cheveux en guide de réponse ce qui n'était, en soi, pas un argument très valable, mais ça passait quand même.

« - Alors, reprit le garçon d'une voix plus douce. Qu'est-ce qui te tracassait, tout à l'heure ?

\- Je crois que je deviens idiot, et égoïste, soupira-t-il.

\- Ah oui, quand même.

\- Le chef de la Réserve de Târgu Mures va venir à Poudlard parler du métier, comme une conférence. Et ce que je ressens, c'est que je n'ai pas envie que les autres commencent à s'y intéresser. Je suis jaloux que ma vocation soit proposée à d'autres, comme si elle n'appartenait qu'à ma personne. C'est vraiment bête, non ? »

Sam Vedder réfléchit quelques instants.

« - Non, je ne pense pas que ce le soit, répondit-il tranquillement. D'une part, on est tous un peu égoïstes, et on doit tous l'être un peu parfois. Deuxièmement, mais ce n'est que mon avis, je pense surtout que tu es jaloux qu'on puisse proposer ce métier-là aussi facilement, dans un cadre chouette et ouvert de conférence, alors que toi, on ne t'a jamais aidé à y voir plus clair et beaucoup t'ont même trouvé bizarre. Tu t'es débrouillé tout seul, tu as fait tes propres recherches et d'un coup, on offre tout ça aux autres sur un plateau d'argent. »

Il ponctua son discours d'un silence, dans lequel il essuya les verres de ses lunettes pleines de traces de doigts.

« - C'est ça, le problème, continua Sam, et franchement, je te comprends. Mais contrairement aux autres, tu sais déjà tout depuis longtemps et tu es plus loin dans le processus que n'importe qui ici. Tu as une belle longueur d'avance. Et même si ça intéresse d'autres gens, ça ne rabaisse ni ne t'ôte ton rêve. Nullement. Tu seras toujours Charlie Weasley le Dragoniste passionné depuis son enfance, et ça vaut tout l'or du monde. »

Il releva la tête, replaça ses lunettes sur son nez de ce mouvement si habituel, et lui sourit. Deux choses se produisirent dans le torse du roux : une chaleur réconfortante s'y nicha, en chassant par la même occasion le poids qui commençait à prendre racine au creux de sa poitrine. Charlie lui sourit en retour, et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Au loin, Tipsy jeta un petit regard attendri, prétendant cependant de n'avoir rien vu et de s'extasier devant les bottes de carottes qui trônaient un mètre plus loin.

« - Votre commande, monsieur, dit soudain le grand Elfe, qui était revenu avec un plateau dans la main.

\- Merci beaucoup, Loppa. Tiens, Charlie, ta tasse. »

Si Charlie, trente secondes plus tôt, était déjà en train de fondre comme neige au soleil devant l'être humain dont il tombait amoureux, comme une jeune personne innocente et légèrement niaise, mais lorsqu'il aperçut la tasse, ce fut le feu d'artifice.

Sam lui avait commandé un chocolat-chantilly. Il y avait même des petits confettis de sucre sur le dessus.

C'était tout bête, vraiment. Mais un chocolat-chantilly dans ce contexte d'angoisse permanente, où il devait travailler pour ses BUSEs, se préparer pour la Roumanie, se battre pour le Quidditch dont le prochain match arrivait dans moins de 24h, et enquêter sur le père disparu de Rory, c'était la plus belle des choses.

Il réalisa qu'il était fichtrement stressé, par tout un tas d'événements, et c'était un des rares moments depuis un petit temps où il ne se sentait pas tendu.

Du coup, il ne savait pas trop si c'était l'odeur du chocolat, la vision de Sam qui louchait sur son nez plein de crème fouettée, Tipsy qui lui faisait coucou au loin ou juste ce moment rassurant et paisible, mais il eut les larmes aux yeux.

Bien que ses parents aient toujours insisté sur le fait que c'était tout à fait normal de pleurer, même pour un garçon, même pour un garçon sportif qui aimait les créatures dangereuses, il avait toujours eu du mal à se laisser aller là-dessus. Se dévoiler, c'était comme s'affaiblir être vulnérable, au vu et au su de tous, qui rentraient donc inconsciemment dans la vie privée qu'on faillait à cacher.

Il sentit les bras de Sam se nouer autour de lui, dans une étreinte aussi douce que puissante, et surtout, très tendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il sentait bon, par la barbe de Merlin.

Et en plus, il lui grattait le dos, ce qui, entre nous, n'a pas de prix.

Ainsi, Charlie se dévoila sur beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, pendant longtemps mais comme la source de lumière principale venait de la cheminée, il était difficile d'avoir la notion du temps. La température du chocolat chaud qu'il buvait pouvait donner un petit indice, à la limite.

Il lui parla de sa peur de rater tout ce qu'il entreprenait, car il y avait tellement de choses dont il fallait qu'il s'occupe qu'au final, il ne s'occupait de pas grand-chose. Il lui parla de la vieille dame, sur qui il avait essayé de faire des recherches, en vain. Qu'elle lui avait dit de se taire, mais que ça lui faisait peur, et qu'il était désemparé. Il lui parla de Rory, et de sa détresse, et de son incapacité à l'aider (du moins, c'est ce qu'il ressentait) alors qu'il était son meilleur ami.

Pendant tout ce temps, Samaël l'écoutait, silencieux, hochant la tête à plusieurs reprises pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait attentivement. Il eut parfois l'air confus, mais n'interrompit pas le garçon qui n'avait sans doute jamais autant parlé de sa vie.

« - Je suis fatigué, en fait, conclut Charlie. Fatigué, désemparé, angoissé. Un bon cocktail en cette veille de match, sourit-il faiblement.

\- Et pourtant, regarde-toi, murmura Sam. Tu viens de faire un sacré discours, et tu tiens toujours sur tes pattes. Et demain, tu vas conduire ton équipe avec brio, comme tu le fais depuis le début de l'année, et vous allez remporter le match. »

Charlie avait presque autant d'étoiles dans les yeux que de tâches de rousseur sur les joues.

« - Sam…

\- Hmh hmh ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? »

Aussi bête qu'elle puisse paraître, c'était une question tout à fait sincère. Sam avait l'air singulièrement étonné.

« - Je ne suis pas faux, si c'est ce que tu demandes, répondit-il avec une précaution de couturier. Jamais. Tu me plais, et on est ensemble, et je me permets de te dire ce que je pense de toi sans barrière – surtout après ta tirade autocritique.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça me surprend, d'une certaine manière. Que tu sois... _Autant_. Si vite. Peut-être que ça me fait un peu peur. Mais ne c'est pas un reproche, s'empressa-t-il de dire en voyant que ce qu'il disait avait le potentiel de le peiner. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi. Ce sont les seuls moments de la journée où je ne suis pas stressé. »

Le garçon essuya de nouveau ses lunettes. Charlie n'aurait su dire s'il rougissait, ou s'il s'agissait une fois de plus de la lumière de la cheminée.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooO

« - Triple bon sang de bonsoir de purée de Merlin bleu ! »

C'était Jane, bien sûr, qui venait de se cogner le petit orteil dans la table de chevet de Rory.

« - Qui a décidé de mettre de fichu meuble pourri ici ?, continuait-elle de pester, tandis que Rory l'observait sans trop se poser de questions. C'était pas une lumière, ça c'est sûr. Triple buse que je suis. On va devoir m'amputer. Aïe... »

Elle s'assit sur le lit vide de Charlie, qui était déjà sur le terrain de Quidditch pour se préparer au match. Elle sourit à son meilleur ami, occupé à dessiner elle ne savait trop quoi.

« - On ne devrait pas trop tarder, fit-elle en massant son pied endolori. Surtout moi, de fait. Le match commence bientôt.

\- J'ai bientôt fini, répondit le brun en gribouillant encore un peu la toile qui l'occupait. J'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, d'ailleurs.

\- Charlie ?

\- Mmh.

\- Il a passé pas mal de temps avec Sam, je pense », devina Jane.

Rory fronça les sourcils manifestement, ce n'était pas une affirmation qui le mettait en joie. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça l'agaçait.

« - Pour changer », grommela-t-il.

Jane l'observa, interdite.

« - Tu es jaloux ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît, merci beaucoup, répliqua-t-il. Il a bien le droit d'être avec qui il veut. On est meilleurs amis, pas mariés.

\- Certes, concéda-t-elle, mais ça existe dans l'amitié aussi, la jalousie, je te le rappelle. »

On pouvait difficilement mettre les pieds dans le plat avec autant de vigueur.

« - Je te dis que ça va, Jane, rétorqua Rory plus sèchement.

\- Je vois bien que non », revint-elle à la charge.

Il renifla, sans rien dire de plus.

« - Il est surmené de partout, en ce moment, dit-elle plus doucement. Il pense à toi, et tu le sais. Mais il a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu. D'autant plus qu'il enquête aussi sur l'affaire de ton père, Rory… Il ne t'oublie pas. »

Cette phrase sembla le renfrogner davantage.

« - Ah d'accord ! Il enquête, et il ne me dit rien non plus.

\- Il ne veut pas te –

\- Arrête de me traiter comme un enfant, Jane, tu veux bien ?, s'énerva le brun, reposant sa toile au sol. J'ai l'impression qu'il me lâche. Ce Sam se l'est accaparé.

\- Charlie n'est pas un objet et n'appartient à personne, se rebiffa Jane en se levant. Il est toujours avec nous depuis tout le temps qu'on se connaît, avec toi depuis l'entrée à Poudlard. Il a toujours tout tenu, toujours été là pour nous. N'a-t-il pas le droit d'être un peu avec lui-même, ou en l'occurrence avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Rory se tut, prétendant regarder dehors.

« - C'est la première fois qu'il a une vraie histoire d'amour, et qu'il se détache un peu du reste. Et j'espère pour lui que ça va durer, par tous les enfers, car ça a l'air de lui faire beaucoup de bien », finit-elle sur le même ton qu'il avait emprunté.

Le brun semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

« - Ce que tu es en train de me dire, fit-il stupéfait, c'est que je suis un poids de plus pour lui ? Que je l'empêche de vivre sa vie et que tu espères qu'il va se détacher davantage ? »

Le visage de la jeune fille se défit.

« - Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Tu n'as qu'à te détacher de moi aussi, dans ce cas, fit-il de plus belle en se levant à son tour. Si je vous embête, et que je vous cause du souci, allez vous-en ! Je ne vous retiens pas !

\- Rory... »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« - C'est bon, j'en ai ma dose, tonna-t-il en se détournant d'elle. Je suis sincèrement désolé de passer mon temps à vous déprimer et à vous embêter, avec l'histoire de mon père qui est porté disparu depuis des mois et qui est peut-être mort ! »

C'était sans doute la première fois que Jane ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle bégayait faiblement que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« - Je suis toujours là pour toi, Rory, tu le sais bien... »

Elle essaya d'attraper son bras, mais il s'éloigna avant qu'elle n'ait la possibilité de le toucher.

« - Tu vas être en retard à ton propre match si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, fit-il sèchement. Je pense que je vais rester là, finalement. Sinon, je vais vous porter malheur. »

Cette fois, elle pleurait franchement. Il n'avait été dans une telle colère, et certainement pas contre elle.

« - Rory, je –

\- Va-t-en !, beugla-t-il. Tu vas le rater. Je ne veux pas être celui qui t'empêche une fois de plus de faire ce que tu aimes. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir, puis se rassit sur son lit, face à la fenêtre. Après un laps de temps de quelques secondes, le silence pesant devint insupportable la jeune fille, sanglotant en silence, sortit du dortoir en courant.

Ce n'était définitivement pas l'ambiance qui était attendue, et Charlie, dans les vestiaires, ne se doutait de rien : il ne ressentait que stress, excitation et impatience. Jane, qui était arrivé de justesse, n'avait rien dit et ne montrait rien.

« - Bon, jeunes gens !, entama-t-il. Comme toujours avant un match, c'est le traditionnel discours du capitaine, mais cette fois, je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

\- Alors on va pouvoir aller jouer à temps, cette fois, le charria Rose Harper.

\- Peut-être bien, sourit Charlie en croisant les bras. Je disais donc : vous êtes doués, et motivés, et franchement, je ne pouvais rêver mieux en tant que capitaine de cette équipe. Je suis vraiment fier de vous, et de ce qu'on a réussi à faire jusque maintenant. On est une bonne équipe, pas vrai ?

\- La meilleure !, s'exclama Terrence le Gardien, suivi et approuvé par le reste de l'équipe.

\- Tu es vraiment un bon Capitaine, Charlie, continua Elizabeth. Ce ne serait définitivement pas pareil sans toi.

\- Ce ne serait définitivement pas pareil sans l'un d'entre nous tous, la corrigea-t-il. Fort heureusement, on est tous là. On va gagner ce match ou pas ?

\- On va le gagner !, crièrent les autres.

\- On va gagner ?, surenchérit le roux.

\- On va gagner ! »

Jane s'était joint à l'engouement général, mais une larme avait recommencé à perler au coin de son œil. Elle l'essuya, arbora son plus beau sourire et s'accrocha à sa batte pour éviter de s'effondrer.

Déterminés, joyeux, et prêts à attaquer, chacun se saisit de son balai puis, en l'équipe soudée qu'ils constituaient fièrement, se dirigèrent vers le terrain. Une liesse les accueillit, et les cris des élèves, toutes années confondues, encourageaient les deux équipes.

Charlie adorait ce moment. Il le savait intérieurement : il aimait beaucoup être acclamé sur le terrain. Et c'était un moment tellement hors du temps, détaché du reste du quotidien il annonçait un match de Quidditch. Et le Quidditch, pour Charlie… Tout le monde sait ce que ça représentait à ses yeux.

Il chercha son meilleur ami du regard : bien que c'était difficile de distinguer les élèves aussi loin et dans toute la foule, Rory se mettait souvent à la même place.

Cependant, il eut beau le chercher, il ne le vit pas. Il avait pourtant promis… En se tournant vers Jane, il s'aperçut qu'elle évitait son regard. Il s'apprêta à lui demander si tout allait bien, mais fut interrompu par l'arbitre et professeur de Vol.

« - Bonjour, bonjour à tous, les salua Mme Bibine. Je compte sur vous pour jouer fair-play, comme d'habitude, et de respecter les règles du sport. Capitaines, serrez-vous la main. »

Charlie s'avança vers Jon Owen, qui était une personne assez sympathique. Il occupait également le poste de Batteur. Ils se sourirent, bien qu'il s'agissait d'une politesse insolente, puis se serrèrent la main comme convenu.

Ils s'installèrent sur leurs balai, et lorsque Mme Bibine siffla, le Souaffle fut lancé en l'air. Le match avait commencé.

« - Robius Dent, le poursuiveur de Serdaigle, a la balle !, s'écria Lisa Luis, la commentatrice Poufsouffle du match. Il la passe à Dave Prynne… Jack Verns, de Gryffondor, la rattrape ! Jane Artwell frappe le Cognard. »

La stratégie qu'ils avaient mise en place était la suivante : faire le plus de points avant de Charlie n'attrape le Vif d'or, afin d'avoir une longueur d'avance qui serait non-négligeable.

Si Charlie l'apercevait, il ferait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu mais surveillerait attentivement l'autre Attrapeur pour être sûr qu'il ne l'ait pas vu. C'était un peu plus compliqué : Arthur Fawn était aussi doué que lui.

« - Tout va bien, Jane ? », lui cria-t-il au loin.

Elle leva le pouce, mais reprit bien rapidement sa posture dans la mesure où un Cognard arrivait vers elle, et qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de perdre un œil aujourd'hui.

« - Rose Harper et Jack Verns se passent la balle ! Et ils tirent ! ET ILS MARQUENT ! 10 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! »

Les Gryffondor applaudirent et crièrent avec ferveur.

La suite du match se déroula sans encombres : ils menaient actuellement à 60 contre 20. Et Charlie n'avait toujours pas vu le Vif d'Or, ce qui commençait un peu à l'inquiéter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre Attrapeur : il n'avait pas l'air bien serein non plus.

« - Aïe aïe aïe !, s'exclama Lisa. Après un coup magistral de la part de Jane Artwell, le Cognard s'est logé tout droit dans le ventre de Jon Owen. Manifestement, il va bien, mais je le vois jurer de tout son coeur. Artwell a presque l'air désolée. Le jeu reprend ! »

Gryffondor marqua encore 2 buts. C'était sans aucun doute le meilleur score qu'ils aient jamais fait.

« - Oh ! Arthur Fawn semble avoir remarqué le Vif d'Or, contrairement à Charlie Weasley ! »

Paniqué, le cœur battant la chamade, Charlie se tourna vers Fawn : effectivement, il était à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée.

Contrairement à lui, il n'avait pas le meilleur des balais, mais il avait en revanche une volonté à en raser la pelouse de près.

Il se lança à sa poursuite, jusqu'à arriver à son niveau. Fawn lui jeta un regard plein de compétition, là où il y avait eu de la gentillesse au départ. Charlie répliqua avec son meilleur sourire en coin, le plus insolent et le plus confiant du monde.

Le Vif d'Or fila dans les air en faisant des pirouettes, et Charlie suivit précisément son itinéraire.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Il n'y avait plus personne autour de lui, plus aucune banderole, plus aucun cri, plus aucun commentaire de Lisa Luis. Il n'y avait plus que le sifflement du vent, et sa main tendue vers la boule dorée qui filait plus vite qu'un dragon en pleine chasse.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par Fawn, qui le poussa sur le côté, mais il riposta avec vigueur. Le Vif partit soudainement sur la droite et le Capitaine de Gryffondor était précisément de ce côté.

Il n'effectua pas de virevolte, dans la mesure où ça lui aurait fait perdre du temps. Comme s'il avait été aussi élastique qu'un chewing-gum, il se plia à la fois en arrière et sur le côté, et tendit le bras, la main grande ouverte.

« - Charlie Weasley a attrapé le Vif d'Or !, s'étouffa Lisa Luis. Gryffondor remporte le match avec 230 points ! »

C'était un peu comme si la foule avait explosé de toutes parts les élèves criaient tellement, fut-ce de joie ou de déception, que Charlie avait peine à s'entendre féliciter les autres membres de son équipe.

« - Vous avez tous été fabuleux !, dit-il après les avoir enlacés un par un. On a fait un de ces scores ! »

Seul un joueur ne semblait pas se prêter à la joie générale : en l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'une joueuse, et plus précisément, de Jane. Bien qu'elle était généralement la première à crier partout à chaque victoire, elle fut celle qui se dirigea vers les vestiaires, une expression blasée sur le visage.

Charlie s'apprêtait à la suivre, mais c'est à cet instant précis que quelque chose se produisit un évènement qui les coupa tous dans leurs actions.

Une volée de chouettes et de hiboux traversa le terrain, en lâchant çà et là des dizaines de lettres, le tout dans un bruit assez assourdissant. Un élève tomba même à la renverse, percuté en plein visage par un oiseau un peu trop enthousiaste dans sa tâche et qui avait manifestement abusé des biscuits Miamhibou.

Un colis fut également lâché, et si Charlie ne l'avait pas attrapé au vol, il se serait certainement éclaté au sol.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, bégayait Mme Bibine qui avait l'air singulièrement confuse.

\- Ce doit être une farce, manifestement, aboya le professeur McGonagall qui avait surgi sur le terrain. J'aimerais que l'auteur s'en dénonce au plus vite. Que disent les lettres, Mr. Ackerley ?

\- Elles sont tout à fait vides, professeur, répondit le Batteur qui n'avait pas l'air d'être plus au courant que les autres. Rien n'est écrit. »

Charlie, de son côté, ouvrit le colis sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Ça aurait pu être très dangereux, mais il n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien il lui arrivait d'être un peu trop spontané ou impulsif pour son propre bien.

Il déchira le papier qui entourait l'objet en question. Et lorsqu'il aperçut ce qui était dans ce colis, son visage pâlit d'un coup. Ce n'était pas une bombe, mais l'effet fut similaire.

« - Jane », appela-t-il d'une voix assez faible mais suffisamment forte pour que sa meilleure amie arrive en courant.

Elle plaqua sa main libre sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à son niveau, et qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce que tenait le Capitaine de Quidditch.

C'était une boîte rouge, à carreaux et en métal, de shortbreads.

La vieille dame, qui regardait au loin, fut furieuse et s'empressa d'écrire une missive pour son oncle. Personne ne la remarqua.


	10. Chapter 10: Une histoire de confiance

_Alors._

 _Oui._

 _Euh._

 _Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, me voici, Accio-Weekend, pour le chapitre 10 d'Amoureux des Dragons. Quoi, comment ça, je me fiche de la tronche du monde? Comment ça, je reviens après je ne sais plus combien de temps depuis mon dernier update sur cette fanfic?_

 _Je sais. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Reste-t-il encore des lecteurs de cette fic? Peut-être pas - sûrement pas. Mais, eh, j'ai promis de finir Charlie, alors je finirai Charlie. Je l'aime, j'aime les personnages que j'ai créés ou non de cette histoire, et on s'était arrêtés en plein milieu. En plus, avec ce qui se passe actuellement (Covid-19, confinement, fermeture des universités), j'ai à présent le temps de m'y remettre._

 _Je ne vais pas m'éterniser cent cinquante ans; je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, jeunes gens. N'hésitez pas à laisser une **review** pour me faire part de vos avis sur ce chapitre, cette histoire en général - **sivouplé**? Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'interagir avec vous et de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, si vous vous souvenez des chapitres précédents._

 **RECAP si vous ne voulez pas vous embêter à relire l'histoire** : Charlie et Sam, ou le garçon du train, ont flashé l'un sur l'autre et ont décidé de se mettre ensemble, bien que cela angoisse Charlie qui ne sait pas comment gérer une relation de couple. Sam reste très intriguant. Jane et Rory se font la cour depuis bien 1840, mais se sont violemment disputés au chapitre précédent. Le dernier chapitre concernait le match de Quidditch, remporté par les Gryffondor mais interrompu par un vol de hibou et une boîte de shortbread tombée au sol (le signal d'Eddard Pattson, le père de Rory disparu depuis des mois). La vielle dame, qui regardait le match, quitta les gradins sans se faire voir.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10** : Une histoire de confiance

« - Il faut l'apporter à Rory, au plus vite !, s'écria Jane qui tenait en ses mains la précieuse boîte de shortbread.

\- Miss Artwell, l'appela le professeur McGonagall… Qu'est-ce que... »

Lorsqu'elle vit le paquet, ses sourcils se froncèrent dans la plus grande incompréhension. Plus loin, le joueur qui était tombé à la renverse à cause d'un hibou qui lui avait foncé dessus, poursuivait les volatiles en jurant comme un pirate.

« - Voilà une bien étrange façon d'envoyer des gâteaux, dit-elle en croisant les bras. A qui est-ce destiné ?

\- Certainement à Rory, professeur, répondit Charlie qui avait le teint plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun destinataire. »

Elle l'observa, interdite, ne sachant trop quoi penser.

« - C'est sans doute le père de Rory, madame, enchaîna Jane qui s'agrippait à ses poches pour ne pas montrer qu'elle tremblait. Ça a toujours été sa manière pour se faire pardonner de partir en mission : du shortbread. Ça veut dire qu'il est vivant, professeur !, ajouta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il faut le lui apporter tout de suite ! »

Le professeur McGonagall fit preuve d'une douceur dont elle n'avait pas d'habitude : elle se pencha, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jane.

« - En premier lieu, il faut inspecter cette boîte, Miss Artwell, expliqua la vieille femme d'un ton néanmoins ferme. Ce colis pourrait très bien contenir tout autre chose, ou être ensorcelé de plus, rien ne semble indiquer que ce colis vienne effectivement de Mr Pattson, ni qu'il soit destiné à son fils. »

Le visage de la jeune fille bouillonnait. On aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à exploser; Charlie, qui la dévisageait, commençait sérieusement à réaliser que même avant que ce colis n'arrive, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Lorsqu'il vit que Jane était prête à commencer à crier, il s'interposa dans la conversation :

« - Je pense qu'il n'y a aucune note dans la mesure où ça aurait été trop dangereux pour lui, professeur, fit-il. Nous pensons tous, depuis sa disparition, qu'il est dans une mission qui impliquerait de près ou de loin Vous-savez-qui.

\- C'est possible, admit l'enseignante de Métamorphose, mais il n'y a cependant aucune preuve qui avérerait votre théorie. Ne montez pas sur vos dragons, Mr Weasley, aussi tentant cela soit-il. Le professeur Rogue et moi-même allons inspecter ce colis d'abord, avant de vous le remettre. »

Elle le prit avec délicatesse.

« - Sur une note plus positive, ajouta-t-elle, félicitations pour ce match. »

Charlie et Jane la regardèrent partir, paquet en main. La plupart des élèves étaient partis, et il ne restait plus que les deux meilleurs amis sur le terrain. Charlie se tourna vers la jeune fille :

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Rory avant le match, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce pourquoi il n'est pas là ? »

Elle pensa quelques instants, se rongeant les ongles.

« - Oui, admit-elle. Je n'ai pas fait le meilleur usage de mes mots, et on s'est disputés. Il est énervé, et jaloux.

\- Jaloux ? De qui ?, demanda Charlie les sourcils froncés.

\- De Sam, je suppose ?, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Rory a l'impression que tu ne veux plus passer de temps avec lui, mais le passer avec ton copain.

\- C'est pas vrai… Je suis nul, soupira-t-il.

\- Il est où, d'ailleurs ? Je suis pas mal sûre de l'avoir vu dans les gradins. »

Aucun signe du garçon aux cheveux gris aux alentours. Effectivement, c'était étrange il était peut-être parti à la poursuite de McGonagall, dans le but d'attraper la boîte et d'en faire un doublon avant qu'elle ne l'analyse ? Ce serait bien quelque chose qu'il ferait. Malgré tout, c'était très étrange de sa part de ne pas être là pour un moment aussi crucial. Il avait beau faire le clown de temps en temps, le contexte n'était pas adapté et il l'aurait vu.

« - Dans tous les cas, répliqua Charlie en marchant d'un pas décidé vers l'école, la priorité, c'est Rory. Il faut lui en parler de suite. »

Sur leur chemin, nombreux étaient ceux à les féliciter pour le match, mais c'était bien la première fois que ça agaçait Charlie. Il fallait qu'il accède aux dortoirs pas de temps à perdre !

Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant son dortoir, il s'écrasa contre la porte – et crut se tordre le poignet sur le coup. Elle était fermée.

« - Rory ! Ouvre, c'est important !, lui cria Charlie. Je suis avec Jane. »

Pas de réponse. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard préoccupé.

« - Rory, ouvre, répéta le roux. Soit tu ouvres, soit j'utilise _Alohomora_ , mais c'est vraiment important. C'est à propos de ton père. »

Charlie s'attendait à ce que Rory déboule et ouvre la porte d'un coup, mais au bout de quelques secondes, tout était encore silencieux.

« - Rory ? C'est à propos de ton père ! », répéta-t-il.

Toujours rien ce n'était pas normal.

« - Eh !, cria Charlie aux étudiants de la Salle Commune. Tom, tu n'aurais pas vu passer Rory ? »

Tom Ferris était un Gryffondor de Septième Année qui ne quittait jamais la Salle Commune, même pas pour les matchs de Quidditch. Il réfléchit un instant.

« - Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Je l'attendais, justement, je voulais lui parler d'un livre d'art médiéval que mes parents m'ont offert pour Noël. S'il était descendu, je l'aurais forcément vu.

\- Merci », fit Jane qui avait la gorge sèche.

Quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer.

Les deux amis frappèrent une fois de plus à la porte.

« - Si tu boudes, ce n'est pas drôle ! On commence à avoir peur ! Je le répète encore : ton père t'a envoyé un colis ! »

Jane eut les larmes aux yeux et plaqua la main contre sa bouche, incapable de s'exprimer. Son meilleur ami ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Rory n'ouvrait-il pas ? Pourquoi était-elle en train de pleurer ?

Puis une idée atroce lui traversa l'esprit. Et si sa dispute avec celle dont il était secrètement amoureux avait été la goutte d'eau ? Et si Rory avait caché bien plus que quiconque le pensait ? S'il avait déraillé ? Non… Ça ne pouvait pas être…

« - _ALOHOMORA_ ! », hurla-t-il tandis que son coeur, qui battait la chamade, l'assourdissait.

Bien que le sortilège eut ouvert la porte, il ne put s'empêcher d'y mettre un coup d'épaule incroyablement virulent elle s'ouvrit en grand et claqua si fort contre le mur que l'entièreté de la structure de pierre en vibra.

En voyant la tornade qui venait de s'infiltrer dans son dortoir, Rory hurla de terreur et en lâcha ses pinceaux, avec lequel il peignait une toile qui s'effondra pitoyablement au sol, face peinture, telle une tartine de confiture.

« - MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?, continua-t-il de s'égosiller, fou de rage. _Finite Incantatem_! »

Il avait effectué ce sort en pointant le bout de sa baguette vers sa propre tête.

« - Si vous êtes venus là pour vous excuser, eh bien non merci !, continua-t-il en ramassant ses affaires et en nettoyant les dégâts grâce à _Evanesco_. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, et j'étais tranquille à... »

C'est en levant la tête qu'il s'aperçut que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient mortifiés, et plus pâles que jamais. Tout à coup, il sentit sa colère disparaître et ses traits s'adoucir sous un sentiment palpable d'incompréhension. Jane étouffa un sanglot et se précipita dans ses bras.

« - Rory, _triple buse de satané brun_ !, jura-t-elle en le serrant tellement fort qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. On a cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! »

Charlie, qui avait récupéré son souffle et qui avait dépassé son choc, participa au câlin. Rory n'y comprenait rien, et était rouge pivoine. Soit parce que Jane l'avait pris dans ses bras, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant, soit c'est parce qu'elle l'étouffait.

« - Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?, lui demanda son meilleur ami en se dégageant et en essayant à présent de canaliser son irritation inquiète. Je t'ai demandé je ne sais pas combien de fois d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Je me suis jeté l' _Assurdiato_ , répondit-il encore stupéfait. C'était reposant de ne rien entendre, et j'étais en train de peindre une œuvre d'art, ajouta-t-il en regardant tristement sa toile fichue. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez gagné ? »

Charlie dénota de l'aigreur dans sa voix, à son égard. _Je suis vraiment le pire des amis_ , pensa-t-il, et son cœur se serra.

« - Alors, oui, mais en soi…, commença Jane, en se tournant vers le rouquin pour que celui-ci finisse.

\- C'est à propos de ton père. Quelque chose est arrivé sur le terrain. »

Le jeune sorcier ne sembla pas comprendre au début. Ses yeux paniqués alternèrent entre Jane, Charlie, le terrain de Quidditch au travers de la fenêtre, et le chat de Tom Ferris qui venait toujours mettre ses pattes sur le lit de tout le monde.

Et manifestement, il attendait la suite.

« - Il y a eu un lâcher de colis, continua-t-il. Personne n'y comprenait rien il y avait des chouettes absolument partout et elles ne lâchaient rien d'autre que des lettres vierges. Jusqu'au moment où j'ai failli me faire assommer par une boîte de shortbread. »

Rory pâlit brusquement. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

« - Et alors ?, souffla le brun. Il y avait un mot ? Quelque chose ? C'était une menace ?

\- Rien du tout à part la boîte de gâteaux, sourit Charlie. Il est vivant ! »

Et, pour environ la sixième fois de la journée, Rory Pattson fondit en larmes. Mais pour cette fois, non seulement il avait le plus grand sourire qu'on ait jamais vu en Écosse, mais il était en plus accompagné de deux des personnes les plus chères à son cœur.

Par la suite, ils eurent une grande discussion, tous les trois, qui dura des heures, sans que personne ne vienne les interrompre. Beaucoup d'excuses furent données, surtout venant de Charlie, qui ne s'était sans doute jamais senti aussi mal. Une chance que ces trois là soient inséparables et bienveillants à la fin de ce samedi, tout avait été pardonné, et bien d'autres choses avaient été promises.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooO

« _Cher Charlie,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre avec maman à côté de moi, pour me corriger sur mon orthographe. Tu me manques beaucoup. J'aimerais que tu reviennes plus souvent._

 _Hier soir, j'ai dessiné un dragon en pensant à toi. Il est rouge et tout poilu et tout pointu ! Je l'ai appelé Marmite parce que j'aime bien les marmites et les bulles. J'ai perdu ma marmite mais tout va bien._

 _Gros bisous, je t'aime grand frère !_

 _Ginny_

 _PS : Nous t'aimons tous profondément et pensons fort à toi. Bon courage mon grand,_

 _Maman et papa_ »

Charlie eut beau lire cette ce petit morceau de parchemin plusieurs fois, il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur à chaque fois. Le crayon incertain et brouillon de sa petite sœur était absolument adorable et, par Merlin, elle lui manquait beaucoup trop.

Il s'imaginait discuter avec elle dans quelques années de ce qui lui arrivait actuellement. En espérant que toute cette histoire ait une fin heureuse, bien entendu… Que ce soit pour le père de Rory, en immense priorité, ou concernant son petit-ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis hier. Bien qu'il tentait de rester calme et rationnel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Il avait bien essayé de le chercher, mais il était absolument introuvable. Il lui avait envoyé un hibou mais n'avait jamais eu de retour. Ça ne faisait que 24h, et pourtant, c'était si long. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé ?

« - Tu ne devrais vraiment pas dramatiser, répétait Jane qui lisait son manuel de Botanique.

\- Mais ce n'est tellement pas son genre de disparaître comme ça, insista Charlie. Il est sensible, attentionné, et je sais qu'il était dans les gradins lors du match. Il n'a pas pu louper ce qui est arrivé, et il aurait dû débouler sur le terrain. »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

« - Tu dis toujours qu'il sait toujours tout avec des longueurs d'avance astronomiques. Peut-être qu'il est parti enquêter pour nous ? Peut-être qu'il passe son temps à disparaître et à revenir en sachant tout ?

\- Il ne me connaît quasiment pas, répondit Rory d'un air morose. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça pour moi ?

\- Il le ferait pour _Charlie_ , qui lui tient énormément à toi.

\- Il est quand même un peu bizarre, ce Sam, commenta Rory. Tu es sûr de savoir à qui tu as affaire ? »

Ses deux amis lui jetèrent des regards inquiets.

« - Que voulez-vous dire par là ?, demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés . Bien sûr que je sais à qui j'ai affaire. J'ai passé du temps avec lui, et c'est mon petit-ami, par toutes mes écailles.

\- Tu n'as pas d'écailles, rectifia Jane. Et… Rory n'a pas tout à fait tort. Tu le connais depuis seulement… Quoi, un mois et demi ? C'est peu.

\- Eh bien ?, commençait-il à s'irriter. D'accord, c'est peu, mais on parle de quelque chose qui se rapproche du coup de foudre. Le fait qu'il soit honnête et tellement ouvert permet aux choses d'aller plus vite. On discute de tout, on a des vraies conversations. Il est sincère, gentil, drôle, prêt à aider. Il n'est pas du genre à déserter sans rien dire. »

Il voyait bien, au regard de Jane et de Rory, qu'ils n'acceptaient pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. Tous deux se disaient qu'un mois et demi, ça ne suffisait pas pour bâtir une telle confiance et que Charlie était un peu naïf sur ce coup-là.

Le rouquin roula ses parchemins et fourra toutes ses affaires dans son sac, un peu blessé par ce genre de jugement – aussi bien sur lui-même que sur Sam, ou leur relation. Déjà qu'il se forçait lui-même à être à l'aise, il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

« - Oui, eh bien moi, je vais aller le chercher, et vous prouver que c'est quelqu'un de bien, sur qui on peut compter. Et qui sait, s'il n'allait pas bien pour une raison autre que ce qui nous arrive ? Je devrais me préoccuper de lui plutôt que de penser qu'à moi. Non, je ne vous en veux pas, ajouta-t-il d'office, et oui, je suis quand même un peu bougon. Je vous tiendrai au courant. »

Avant qu'il ne passe la porte de la Salle Commune, il sentit les bras de Jane s'enrouler autour de lui.

« - Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle. On te fait confiance. Tu es notre grand petit frère, que veux-tu. J'espère que Sam va bien. »

Charlie se retourna et lui sourit, la remerciant d'un acquiescement. Dans le couloir, il réfléchit quant à la direction à prendre pouvait-il être à la volière ?

Ce n'était pas une idée idiote. Le cœur battant, relevant ses manches, il commença à monter toutes les marches qui le mèneraient vers le garçon du train ou en tout cas l'espérait-il.

Monter toutes ces marches lui laissait également le temps de ruminer sur les réflexions de ses meilleurs amis. Oui, ça allait vite, mais ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble! Et puis, il n'avait que 16 ans. Il n'en était pas encore à la recherche d'une grande et immense relation pour la vie, pas vrai ? C'est normal que ça aille vite. Comme le disait parfois son père, ils étaient « jeunes et fougueux ».

Bon. Ceci étant dit, il s'imaginait déjà marié. Mais là n'était pas la question. On mettra ça sur le compte de la fougue de la jeunesse, tout ça.

Il en faut peu, quand même, pour bouleverser les convictions d'un garçon persuadé qu'il voulait rester seul, à dos de dragon, en Roumanie, à vie. Et qui n'était soi-disant intéressé par aucune relation.

Plus qu'une dizaine de marches ! Heureusement que Charlie était un sportif. Si Sam n'était pas là-haut, il aurait monté tout ça pour rien. L'avantage, cependant, c'est qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à descendre par la suite et ça, c'était positif pour ses jambes.

Il courut presque pour se jeter dans la volière, les cheveux frissonnant d'une impatience pleine d'espoir. Malheureusement, il n'y avait que James Ackerley, qui le salua de bon train. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités James s'apprêtait à partir quand Charlie lui demanda :

« - Tiens au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Sam ? »

James réfléchit quelques instants.

« - Je ne crois pas. C'est urgent ?

\- Pas vraiment, en soi, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier matin, avant le match. Ça m'inquiète un peu, avoua-t-il. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse.

\- Vous êtes ensemble en plus, non ? », fit James qui demandait davantage par politesse qu'autre chose –tout le monde était au courant depuis belle lurette.

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Encore. De gêne, parce que l'idée qu'on puisse le voir amoureux, fleur bleue, vulnérable et sa main dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre le rendait mal à l'aise mais aussi parce qu'effectivement, il était celui qui était censé savoir où était son petit-ami.

« - Oui, c'est vrai, mais il est quelque peu invisible, se défendit Charlie avec un sourire à moitié attendri.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, admit James.

\- C'est même très vrai. Mais toi qui le connais bien aussi, en tant qu' _ami_ …

\- Désolé, Charlie. Tu as été voir au Lac Noir ? Ou près de la Forêt Interdite ? »

Les sourcils du rouquin froncèrent en une belle unisson. Ses cheveux frémirent d'incompréhension, mais peut-être était-ce dû au courant d'air.

« - Pourquoi, par Merin, serait-il dans la Forêt Interdite ?

\- Il est quelque peu imprévisible, répondit James avec malice.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Bon, je vais continuer à le chercher, alors. Merci quand même. »

En tant qu'adolescent dont le cerveau ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tourbillonner parmi les hypothèses les plus pessimistes, le capitaine de Quidditch commençait à se demander s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Pourtant, tout allait très bien la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, et puis…

Il s'aplatit les mains sur les oreilles, comme pour empêcher ses pensées de continuer à déferler.

V _oilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas d'amourette_ , se dit-il. _Je commence déjà_ _à_ _me pos_ _e_ _r plein de questions, peut-être fondées, et après je suis inquiet, stressé, préoccupé par ça plutôt que par le reste – donc je vais perdre le match de Quidditch, rater mes BUSE, ne pas pouvoir aller en Roumanie…_

S'il avait eu deux autres mains, il se les aurait plaquées sur les deux premières.

Pris d'une tristesse soudaine et inexplicable, il s'assit dans les escaliers et cala son menton dans le creux de sa main. Et si, malgré tout, il l'avait irrité d'une certaine façon ? Ou si, tout simplement, Sam avait pris peur de leur relation ? Non, d'eux deux, c'était le plus à l'aise.

Peut-être, en revanche, qu'il avait eu peur de la situation de la disparition du père de Rory c'était plus plausible. Il savait que Sam était sensible. Il y avait peu-être des choses qu'il ignorait.

Et s'il était parti à la recherche de la vieille dame, et… Qu'il l'avait trouvé ? Qu' _elle_ l'avait trouvé ?

Il se releva, le cœur battant. Pendant qu'il se lamentait pathétiquement sur ses maux de cœur qui n'avaient aucune importance, elle était en train de lui faire du mal. Mais où ? Bon sang, où ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule – Charlie hurla, se retournant plus vite que l'éclair. C'était Sam, enfin. Le rouquin s'apprêtait à soupirer de soulagement cependant, son visage était plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux étaient gonflés : il avait l'air misérable.

« - Sam, qu'est-ce que… ? »

Mais Sam ne répondit pas, s'engouffra dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Et alors, bien que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus inquiétante, le flot de pensées qui inondait l'esprit de Charlie de dissipa. La chaleur du corps de son petit-ami contre le sien lui faisait plus de bien qu'aurait pu le faire un chocolat-chantilly. Il caressa son dos, doucement, et inspira à fond cette odeur de pamplemousse et de violette qu'il aimait tant. Sa main gauche atteignit ses cheveux argentés, frottant sa nuque de son pouce. Sans vraiment le remarquer, il commença à se balancer légèrement de gauche à droite. Il sentit que ça l'apaisait, alors il continua.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en silence, pendant un long moment aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé pour qu'ils se comprennent.

Au bout d'un moment, Charlie tenta de se détacher doucement mais Sam gardait sa tête nichée dans son cou.

« - Je suis un crétin, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?, demanda le jeune Weasley.

\- J'aimerais que tout soit normal, répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence. J'aimerais que le père de Rory n'ait pas disparu, et que tout aille bien pour tout le monde. J'aimerais ne pas être un angoissé de la vie. J'aimerais arrêter d'être aussi sensible. J'aimerais pouvoir t'offrir des bons moments plutôt que de l'inquiétude. J'aimerais te faire comprendre à quel point, en si peu de temps, je tiens à toi. A quel point tu es quelqu'un de bien. A quelqu'un je ne te mérite pas. A quel point je regrette d'être la personne que je suis, d'avoir fait les choses que j'ai faites, d'être aussi étrange sans pouvoir le contrôler, bien que j'en aie fait ma force. J'aimerais être capable de ce qu'on me demande de faire. J'aimerais aider Rory, mais je vois bien qu'il me déteste. Jane se méfie de moi. Et toi aussi, tu te méfies de moi.

\- Sam, Sam, eh, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis des choses pareilles ?, s'exclama Charlie, alarmé, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, et qui ne comprenait pas tout. Samaël…

\- Et pourtant, c'est vrai. Je le sens bien. »

Il se détacha de son petit-ami. Ses yeux vairons étaient noyés par le doute.

« - En même temps, comment t'en vouloir ? On ne se connaît que depuis un mois et demi, pas vrai ? En tout cas, toi, tu ne me connais que depuis un mois et demi. »

Charlie ne sut pas pourquoi les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il perdait le contrôle de la situation. La bulle de douceur qu'ils avaient créé quelques minutes plus tôt avait éclaté et l'avait inondé d'une douche froide. Il était à nouveau terrifié.

Cependant, il se ressaisit. Non, non et NON. Il n'allait pas laisser sa peur lui gâcher sa relation avec Sam, qui lui avait déjà tellement apporté. Ce garçon du train s'était immiscé dans sa vie, et il le sentait, il était important. Son instinct lui criait de ne pas laisser Sam partir, malgré toutes les questions qu'il avait besoin de poser.

« - Qu'importe ce que Rory et Jane pensent de toi, Sam, rétorqua-t-il avec la confiance qu'il arborait pendant les matchs. A vrai dire, ils se méfient de toi parce qu'ils m'aiment, et oui, c'est compréhensible, mais je ne les laisserai pas nous définir. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'étudiant.

« - Alors, s'il te plaît, arrête de te blâmer pour tout et n'importe quoi, et arrête d'avoir peur. Après, moi, je fais des crises d'angoisse sinon. »

Le ton sur lequel il l'avait dit les fit rire tous les deux. Charlie se rapprocha, malicieux. Il avait décidé, une fois de plus, qu'il lui poserait ses questions plus tard pour l'instant, ce n'est pas ce qui important.

« - Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas se contenter de prétendre que tout va bien, au moins pour dix minutes ? »

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé lorsqu'il vit le capitaine de Quidditch s'avancer avec une confiance inhabituelle.

« - Ça me plairait bien, sourit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

\- Toi, moi, au bord du lac, près du gros arbre. Et du bécotage.

\- En voilà un charmeur de première, railla Sam. Quel tact ! »

Charlie s'efforçait de contenir la chaleur qui se propageait dans ses joues sa stratégie marchait, et son petit-ami semblait déjà aller mieux.

« - Eh ouais, je te charme. Incroyable, non ?

\- Formidable », sourit Sam sincèrement.

Prit d'un élan sorti de nulle part, Charlie le plaqua contre le mur en croisant les doigts pour que personne n'arrive dans les 5 prochaines minutes, et l'embrassa de sa plus grande passion. Il sentait vraiment, _vraiment_ bon, ce garçon.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire entre deux baisers.

« - Charlie, souffla-t-il aux rares moment où il pouvait parler. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te montre que tu me plais, au cas où ce n'était pas assez clair.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi entreprenant ?, murmura Sam, définitivement aussi surpris que l'exprimait son ton.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?, ajouta-t-il en continuant de l'embrasser. »

Le rire de Sam devint un peu plus rauque.

« - Oh, si, tu peux continuer, c'est simplement… Surprenant. Agréable, c'est certain, ajouta-t-il, mais surprenant. »

Charlie se détacha, le temps d'ancrer son regard dans ses yeux vairons, et chuchota :

« - J'en serai sans doute gêné dans quelques minutes, mais pour l'instant, c'est tout ce dont j'ai envie. M'aurais-tu ensorcelé ? »

Sam sourit avec espièglerie. Les hormones du Gryffondor habituellement si timide, qui se tenait devant lui, avaient, vraisemblablement, explosé.

« - Même pas. Viens-là. »

Sam prit les devants, parce qu'après tout, c'est lui qui avait le plus d'expérience.

Un Poufousffle de septième année passa par là à ce moment précis. Il avait quitté sa salle commune et avait entrepris de se promener dans le château, en se disant que ça lui ferait du bien de se dégourdir les jambes. Il avait passé les trois derniers mois à travailler d'arrache-pied, du matin au soir, si bien qu'il commençait à se dire que son arrière train avait très probablement pris la forme de sa chaise. Alors marcher un peu, pourquoi pas ?

Il n'en pouvait juste plus de rester vissé sur sa chaise à côté de Tom McKinnon, qui mangeait toujours des chips près de son oreille, et à côté de Sammy McLoughlan qui travaillait toujours mieux que lui en moins de temps.

En plus, pendant qu'il travaillait, il n'avait pas le temps de réunir tout le courage nécessaire pour demander à Orla Clark si elle aimerait sortir avec lui. Une tragédie moderne.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le voilà qui se promenait précisément à l'étage où deux garçons avaient décidé de se dévorer l'un l'autre. Et lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle du couloir où ils se trouvaient, découvrant inévitablement cette scène, il se pétrifia sur place, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'exclamer quelque chose du genre : « Alors, on s'amuse bien » ?

Les deux garçons, bien trop occupés à s'embrasser comme s'ils n'avaient plus que cinq minutes à vivre, n'avaient nullement remarqué ce Poufsouffle qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir sauté à pied joint dans leur intimité. Il aurait peut-être mieux fallu qu'il reste coincé avec les chips de Tom McKinnon.

Toujours est-il que Charlie, de son côté, se sentait libéré d'un poids fou. Il laissait Sam balader ses mains où il le voulait, et alors qu'il s'attendait à trembler d'angoisse, il se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour laisser les choses se passer. Cette journée était formidable. Aujourd'hui, il n'aurait plus peur.

Il aurait dû. Car il y a des questions qui devraient toujours être posées.


	11. Chapitre 11: Quelque chose de familier

_Bien le bonjour! Je devrais plutôt dire bonsoir, à cette heure-ci, mais avec l'heure d'été il fait encore jour. Formidable.  
_

 _Vous ne rêvez pas, voici le chapitre 11 ! Écrit en moins d'une semaine et publié en 6 jours. Incroyable. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de reprendre cette fanfiction aussi activement! L'inspiration m'est revenue, et avec le temps que j'ai à présent..._

 _Bref. Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus joyeux de tous, et les événements s'accélèrent. Bonne lecture jeunes gens._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Quelque chose de familier**

Deux mois avaient passé depuis ce jour-là. Ça avait été deux mois plutôt décevants pour l'enquête : Charlie ne revit pas la vieille dame, aucune autre boîte de shortbread ne parvint à Rory, aucun autre indice n'était apparu. A chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient, tous les trois seulement pour garder cette histoire en sécurité –et pour ne pas affoler le cœur nerveux de Sam, c'était pour ressasser des anciens souvenirs et pour se réconforter les uns les autres.

Cependant, question cœur, ces deux mois avaient été riches pour tout le monde. Suite à leur affreuse dispute, Jane et Rory s'était considérablement rapprochés –aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement. Bien qu'aucun des deux n'eut véritablement tenté quelque chose, cela ne saurait tarder. Les Gryffondor commençaient à faire leurs paris, mais ils étaient quasiment tous unanimes : Jane serait celle à faire le premier pas.

Quant à Charlie, il avait passé des semaines merveilleuses en compagnie de Sam. Lui et Sam avaient découvert, un samedi, la Salle sur Demande, alors qu'ils cherchaient un endroit où ils pourraient être tranquille tous les deux. Il faisait trop froid et trop pluvieux pour s'asseoir près du Lac Noir, aussi, un canapé et un bon feu de cheminée étaient les bienvenus. Ils s'y retrouvaient ainsi régulièrement, pour parler, rire, pour s'embrasser aussi. Beaucoup, _beaucoup_ pour s'embrasser.

Leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre ne faisaient que s'accroître, et plus le temps passait, plus ils se ressemblaient l'un l'autre. Sam avait commencé à adopter, inconsciemment, certains tics qu'avait Charlie : comme le fait de tapoter son genou du majeur quand il était stressé, ou à dire des choses comme « par toutes mes écailles » et à répondre « C'est même très vrai » à ceux qui disaient « Ce n'est pas faux ».

Il en était de même réciproquement : Charlie se grattait l'arrière de la nuque pour aucune raison, comme le faisait Sam, et il avait une fâcheuse tendance à se toucher le nez, comme pour remonter des lunettes qu'il n'avait pas. Tout comme Sam, il avait commencé à rire fort, et à prêter une attention toute particulière sur ce que les gens avaient l'air de ressentir lorsqu'ils parlaient.

Jane, Rory, Melody et Thomas, entre autres, se moquaient souvent d'eux – gentiment – en faisant exprès d'échanger leurs prénoms. Ils étaient devenus inséparables, et Charlie passait, en vérité, un peu plus de son temps libre avec Sam qu'il n'en passait avec ses amis. Mais, étant donné qu'il partageait le dortoir de Rory et ses cours avec lui et Jane, ça s'équilibrait pas trop mal.

C'était moins compliqué que prévu étant donné tous les moments complices et à deux que partageaient désormais Jane et Rory, et Charlie les laissait souvent tous les deux volontairement. Puis, bon, ils passaient des moments tous ensemble aussi. Ils avaient tous appris à s'apprécier, malgré l'hétérogénie du groupe, et s'entendaient comme larrons en foire.

Bill avait affirmé à Charlie, un soir, dans la Salle Commune, que si Jane n'entamait pas quelque chose rapidement avec son bellâtre, ils allaient tous mourir de vieillesse avant qu'ils ne se décident à s'embrasser. Bill avait toujours été du côté de Jane, mais il commençait à vouloir la frapper avec sa propre batte dans l'espoir de la réveiller un coup.

Il avait énormément parlé de Sam à son grand frère, de ses peurs quant à ce qu'un couple signifiait. Mais aussi tout ce qu'il ressortait de positif de tout ça. Et… D'autres choses, qu'il redoutait.

Cette discussion inévitable était arrivée lorsque Charlie, un midi, lui avait confié qu'ils passaient du temps dans la Salle sur demande.

« - On y va, on joue aux cartes, on rigole bien, on fait des… trucs. »

Le Préfet en Chef avait failli se noyer dans son jus de citrouille, et avant qu'il ne puisse poser la question, Charlie avait rectifié le tir.

« - Non mais – rooooh – je veux dire, on est l'un avec l'autre, quoi.

\- Mais… Vous avez déjà… ? »

Charlie avait tourné rouge pivoine, mal à l'aise. Cependant, Bill semblait très sérieux, même soucieux.

« - Nom d'un Merlin en porte-jarretelles, bien sûr que non. Ça va pas ?

\- Oh, ne monte pas sur tes grands dragons, avait répondu Bill en levant les mains. Juste, ça aurait pu. Renseigne-toi avant de le faire, en tout cas, hein ? »

Son petit frère fronça des sourcils.

« - Tu veux m'acheter l'encyclopédie ? Tu as des conseils à me donner ?»

Bill avait éclaté de rire il s'était rendu.

« - D'accord, d'accord, je te laisse tranquille. Mais, fais attention à toi. Et n'oublie pas de te protéger, hein ! »

En guise de réponse, Charlie lui avait habilement envoyé une boulette de purée dans l'œil droit, ce qui lui avait valu un coup d'œil noir de la part du Professeur McGonagall et un point en moins.

L'hiver avait laissé place au printemps, et de plus en plus d'élèves sortaient se poser dans le parc. Les plus courageux n'hésitaient pas à tremper leurs pieds dans le Lac Noir, bien que cela fut strictement interdit.

Melody, Thomas, Jane, Rory, James, Sam et Charlie s'étaient réunis près du gros arbre du parc, en ce doux mercredi matin d'avril. Ils avaient rapporté de la Grande Salle quelques toasts, trois ou quatre fruits et des croissants.

« - Je te jure que la prochaine fois, je lui enfonce un buisson dans le nez, grognait Jane en épluchant sa banane. Pas juste les feuilles, hein ! Toutes les petites branches ! »

Rory grimaça a cette idée, Melody frotta son nez sans beaucoup d'aisance.

« - Je pense, commença Sam qui beurrait sa tartine, qu'il s'enfuirait en hurlant rien qu'à la vue de toi avec un buisson dans les mains. Tu peux être terrifiante, quand tu veux. Mel, tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille s'il te plaît?

\- Tiens. Oui, mais franchement, je serais plus d'avis à l'empoisonner dès que l'occasion se présente. C'est plus fourbe. En plus, je suis douée en potions, alors un poison, ça ne doit pas être compliqué à diluer...

\- Vous êtes toutes les deux si violentes, se désola Rory qui dessinait la scène sur son carnet. Je suis outré.

\- C'est compréhensible, cependant, rationalisa Charlie. Puis par ailleurs, un esprit sain ne se serait jamais risqué à dire une chose pareille à Jane Artwell.

\- C'est vrai, ça, s'offusqua-t-elle. Comment ça, je suis une _fille bourrine_? Sur le terrain de Quidditch, bon, peut-être : c'est mon rôle. Mais sinon ? Pouah ! Je suis la grâce incarnée ! Ce vieux trognon va comprendre ce qu'être bourrin veut dire quand je lui aurai fait manger les six tomes de l'Encyclopédie d'Astronomie par les oreilles. »

Tout le monde préféra s'abstenir de commentaire. Elle manga sa banane en silence.

« - Vous avez quoi, en première heure ?, demanda Sam qui avait fini par s'étendre sur l'herbe.

\- Potions avec les Serpentard, répondit Rory. Je crois qu'on part sur un maléfice, Rogue est d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?, demanda Thomas.

\- Je l'ai vu traverser la Grande Salle en bougonnant. D'habitude, il a la décence de rester silencieux.

\- On va encore passer au chaudron », marmonna Jane.

La fine équipe se remit à discuter de la catastrophe qui avait eu lieu au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques lundi, et qui impliquait vingt Billywigs, trois chutes d'élèves, des pleurs et le bleu massif qu'arborait à présent le front du Professeur Brûlopot. Il y avait toujours un détail à rajouter à cette histoire rocambolesque, et même s'ils la racontaient de la même manière, ils finissaient toujours par pleurer de rire.

De son côté, Charlie observait son petit-ami allongé dans l'herbe. Ses cheveux gris dansaient légèrement avec la brise, et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration tranquille il avait croisé ses bras derrière sa tête et fermé les yeux, si bien qu'on aurait dit qu'il dormait. Mais il esquissa un sourire lorsque Charlie lui caressa la tempe et passa sa main dans cette crinière qu'il aimait tant.

« - Tu t'es lavé les cheveux, ce matin, murmura-t-il simplement. Ils sont tout doux.

\- Pas toi, chuchota Sam sans ouvrir les yeux. Ton épi de sommeil est présent. »

Charlie rit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Sam saisit doucement sa main.

« - Tu as quoi, toi, en première heure ?

\- Double cours de Métamorphose avec les Serdaigle. Tu sais, le devoir sur lequel je travaillais avant-hier ? Je l'ai fini, il est à rendre ce matin. Ça devrait aller, je connais le sujet comme ma poche à présent.

\- On devrait y aller, s'alarma Jane à voix haute. Il va bientôt être l'heure. Les tourtereaux, vous vous retrouverez plus tard. »

Charlie se retourna et lui tira la langue. Elle roula des yeux en grommelant que c'était une réaction fort mature. Il redonna son attention à son petit-ami, qui souriait d'un air malicieux.

« - On se retrouve au déjeuner avec tout le monde, comme d'habitude ?, demanda le rouquin en enfilant son sac sur les épaules.

\- Je serai là, répondit Sam qui s'étirait. J'y vais dans cinq minutes, la salle n'est pas loin.

\- Bon cours dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure. »

Il partait lorsqu'une main le rattrapa par le bras, le faisant se retourner. Sam l'embrassa en guise d'au-revoir, sa main sécurisant la nuque du jeune Weasley, s'assurant qu'il ne décampe pas.

« - _Les garçons_ !, cria Jane au loin, presque excédée.

\- A tout à l'heure », sourit Sam doucement, pressant sa main dans la sienne.

Rory le regarda arriver en courant, d'un air amusé.

« - Ce que vous pouvez être quiche, quand même, souffla Jane. Vous allez vous revoir ce midi.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, protesta Charlie qui ne pouvait empêcher un sourire béant de s'afficher sur son visage. Il m'a rattrapé. Moi, sinon, je serais parti normalement.

\- Vous êtes adorables, commenta Melody. Niais, mais à croquer.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit Charlie qui était tout guilleret. C'est l'amour. »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il se figea sur place.

« - Triple Merlin, souffla-t-il. On ne s'est toujours pas dit qu'on s'aimait.

\- Pardon ?!, s'écria la Serpentard d'un air outré. Vous passez vos journées ensemble à vous papouiller et à vous bécoter, toute la tendresse du monde pourrait être drainée de vos yeux quand vous vous regardez, et tu veux me faire croire que vous ne passez pas toutes vos journées à vous expliquer en grandes tirades grandiloquentes ô combien vous vous aimez ? Il n'a pas encore écrit un poème de mille vers pour parler de la beauté de tes yeux bleus, de sonnet sur tes tâches de rousseur ? »

Jane et Rory éclatèrent de rire ils étaient manifestement du même avis.

« - Ah ah ah, très drôle, ironisa le jeune Weasley. Eh bien figure-toi que non, on n'a jamais dit à voix haute qu'on s'aimait. Mais je suppose que ça passe par toutes les petites attentions du quotidien.

\- Et par la salive, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Jane à voix basse, faisant rire tout le monde.

\- Eh, oh ! Je t'ai entendu ! »

Ils étaient arrivés devant le cachot, pile au même moment que Rogue. Il avait effectivement l'air de sale humeur, et ce n'était pas parti pour s'arranger. Il allait encore trouver le moyen de leur retirer des points pour aucune raison valable.

« - Dépêchez-vous, grommela-t-il dès que les premiers élèves entrèrent. Page 45. Je ferai boire cette potion à quiconque sème la pagaille dans mon cours, si une telle idée vous effleurait l'esprit. Au travail. »

Tous les élèves se regardèrent d'un coup d'œil rapide et médusé. Il était rarement aussi bref. Toujours est-il qu'ils s'attaquèrent à la Potion de Trouble, qui était l'équivalent en potion du Sortilège de Confusion mais qui apportait en plus des troubles de la mémoire et de l'estomac pour une dizaine de minutes – plus ou moins, selon la puissance de la potion. Percy en avait fait les frais, un jour, après avoir fouiné dans les potions de Bill, et ce n'était pas joli à voir. Il avait eu des nausées, incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là, ou même de son prénom pour quelques minutes, et faisait tout tomber sur son passage.

La première demi-heure passa sans trop d'encombres Charlie était plutôt satisfait de la belle couleur cramoisie qu'avait pris sa potion, et elle serait bientôt finie. Si Melody, la meilleure en la matière, avait déjà fini et observait sa mixture d'un air satisfait, celle de Jane produisait une fumée lilas un peu étrange. Rory, de son côté, avançait prudemment mais sûrement.

« - Pattson, rétorqua Rogue en passant à côté de son chaudron, arrêtez de rêvasser et finissez-moi cette potion. Elle n'est pas assez intense, remuez-là encore deux tours ou elle vous explosera à la figure. »

Rory cligna des yeux. Rogue avait presque été aimable, et lui donnait maintenant des conseils ? Il s'exécuta sans poser de questions, mais tout le monde fronça des sourcils. Rory étant un Gryffondor, il n'avait jamais jamais été exempt de la sournoiserie du bonhomme, et c'était plus qu'inhabituel.

« - Vous allez ajouter trop de poussière de blettes, ajouta enfin Rogue avant de repartir vers son bureau. Repesez vos ingrédients. »

Il obéit promptement, mais son cœur commença à battre la chamade, et il pâlit légèrement, sentant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. A chaque fois que quelqu'un se comportait étrangement avec lui, depuis octobre, ça n'avait toujours voulu dire que cela avait un rapport avec son père. Et si Rogue se montrait gentil, c'est qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait.

Jane, qui le savait, saisit sa main tremblante avec compassion, lui demandant silencieusement de respirer profondément et de se calmer. Ce n'était peut-être rien.

Cependant, au même moment, on toqua à la porte. Rogue, tel une chauve-souris qui se décrochait de sa branche, vola presque jusque la porte et l'entrouvrit. Des propos furent murmurés à voix basse. Rory tremblait de plus en plus, et commençait à inspirer frénétiquement, tandis que les autres élèves s'étaient retournés pour voir ce qu'il en était.

« - Weasley, on vous demande », grogna le professeur de potions en se retournant.

Charlie, interloqué, se leva maladroitement. Que se passait-il ? Il regarda Rory, qui fronçait les sourcils avec incompréhension.

Son trajet depuis sa chaise jusque la porte lui parut durer des heures tous les yeux de la pièce était figés sur lui, et les élèves chuchotaient en se demandant qui diable pouvait bien demander à voir Charlie Weasley en plein cours. Était-ce Madame Bibine, pour le Quidditch ?

En sortant de la salle de classe, et en refermant derrière lui, il ne vit personne. Abasourdi, il balaya le couloir du regard. Il avança de quelques mètres sur la droite.

C'est là qu'il la vit, dissimulée sous une arche. De nouveau. Betty. Son souffle coupa net.

« - Ah, mon petit Charlie, sourit la vieille dame. On commence à remonter, nous deux, pas vrai ? »

Elle portait _toujours_ les mêmes vêtements.

« - Mais qui êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa voix. Qui, par Merlin, êtes-vous ? Êtes-vous un fantôme ? »

A cette question enfantine, la vieille dame rit doucement – ce rire… Charlie était persuadé de l'avoir déjà entendu. Il commença à l'analyser. A bien y réfléchir, il y avait quelque chose de réellement familier en cette personne. Son rire, son sourire, l'éclat dans ses yeux. Il en était sûr, à présent : il la connaissait. Mais d'où ? Toujours les mêmes questions, c'était à en devenir chèvre !

Il pressa un faux galion dans sa poche, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne bouillant, envoyant le signal.

« - Je ne plaisante pas, commença-t-il à s'énerver. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Monsieur Chatouille n'est pas avec toi, aujourd'hui ?, souffla-t-elle en observant l'épaule du jeune homme, presque déçue. Quel dommage.

\- Faites-vous du mal à Eddard Pattson ?

\- Pas moi, personnellement, non, souriait-elle toujours. Cependant, je suis venue demander des nouvelles. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu continuer sa phrase, Jane et Rory débarquèrent hors de la salle de classe leur propre pièce avait chauffé – c'était un avertissement qu'ils avaient mis en place quelques semaines plus tôt. Betty et Rory se pétrifièrent tous les deux en se voyant le sourire de la dame fondit presque, mais elle conserva contenance.

« - Je pensais t'avoir fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas parler de moi.

\- Ce sont mes amis, et Rory est le fils d'Eddard. Vous aviez des informations sur lui. Comment le saviez-vous ? »

Elle ajusta son gilet, contemplant ses doigts.

« - Ah, je savais que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance. Enfin. Disons que je suis… Une _amie_ qui prend ses informations où elle le peut.

\- Une amie de qui, au juste ?, attaqua Jane, dont le sang bouillonnait déjà, et qui ne lâchait pas la main de Rory.

\- Ah, telle est la question, n'est-ce pas ?, sourit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Rory, ajouta-t-elle en plantant son regard dans les yeux du brun, j'ai une nouvelle information sur ton père, à condition que tu me dises où il est. »

Rory était au bord des larmes.

« - Je n'en sais rien, laissez-le tranquille, s'il vous plaît, bégaya-t-il.

\- Dis-le moi.

\- Je n'en sais rien, par pitié, je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis qu'il a disparu –

\- MENTEUR ! », s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

Elle avait perdu son ton et son attitude gentiment patiente. Ses yeux avaient tourné bleu acier. Charlie avait été persuadé, jusqu'à cet instant, qu'ils étaient marrons.

« - Je sais qu'il t'a contacté il y a un peu plus de deux mois, lors de cette idiote envolée de gâteaux.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot !, beugla Rory qui pleurait pour de bon.

\- Je sais également que vous continuez à en parler. Je sais que vous cachez quelque chose. Dites-le moi. »

Elle s'était approchée du visage de Rory, pétrifié sur place. Jane se projeta entre les deux.

« - Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous préviens…

\- Oh, embrasse-le et laisse-moi en dehors de ça, qu'on en finisse, rétorqua Betty. Charlie... »

Elle se tourna vers le jeune Weasley.

« - Allez, toi, je sais que tu me fais confiance. »

Ce _regard_ … Ce regard était si familier… Elle avait beau être une inconnue, il savait qu'il la connaissait. Et si elle l'avait un jour oublietté, et que ses souvenirs refaisaient surface ?

« - Pardon ?, parvint-il enfin à prononcer. Moi, vous faire confiance ? Vous me faites ressentir le parfait inverse de la confiance. »

La colère lui brûlait les entrailles. Le fait de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état, de la voir jouer avec ses sentiments, le mettait dans une fureur noire.

« - Nous ne vous mentons pas en disant que l'on ne sait rien. On ne sait _rien_ à propos d'Eddard. Oui, il y a eu le shortbread, admit-il, mais il n'y avait aucun mot, aucun indice, rien. Quand on en discutait, c'était pour émettre des hypothèses, espérer. Toujours de l'espoir. »

Il sentit son regard analyser tout son être.

« - Je vous connais, ajouta-t-il d'un ton franc. Je vous connais. Je connais votre regard, votre sourire, votre façon de dire mon nom. Bon sang, pourquoi je vous connais ? Qui êtes-vous, pour la énième et dernière fois ?»

Une fois qu'elle l'eut analysé, sans doute pour savoir s'il disait la vérité, elle répondit par une moue déçue.

« - Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Charlie, fit-elle en reprenant un sourire carnassier. Je suis déçue de vous trois vous ne valez pas un caramel. Mais j'en suis également enchantée. Je pensais que vous m'auriez apporté quelques raisons de ne pas me réjouir trop vite. J'ai en effet reçu la plus grande des nouvelles ! Enfin, pas pour toi, mon cher Rory.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, à la fin ?, murmura Rory, qui n'avait plus la force de se battre.

\- Le fait est que, si vous aviez reçu d'autres informations, ça nous aurait permis à tous de continuer la traque – faire croire qu'on est mort est une tactique bien commune mais, généralement, on prévient sa famille d'une façon ou d'une autre pour ne pas qu'ils fassent un arrêt cardiaque en apprenant la fausse nouvelle. »

Les jambes de Rory se dérobèrent sous lui, tandis que Jane se plaqua la main sur la bouche, des ruisseaux de larmes dévalant ses joues. Charlie tremblait de tout son corps.

« - Vous mentez, affirma-t-il. Vous mentez.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'annoncer ma nouvelle proprement !, se lamenta-t-elle. Oui, Eddard Pattson est mort. Bel et bien mort. Et si vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles de sa part ces derniers jours, je suppose que c'est pour de bon. Parfait. »

Rory s'était évanoui Jane hurla. Charlie tomba sur ses genoux.

« - Pourquoi vous faites ça ?, ne pouvait-il que demander.

- _Pourquoi vous faites ça ?_ , répéta-t-elle. Je ne suis qu'une journaliste de vôtre côté, une informatrice du leur. Je n'ai rien fait de ma propre main. Crois-moi, Charlie, je ne l'aurais pas fait. »

Au même instant, une foule remplit le couloir : les cours étaient finis, et elle s'éloignait. Sa tête tournait, il voyait flou, mais il fallait qu'il la poursuive. Pour Rory. Pour Eddard. Jane avait levé sa baguette tremblante de son côté, mais elle retomba misérablement au sol.

Il se mit à courir, mais encore une fois, elle avait disparu. Elle lui avait échappé. _Encore une fois_. Et Eddard était mort. S'il avait pu hurler de désespoir, il l'aurait fait, car ce n'était pas le besoin qui lui manquait. Mais il devait retourner auprès de Rory, au plus vite.

En revenant là où ils étaient, il remarqua Melody et la foule des Gryffondor de cinquième année agglutinée autour de Rory et de Jane, qui pleurait en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle qui gardait son sang-froid, dans ce genre de situations, avait perdu tout contrôle. Mais comment garder son sang-froid dans une situation pareille ?

Charlie chercha Rogue du regard celui-ci sortait tout juste de la classe, une potion dans la main.

« - Éloignez-vous tous!, tonna-t-il. Artwell, éloignez-vous de lui. »

Elle secoua la tête sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Charlie arriva auprès d'elle et la détacha avec douceur. Elle pleurait, incapable de lâcher la main de celui qu'elle aimait. Le rouquin prit sa main et la serra dans ses bras, où elle ne put s'arrêter de pleurer. Lui-même sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Rogue se baissa et passa sa baguette sur le torse de Rory. Enfin, il versa quelques gouttes de sa potion verte dans sa bouche. Le brun ne se réveilla pas, mais ses traits se détendirent.

D'un sort silencieux lancé par l'homme acariâtre, son corps se souleva dans les airs. Sans un mot, tous les élèves s'écartant pour le laisser passer, il entama sa marche vers l'infirmerie, emportant le brun avec lui.

« - Allez, viens, murmura Charlie doucement à son amie. On va à l'infirmerie. »

Il l'accompagna en la tenant par les épaules, sentant qu'elle pouvait faiblir à tout moment. Melody les accompagna silencieusement, tenant la main libre de Jane. Personne n'osa leur poser de question.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Rogue posa Rory sur un lit libre. Mme Pomfresh déboula de son bureau en voyant les mines de tout le monde, l'inquiétude s'empara de sa voix.

« - Professeur Rogue ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je crois que vous feriez mieux de poser la question à Mr. Weasley directement », répondit-il.

Sans un mot ni un regard pour les élèves, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. L'infirmière fronça les sourcils.

« - Jane devrait aussi avoir un lit, suggéra Melody qui avait la gorge serrée. Elle a subi un grand choc. »

Jane tenta de protester pour dire qu'elle allait bien, mais sa voix se brisa en sanglots avant même qu'elle ait put prononcer quoi que ce soit.

« - Monsieur Weasley, qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire ?

\- Il faut que j'en parle avec le professeur Dumbledore, Mme Pomfresh, souffla Charlie. S'il vous plaît. C'est urgent. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, l'intéressé arriva d'un pas calme dans l'infirmerie. Rogue avait dû aller le prévenir, pour une raison qui échappait à Charlie mais qui n'était pas la priorité pour le moment. Bien trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« - Monsieur Weasley, sourit doucement Dumbledore. Je suppose que nous devrions aller dans mon bureau. »

Charlie hocha la tête.

« - Pompom, ajouta le vieil homme à l'infirmière, je vous fait confiance.

\- Rory s'est évanoui sous le choc de… Ce qu'il s'est passé, lui expliqua Charlie. Jane est sous le choc aussi.

\- Je suis sûr que Miss Mallen saura veiller sur ses deux amis », dit Dumbledore en observant Melody du coin de l'oeil.

Celle-ci, assise au chevet de Jane, répondit silencieusement par l'affirmative.

Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, où Charlie prit place, ils purent commencer à parler. Dumbledore connaissait déjà la situation de base, bien évidemment. Mais Charlie lui parla de cette vieille dame, de ce qu'il s'était passé, de sa manie d'apparaître et de disparaître sans un bruit.

Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau en écoutant son élève.

« - Et puis… Elle a dit que le père de Rory était mort. Et que, comme on n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles, ça confirmait ce qu'elle avait dû entendre. Elle était venue nous demander des informations, mais on n'avait rien... »

Il marqua une pause.

« - Est-ce que c'est vrai, professeur Dumbledore ? Est-ce qu'Eddard Pattson est vraiment mort ? »

Dumbledore s'assit, et soupira.

« - Je ne sais pas, Charlie. La même information nous est parvenue ce matin, mais la source est inconnue au Ministère. Nous aurions préféré vérifier sa véracité avant d'en parler à Rory. A quoi ressemblait cette dame ?

\- Elle a des cheveux au carré gris, les yeux… Bleus, je crois. Elle porte toujours une robe à fleurs mauve, un petit gilet blanc et une paire de vieilles chaussures marrons. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

« - Le plus étrange, continua Charlie, c'est que je suis vraiment persuadé de la connaître. Je me demandais, professeur… Est-ce qu'on peut récupérer ses souvenirs après avoir été oublietté ?

\- Tu penses qu'il s'agit de cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, j'essaie d'émettre toutes les théories possibles. C'est vraiment troublant.

\- C'est une possibilité, admit Dumbledore. La science de l'oubli n'est pas exacte. Elle se fond dans la foule, tu dis ?

\- Toujours. »

C'en était vraiment épatant. Comment une dame âgée pouvait-il lui échapper à chaque fois ? Le silence de Dumbledore n'était pas plus rassurant ses méninges semblaient tourner à toute allure. Lui cachait-il quelque chose ?

« - Le corps enseignant et moi-même garderons l'œil ouvert, dit-il finalement. C'est très étrange qu'une espionne ennemie puisse entrer dans le château ainsi. A moins qu'elle n'ait été aidée. »

 _Ou a moins… A moins qu'elle n'ait déjà toujours été dans ce château ?_ , pensa Charlie. Les pièces du puzzle refusaient de s'assembler. Le directeur lui sourit.

« - Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il se passe. Nous ferons notre possible pour retrouver Eddard. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une stratégie, Charlie. Quoi qu'elle puisse être.

\- J'ai peur de redonner de l'espoir à Rory, lui confia Charlie. Le pauvre subit déjà bien des troubles émotionnels depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Restez auprès de lui, c'est essentiel, dit le vieil homme avec bienveillance. L'amour et l'amitié sont ce qui pourront le faire tenir. Prenez soin de lui, et prenez soin de vous. »

Charlie courut de nouveau vers l'infirmerie, où Rory dormait toujours. Il s'assit à côté de Melody, au chevet de sa meilleure amie. Thomas était arrivé entre temps.

« - Jane… Comment tu te sens ? »

La jeune fille tourna sa tête de l'autre côté, sans répondre. Il prit sa main, ne sachant quoi dire, ni faire.

La journée avait si bien commencé, et voilà qu'en une heure et demi, tout s'effondrait. Il ne savait pas s'il était furieux, désespéré, triste, ou dans l'incompréhension totale sans aucun doute un mélange des quatre.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusque l'heure du déjeuner, Charlie, Thomas et Melody s'échangeant à peine quelques mots. A peine trois minutes après que l'heure du midi ait sonné, Sam déboula dans la pièce, affolé, cherchant ses amis du regard.

Le jeune Weasley sentit ses larmes monter pour aucune raison lorsqu'il le vit, et il s'était à peine levé que Sam le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces, se balançant silencieusement.

« - Je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il finalement au creux de son oreille. Tellement désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?, demanda Charlie à voix tout aussi basse.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je suppose que c'est ce que disent les gens quand une situation est aussi terrible.

\- Dans ce cas, moi aussi, je suis désolé », fit-il.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

« - Regarde qui est venu avec moi », sourit-il faiblement en ouvrant son sac.

Un dragon miniature s'échappa de sa besace en virevoltant, et vint caresser le visage de son maître.

« - Monsieur Chatouille !, s'exclama Charlie.

\- Il était dans la Salle Commune, sourit Sam. Quand j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé par le biais d'autres Gryffondor, il a semblé comprendre aussi, et il m'a suivi. »

Le Suédois à museau court voleta vers Jane et se leva contre son cou, décrochant un miraculeux sourire à la jeune fille.

« - Coucou, toi, murmura-t-elle en le caressant de l'index.

\- L'histoire a fait le tour de l'école, si je comprends bien ?, demanda Melody à Sam.

\- A une vitesse fulgurante, répondit-il.

\- Ces imbéciles n'ont pas intérêt à dire n'importe quoi ou à s'adresser à Rory sans savoir, maugréa Jane qui observait le brun avec chagrin. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils savent pour la vieille dame, ajouta Sam en se grattant la nuque. Tout ce qui se dit, c'est que vous avez été retrouvés dans un état pitoyable et que… Enfin… »

Il tourna un visage anxieux vers Rory, dont la poitrine se soulevait paisiblement dans son faux sommeil. Charlie ne put s'empêcher d'être un tantinet interloqué.

« - Attend, mais du coup, comment tu sais, toi, pour la vieille dame ? On en a pas parlé. »

Sam, qui regardait toujours Rory, hésita quelques instants avant de se tourner en une moue désolée.

« - Ça m'a semblé évident. »

Charlie fit son possible pour ne pas froncer les sourcils. A son sens, ce n'était pas évident du tout, et Rory aurait pu recevoir la nouvelle par hibou, par exemple. Une nouvelle question parvint à son esprit.

« - Tu étais dans la Salle Commune… Tu n'étais pas censé avoir double cours de Métamorphose, ce matin?

\- Non, je m'étais trompé, répondit-il du tac au tac. C'est un cours simple cette semaine, McGonagall nous donne plus de devoirs. »

Pourquoi Charlie était-il dubitatif ? Il lui accordait sa plus grande confiance, et c'était son petit-ami, par toutes ses écailles. Oui, et puis, il avait démontré plusieurs fois qu'il était à la fois extrêmement tête en l'air et incroyablement perspicace. C'était Sam. Mais… Il ne lui avait jamais posé toutes ces questions qui resurgissaient de temps à autre. Peut-être était-ce le moment ?

Le flot de ses pensées confuses fut interrompu par Rory, qui se redressa péniblement dans son lit. Tous bondirent à ses côtés, y compris Jane malgré la grognement de l'infirmière.

« - Rory ?, dit Jane en lui prenant la main. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, grommelait-il en se frottant le visage. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je ne me souviens de rien… Je... »

Mais son visage, d'abord confus, s'affaissa progressivement lorsque ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Jane le prit dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'effondre de nouveau. Le silence pesait très lourd dans l'infirmerie. Plus personne ne savait plus quoi dire.

Quant à Charlie, il observait Sam du coin de l'œil. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Comment faisait-il pour toujours tout savoir avant tout le monde en ce qui concernait la vieille dame ? Pourquoi son discours n'avait pas l'air de tenir la route ?

Autant il était prêt, ce matin, à lui sauter au cou pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, ce qui était vrai, autant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ferait bien de se retenir pour le moment, bien que cela lui brisait le cœur. Il se sentait affreusement mal de douter de son petit-ami, mais son instinct de Dragoniste lui indiquait qu'il y avait braise sous roche dans toute cette histoire. Le regard que lui avait lancé Jane pendant qu'il l'interrogeait sur sa matinée lui avait laissé entendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver ça un peu étrange.

La façon qu'avait Sam de se tenir et d'éviter son regard ne le rassurait pas davantage.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le chapitre 11, qui m'a tordu le coeur à l'écriture. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et me faire part de vos théories si vous en avez. J'ai hâte de vous lire et de vous répondre !_

 _On se dit à très bientôt pour le chapitre 12 d'Amoureux des Dragons._

 _Britanniquement vôtre,_

 _Accio-Weekend_


	12. Chapitre 12: Ovide

**VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAÎT**

 _Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue pour le chapitre 12 d'Amoureux des Dragons. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins: j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, mais **il est très long.** Genre **très** **long**. Genre le double en nombre de mots par rapport aux chapitres de d'habitude. Donc si vous vous lancez dedans, je vous conseille un bon thé ou un chocolat chaud (avec de la chantilly) !_

 _A part ça, je tenais à **remercier** **chaleureusement** ceux qui sont revenus lire cette fanfiction que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a déjà 3 ans, et ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Ça me touche tellement! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Encore et toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review à laquelle je répondrai avec bonheur._

 _ **Ceci étant dit** , ce chapitre étant très long, le **prochain** mettra sans doute **un peu plus d'une semaine** à arriver. Rien n'est sûr, mais je me dis que ce chapitre vaut quand même pas mal. _

_Très bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt 3  
_

 _Biscuitement vôtre,_

 _Accio-Weekend_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12** : Ovide

« - Il va falloir que vous retourniez en classe, à présent », dit Mme Pomfresh d'une voix ferme.

Une volée de protestations l'accueillit, mais elle n'en démordit pas.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas rester là ! Laissez Mr. Pattson se reposer.

\- Il est plus important qu'un cours de Botanique, rétorqua Charlie d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulue et qui fut approuvé par Jane. Il a besoin de nous ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il était malade !

\- Mr. Weasley, j'ai dit : dehors ! A moins que vous ne désiriez plusieurs samedis de retenue d'affilée ?

\- Je serais prêt à avoir une retenue tous les soirs si cela me permet de rester avec mon meilleur ami, riposta-t-il avec férocité.

\- Charlie, ça ne fait rien, marmonna Rory depuis son lit. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. De toute façon, je dois écrire à ma mère.

\- Encore cinq minutes, l'implora-t-il. S'il vous plaît, juste cinq minutes. Je viens de parler avec le professeur Dumbledore et j'aurais besoin d'en parler à Rory.»

Elle le jaugea du regard Sam, Melody et Jane étaient tous les trois à ses côtés, suppliant l'infirmière des yeux. Rory avait détourné les siens : il fixait le plafond d'un regard vide.

« - Cinq minutes, pas plus, fit-elle en levant les index. Tous les autres, dehors. »

Jane embrassa Rory sur la joue, ce qui, malgré un tel contexte, fit rosir quelque peu ses joues – mais pas autant que si tout avait été normal. Sam sourit tristement à Charlie et lui pressa la main avec douceur, puis salua Rory de la main sans trop savoir comment agir. Melody serra Rory et Charlie dans ses bras, bien que ce fut hautement inhabituel de sa part et ils s'en allèrent tous les quatre.

« - Je suppose que Dumbledore t'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas forcément partir dans des conclusions hâtives », devina Rory d'une voix lasse une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Charlie hocha silencieusement la tête.

« - Tu parles, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, lui, du fait d'avoir son père disparu et une vieille folle au sourire carnassier qui vient te dire qu'il est mort ?, cracha-t-il. Je n'ai même plus assez de larmes pour continuer à pleurer et il va me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter. Tu parles ! Une meurtrière se promène dans sa propre école et il n'en sait rien ! »

Il secoua la tête.

« - Ouais, ce sont peut-être des salades. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui ne veux pas accepter le fait que mon père… _Papa_ … Soit... »

De nouvelles larmes étaient remontées. Il inspira un grand coup et observa le plafond de nouveau pour les empêcher de couler.

« - J'ai envie de croire que ce soit faux. Ou plutôt, je refuse que ce soit vrai. Je vais écrire à ma mère pour qu'elle l'apprenne de moi, mais je refuse de croire une vieille déglinguée qui n'est peut-être qu'une patiente sortie de Sainte Mangouste. Je vais écrire à mon père, par tous les moyens possibles. Je vais réussir à le contacter. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je m'en fiche si ça me met en danger. A Poudlard, on est en sécurité. Au cas où ces sales harpies voulaient s'en prendre à ma mère, je lui dirai de redoubler de protections autour de notre maison, et je demanderai à mon cousin Dean, un Auror, de venir habiter avec elle. Et elle est féroce. »

Il eut un sourire brisé.

« - De toute façon, si _Betty_ cherche à me tuer, je sais que Jane arrivera avec sa batte pour lui décocher un bon coup. Et je t'ai toi pour la ligoter et lui faire peur avec ton dragon. »

Monsieur Chatouille s'était lové sur la table de chevet du brun.

« - Mr. Weasley, fit Pomfresh. il est plus que temps, ne me faites pas vous enlever des points.

\- Je sais que Jane sera de retour très vite, mais prends soin d'elle en attendant.

\- Promis. »

Il s'en alla de l'infirmerie le cœur et les pas lourds maussade, il arriva en retard au cours de Botanique, mais le professeur Chourave semblait avoir eu le mémo puisqu'elle ne lui ôta aucun point. Tout le monde l'observait d'un air gêné il se plaça aux côtés de Jane, où un espace libre lui avait été réservé. Elle avait déjà bien entamé son processus de nourrissage d'Ergut.

Profitant que la classe soit animée par tous les Gryffondor, il lui souffla ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, et lui parla de l'état de leur meilleur ami.

« - Tu en penses quoi, toi ?, lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, pour être honnête.

\- Personnellement, je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'il faut contacter son père, par tous les moyens. Il est forcément encore en vie…

\- C'est un piège, grinça Charlie. C'est forcément un piège. Si on le contacte, et qu'il est vivant, ils parviendront à l'avoir. »

Toute cette histoire était trop étrange.

« - Et puis, continuait-il, s'il était mort, c'est-à-dire de _leur_ main, ne serait-elle pas au courant ? »

Elle fronça des sourcils.

« - Si, c'est vrai… Mais elle a dit qu'elle était juste une informatrice. Peut-être qu'on ne lui donne pas toutes les informations, à elle. Pour qu'elle continue à faire son travail, quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas bête. Tu devrais vraiment être Auror, plus tard, sourit Charlie.

\- Je préférerais m'amuser sur un terrain de Quidditch, rit-elle doucement.

\- En tout cas, tu as peut-être raison… Pauvre Rory. Il ne mérite tellement pas ce genre de choses. Il mériterait juste du réconfort. »

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et esquissa un sourire malicieux.

« - Il mériterait de l'amour, souffla-t-il en la tapotant du coude.

\- Eh, oh, grogna-t-elle. N'importe quoi.

\- Oh, franchement, Jane… En plus, dans un contexte pareil, ce n'est plus le moment d'être timide. Tout le monde le sait, même Dumbledore.

\- Celui-là sait tout, ça ne compte pas, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Ah AH ! Tu l'avoues !, fit-il, réjoui, en essayant de ne pas sautiller sur place.

\- Tais-toi ou je te colle l'Ergut dans la glotte. »

Malgré son ton ferme, elle avait un léger sourire.

« - S'il y a bien un moment pour dire aux gens qu'on les aime, c'est maintenant, dit Charlie en caressant la plante.

\- Tu penses à Sam ? », riposta-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

Il hésita à répondre. Ses amis avaient mis du temps à faire confiance à son petit-ami, et admettre qu'il commençait à douter de lui lui écorchait la fierté. Pour l'instant… Il décida de mentir, à moitié.

« - Oui, aussi », sourit-il.

Il inspira à pleins poumons. Il était totalement confus. D'un côté, oui, le fait que Sam sache autant de choses sans qu'on lui en parle était bizarre. Comme s'il la connaissait, bien que ce fut tellement improbable et ridicule… Et le fait qu'il était dans la Salle Commune alors qu'il disait avoir Double Métamorphose, pour au final dire qu'il s'était trompé…

Et il fallait avouer qu'il avait réellement l'air mal à l'aise à l'infirmerie.

Pendant que Jane s'occupait de l'Ergut, il secoua la tête. Comme il se l'était répété plusieurs fois dix minutes, Sam avait la tête dans les nuages et supportait mal le stress, c'était un fait ancré dans la roche mais il avait aussi un don assez exceptionnel de sagacité. C'était peut-être très sincèrement honnête de sa part de dire que ça lui semblait évident qu'ils aient rencontré Betty dans la matinée.

Et il était si sensible. Sam lui avait confié un jour qu'il était peut-être hyper-empathique. Il éprouvait les choses puissance mille, que ce soit ses propres émotions ou ceux des autres, et parvenait à les déceler plus facilement que quiconque. Charlie réalisa que le sourire triste qu'il lui avait adressé à l'infirmerie concernait sûrement la méfiance qu'il avait dû ressentir chez le roux à son égard. Il avait cet air de chiot blessé qu'il a lorsqu'il a peur d'avoir commis une bourde.

Si ça se trouve, cette histoire de père disparu lui retournait le cerveau, et il ressentait tant le besoin de découvrir la vérité et de sauver tout le monde qu'il était prêt à rejeter la faute sur quiconque, même le garçon qu'il aimait, si ça lui permettait de pouvoir accuser quelqu'un pour de vrai, après des mois de flou total.

Oui, c'était décidé : cet après-midi, il le retrouverait, l'embrasserait devant tout le monde pour lui montrer à quel point il tient à lui, à son empathie, à sa gentillesse, à son humour, depuis le bout de ses cheveux gris dont les gens se moquaient parfois, jusque la pointe de ses chaussettes dépareillées. Il lui dirait combien il l'aime, et qu'il a confiance en lui.

« - Je l'aime tellement. »

Le silence se fit. Au vu du regard éberlué du professeur Chourave, et un peu gêné de tous les élèves de la classe, puis du pincement de lèvres hilare de Jane, il réalisa qu'il avait formulé sa pensée à voix haute, et manifestement avec beaucoup de détermination. Ses oreilles tournèrent rouge écrevisse presque sur le champ.

« - L'Ergut, toussa-t-il en tentant de reprendre contenance. Quelle plante… Pleine de charme, maugréa-t-il en s'enfonçant dans sa mouise. Une prestance tout à fait remarquable. Et... Quelles propriétés magiques ahurissantes !

\- Soigner des furoncles ?, dit Jane du bout des lèvres en se retenant d'exploser.

\- Oui, hum, ça peut être très utile, quand on y pense… Deux minutes... »

Le professeur Chourave se gratta la tête, manifestement décontenancée, mais le sourire gêné que lui lança Charlie la fit renoncer au fait de poser davantage de questions.

Jane plongea sous la table, en ayant fait semblant d'avoir fait tomber sa truelle, pour y pleurer de rire en silence. Charlie, quant à lui, arborait son masque imperturbable qu'il revêtait au moment de serrer la main du capitaine de l'équipe adverse au début d'un match de Quidditch. Malgré la gêne, qui fut vite dissipée par les élèves qui rangeaient leurs affaires, le cours étant terminé, il sourit en pensant à la dose d'émotion qui avait surgi de sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette phrase.

Il aimait Sam Vedder de tout son cœur d'adolescent, et il comptait bien le lui faire savoir. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, à présent. Il n'avait pas envie de se retenir.

C'est ainsi d'un pas déterminé, plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il repartait de l'infirmerie en laissant Rory que Mme Pomfresh avait fini par soumettre à une Potion de Sommeil, qu'il monta les escaliers en direction de la Salle Commune.

« - _Harpies_ », fit-il d'une voix autoritaire à la Grosse Dame qui le laissa entrer d'un air bougon.

Il balaya la Salle Commune du regard, cherchant une touffe grise qui se détachait toujours du reste. En revanche, c'est une touffe rousse près de la cheminée qui attira son attention.

« - Non, ton bellâtre n'est pas là », se moqua gentiment Bill qui y pratiquait un enchantement.

Les Gryffondor sifflèrent en riant, tandis que Charlie secouait la tête en roulant des yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Tu passes ton temps à le chercher, enchérit-il. Vous feriez mieux de vous greffer l'un à l'autre, ce sera plus simple.

\- Bien vrai, ça !, répondirent en chœur plusieurs élèves.

\- Merci de vos conseils avisés, j'y penserai pendant moins d'une seconde, rétorqua le jeune Weasley. Retourne à réviser tes ASPIC au lieu de me singer, Bill Weasley, le mit-il en garde.

\- Tu parles, je travaille davantage que tu ne le fais, répondit-il avec calme et raison. Tu devrais travailler tes BUSE, toi, au lieu d'aller courir les prés avec ton chéri d'amour.

\- Bref, coupa Charlie. Merci quand même.

\- Comment ça, ton chéri d'amour ?!, surgit soudain Percy depuis son dortoir, qui était manifestement outré d'apprendre cette nouvelle ainsi. Tu as… _Un_ … _Chéri_?!

\- Mais enfin, Perce, tu es passé où ces derniers mois ? », s'esclaffa Bill devant la tête éberluée de son jeune frère.

Il avait l'air totalement sur les fesses.

« - Tu es complètement à l'ouest, mon pauvre Percy, se désola Charlie. Bien sûr que j'ai un chéri. Ça fait quasiment trois mois qu'on est ensemble.

\- Tu devrais relever le nez de tes livres, de temps à autres, sourit Bill avec douceur. A Poudlard, on les appelle les Inséparables. Les gens ont commencé à les élire couple le plus mignon de l'école.

\- N'importe quoi, le railla l'intéressé en lui bourrant l'épaule.

\- Oui, et bien, je ne savais pas !, s'écria Percy qui était devenu rouge. On ne me dit jamais rien, à moi ! »

Il repartit derechef dans son dortoir en claquant la porte derrière lui. Charlie soupira.

« - Je passerai un peu plus de temps avec lui, je suppose, souffla-t-il à son aîné. Il est déjà tellement anxieux, alors qu'il n'est qu'en deuxième année ! Je n'ose pas imaginer la suite.

\- J'y vais, pour l'instant, soupira Bill. Va retrouver ton mec. »

En parlant du mec en question, s'il n'était pas dans la Salle Commune, il était forcément à la bibliothèque. Effectivement, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver l'élu de son cœur : il était assis à sa place favorite, cachée de Mme Pince par le rayon _Herbologie & Potions_, qui était de surcroît à côté d'une fenêtre. Il eut un sourire amusé lorsqu'il vit débouler Charlie, avec son grand sourire et ses cheveux agités.

« - Eh bien ?, fit-il à voix basse après qu'il l'eut embrassé. Que se passe-t-il ? Une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Pas vraiment, en soi… On a pas plus d'infos sur quoi que ce soit. Mais, reprit-il en chassant ces idées noires, j'avais quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose… D'important. »

Il se tordit les doigts mais garda le contact visuel avec un Sam mi-amusé, mi-intrigué.

« - Je ne sais pas comment le dire, continua Charlie à voix basse. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça m'engage, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe, dans ces cas-là, et surtout, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe après. Je suis plein d'incertitudes, plein de doutes, tout le temps, sauf sur le terrain et sauf au sujet de ce que je m'apprête à te dire. Si j'y arrive un jour. Le truc c'est qu'avec toi, je me sens si bien, Sam. »

Les joues du garçon s'enflammèrent progressivement, et il replaça ses lunettes, les doigts un peu tremblants il referma son livre. Il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais…

« - Attends. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais essayer de finir. Sinon, je n'y arriverai jamais, et j'ai envie d'y arriver. Tu vois, je m'étais toujours dit que je serai toujours seul. Pas en me disant que je ne plairais jamais à personne, mais en me disant que, tout ayant une fin, ça me ferait trop mal de perdre quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Mes parents sont si attachés l'un à l'autre, si complices, ils se complètent. Quand je vois Jane et Rory, deux personnalités totalement aux antipodes l'une de l'autre, je sais d'avance qu'ils ne seraient rien sans l'autre. Et à vrai dire, ça m'a toujours terrifié. »

Il prit une inspiration et ferma les yeux sous le contact des rayons du soleil.

« - Dépendre de quelqu'un a toujours été ma pire angoisse. Avec moi en Roumanie, ou ailleurs sur cette planète, que se passe-t-il si je dois me séparer d'une personne à qui je suis devenu accro ? Que se passe-t-il si je dois faire un choix entre mon rêve et la personne avec laquelle je suis, et qui comptera inévitablement tout autant ? C'est trop dur. Ça fait trop peur. Et puis soudain, te voilà, toi, avec tes cheveux gris et ton rire aigu qui m'ont vite fait prendre conscience que je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement indifférent à ton charme. Et puis après, tu te mets à parler et là, c'est pire pour mes anciennes convictions ! Te voilà avec ton intelligence, ta sagacité, ton humour, ta compassion, ta bienveillance, ton empathie, tes émotions. Ton mystère, aussi, on ne va pas se mentir. »

Sam eut un petit rire et enfila mécaniquement son bonnet peut-être cherchait-il quelque chose à faire de ses mains pour cacher l'émotion qui se répandait sur son visage – mais Charlie ne se laissa pas distraire.

« - Et je me rends compte à présent qu'on ne doit peut-être pas nécessairement souffrir. Peut-être qu'il y a des choses qui se passent bien, dans la vie, et que ça en fait partie. Ou peut-être, tout simplement, que ça vaut le coup. Avec toi, je me dis que c'est le cas. Tant pis si ça doit se terminer en eau de boudin pour X ou Y raison, parce qu'entre temps, j'ai grandi, j'ai appris, j'ai passé tant de bons moments, et je sais que toi aussi. On commence tout juste, au final, mais ça m'a apporté déjà tant de choses. Je dois dire que j'ai encore beaucoup de questions, mais… Tout ce que j'aimerais dire, avant que tout ne se complique, c'est que… Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Sam, vraiment. »

Dire que Sam était ému était un doux euphémisme. Il s'était mis à pleurer silencieusement, plongeant son visage dans ses mains, tandis que ses oreilles avaient tourné rouge pivoine.

« - Oh non, pardon, je ne voulais pas, bégaya Charlie qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est beaucoup d'un coup… Si tu n'en es pas à ce stade pour moi, je comprends, ce n'est pas grave, mentit-il alors que son cœur se brisait. Tu peux prendre ton temps, je sais que ça sort un peu de nulle part, mais j'ai pensé… Je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé que tu méritais de savoir que tu étais aimé et – »

Le Gryffondor l'interrompit en se jetant dans ses bras, si vite que Charlie n'eut pas le temps de voir l'expression sur son visage. Le roux le serra de toutes ses forces. Sam se détacha, et bien que ses yeux étaient rouges, il avait un grand sourire.

« - Oh, Charlie Weasley, murmura-t-il. Idiot.

\- Eh !, rétorqua-t-il, vexé, sur le même ton.

\- Bien sûr que moi aussi, je t'aime, Charlie, souffla-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses deux mains. Plus que tout. Bon sang, laisse-moi me remettre de mes émotions avant de tirer des conclusions pareilles... C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit. »

L'explosion d'émotions qui suivit dans la poitrine du roux attira quelques regards agacés de la part d'autres élèves qui étudiaient, puisque les deux Gryffondor repartirent dans une séance de bécotage passionnée et, cette fois, officiellement pleine d'amour.

« - EH OH !, cria soudainement Mme Pince, éclatant la bulle qu'ils s'étaient créées. Non mais ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Ouste ! Dehors ! FICHEZ-MOI LE CAMP ! »

Trop heureux pour se sentir honteux, le couple sortit de la bibliothèque en se tenant la main. Aussitôt furent-ils hors de portée visuelle que Sam le plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassant avec une ardeur qu'il n'avait jamais eue auparavant.

« - Je t'aime tellement », répétait-il entre deux baisers.

Charlie était si comblé qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Il le détacha de lui à un moment donné, pour respirer.

« - Je ne pouvais pas rêver d'une meilleure réponse, lui confia-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Pourquoi tu as enfilé ton bonnet, au fait ? »

Sam, dont la respiration s'était accélérée, hésita quelques instants. Il observa les alentours afin de préparer sa réponse.

« - J'ai quelque chose à te dire, moi aussi, dit Sam en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de son aimé.

\- En cas d'émotions fortes, tu perds tes cheveux ?, ironisa Charlie qui était toujours enjoué.

\- Heureusement que non, rit l'autre doucement. Mais… C'est important aussi. »

Il était tout à coup devenu plus sérieux, malgré un sourire toujours jovial.

« - Est-ce que ça te dirait de me retrouver demain soir dans la Salle sur demande ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le rouquin qui était quelque peu surpris. Pourquoi demain soir particulièrement ? C'est si grave que ça ? »

Sam eut un petit rire indécodable, et dégagea du visage de son petit-ami une mèche rebelle qui s'était laissée tomber dans la tournure des événements. Il l'observa quelques instants en caressant sa joue.

« - Ce soir, je dois absolument travailler mes Runes. En plus, demain matin, il y a l'intervention de ton futur chef de brigade à Târgu Mures.

\- Comment l'oublier !, s'exclama Charlie avec hâte. Mais quel rapport avec ton _secret secrètement mystérieux_ ?

\- Je préfère que tu te concentres sur ton rêve pour le moment, sourit-il avec douceur. Je sais que ça risque de changer quelques petites choses. »

 _Merlin_. Allait-il le demander en mariage ?

« - Ainsi, demain matin, tu seras à fond avec ton gars, là… Aaron ?

\- Anton, le corrigea-t-il. Anton Duca.

\- Lui-même. Je vais être jaloux, attention.

\- Un chef de brigade Dragonologiste doit être balafré de partout, si tu veux mon avis, ironisa Charlie.

\- Justement, c'est sexy, renchérit Sam dont l'iris avait soudainement gonflé, et qui faisait exprès de jeter quelques regards sur les lèvres du capitaine de Quidditch. En plus, si on se voit ce soir… Ce n'est pas garanti que tu sois toujours frais demain matin, et c'est hors de question. »

S'il avait été en train de boire quelque chose, Charlie se serait étouffé. Venait-il tout juste de faire un sous-entendu salace ? Ou était-ce son imagination ? Une flopée d'images à la fois incongrues, spécifiques et quelque peu déroutantes lui vinrent en tête avec tant de brusquerie qu'il dut en fermer les yeux de peur qu'elles ne s'y reflètent. Sam, apparemment très fier de lui, rit doucement.

« - Par toutes mes écailles, tu es adorable, fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour quelques instants. Bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ça peut attendre demain, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le cœur du jeune rouquin s'était emballé, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre contenance tout en prétendant que rien ne s'était passé.

« - Bon, d'accord. Je vais aller travailler près de l'infirmerie, pour quand Rory se réveillera.

\- Comment il va, d'ailleurs ? Je suis inquiet. Il avait l'air si mal… En même temps, apprendre une telle nouvelle de cette manière… Quelle horreur…

\- Il est sous le choc, soupira Charlie en posant sa tête contre la pierre froide. Il est dans le déni, aussi. Il refuse de croire cette dame qui sort de nulle part, et je le comprends. Moi aussi, je suis dubitatif. »

Sam l'écoutait en silence, hochant la tête pensivement.

« - Il veut à tout prix le contacter. Personnellement, je pense que c'est un piège. »

Le Gryffondor releva la tête en haussant des sourcils surpris.

« - Ce serait une technique pour qu'on le contacte et qu'ils le trouvent, continua Charlie en réponse à son expression décontenancée.

\- Mais d'un autre côté, impossible de savoir la vérité, et c'est tuant, devina Sam.

\- Voilà. On vient tout juste d'apprendre la nouvelle, je pense qu'il nous faudra quelques jours pour y réfléchir.

\- Il y a forcément un moyen d'envoyer un courrier anonyme, avec des noms de code, et d'envoyer la chouette à un endroit stratégique !, fit Sam, les sourcils de nouveau froncés et ayant posé ses doigts les uns contre les autres tel un détective concentré.

\- Mais impossible de prévenir le père de Rory par un courrier secret SANS lui envoyer un courrier normal pour lui expliquer les choses…

\- A moins qu'ils n'utilisent un code qu'ils utilisent habituellement. Si je me souviens bien quand Rory m'en avait parlé, son père travaille au Département de la coopération magique internationale, limite au Département des Mystères puisqu'il part toujours en mission dans le secret total. Ils doivent forcément avoir un code familial, non ?

\- Je veux dire, le shortbread… C'est déjà quelque chose.

\- Ça existe, les magasins de shortbread ?, grimaça Sam.

\- Je ne pense pas, non. Si seulement ! Le monde serait peut-être meilleur ainsi.

\- Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mettons que le surnom de son père soit Croc-Souris – oui, bon, hein, j'improvise – et qu'on envoie Sherlock, le hibou le plus intelligent de cette école – j'en suis persuadé – avec pour destination « Du beurre et du sucre pour Croc-Souris », ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

\- Mais encore une fois, fit Charlie, si le père de Rory est vivant et donc toujours en mission, il ne vas pas chercher à s'aventurer dans des magasins de confiseries Moldues sans raison en espérant y trouver du courrier. C'est totalement perché.

\- Perché mais pas impossible, sourit Sam avec malice. Regarde-moi donc, je suis un peu perché et j'existe.

\- Sam, tu n'es pas _un peu perché_. Tu es la définition même du mot « capillotracté », et honnêtement, ce n'est pas applicable à beaucoup de monde, même à ceux qui sont réellement un peu perchés. Il n'y a que toi pour penser à un plan pareil, et penser qu'il puisse marcher.

\- Que veux-tu, Charlie, fit-il en s'adossant à ses côtés. Je suis un éternel optimiste.

\- C'est pour ça aussi, que je t'aime, sourit Charlie en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

\- Dans tous les cas, ça ne me semble pas être la pire idée du monde. Il faudrait demander à Rory s'il a d'autres codes pour son père… Quand il sera prêt, bien sûr.

\- Non mais c'est vraiment une bonne idée, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y penser. On lui en parlera. »

OooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooO

Le lendemain matin, Charlie était excité comme une puce. Il allait enfin rencontrer Anton Duca, après toutes ces années à se demander si son rêve se concrétiserait. Le lire dans des livres et en parler, même recevoir du courrier, c'était quelque chose, mais rencontrer un vrai Dragonologiste en chair et en os, c'en était une autre.

Il était allé à l'infirmerie dès son réveil, accompagné de ses habituels amis, mais Mme Pomfresh l'avait chassé en lui sommant que Rory avait besoin de repos. Ce dernier, alors éveillé, lui avait donné un faible sourire en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Il était question de le renvoyer chez lui, avec sa mère, mais Rory avait catégoriquement refusé. « Je veux rester près de celle qui mérite Azkaban, et je sais que mon père n'est pas vraiment mort », avait-il dit à Dumbledore. En plus, sa mère était en sécurité : toute une brigade d'Aurors était arrivé en protection.

Ainsi, Charlie se retrouvait dans son dortoir, devant le miroir, à essayer de se présenter de la meilleure façon possible.

Il avait pris une bonne douche, nettoyé puis enfilé sa robe, resserré et réajusté sa cravate sept fois, et en était à faire de son mieux pour que ses cheveux soient le moins bordéliques possible. Jane lui avait appris un sort, plusieurs semaines auparavant, qui rendait apparemment le coiffage plus simple en rendant les cheveux plus souples.

« - Tu parles, je suis aussi doué en coiffure qu'en Études des Runes, se marmonna-t-il à lui-même. On va dire que ça va le faire comme ça. »

En le voyant descendre dans la Grande Salle, Jane sourit avec une fierté amusée.

« - Tu as bien utilisé mon sortilège, bien joué !

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était impossible, rétorqua Charlie avec un sourire en coin un peu fier.

\- Je doutais moins de ta capacité à te coiffer que de la volonté de tes cheveux à ne pas faire n'importe quoi. »

Il s'assit à ses côtés et commençait à se servir en toasts, mais remarqua le regard de la jeune fille qui était coincé sur le haut de sa tête.

« - J'ai encore mon épi, c'est ça ?

\- Un tout, tout petit, grimaça-t-elle. Je peux ?

\- Fais-toi plaisir. »

La baguette entre les dents, elle lui remit davantage qu'un petit épi en place, et il se retint de glousser en réalisant qu'elle avait juste essayé d'être gentille.

« - Tu aurais pu le dire, tu sais.

\- Tu parles, tu as juste _quelques_ cheveux rebelles ici et là.

\- Jane, tu es littéralement en train de me recoiffer entièrement.

\- Oui, bon, d'accord, avoua-t-elle en un soupir en continuant de trifouiller sa tignasse. C'est encore pire qu'avant. On dirait que tu t'es coiffé avec un pétard. »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire en même temps, si bien que la baguette de la jeune fille projeta des étincelles droit dans la figure d'Allen Glendower, qui en lâcha sa cuillère de marmelade sur sa robe propre et qui avait à présent le nez rouge brillant.

« - Oh, pardon, Allen », s'excusa Jane en nettoyant sa robe avec _Récurvite_ en un temps trois mouvements.

Ce denier lui répondit par un regard blasé et une moue lasse. Il avait manifestement espéré commencer sa journée d'une meilleure façon, mais son jeudi était à présent foutu.

« - Je n'arrive pas à les dompter, se résigna la jeune fille en se rasseyant. Bon… Ce n'est pas grave. C'est déjà un peu plus propre. Tu restes trop beau, de toute façon. Anton Duca sera sous ton charme d'élève parfait. »

Charlie trépigna sur sa chaise toute la matinée, arrivant à peine à se concentrer, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, l'horloge sonne les dix heures et que tous les élèves furent appelés dans la Grande Salle. La plupart étaient intrigués, d'autres étaient contents de rater une heure de cours rares étaient ceux qui, comme Charlie, étaient fous d'impatiences mais globalement, tous avaient un sourire excité sur le visage face à cet événement qui n'arrivait jamais.

La Grande Porte s'ouvrit alors et un grand homme, d'une trentaine d'années, fit son apparition. Il avait la peau matte, les yeux vifs, une barbe coupée court et les cheveux relevés en un chignon serré. Bien qu'il fut mince, il était musclé deux ou trois brûlures et cicatrices étaient visibles sur ses mains et son cou. Son pas résonna dans une Grande Salle silencieuse, pleine d'élèves qui l'observaient sans trop savoir s'il fallait avoir peur du battement de ses énormes bottes à chaînes métalliques sur le sol ou admirer sa désinvolture, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Dumbledore, les mains dans les poches de son manteau long. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était définitivement pas une tenue traditionnelle de sorcier.

Charlie, qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux, étaient entouré de ses amis, de Sam et de Bill, qui étaient tout autant excités que lui et lui donnaient des bourrades dans le dos avec enthousiasme. Le jeune Weasley avait d'ores et déjà envie de partir avec l'homme en Roumanie.

« - Bon matin à tous, les salua d'abord Dumbledore une fois que l'homme fut arrivé à ses côtés et qu'il lui eut serré la main avec chaleur. Aujourd'hui, comme prévu depuis déjà bien longtemps, nous avons l'honneur de recevoir Anton Duca, chef de la brigade de Dragonologistes dans la Réserve de Târgu Mures, dans le centre-nord de la Roumanie. Je vous laisse pour la suite, Anton.

\- Merci, répondit-il avec un sourire poli et chaleureux. Bonjour à tous, bonjour Poudlard. »

Une marée de « Bonjour » répondit à cette voix grave et chantante d'un accent inconnu, Charlie plus fort que les autres.

« - Je suis sincèrement honoré de me trouver devant vous aujourd'hui. Quand j'étais moi-même étudiant, j'étais à peu près le seul à désirer devenir Dragonologiste, et les ressources à ce sujet n'étaient pas très diverses. Comme presque vous tous, j'avais au premier abord vu cette mention sur le flyer des métiers possibles après l'école, et il a fallu ensuite aller fouiller dans des bibliothèques. Je n'ai pas tout de suite su que c'était pour moi mais, comme j'étais relativement casse-cou, un métier aussi passionnant que diversifié et dangereux ne pouvait que m'impressionner. C'était comme s'il me relevait le défi de quitter mon petit village de campagne et mon destin préconçu. »

Charlie buvait la moindre de ses paroles, et hochait la tête de temps à autres. Bill avait passé son bras par-dessus ses épaules.

« - Cependant, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de moi, mais du métier que j'exerce, continua-t-il en s'avançant avec les mains dans le dos. Le métier de Dragonologiste, sachez-le, est dangereux.

\- Sans rire, marmonna un élève à la table des Serpentard.

\- Par « dangereux », ajouta Duca qui avait très bien entendu et fixait son regard sur l'élève dont les joues avaient tourné pivoine, je ne veux pas seulement dire que vous pouvez vous faire croquer par un Magyar à Pointes, ou brûler par la flamme d'un Boutefeu chinois, ou griffer par un Noir des Hébrides à tout moment. »

Les élèves retinrent un souffle mal à l'aise.

« - Par « dangereux » je veux aussi dire que ça vous évincera de vos proches actuels. Lorsqu'on devient Dragonologiste, ce qui, je le rappelle, n'est pas un métier courant, on quitte sa famille, ses amis, sa maison. Certains peuvent mal le prendre et ne pas parvenir à le comprendre. Pour parler de la mienne, qui m'avait formé depuis petit à l'entreprise familiale de vente de créatures magiques, il n'y a plus de contact. Ils ont estimé que je leur faisais déshonneur à cause d'un rêve puéril. Quant à mes amis d'étudiant, avec le temps, les chouettes se font plus rares jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait que deux lettres par an. C'est ainsi. »

Charlie sentit son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens, s'imaginant ne plus jamais revoir ses parents ni ses frères, ni sa sœur après Poudlard.

« - Bien sûr, reprit-il avec un sourire plus rassurant, c'est grandement possible que votre famille ne soit pas aussi radicale que la mienne, et que vous ayez un lien plus fraternel avec vos amis actuels. Simplement, le fait est que vous serez physiquement très éloignés de ce petit monde, et que cela peut être dur. Être Dragonologiste, c'est faire des sacrifices et avoir la détermination de continuer malgré tout. »

Plus personne n'avait l'air très enjoué d'entendre son discours, et beaucoup regardaient d'un air dépité leur assiette. Quant à Bill, il avait resserré son bras autour de son petit frère et l'avait embrassé sur la tête. «Nous, on ne te lâchera jamais », lui souffla-t-il.

Anton Duca sourit devant les mines décontenancées des élèves.

« - Mais rassurez-vous : si je suis toujours à exercer cette profession, si j'en parle toujours avec autant de passion, et si je la recommande toujours à tous ceux qui y sont intéressés, c'est parce qu'être Dragonologiste, c'est avant tout avoir la chance de prendre soin de créatures magistrales que si peu de personnes ont la chance de voir. C'est s'occuper de créatures exceptionnelles, les capturer pour les soigner si elles sont blessées, les aider à réapprendre à être féroce avant de leur rendre leur espace naturel. C'est découvrir ces espaces naturels, bruts et magnifiques, plus beaux et plus riches que tout ce que vous avez pu voir jusque maintenant. C'est aussi rejoindre une famille réconfortante et fraternelle : vos collègues seront un peu comme vos comparses de Maison que vous avez ici. Vous vivrez et travaillerez ensemble, vous vous entraiderez, et qu'importe les difficultés, vous pourrez toujours compter les uns sur les autres. Là-bas, à Târgu Mures, on ne fait pas de différence entre les plus débutants et les plus experts. Nous sommes tous collègues, là-bas, et nous avons tous quelque chose à apprendreles uns des autres. »

Il fit quelques pas.

« - J'ai beau être chef de brigade, j'en apprends encore tous les jours, parce que chaque Dragonologiste est une personne unique qui aura des compétences différentes. Târgu Mures a apporté à ma simple vocation de la détermination, de la concentration, de la force physique et mentale, de l'empathie, un sens de l'entraide qui est nécessaire à toute relation humaine et surtout, le bonheur de côtoyer tous les jours des personnes fabuleuses que je considère comme mes frères et sœurs, et des créatures fascinantes qui, lorsque l'on prend le temps d'apprendre à les connaître, se révèlent bien moins atroces que les livres ne le laissent croire. »

Charlie avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ça faisait tellement de bien d'entendre toutes ces choses de la bouche d'un professionnel quand il était plus jeune, on l'avait pris pour un fou, ou on l'avait tout simplement incompris, et maintenant, tout le monde pouvait voir ce qu'était son rêve. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été en bien des mois, à cet instant. Il eut un gros pincement au cœur en pensant à Rory, seul dans l'infirmerie.

« - Les dragons sont dangereux, mais vous serez évidemment formé sur le terrain, entouré de ceux qui sont dans la réserve depuis plus longtemps et par un « parrain » qui vous sera assigné à votre arrivée. Même avec plusieurs années d'expérience à votre actif, votre parrain sera toujours votre mentor, la personne à qui vous pourrez parler en toute confiance en cas de soucis diverses et variés, personnels ou professionnels. Il sera bien sûr celui qui vous formera au métier, et quand le temps viendra, vous serez vous-même le parrain – ou la marraine ! – d'une nouvelle recrue. Les accidents arrivent, mais nous sommes des sorciers dont le métier doit obligatoirement requérir une vigilance constante et une grande concentration de la part de tous. Et, comme j'ai pu vous dire tout à l'heure, les dragons sont féroces mais certains, comme l'Opalœil des antipodes, ne vous fera pas de mal à moins que vous ne l'attaquiez – ce qui, vous vous en doutez, n'est pas ce que l'on cherche à faire. »

Il passa encore cinq bonnes minutes à décrire le quotidien des Dragonologistes, avant de demander à son assemblée s'il y avait des questions. Charlie leva automatiquement le bras le plus haut possible, et reçut à cela des encouragements enthousiastes.

« - Charlie Weasley, bien sûr ?», sourit Duca.

Tout le monde ouvrit une bouche qui leur tomba presque sur les genoux. Ce mateur de dragons roumain, connaître Charlie Weasley !

Ce dernier fit son possible pour garder contenance, mais un vrai feu d'artifice avait explosé dans sa poitrine. Dumbledore lui fit signe de se lever, ce qu'il fit.

« - Oui, monsieur, affirma Charlie. Je me demandais si des stages étaient possibles avant la fin de la scolarité. »

Duca fit une moue satisfaite et assez impressionnée.

« - J'aurais dû m'en douter, après ce que le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit sur vous. Vous sentirirez-vous prêt ?

\- Depuis des années, répondit-il avec fermeté. Plus que jamais aujourd'hui.

\- Dans ce cas… Je suppose que oui, cela pourrait être possible. C'est assez peu orthodoxe, mais à quoi bon vivre si l'on ne tente rien de nouveau? Bien sûr, cette décision ne tient pas qu'à moi, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Dumbledore. Il faudrait votre aval, celui de la famille de ce jeune homme et, je pense, dit-il en se retournant vers Charlie, que vous ayez la totalité de vos BUSE et que vous appreniez au préalable de nouveaux sortilèges spécifiques à la profession.

\- Je n'y vois pas de problème, sourit Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes argentées. Je n'aurais pas le cœur à refuser une telle opportunité à ce garçon. Charlie ?

\- Ce sera fait, monsieur, s'engagea-t-il vigoureux.

\- Auquel cas je serai ravi de vous avoir dans ma réserve cet été, Charlie, conclut Anton Duca avec un sourire franc. Je vous donnerai l'adresse à laquelle me contacter. Je pense que ce serait bon pour la forme d'écrire une lettre de motivation j'ai beau être le chef de ma brigade, je la transmettrai à mon supérieur pour être dans les règles.

\- Ah, hélas, l'heure de conférence touche à sa fin, dit Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre à planètes. N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions au professeur Brûlopot, qui sera ravi de vous répondre. »

Les élèves se levèrent en brouhaha, tandis que Duca et les professeurs parlaient ensemble. Pendant que Melody et Thomas se précipitaient vers Charlie, les Gryffondor acclamaient l'heureux élu, qui était fou de joie et prenait tout le monde dans ses bras. Bill avait été le premier à le faire, cependant. Percy, qui était plus timide, l'applaudissait d'un sourire franc.

« - Je suis tellement fier de toi !, s'exclama le plus âgé. C'est mon frère ! C'est mon petit frère !

\- Bill, tu m'étouffes, rétorquait l'intéressé en riant malgré tout.

\- Tu vas être la fierté de la famille, c'est moi qui le dis, affirma-t-il fou de joie.

\- Je suis trop fière de toi, s'exclamait Jane. Je vais aller mettre Rory au courant !

\- Tu le mérites tellement, disait Sam qui avait des yeux émus. Je suis tellement heureux pour toi ! »

Charlie ne pouvait néanmoins être aveugle à la certaine tristesse qu'il camouflait derrière sa sincère joie. Il avait dû tiquer, tout comme Charlie l'avait fait, au passage de Duca sur le fait de quitter ses proches. Il réalisa, par ailleurs, que Sam ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il désirait faire après Poudlard.

Mais pour le moment, l'heure n'était pas aux nouvelles questions : le professeur Brûlopot lui faisait signe, au loin, de les rejoindre sur la balustrade. Son ventre fit comme un triple salto.

« - Le devoir m'appelle, dit-il en essayant de cacher la surexcitation qui l'animait, mais je vous rejoins à la salle commune bientôt, d'accord ? Je vais passer par l'infirmerie en premier lieu, mais j'arrive ensuite.

\- Prépare-toi à voir quelques banderoles, je pense, fit Bill qui avait un tel sourire que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'éteindre. Allez, fonce ! »

Il fut presque lancé vers l'avant par son frère, et s'avança d'un pas quelque peu nerveux, le cœur battant mais confiant, lorsqu'enfin il arriva devant Anton Duca.

« - Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance en main propre, Charlie, sourit le chef avec chaleur en lui serrant la main. Pardon, je peux te tutoyer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il avec enthousiasme. C'est un tel honneur de vous rencontrer, sincèrement !

\- Pardonne-moi, je suis trop habitué à tutoyer tout le monde à la Réserve. J'ai dû me faire violence pour te vouvoyer devant tout le monde, mais c'était plus simple dans un cadre aussi solennel. Je ne suis pas habitué à de telles conférences. D'habitude, le contexte est plus familial.»

Le professeur Brûlopot, de son côté, était aux anges.

« - Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que Charlie puisse réussir ses épreuves de BUSE, et l'Optimal est assuré en Soin aux Créatures magiques.

« - J'en ai bien l'impression, sourit encore Duca. J'en ai beaucoup entendu parler. De plus, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais un excellent Attrapeur ?

\- Je me débrouille plutôt bien, oui, admit-il surpris.

\- Vous êtes bien modeste, Mr. Weasley, fit McGonagall. Vous êtes sans aucun doute le meilleur Attrapeur que l'on ai eu dans cette école depuis bien des années.

\- Mais, reprit Charlie, je ne sais pas si mes capacités en Quidditch seront très utiles à la Réserve.

\- Bien sûr que si à vrai dire, on passe la moitié du temps sur un balai. Ton agilité et ta précision seront plus que primordiales pour envoyer des Sortilèges de Sommeil, par exemple, depuis les hauteurs. Ah, je parle déjà au futur et non plus au conditionnel !

\- Ça me touche beaucoup, pour tout vous dire, rit Charlie. Je ferai de mon mieux pour mes BUSE, mais je suis plutôt confiant.

\- Le plus important après ça reste les sortilèges essentiels à la formation même si ce ne serait que pour un stage de quelques semaines, c'est important que tu apprennes ceux que l'on utilise le plus, pour ta sécurité. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis se tourna vers Brûlopot.

« - Je pourrai vous envoyer la liste ?

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

\- N'oublie pas d'avoir l'autorisation de tes parents, comme tu n'as pas encore atteint ta majorité, reprécisa Duca.

\- Oui, pas de problème.

\- Je vais devoir filer, mais c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, Charlie. J'ai très hâte de te voir dans ma Réserve cet été, je pense que tu peux être un vrai atout à notre équipe.

\- Merci, monsieur, merci infiniment, c'est un honneur sincère, répéta-t-il en lui serrant la main. Je vous enverrai ma lettre au plus tôt. »

L'homme saisit sa baguette et, en moins d'une demi-seconde, ses coordonnées étaient inscrites sur un morceau de parchemin sorti de sa poche. Il le lui tendit avec un sourire enthousiaste, et Charlie repartit en se retenant très fort de ne pas sautiller partout, serrant le béni morceau de parchemin comme s'il s'agissait d'un diplôme.

Cependant, lorsqu'il fut caché derrière les grandes portes, il s'en donna à cœur joie et leva un poing virulent dans les airs, effrayant au passage deux Poufsouffles de première année qui passaient par là.

 _Le chef de la brigade de Târgu Mures, en Roumanie, celle à laquelle il pensait depuis des mois, lui avait dit qu'il avait hâte de l'avoir en stage. Lui. Charlie Weasley. Bon sang de triple Merlin brûlé au Whisky pur feu._

Il était tellement, tellement heureux. Il allait passer l'été en Roumanie !

Il courut droit vers l'infirmerie pour pour en parler avec Rory, mais après avoir passé la porte, il vit que celui-ci pleurait.

« - Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, triple Merlin, c'est fou, rit-il en le voyant arriver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure, pardon, mes émotions sont un vrai sac de nœuds. C'est juste… Une bonne nouvelle dans tout ce _merdier_ , ça fait beaucoup de bien, tu vois ?

\- Je crois que je ne t'avais jamais entendu utiliser un mot aussi familier auparavant, avoua une Jane impressionnée en buvant une lampée de sa tasse de jus de citrouille.

\- A circonstances exceptionnelles, comportement exceptionnel.

\- Ah, tiens !, s'exclama la jeune fille. Je pourrai la ressortir, celle-là, quand Felice et Laura se remettront à discuter toute la nuit. Je pourrai enfin leur balancer mon chaudron dans la margoulette. »

Pendant qu'elle ruminait sur une nouvelle façon de gagner l'autorité sur son dortoir, Charlie serra Rory dans ses bras avant de lui tendre un mouchoir. Il était à la fois touché et rassuré de voir combien cette nouvelle lui faisait du bien.

Charlie, avec un surplus d'émotions à exprimer, leur raconta à tous les deux ce qu'il s'était dit durant leur entretien relativement privé, ce qui fut accueilli par un cri de joie commun à tous, même aux deux malades qui étaient dans leur lit et que Charlie ne connaissait guère, mais qui énerva Mme Pomfresh qui les somma de se taire ou de partir.

« - Qu'il est doué, mais qu'il est doué, dit la Gryffondor avec fierté. De toute façon, c'était déjà gagné aux trois-quarts, mais là !

\- Je suis vraiment impressionné, ajouta son ami qui semblait n'en pas revenir. Tu es peut-être le premier élève à aller faire un _stage_! Chez des dragons !

\- Enfin, chez les _personnes_ qui s'occupent desdits dragons, clarifia Jane. Ce serait plutôt impoli de la part de ces types de te fourrer dans leur nid, sur une montagne.

\- Qu'en a pensé Sam, au fait ?, demanda Rory avec lucidité. Jane m'a raconté toute cette partie à propos de quitter ses proches. Le connaissant un peu, il a dû te sortir son visage joyeux mais un peu triste. Toujours en dualité, celui-ci. »

Eh bien, ça, c'était bien deviné tout le monde était assez impressionné.

« - N'oubliez pas que je dessine et que je peins les gens – je suis assez observateur quand je le veux. Et donc, je suppose que j'ai raison ? »

Charlie le confirma d'un hochement de tête soudainement soucieux.

« - Je sais que c'est encore trop tôt pour dire qu'on sera ensemble pour toute la vie, on vient à peine de commencer notre relation, au final. Mais c'est vrai qu'on se plaît tellement bien ensemble… On s'est avoués nos sentiments, d'ailleurs. C'était très _niais_ , oui, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire en voyant que Jane allait le dire. Mais… Enfin… Lui est très sensible, et moi je pense être très fleur bleue pour cette première relation, donc on est tous les deux très intenses et attachés l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra plus tard, mais bon – cet été, ce ne sera que pour quelques semaines, et j'ai encore deux ans à passer ici, lui un. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, on a le temps d'y penser. »

Il croisa le regard de Jane et devina qu'elle pensait à nouveau au comportement étrange de Sam, la veille. Elle lui envoyait des signaux par ses yeux noisettes, mais ne dit rien, car ni elle ni Charlie n'avaient envie de révoquer la vieille dame devant Rory. Cet événement heureux pouvait bien être la source de leurs discussions pendant encore un moment mais il songea à lui parler plus tard du rendez-vous secret que Sam avait organisé.

Pour le moment, il redirigea la discussion sur son stage, sur l'autorisation des parents qu'il fallait leur faire signer sur ce coup-là, Charlie n'avait quasiment aucun doute que cela puisse être possible, mais il se doutait que ça n'allait pas de faire aussi simplement. Il pensait particulièrement à sa mère, qui, aussi protectrice qu'elle était, voudrait sans aucun doute se renseigner sur le sujet et contacter les bonnes personnes. Elle serait, aussi, triste de voir son deuxième fils partir seul à l'étranger, c'était sûr et certain. D'un autre côté, il avait toujours voulu partir, et ce stage était une bonne façon de tester la chose à petite dose, pour donner une idée à tout le monde et que ses parents soient plus rassurés de son départ définitif. En revanche, il reviendrait les voir au moins au moment des vacances de Noël, c'était sûr et certain.

Il avait plus que hâte d'avoir son indépendance et de partir à l'aventure dont il avait toujours rêvé, mais il est certain que cela se ferait avec quelques larmes, d'autant plus à présent que cela se concrétisait.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooO

Poudlard n'avait parlé que de ça toute la journée Charlie avait à peine pu se concentrer pendant les cours de l'après-midi, les Gryffondor en particulier étant toujours à lui envoyer des encouragements ou à en parler à voix basse lui-même avec la tête pleine de réflexions sur son futur stage. Si le professeur Flitwick n'avait pas pu contenir le brouhaha, McGonagall leur avait fait comprendre d'un regard sévère qu'il ne fallait pas mieux déranger son cours.

Pendant le repas du soir, Charlie était à mi-chemin de la rédaction d'une lettre à ses parents pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et leur demander leur autorisation. Thomas l'avait aidé avec la rédaction, un peu plus tôt, comme il aimait écrire et qu'il trouvait toujours les bons choix de mots il avait proposé de l'aider plus tard pour sa lettre de motivation. Une excellente nouvelle était aussi que Rory avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie il ne se sentait toujours pas dans la meilleure des formes, mais assez pour ne pas vouloir manquer la fête de son meilleur ami.

Quant à Sam, il avait dû quitter les festivités avant le dîner pour aller à la bibliothèque, ayant du retard sur ses devoirs. Il lui avait demandé avec un sourire mystérieux de le retrouver à la Salle sur Demande le soir même, à 21h.

A 20h15, tout comme à la fête de la dernière fois, Charlie, son frère et ses amis étaient dans son dortoir pour boire un petit fond de Whisky pur feu chacun pour fêter l'occasion. Percy avait apparemment trop de devoirs pour se joindre à eux, et de toute manière, bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu boire quoi que ce soit – étant bien trop jeune – , il aurait tourné de l'œil en voyant ces règles de l'école brisées.

« - A mon petit frère, le top de la crème des Weasley, dit fièrement Bill en levant son verre.

\- Tu parles, rit Charlie, c'est toi le plus prometteur de nous tous. Tu vas avoir tous tes ASPIC en Optimal.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller en Roumanie pour dompter des dragons ! Je ne sais même pas où je vais aller après Poudlard.

\- Tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi », sourit Elizabeth qui dégagea une mèche tombée son visage.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue en guise de réponse, ce à quoi Jane roula des yeux exaspérés.

« - Ah, ceux-là, on ne les tient plus », se moqua-t-elle.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, il y a quelques semaines, Bill et Ellie passaient le plus clair de leur temps collés ensemble, à se bécoter ou à se toucher d'une quelque manière que ce soit, tant qu'ils avaient un carré de peau en commun.

« - Oui, eh bien, vous allez très bien ensemble », commenta Rory qui, au vu de son regard fixe, cherchait déjà la meilleure façon de les dessiner.

Vu la façon dont les deux Gryffondor se dévoraient des yeux, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient plus que d'accord avec cette affirmation.

« - Tu retrouves ton Sam bientôt, toi, non ?, le rappela Jane en consultant sa montre.

\- Pour le grand gong, ironisa Charlie en levant les mains avec exagération.

\- Pardon ?, demanda Bill les sourcils froncés.

\- Jane et moi, répondit Rory à sa place, on pense que Sam va le demander en mariage. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

\- Ou alors, proposa Ellie, il va te dire qu'il veut partir avec toi en Roumanie. Bill m'avait dit qu'il s'entendait bien avec Monsieur Chatouille ?

\- C'est vrai, mais ce serait tout de même un peu insolite. Il connaît le sujet, mais je pense que je le saurais s'il voulait aussi être Dragonologiste !

\- Sauf s'il ne voulait pas vraiment de base, commença Jane d'une voix exagérément mielleuse, et que tu l'as _profondément changé_. Tu as _révolutionné_ son for intérieur et toutes ses convictions, tout comme il a bousculé les tiennes. Si ce n'est pas beau, l'amour !

\- Ouais, ou alors il va me dire qu'il a découvert que le gars qui s'est dit être Anton Duca est en fait un charlatan qui s'appelle Gouston Mimolette. »

A part ceux de Charlie, pas un seul œil présent dans la pièce ne fut pas plissé avec suspicion.

« - Ah oui, quand même, le contempla Bill. Il ne faut vraiment plus te laisser boire, toi. »

Rory éclata de rire, sans doute en se souvenant de l'état désastreux dans lequel avait été Charlie pendant et au lendemain de leur soirée. Jane se frottait le menton, se demandant s'il était possible de porter ce nom-là, auquel cas le type possédant un blase pareil avait plutôt intérêt à avoir la beauté et le charisme d'une Vélane couplée à l'intelligence et le talent de Dumbledore.

« - Non mais, se défendit Charlie, il peut être très imprévisible, de temps en temps, alors j'essaie d'avoir un coup d'avance.

\- C'est surtout, ajouta Rory avec un regard en biais, que tu n'arrives toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il t'arrive, alors l'autre toi cherche à trouver n'importe quelle raison qui puisse justifier le contraire pour ne pas être déçu au cas où ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

\- Sérieusement, Rory, deviens Médicomage spirituel, le supplia Jane.

\- Médicomage ou pas, reprit-il, tu peux t'enlever toutes ces idées de la tête. C'est bien le vrai Anton Duca qui va te recruter dans sa brigade cet été une fois que tu auras tous les éléments nécessaires.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?, lui demanda Charlie.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a absolument aucun moyen, aucun, que dans quelque endroit de ce monde ou de cet univers, sorcier comme Moldu, quelqu'un porte le nom de Gouston Mimolette.

\- Ça se tient », répondit Jane, qui avait manifestement décidé de sa réponse, parmi le fou-rire de ses amis.

Vers 20h50, alors qu'il avait un tout petit coup dans le nez après un pari perdu contre Jane, il se souvint qu'il avait rendez-vous.

« - Oh, triple Merlin, je tangue.

\- Plonge-toi la tête dans le lavabo s'il le faut, lui conseilla Bill. Si tu te fais attraper par Rusard avec le l'alcool dans le sang, tu es foutu.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup, grogna Charlie. D'accord. On se concentre. Un pas devant l'autre et je vais me rincer la tête. »

Il se prit les pieds dans sa valise, mais se défendit immédiatement à ses amis moqueurs en maintenant que, même sobre, la valise aurait été au même endroit, et ses pieds avec.

Se rincer le visage lui rafraîchit les idées un bon coup. De toute façon, la Salle sur demande était au même étage que la Salle Commune, à laquelle il suffisait de descendre sans crainte il n'avait qu'à marcher silencieusement, et pendant pas très longtemps, pour y arriver.

Il salua ses amis qui étaient toujours morts de rire et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il remarqua que Jane avait passé un bras par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

En descendant dans la Salle Commune, il n'y avait plus qu'une ou deux personnes qui le félicitèrent encore pour aujourd'hui il les remercia avec une attitude qui lui semblait tout à fait normale et en sortit avec un pas prudent mais confiant.

Il se cacha en croisant McGonagall au détour d'un couloir, mais, trop plongée dans ses parchemins, elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Fort heureusement, il arriva sans encombres devant la grande tapisserie qui cachait l'entrée de la Pièce va-et-vient. Cependant, il devait être légèrement en avance puisque Sam n'était pas encore là, et qu'il arrivait toujours précisément à l'heure.

Pendant ce temps, il essaya de se remettre les idées en place, de s'ébouriffer un peu les cheveux en espérant que ça aiderait l'alcool à s'évacuer par ses racines et de respirer à fond. Il avait été bête, et si ça se trouve, Sam avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Derrière lui éclata un petit rire étrangement familier, dans le mauvais sens du terme, et il se retourna le cœur battant, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il allait s'agir de son pire ennemi.

En fait, c'était Sam, tout simplement, évidemment, qui avait l'air très amusé par l'état de son petit-ami.

« - Doux Merlin, s'excusa Charlie en se frottant le visage. Je suis désolé, les gens m'ont forcé à boire un peu il n'y a pas très longtemps.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, connaissant Jane et ton frère, sourit Sam. Prends ma main. »

Ils se tournèrent ensemble vers la tapisserie et fermèrent les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, une porte s'était dessinée, comme d'habitude une fois entrée, les meubles confortables habituels les attendaient.

« - Assieds-toi, lui fit le garçon aux cheveux gris avec douceur.

\- Merlin, je risque de tomber en apprenant ta nouvelle ? », s'exclama Charlie dont le comportement n'était définitivement pas comme à l'habitude.

Sam se courba, posa les mains sur les genoux du rouquin et lui souffla :

« - Calme-toi. C'est pour te servir un pichet d'eau, parce que tu as définitivement besoin de boire quelque chose qui te fasse du bien.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Charlie une fois de plus en calant sa tête contre le canapé. Je tiens vraiment mal l'alcool…

\- Tu n'es même pas censé boire, tu es mineur, lui rappela Sam qui s'affairait plus loin. Vous êtes surprenamment très sereins pour des élèves mineurs qui boivent en plein dortoir de l'école.

\- Je sais, je sais, grommela-t-il.

\- On ne dirait pas, continua Sam qui commençait réellement à le réprimander. Tu pourrais avoir de sacrés problèmes. Tu crois que c'est un comportement à avoir quand on t'offre une telle opportunité et que ton dossier doit être clean ? »

Cette dernière phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et c'est tout comme s'il n'avait jamais bu. Il avait entièrement raison, c'était stupide et irresponsable. Il aurait pu se faire attraper et voir le rêve qu'était ce stage s'effondrer en cendres.

« - Tiens, bois ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant le pichet que Charlie commença immédiatement à boire. La prochaine fois, fêtez ça sans alcool, ce sera tout aussi formidable. On n'a pas besoin de Whisky pour s'amuser entre bons copains. Tu le sais, en plus.

\- Oui, je le sais, répondit Charlie en reposant le pichet après en avoir avalé plus de la moitié d'un coup. Je sais, c'était stupide, je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'excuser, répondit Sam avec un mince sourire. C'est à toi-même. Ne gâche pas tout sur une simple volonté de briser les règles pour faire la fête, c'est tout ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu as totalement raison, je culpabilise – à juste titre… Je n'y avais même pas pensé. »

Il se sentait si bête !

Sam s'assit auprès de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête et rit doucement lorsque Charlie la nicha dans son cou, serrant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça, et lorsque Charlie avait fini le pichet d'eau fraîche, il se sentait définitivement mieux.

« - Alors, commença-t-il, que voulais-tu me dire ? »

Sam eut un rire un peu nerveux et il se leva, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à faire de ses mains bien que les fourrer dans ses poches était sa seule option. Faute de mieux, il marcha en cercles lents.

« - Tu m'as demandé, hier, pourquoi j'avais mis un bonnet alors que tu me faisais ta déclaration », dit-il.

Charlie hocha la tête et lui montra qu'il était prêt à écouter, bien qu'il était quelque peu étonnant que cet élément banal soit le commencement de son discours. Il laissa Sam continuer.

« - Je t'ai souvent dit que je suis quelqu'un de très angoissé, et que je supporte mal les situations trop fortes en émotions. C'est pour ça que je disparais de temps à autres, et que tu me cherches souvent. C'est aussi pour ça que, avant que la vieille dame ne réapparaisse hier, tu me mettais à l'écart pour en parler avec Jane et Rory rien que dans le but que j'aille bien. Oui, je l'ai remarqué, ajouta-t-il doucement au vu de l'air embêté de son petit-ami qui avait été certain d'être discret. Ça ne fait rien je comprends. C'était très prévenant de ta part. C'est tellement toi, le fait de vouloir veiller sur tout le monde.

\- Je veux dire, tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi, c'est normal, le coupa Charlie qui se sentait obligé de le préciser.

\- Merci de ta bienveillance à ce sujet, je sais que ça peut être beaucoup. C'est justement pour ça que je disparais, pour ne pas trop t'en imposer, mais… Si je disparais dans ces moments-là, c'est surtout parce que je le dois. »

Le jeune Weasley fronça des sourcils.

« - Il y a un secret que je n'ai dit à personne, poursuivit Sam en s'asseyant en face de lui. C'est ce secret-là qui m'angoisse, surtout, et qui m'oblige à disparaître ou à mettre mon bonnet en situation d'urgence. Il me fait à moitié complexer – une question d'égo, sans doute. »

Charlie était de plus en plus perdu, et ne voyait définitivement pas ce qu'un secret honteux pouvait avoir avec le fait de se cacher ou de mettre un bonnet.

« - Je sais que je suis déjà très expressif de base on pourrait me lire comme un livre ouvert de temps à autres. Néanmoins, j'ai toujours essayé, pour la plupart des gens, de rester indécodable – peut-être que j'aime le fait d'être mystérieux, et que ça me donne l'impression d'avoir une force en plus alors que je me sens souvent faible. Mais… Lors d'émotions fortes, mes cheveux me trahissent.

\- Tes _cheveux_?

\- Mes cheveux ne sont que la face visible de l'iceberg, mais oui, ils me trahissent. J'ai appris, avec les années, à les contrôler du mieux que je pouvais, à ne pas m'emporter facilement – mais, étant très émotionnel et empathique, c'est souvent plus compliqué que prévu. Et encore, je m'en sors déjà très bien pour quelqu'un ayant cette… Aptitude.

\- Par Merlin, Sam, je ne comprends rien, l'interrompit Charlie en se levant. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Le pire, continua Sam en le regardant droit dans les yeux, c'est que tu l'as déjà vu. Tu te souviens, cette première fois où on est allés dans les cuisines et que j'ai demandé aux Elfes de te préparer un chocolat-chantilly après mon désastre du thé renversé ?

\- Bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas…

\- Souviens-toi, lui fit Sam en s'approchant. J'apportais le plateau de thé, et il s'est effondré au sol. Je sais que tu as levé les yeux sur mes cheveux. Souviens-toi. »

 _La théière vola, et Charlie ayant appris à ne plus rattraper d'objets bouillants, s'éloigna du choc qui arrivait dans trois… Deux… Un…_

 _CRONCH. SPLASH._

 _« - Oh non ! », souffla le garçon aux cheveux gris._

 _Sous la lumière de la cheminée, cependant, sa tignasse avait presque l'air aussi rouge que ses joues._

« - Je m'en souviens vaguement, oui, grimaçait Charlie en se massant les tempes dans une tentative de revivre un souvenir qu'il n'avait pas forcément pris la peine de garder clairement en mémoire.

\- Et donc ?, l'encouragea l'autre.

\- Je me souviens m'être fait la réflexion que tes cheveux avaient l'air tout rouges à cause de la lumière de la cheminée, hésita Charlie.

\- Ce n'était pas à la lumière de la cheminée, répondit Sam avec un faible sourire. Quand j'apportais mon plateau, j'avais tout mon itinéraire bien précis en tête – je me voyais déjà le poser sur la table puis m'asseoir tranquillement. En plus, on était qu'au début, et je voulais t'impressionner. Mais là, c'est l'accident totalement imprévu, c'est le choc, et mes cheveux… Ont tourné rouge tomate. J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas tiqué, alors j'étais rassuré. »

Quoi, c'était ça, son grand secret ? Ses cheveux devenaient rouges sous une émotion forte ?

« - Je pense que tu ne saisis pas encore très bien, devina Sam au vu de son regard interloqué. Et comme une image vaut mille mots... »

Il prit une grande inspiration et crispa son visage en une grimace étrange. Soudain, sous le regard choqué de l'autre garçon, il devint un peu plus petit, la forme de ses mains, de son menton et de son nez changea, son visage fut constellé de tâches de rousseurs, ses yeux vairons devinrent uniformément bleus et ses cheveux tournèrent roux flamboyant.

Il s'était métamorphosé en copie conforme de Charlie Weasley. Ce dernier, le vrai, ne pouvait plus parler.

« - C'est moi, sourit doucement Sam avec la voix de Charlie. Je suis Métamorphomage. »


	13. Chapitre 13: Confiance

_Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce chapitre 13! Ma note sera très courte, cette fois-ci: j'espère que vous passez un bon moment devant cette fanfiction, et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre moins lourd en action que le 12. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Des bisous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13** : Confiance

« - C'est moi, sourit doucement Sam avec la voix de Charlie. Je suis Métamorphomage. »

C'est lorsque Charlie se cogna contre le mur derrière lui qu'il prit conscience du fait qu'il avait précipitamment reculé. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux il ne savait même plus s'il savait respirer. Devant cette panique, sa copie conforme grimaça une fois de plus et, en un clin d'œil, redevint Sam, avec ses yeux vairons inquiets et ses cheveux gris, qui se précipita vers lui – mais Charlie s'éloigna instinctivement, sans pouvoir se contrôler.

« - Charlie…

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?, demanda-t-il en le balayant des yeux. C'est un sortilège ? Une potion ? Ne me dis pas que tu as fait du Polynectar ?

\- Je n'ai rien bu, ni rien fait de ma baguette, tu m'as vu, répondit Sam qui avait l'air de s'efforcer de ne pas avoir l'air peiné.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il sans faire de pas vers lui. Je… Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il vient de se passer...

\- J'aurais dû y aller plus crescendo, c'est vrai, s'excusa son petit-ami. Je pensais que tu saurais ce qu'est un Métamorphomage, toi qui proviens d'une famille de sorciers. Je suis né ainsi. Nous sommes rares. »

Charlie secoua la tête, la gorge sèche. Son cœur battait encore la chamade. Il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir qui était Sam du tout. Il essayait désespérément de comprendre.

« - Donc, alors, tu peux… Changer d'apparence, tentait-il de deviner. L'apparence que tu as actuellement… C'est toi ? », ne put-il s'empêcher de demander naïvement.

Sam laissa s'échapper un souffle court et offensé.

« - Oui, c'est moi, s'emporta-t-il d'un ton offusqué qui ne lui était pas habituel. Tu me prends pour qui, un imposteur complet ?

\- Non, pardon », bégaya le rouquin qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Le Métamorphomage soupira et retira ses lunettes, le temps de se passer une main sur le visage. Il eut l'air, tout à coup, très fatigué.

« - Je comprends ta question, reprit-il avec plus de douceur. Les cheveux gris et les yeux vairons, tu parles d'une combinaison étrange. Mais c'est moi. Bien que je n'aie pas toujours eu les cheveux gris, de base ils était châtaigne, je crois. Ils se sont devenus avant Poudlard à cause… Enfin, avec le temps. A force d'essayer de me cacher.

\- Te cacher de quoi ?, s'enquit le rouquin en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Du monde, répondit Sam simplement. Ma famille n'a jamais voulu que les autres sachent que j'étais Métamorphomage.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est mal ?

\- Pas foncièrement, non, c'est même plutôt sympa. Mais c'est tellement rare que les gens en ont encore un peu peur, généralement. Ils ne savent pas s'ils peuvent faire confiance à quelqu'un qui est capable de changer son apparence. Comme tu viens de le faire, ajouta-t-il amèrement, ils doutent de la personne que tu es vraiment. »

Il sentit son cœur se briser devant le visage de Sam, qui semblait déjà regretter de lui avoir avoué son secret. Prenant son courage à deux mains quelque peu tremblantes, il s'avança et saisit les siennes avec douceur.

« - Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je ne m'y attendais pas, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Métamorphomages avant. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre encore très bien… »

Sam lui donna un léger sourire, et pris une inspiration.

« - Je suis né avec la capacité de changer mon apparence. Je peux changer ma couleur de peau, d'yeux, de cheveux, ma taille, ou je peux même adopter le visage d'un animal à volonté. Je dirais que je suis doué pour contrôler toutes ces choses-là, même si je n'ai personne d'autre à qui me comparer. Mais je reste humain. Je ne contrôle pas tout les cheveux de _tous_ les Métamorphomages, d'après ce que j'ai lu, ont la particularité de changer de couleur selon notre humeur ou nos émotions. Honteux, les miens deviennent rouge. Amoureux, précisa-t-il avec un rictus en regardant Charlie avec tendresse, ils deviennent rose foncé. En colère, ils sont violets. Et ça varie. »

Comment avait-il pu ne pas avoir connaissance de tout ce pan de la communauté sorcière, de ce pouvoir inné chez certaines personnes ? Certains souvenirs lui parvinrent soudainement à l'esprit, comme ce jour où il avait disparu dans une foule d'élèves pour échapper à Rogue.

« - C'est comme ça que tu réussissais à disparaître, articula Charlie en cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Tu te transformais en quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais jamais compris comment tu faisais ça. »

Sam eut un sourire embarrassé en coin, mais il avait déjà l'air plus heureux que Charlie ne le prenne pas mal.

« - Pardon de n'avoir jamais pu te dire la vérité avant cet instant. Ça a toujours été mon secret, et je n'étais pas sûr…

\- Je suis honoré que tu m'accordes ta confiance, vraiment, sourit Charlie. C'est moi qui suis embarrassé d'avoir eu peur de toi pendant un instant, ajouta-t-il avec honnêteté. Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Quand tu es avec moi, tu peux laisser tes cheveux agir comme ils le souhaitent, c'est promis. »

Sam eut un petit rire attendri et se frotta l'arrière de la nuque.

« - Par habitude, je crois que je n'y parviendrais pas, avoua-t-il. Je me suis restreint pendant trop longtemps. Cette fois avec le thé et la cheminée était une exception. Et, bien sûr, lors de ta déclaration, fit-il en lui caressant la joue. Je voyais ce qui allait venir, et… Je te l'ai dit, personne ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait. Pas même mes parents, à vrai dire. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas contenir mes émotions, et je n'en avais pas envie. Alors… Un bonnet, c'était plus simple. Une solution de secours que je garde près de moi. »

Bien que Charlie soit toujours choqué, il était soulagé d'enfin connaître la vérité à son sujet. Son petit-ami était un vrai caméléon, et c'est sans doute comme ça qu'il savait autant de choses. Pour être tranquille, il se changeait en un élève lambda, et il pouvait avoir vent de tout ce qu'il se passait. Il ferait un parfait Auror, ou un parfait journaliste. Merlin, il pouvait même se changer en un professeur de l'école !

Mais soudain, son cœur s'arrêta net et l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche devenue sèche.

« - Charlie ? Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda un Sam alarmé.

Charlie se retrouvait de nouveau à reculer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et s'effondra sur le canapé en position assise. Ses méninges tournaient à une telle puissance que sa tête tournait. C'était évident.

« - _Betty_. Betty, bon sang. Le professeur Dumbledore n'a aucune idée de comment elle est capable d'entrer et de se promener dans le château », souffla-t-il alors que son cœur s'était mis à battre si fort qu'il en était assourdi.

Sam ouvrit des yeux agrandis par le choc progressif qui se propageait sur son visage. Il retenait son souffle et avait l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise par la conclusion à laquelle il allait arriver.

« - Quand elle apparaît, et que je la pourchasse, elle disparaît toujours. Je n'arrive jamais à la rattraper, alors que c'est une dame âgée. _Elle disparaît toujours_ , par Merlin. Comme toi, elle se fond dans la foule. Impossible d'entrer dans Poudlard ainsi, il faudrait qu'elle y soit _déjà_. Sam, c'est une évidence, maintenant… C'est une Métamorphomage. C'est une élève de l'école, la parfaite espionne ennemie qui se change en vieille dame lorsqu'elle a besoin de me parler incognito. C'est pour ça qu'elle paraît naïve, parfois. Qu'elle paraît jeune. C'est parce qu'elle _est_ jeune. Il s'agit sans doute d'une jeune fille forcée par sa famille, quelque chose comme ça. C'est la parfaite informatrice... »

Il attendait que Sam dise quelque chose, mais il restait silencieux, le visage caché.

« - C'est pour ça aussi qu'elle me paraît familière, continua-t-il. Si ça se trouve, je la connais déjà en tant qu'elle-même, sous sa vraie apparence. »

Charlie se tourna vers lui, et se trouva interloqué.

« - Pourquoi ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit ?, demanda sincèrement Charlie. Toi qui as cette capacité, ça me paraît évident, maintenant. »

Le garçon se leva, tournant le dos à Charlie. Il se frottait les cheveux sans rien dire.

« - Sam ? Tout va bien ? », hésita le jeune Weasley en se levant à son tour.

Sam se retourna, le visage indécodable.

« - Je n'y avais jamais pensé, répondit-il finalement, parce que ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit qu'un autre Métamorphomage puisse être à Poudlard. Nous sommes si rares. Ça se saurait, autant physiquement – nous n'avons pas forcément une apparence très typique – que dans les histoires de l'école.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'élèves, dans cette école, fit Charlie avec raison, et différentes Maisons qui ne partagent pas tous aux autres. Et puis peut-être que comme toi, pour les mêmes raisons, elle se cache. »

Sam hocha la tête. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de se former, ce à quoi Charlie haussa un sourcil.

« - Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, que c'est terrible, fit-il devant son expression abasourdie. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que… Qu'il y a quelqu'un comme moi. »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et ses cheveux eurent de légers reflets. Lorsque Charlie le prit dans ses bras, lui donnant toute sa chaleur, il aperçut ses mèches devenir bleu clair.

« - Il faut que j'en parle au professeur Dumbledore, dit soudainement Charlie. Il faut que je lui dise ce que je sais.

Sam pressa sa robe de sorcier entre ses mains, la tête toujours posée sur son épaule.

« - Si cette personne se cache aussi bien des élèves quant à cette capacité, murmura-t-il, Dumbledore n'en sait sûrement rien. Tout se sait si vite, ce serait déjà une information connue de tous. J'aimerais essayer de trouver cette personne moi-même. »

Charlie se détacha de Sam, sa chevelure de nouveau grise, sans comprendre.

« - Il y a peut-être un moyen de la raisonner, commença Sam. Si je la trouve et lui dis qu'elle n'est pas seule. Comme tu dis, elle a certainement été enrôlée par sa famille, incapable de refuser – ayant la capacité parfaite, ajouta-t-il avec aigreur. Elle doit sans aucun doute se dire qu'elle est seule, elle aussi. Elle doit être si triste. Quelle situation atroce dans laquelle mettre une enfant… »

Il se leva et recommença à faire les cents pas.

« - J'aimerais lui dire qu'elle n'est pas seule. Si j'avais su que moi, je ne l'étais pas ! Si seulement j'avais pu avoir un ami Métamorphomage, quelqu'un qui m'avait fait comprendre que je n'étais pas une anomalie dans ce monde, ça m'aurait fait beaucoup de bien. Je ne serais sans doute pas aussi sensible et prêt à exploser à tout instant, avec tout ce que je garde en moi…

\- Tu pourrais choisir d'être libre, lui dit Charlie. Tu n'es plus seul, et tu n'es pas une anomalie. Je n'en suis pas un, mais je suis là pour toi quand même. Je t'aime, et je te soutiendrai. Tu pourrais arrêter de te restreindre. En plus… Peut-être qu'elle le ferait aussi, en te voyant faire. »

Sam sourit.

« - Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je me dis, au pire, je n'ai plus qu'un an à Poudlard. Après ça, je serai pleinement qui je suis, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on me remarque de trop, ici. Et puis, c'est une espionne qui joue sur le fait que personne ne sait que c'est une Métamorphomage c'est sa couverture. Elle n'aurait rien à y gagner.

\- Je comprends, mais je dois le dire à Dumbledore, insista-t-il. Il sera discret, de toute façon, c'est certain…

\- C'est une informatrice, lui rappela Sam. Elle doit avoir des yeux et des oreilles partout, et tout savoir à chaque instant. Si elle le sait, je pense que ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. Moi, je le fais de temps en temps, pour le plaisir, mais c'est littéralement son métier. Il n'y a qu'ici que nous sommes protégés, au final. En sachant ça, on a un énorme avantage sur elle, et on ne peut en profiter que s'il reste secret. »

Charlie hésitait, mais c'était vrai. Il fallait mieux garder ça secret, mais en même temps, comment allaient-ils réussir à la trouver si elle ne se manifestait pas ?

« - Si je la revois, la vieille dame, murmura Charlie… Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Comment je la fais retourner à son état d'origine ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. C'est très simple de garder une autre apparence. Et comme je l'ai dit, c'est son métier. Elle doit être surentraînée.

\- Et comment tu la trouverais, toi, de base ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je sois discret, sinon je suis fichu.

\- Mais si elle a des yeux et des oreilles partout, ne sait-elle pas déjà que tu en es un ?

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment doué pour le cacher, précisa-t-il de nouveau avec une certaine fierté. Il n'y a que toi à avoir la capacité de faire faillir ma couverture. »

C'était sans aucun doute un très beau compliment, venant de sa part.

« - J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ma manière de procéder, souffla Sam. Et on ne pourra en parler qu'ici, ou alors en espèce de code, mais vaut mieux rester brefs si on le fait en public. »

Charlie hocha la tête.

« - Je te fais confiance », lui affirma-t-il.

Cette simple phrase réchauffa le cœur de Sam, qui planta dans ses yeux un regard profondément amoureux. De ses deux mains, il attrapa la tête du Gryffondor et l'embrassa sans hésitation. Le ventre de celui-ci fit une pirouette, et il répondit joyeusement à ses baisers fougueux, sans se restreindre.

Il était arrivé plus d'une fois que leurs baisers deviennent quelque peu ardents, et que leurs mains respectives se baladent l'un sur l'autre, mais jamais Sam n'avait été aussi entreprenant ; sans doute parce que, pour la première fois, il pouvait se montrer sans mensonge, et qu'il lui était probablement plus appréciable de ne pas essayer d'empêcher ses cheveux de changer lorsqu'une situation évoluait ainsi.

Il avait toujours été celui à être le plus confiant lorsque ça s'emballait, mais jamais autant. Ses doigts se baladaient derrière son oreille, le long de son dos, sous ses pectoraux, sur sa taille… Charlie en avait des frissons et ne savait toujours pas vraiment comment réagir ou que faire, sinon que de l'imiter. Bien qu'il ait souvent flirté avec cette idée, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, ou par quoi commencer.

Sam sourit entre deux baisers en sentant le cœur du rouquin battre fort contre le sien. Il se décolla de ses lèvres pour venir embrasser sa joue, la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis son cou, jusqu'à venir à son oreille droite.

Son cœur battait si vite que tout semblait s'accélérer en lui, y compris sa respiration. Il ne tremblait pas, à sa grande surprise il parvenait même à tenter de nouvelles choses avec ses propres mains, ce à quoi Sam répondit par de nouveaux baisers enthousiastes dans son cou. Charlie se sentit sourire sans pouvoir le contrôler.

Sam remonta jusque son oreille.

« - On n'est pas obligés, lui souffla-t-il sans interrompre ses gestes doux. Mais si tu le souhaites... »

Rendre la situation explicite fit descendre quelque part dans con corps un afflux de sang soudain, et il était pas mal sûr que ses joues étaient devenues écarlates – à moins que ceci ne fut à cause d'autre chose. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, noyé au milieu des sensations qu'il ressentait trouver une réponse devenait bien plus difficile maintenant que sa tête bourdonnait étrangement.

Sam se détacha légèrement de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais Charlie détourna son regard.

« - Ça me gêne que tu me regardes, avoua-t-il le souffle court.

\- Je peux me cacher derrière ton oreille si tu veux, tu avais l'air de préférer ça, rétorqua Sam d'un ton joueur en s'exécutant. J'attends quand même ta réponse. »

Sa réponse fut, sans réfléchir mais en fermant les yeux, de glisser sa main gauche un peu en dessous du niveau du nombril de Sam. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre ses baisers, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux, et de le regarder avec un air qui était à la fois content et éberlué. Torturé par un tel regard, Charlie fut celui qui replongea sur les lèvres du garçon. Il voulut remonter sa main mais Sam l'en empêcha, plaquant sa main sur la sienne, sans pouvoir ôter son sourire communicatif.

De sa main libre, Charlie déboutonna sa propre robe de sorcier avant de déboutonner celle de Sam les deux tombèrent au sol en deux masses foncées et rouges. Sans y réfléchir davantage, il dénoua leurs cravates respectives, et s'apprêtait à s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise quand Sam l'arrêta. Charlie releva la tête, surpris, pour faire face à des yeux qui étaient bien plus foncés qu'à l'habitude.

« - Laisse-m'en un peu », souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Avec bien plus de doigté que Charlie, il défit les boutons de la chemise du rouquin plus lentement, se délectant de l'impatience de ce dernier qui commençait déjà à grogner de mécontentement. Une fois ouverte, elle tomba légèrement au sol, poussée par Sam qui en avait profité pour caresser ses épaules à présent nues.

« - Triple Merlin, murmura-t-il avec un petit rire. Tu es bouillant.

\- Tu peux parler », rétorqua l'autre qui avait passé ses mains sous sa chemise moite et se chargea de l'ôter à son tour.

Il se permit d'observer son petit-ami un instant. Alors que son propre torse était, comme son visage, constellé de tâches de rousseurs, Sam avait la peau très pâle et la carrure mince – surtout en comparaison du Capitaine de Quidditch.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi il le faisait, Charlie ôta ses lunettes et les déposa doucement sur le meuble à côté d'eux. Ça faisait étrange de le voir sans mais Merlin, que son visage était beau. Ses yeux vairons ne savaient quoi regarder, alternant entre les lèvres de Charlie et le bleu de ses pupilles. Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre, sans rien dire, sans bouger, tandis que leurs poitrines se mouvaient au rythme de leur respiration saccadée.

Lorsque enfin, avec douceur, les mains de Sam arrivèrent à sa ceinture, Charlie décida de fermer les yeux et de lui accorder sa confiance entière. Il se sentait bien.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooO

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis les révélations de Sam. Celui-ci faisait ses recherches dans son coin, comme il le pouvait, et passait énormément de temps à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver la Métamorphomage d'une façon ou d'une autre. De son côté, Charlie ouvrait l'œil lors des entraînements de Quidditch, lorsqu'ils avaient du monde à venir les voir.

Il s'était également occupé de sa lettre de motivation, qui se constituait déjà de quatre rouleaux entiers de parchemin – ce que tout le monde avait trouvé bien trop excessif, donc sa mission était dorénavant d'écourter le texte… Et d'écrire plus petit.

Il avait attendu que Rory se sente davantage d'attaque pour lui parler de ce que lui et Sam avaient trouvé; mais le brun en était à présent résolu : son père n'était pas mort, et il comptait bien le trouver. Il allait définitivement mieux, car persuadé que la vieille dame n'était là que pour semer l'incertitude. Alors, un samedi, il lui demanda à lui et à Jane de l'accompagner dans la Salle sur demande en toute discrétion, là où ils ne pourraient pas être entendus.

« - Tu es bien mystérieux, depuis quelques temps, lui fit Rory qui tenait son sac de cours dans ses bras.

\- C'est nécessaire, murmura Charlie qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui en quelques coups d'oeil.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, avec Sam ?, demanda Jane en s'attachant les cheveux. Vous avez l'air encore plus bizarres que d'habitude, et ça, il faut le faire.

\- Je vous en parlerai quand on sera en terre sûre.

- _En_ _terre sûre !_ Où est-ce qu'on va, exactement ? »

Il ne répondit pas à la question de son amie et, une fois devant la fameuse tapisserie, tendit les mains. Ses deux meilleurs amis le regardèrent, interloqués, se disant probablement qu'il avait perdu la boule.

« - Prenez mes mains, insista-t-il. Vite.

\- Alors ça y est, on devient un trouple?, ironisa Jane qui ne vit pas rosir les joues de Rory. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

\- Taisez-vous et faites ce que je vous dis, rétorqua Charlie. Fermez les yeux. »

En entrant dans la pièce, qui était un grand bureau poussiéreux, ils n'avaient toujours pas refermé leur bouche. Jane s'apprêtait à s'indigner de sa non-connaissance de la pièce secrète, mais le regard du rouquin lui coupa instantanément le sifflet.

« - Écoutez, je vais être clair et net. Je vous ai caché ce que je sais depuis quelques temps parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de bon moment pour le faire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as _encore_ enquêté de ton côté sans nous le dire, gronda Rory qui fronça ses sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé… C'est juste que, j'étais avec Sam, un soir, et on a trouvé ce qu'était Betty.

\- Comment ça, ce qu'elle _est_?

\- C'est une Métamorphomage », avoua-t-il tout de go.

Rory, confus, ne semblait pas savoir ce que c'était, mais Jane se frappa le front de sa paume, les yeux grand ouverts.

« - Mais bien sûr ! Oh, quelle triple buse d'enclume je suis! Comment avons-nous pu passer à côté de cette hypothèse ?

\- Personne n'y avait pensé, se désola Charlie. Moi-même, je n'avais pas connaissance d'une chose pareille. C'est Sam qui… Lisait à la bibliothèque, qui est tombé sur ce terme et qui s'en est souvenu. »

Il leur expliqua à peu près le cheminement de pensées par lequel ils étaient passés, en omettant le fait que Sam en soit un, mais en inventant qu'il avait un proche Métamorphomage. Rory était catastrophé, et s'assit sur la vieille chaise en bois qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

« - Comment on va faire pour savoir qui elle est?, demanda-t-il simplement. Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore, au moins ?

\- Sam me l'a déconseillé », confessa-t-il.

Jane haussa un sourcil hautement perplexe, et Rory paraissait catastrophé.

« - Elle entend tout, et elle voit tout. C'est une professionnelle – c'est leur informatrice ! On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'elle sache qu'on a compris ce qu'elle était, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu vous en parler jusque maintenant. Ici, c'est secret comme il faut.

\- Et alors, quel est le plan ?, demanda le brun. On ne fait rien ?

\- Sam est sur le coup. Il se renseigne du mieux qu'il peut, et il pense pouvoir l'attraper.

\- Pourquoi lui ?, s'enquit Jane. Il n'est pas plus discret que nous. »

Il s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air mal à l'aise ou de chercher sa réponse, mais le regard perçant de son amie ne l'aidait guère à avoir l'air serein. Il leur dirait volontiers la vérité, mais c'était à Sam de le faire s'il s'en sentait prêt ce n'était pas son rôle.

« - Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec son cousin Métamorphomage, et comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est mal vu par bien des gens de l'être, donc ils se cachent. Il est persuadé qu'il pourrait la reconnaître en observant les élèves en quête d'éléments familiers. N'oubliez pas qu'il est toujours incroyablement observateur et perspicace. Et il espère dans son cœur pouvoir la convaincre de se joindre à nous s'il lui apprenait qu'elle n'a pas à se cacher, car elle n'est pas seule il la mettrait en contact avec son cousin. »

Rory avait l'air convaincu, mais Jane gardait les yeux plissés de doute.

« - Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de dire « elle » ?, le questionna la jeune fille. S'ils peuvent changer d'apparence, ils peuvent se métamorphoser en homme comme en femme, non ? »

Charlie resta bête sur le coup. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, que ça lui avait juste semblé évident, et à Sam aussi. Et puis… Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, ce soir-là.

« - C'est vrai, mais je me dis… Cette personne est jeune. C'est peut-être plus aisé de se vieillir simplement, que de se vieillir _et_ de devenir une personne d'un autre sexe. »

Elle fit une moue peu convaincue.

« - Dans tous les cas, il faut qu'on reste sur nos gardes, reprit-il. Même si c'est une pro, elle a forcément des failles qu'on peut repérer. Rory, tu serais sans doute celui qui remarquerait le mieux ces détails.

\- Eh !, s'indigna-t-elle en lui tapant le bas.

\- Pardon, Jane, mais je pense qu'il a raison, répondit Rory. De nous trois, je suis le plus observateur. Entre moi et Sam, on devrait bien s'en sortir.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on recherche, exactement ?

\- Les cheveux qui changent de couleur sont notre indicateur le plus accessible. Possiblement une apparence atypique, aussi. »

Jane lui adressa un regard en coin, et Charlie devina pertinemment quelle personne lui était venu en tête mais il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

« - Le pire, ajouta Rory en prenant appui contre le bureau, c'est que ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Même quelqu'un qu'on connaît… Ou cette personne pourrait se faire passer pour l'un d'entre nous…

\- Il nous faut un code, enchaîna la jeune fille avec une détermination claire. A chaque fois qu'on se voit, chacun à son propre code. Ou quelque chose de plus simple. Pour moi, ça peut tout simplement être avoir mon chouchou jaune au poignet tous les jours. Si je ne l'ai pas, posez-moi une question à laquelle seule moi pourrais répondre.

\- La question est une bonne idée, ou alors, on pourrait avoir un mot de passe commun. Je pourrais avoir un pinceau qui dépasse de la poche de ma robe, suggéra Rory.

\- N'est-ce pas déjà le cas, de temps en temps ?, dit-elle l'air de rien.

\- Si, rit-il en tentant de cacher sa surprise. Mais justement, ça ne fera pas forcément étrange. Et toi, Charlie ?

\- Si je demande à Monsieur Chatouille de me brûler le nez tous les matins… Un nez marron peut définitivement être un signe distinctif. »

Jane l'aurait dévisagé de la même manière s'il avait demandé si les vampires étaient des plantes vertes.

« - Un signe distinctif d'idiotie, oui, sûrement. Tu devrais déchirer ta chemise tous les matins, aussi, ça ferait le même effet. En plus, ce qui est bien, avec les brûlures et autres caractéristiques d'un ressort tout aussi violent, c'est que c'est extrêmement discret. Tous les Aurors les plus doués adoptent ce code.

\- Ça va, ça va, grommela-t-il. Je n'ai juste pas d'idée.

\- Ah bah j'ai bien vu, soutint-elle avec véhémence. Pour organiser des réunions sérieuses et adopter la position d'un détective et leader de mission, il y a du monde, mais pour avoir les idées mises en pratique, il n'y a plus personne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, alors, Miss Indécodable ?, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire patient.

\- Que tu ne prennes plus jamais ton inspiration à partir de tes expériences nocturnes avec Sam. »

Rory, qui était en train de boire un verre d'eau fraîche, se noya dedans et, pour regagner contenance alors qu'il recrachait ses poumons, fut tout à coup bien intéressé par le portrait d'un sorcier décrépi qui devait être accroché sur ce mur depuis janvier 1465.

« - Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu vos petits regards tout nouveaux, et vos mains baladeuses, continua-t-elle en prenant grand plaisir du visage embarrassé de son meilleur ami. Et tous les nouveaux rendez-vous que vous vous organisez avec des yeux embrasés...

\- Et dis-moi, tu penses à quoi, exactement ?, s'enquit Charlie en toussotant. Qu'on s'amuse à se cramer le nez avec mon dragon ? C'est ça, ton idée de l'amour ?

\- Oh, ce que vous faites ne me regarde pas, fit-elle en levant les mains d'un air innocent. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton nez et de ton dragon. Et du sien. Chacun ses chaudrons tant que ça ne fait de mal à personne. »

Charlie soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, rouge comme une tomate mais décontenancé par tant de frivolité dans un moment aussi tragique. Rory, quant à lui, n'avait pas décroché son regard de la peinture, et on pouvait voir de derrière que ses oreilles étaient écarlates.

« - Laisse Monsieur Chatouille en dehors de tout ça, merci, grommela le jeune Weasley. On était sérieux, là.

\- Désolée, tu me connais. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il fallait bien que je t'en parle.

\- _Bref_ , marqua-t-il. Mon code, donc, ne sera pas un nez cramé, j'ai bien compris.

\- Tu pourrais te dessiner une crois sur un doigt avec un peu d'encre, suggéra Rory qui avait retrouvé la voix. Dans le creux entre le pouce et l'index c'est suffisamment discret pour que personne ne le remarque, mais visible pour nous qui le savons.

\- Et le mot de passe, au cas où l'un d'entre nous n'a plus son code ?

\- _Tac_ , proposa Jane. Une onomatopée à laquelle personne ne va particulièrement faire attention et qui n'est liée à aucun d'entre nous.

Cette proposition simple fut acceptée par tous. Une partie du plan était en marche.

L'autre partie du plan était de parvenir à contacter Eddard, sans que personne ne le sache, afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant. Cette partie était bien plus délicate dans la mesure où ça leur demandait de faire preuve d'autant d'ingénierie que le camp adverse.

Le camp adverse qui, il fallait bien le préciser, leur était totalement inconnu – de bout en bout. Ils ne savaient pas qui ils étaient, ou quelles étaient leurs intentions. Eddard était-il leur principale victime, ou était-il un simple obstacle dans un plan qui le dépassait ?

Si seulement ils avaient plus d'informations…

Un jour, Sam avait dit à Charlie qu'il avait un oncle travaillant au ministère, au département de la Justice Magique. Le Métamorphomage lui avait dit récemment qu'il lui écrirait, dans l'espoir d'avoir une piste, mais il doutait que cet oncle ne lui apporte une réponse satisfaisante.

Et alors qu'ils en discutaient le lendemain, tous les quatre cette fois – Sam étant en train de proposer à Rory son idée du code qu'il avait eue –, un vrai miracle leur parvint par hibou. C'était une lettre du père de Charlie.

« _Charlie,_

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien à Poudlard. Ta mère et moi avons reçu ta lettre concernant ton stage en réserve de Roumanie..._ »

Le ventre de Charlie se tordit, et il fut presque tenté de ne lire la suite que d'un œil par peur de ce qu'il allait y lire.

«… _Et ce fut à la fois une surprise et une évidence. Bravo, mon fils. Nous sommes très fiers de toi. Bien sûr, ta mère a eu du mal à accepter la perspective de te voir partir si tôt, bien que ce ne soit que pour quelques semaines. Je l'ai convaincue en lui disant que si Dumbledore acceptait, c'est que tu serais suffisamment en sécurité. Nous sommes très heureux qu'une telle opportunité te soit offerte. Quand tu rentreras, une fête s'imposera ! Fred, George et Ron sont également très heureux pour toi. Ginny ne comprend pas encore bien, mais je pense qu'elle finira par saisir._

 _Tu as donc notre autorisation j'ai contacté Dumbledore afin de savoir comment procéder pour la rendre officielle. Encore bravo. Tu vas être brillant !_ »

« - Papa et maman acceptent, pour le stage ! », s'exclama Charlie à ses amis en relevant le nez de sa lettre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Des exclamations joyeuses lui répondirent, et il continua sa lecture à voix haute.

« _Je t'écris également au sujet de ton ami, Rory, ou plutôt de son père. Tu me demandais il y a déjà un moment si le Ministère avait des informations sur sa situation… Pour le moment, il s'agit surtout de panique. Depuis mon Département, tu te doutes bien que personne ne me disait rien. Mais j'ai eu vent, grâce à un ami au Département de la coopération magique internationale – et donc, un des collègues d'Eddard, que les Aurors pourchassent depuis quelques mois un groupe appelé les Corbeaux._ »

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces gens-là. Jane le pressa à continuer promptement.

« _Tu-sais-qui a été vaincu il y a déjà quelques années, et ses Mangemorts ont semblé disparaître avec lui. Mais les Corbeaux sont des sorciers qui n'y croient pas, et qui cherchent à poursuivre ce qu'il a commencé. Ils n'étaient pas très inquiétants au départ, car leurs actions consistaient majoritairement à voler et terroriser des Moldus. Mais il y a quelques mois, ils ont infiltré le MACUSA – tu sais, le ministère de la magie américain- et ont agressé leur Ministre. C'est Eddard qui a été chargé de la mission de résoudre les conflits diplomatiques engendrés entre le MACUSA et notre Ministère, mais les choses ont apparemment dérapé. Il se serait apparemment passé quelque chose même avant le départ d'Eddard, ce pourquoi il a disparu tout à coup de la circulation. Il se dit que les Corbeaux sont devenus plus organisés et plus dangereux il est peut-être question d'un nouveau leader, je ne sais pas. Et je ne sais pas comment, mais le père de Rory a apparemment été en première ligne, comme un Auror, pour dissoudre ce groupe et les envoyer à Azkaban. Soit il a été embarqué sans le vouloir, soit c'était un choix de sa part. Rien ne peut nous le dire. Il est toujours introuvable, mais le Ministère le pense bien vivant._

 _C'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment. J'espère que tout va bien. Rory a tout notre soutien, et il peut venir à la maison quand il le souhaite._

 _Nous t'embrassons, réponds-nous vite,_

 _Papa et maman._ »

Rory, qui avait été faire les cents pas avant la fin de la lecture, se retourna, le poing serré et le visage déterminé.

« - Bien sûr qu'il est encore vivant. Et je vous parie n'importe quoi que c'est _lui_ , pour sa sécurité, qui a fait croire au monde qu'il était mort. Quoi de mieux que ça, pour s'échapper du filet de l'ennemi ? »

Sam eut un sourire énigmatique que personne ne remarqua, et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

« - Je n'y avais pas pensé. Ce n'est pas bête, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas bête…

\- C'est même une évidence, maintenant, ajouta Jane. Mais ça va vraiment être compliqué de le contacter s'il fait croire qu'il est mort… Qui sait, il a peut-être changé de nom !

\- D'où le code que proposait Sam, répondit Charlie.

\- Peut-être, mais en tout cas, on risque vraiment de griller sa couverture. »

Sam saisit délicatement les doigts de Charlie, qui se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

« - Si on s'en sort bien, il y a moyen de ne griller personne, fit-il.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi confiant ?, s'enquit Jane sur un ton qui n'était pas loin d'être buté. C'est mission impossible.

\- Impossible n'est pas Sam Vedder, soupira Charlie avec un sourire.

\- Je tiens à rester optimiste, insista Sam. J'ai une idée. »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui Charlie resserra ses doigts autour des siens, pour l'encourager, bien qu'il soit tout aussi intrigué.

« - Rory, commença-t-il, tu as dit que ton père avait un surnom quand il était plus jeune.

\- Ned Patty, oui, confirma l'intéressé.

\- Un nom pas très sorcier, mais ça le fait quand même, fit Sam. On ne marque que ça sur la lettre, et je parle à Sherlock pour lui expliquer l'affaire.

\- Charlie parle aux dragons et toi aux hiboux, vous vous êtes bien trouvés », le coupa Jane.

Son ton à moitié cynique ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Charlie. Il la connaissait, et il savait qu'elle pouvait être sèche, surtout quand elle était stressée, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille trop loin. Il lui adressa un regard en coin, et elle l'évita. Elle commença à se tresser les cheveux tandis qu'elle attendait la suite.

« - Je m'en sors bien avec les animaux, en tout cas, ne se démonta pas Sam. Surtout avec Sherlock. Je le connais bien. Bref, ces créatures sont intelligentes _et_ magiques. Il saura trouver ton père, j'en suis convaincu, même si ça doit prendre plusieurs jours – ou semaines ! Si je lui demande d'être discret, pareil.

\- Et dans la lettre ?, demanda Rory.

\- Quelque chose qui fasse qu'il te reconnaisse mais que ce soit suffisamment banal pour que personne ne se doute de rien, si jamais ce courrier serait intercepté. Par exemple… « Ned, merci infiniment pour la recette que tu nous as envoyée il y a quelques semaines. Ta recette phare ! C'était délicieux, et ça nous a fait tant plaisir. J'ai hâte de te la préparer quand tu seras de retour de tes vacances, et qu'on puisse en manger à nouveau ensemble. J'attends de tes nouvelles. Je t'embrasse... » Et là, il faudrait un de tes surnoms, Rory. »

Le brun réfléchit un instant, puis son visage s'illumina.

« - Le prénom que j'aurais dû avoir !, s'exclama-t-il. Je n'étais pas censé m'appeler Rory. De base, j'aurais dû m'appeler Jasper. Le problème, c'est que ce prénom a été donné peu avant ma naissance au fils de ma tante, qui ne savait pas, au moment d'accoucher, que sa sœur voulait donner ce prénom-là à son propre fils. Mes parents ont estimé que c'était mieux de changer.

\- Signé, Jasper, sourit Sam. C'est parfait. Qui va deviner quoi que ce soit ? C'est parfait.

\- Ça te va plutôt bien, Jasper, dit Jane le regard un peu dans les nuages. Mais Rory te va bien mieux. »

Il se frotta le nez en gestes nonchalants, à la fois pour dissimuler son sourire et parce qu'un mouton de poussière lui était tombé le museau.

« - C'est parfait, sourit Charlie en cherchant l'approbation de ses amis. C'est indécodable, mais suffisamment tout plein de clins d'œil pour que son père comprenne.

\- Sam, tu y as beaucoup pensé, je vois, dit Jane qui semblait revenir à la charge.

\- Oui, assuma Sam d'un ton plus ferme avant que Charlie ne puisse intervenir. Je n'ai jamais connu une situation aussi terrible, et je ne peux imaginer ce que ça fait. En revanche, je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir seul, effrayé et abandonné. Alors si je peux aider mes amis à surmonter cette épreuve, je le ferai. »

Le regard qu'il ancra dans les yeux de Jane fut sans doute ce qui la convainquit malgré la tension qui s'était installée, elle hocha la tête avec le respect honnête d'une personne qui reconnaît sa défaite. Rory, de son côté, arborait un sourire plein d'espoir.

« - On va le retrouver, et on va le sortir de là, affirma-t-il en donnant son accord implicite à Sam. Quelqu'un a une plume et du parchemin ? »

Écrire le courrier leur prit une bonne heure, dans la mesure ou Rory s'entraîna au préalable à adopter une toute autre écriture que la sienne, et qu'ils passèrent du temps à se décider sur le contenu exact de la missive. Plusieurs morceaux de parchemins furent jetés sur le côté, mais finalement, tout fut parfait.

Ils coururent jusque la volière, et Sam se chargea de dorloter Sherlock, qui n'avait pas l'air très content et qui pinça le garçon au doigt. Jane s'apprêtait à ricaner, mais Charlie lui avait écrasé le pied.

Lorsque Sherlock s'envola, le courrier attaché à sa patte, tous le regardèrent s'envoler, retenant leur souffle malgré eux. Sam avait un grand sourire.

« - Ça va marcher, dit-il finalement en prenant la main de son petit ami. On va le retrouver. »


	14. Chapitre 14: Enfin, la vérité

_Mes salutations les plus sympathiques, jeunes gens! J'espère que vous vous portez bien._

 _Cette semaine, on s'attaque à du lourd. Vous avez vu le titre, alors vous vous doutez peut-être de ce que l'on va apprendre dans ce chapitre._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira; dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, comme d'habitude. Merci à tous ceux qui le font et le feront, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir votre avis._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt ~  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14** **:** **Enfin, la vérité**

Elle n'avait jamais forcément eu l'habitude de se ronger les ongles, et s'était toujours promis de ne pas les toucher, mais s'il y avait bien un moment où déroger à la règle, c'était maintenant. Elle se trouvait tourmentée.

Bien des choses s'étaient produites depuis l'échec du kidnapping d'Eddard Pattson. Elle avait tant fait, tant fait pour eux et pourtant, elle avait reçu si peu de considération. Elle avait presque reçu davantage d'attention de la part de Charlie Weasley que des siens ! Honteux, après le travail qu'elle donnait jour après jour en risquant sa couverture. Elle avait pourtant fait bien, bien mieux que ce qu'on lui avait demandé, et on la remerciait en soupirs agacés et en silence ?

Cette fois, cependant, elle leur apportait de l'or pur. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux toutes les informations essentielles, grâce à la négligence de Weasley et de ses amis, étaient entre ses mains. Les offrir à son oncle, aux Corbeaux, était leur offrir une réussite quasi-certaine. Elle se ferait enfin un nom parmi eux.

Mais… Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Était-elle sûre d'être récompensée comme elle le méritait ? Voulait-elle réellement faire partie d'un tel groupe ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire. Disons… Disons, qu'elle avait accepté pour enfin pouvoir faire usage de son talent. Elle avait accepté, d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix mais surtout pour se sentir utile, et puissante; ce qu'elle n'était pas autrement. Autrement, elle se sentait écrasée, effacée, indigne d'attention.

Mais ça faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'elle se sentait plus forte, plus indépendante. Qu'elle réalisait qu'elle valait sans doute mieux que ça. Peut-être.

Et puis… Mine de rien, ça commençait à lui faire mal au cœur de tourmenter ces jeunes gens. Le fils s'était évanoui devant ses yeux, et elle avait ri. Le gentil Charlie Weasley s'était effondré à ses pieds, et son sourire n'avait pas failli. Il fallait dire que, quand elle devenait Betty, c'est comme si elle n'était plus la même personne.

Mais elle s'en lassait, et elle n'y prenait plus aucun plaisir – surtout lorsqu'elle n'obtenait aucune gratitude en retour. Elle allait bien voir ce qu'on lui réserverait pour cette fois.

Ainsi, elle déambulait dans la Forêt Interdite, s'aidant de sa canne pour pousser les plantes et buissons qui lui grifferaient les jambes. Elle se dissimula derrière un tronc d'arbre lorsque qu'un groupe de centaures passa non loin d'elle, discutant à voix basse.

S'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt, elle arriva enfin au point de rendez-vous habituel. L'homme était déjà là.

« - Tu es en retard, grommela Henry en jetant un œil sévère à sa montre à gousset.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mon oncle, commença-t-elle avec excitation. Écoutez, j'ai des informations qui vont vous –

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, grogna-t-il en balayant l'air de sa main.

\- Cette fois, c'est vrai, insista-t-elle calmement. Je vous le promets. »

Henry la dévisagea, les yeux plissés, et patienta quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête pour lui demander de commencer.

« - Déjà, je suis certaine qu'Eddard a propagé la rumeur de sa propre mort pour nous échapper.

\- Ah !, s'esclaffa-t-il d'un petit rire court et condescendant. C'est évident depuis le début, voyons. »

Elle essuya son sarcasme du mieux qu'elle put. Évidemment que personne ne lui avait dit que c'était évident. Avant qu'elle ne continue, une question plus importante lui vint en tête. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« - Mon oncle… Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi à la fin de tout ça ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Que veux-tu dire, à la fin de tout ça ?

\- Quand on aura retrouvé Eddard. »

Il semblait trouver sa question incongrue.

« - Est-ce que je serai récompensée par mon service ?, s'enquit-elle tout de go. Je vous ai été plus qu'utile dans toute cette histoire. Je suis l'une des seules à être sur le terrain, à vraiment faire quelque chose d'utile. »

Henry s'avança vers elle, les mains dans le dos. Il semblait prendre le temps de chercher la meilleure réponse possible.

« - Tu es sur le terrain parce que c'est là que tu es déjà, ne t'attribue pas autant de mérite. C'est facile pour toi de faire tout ça. »

Elle ressentit cette dernière phrase comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, et un afflux de rage et de sang venait de lui monter à la tête. _Facile ?_

« - Et alors, cette information qui vaut de l'or ? C'était pour me dire ce que je sais déjà ?

\- Je ne représente rien pour vous, pas vrai ?, rétorqua Betty, les dents et poings serrés. Je ne suis qu'une pionne manipulée dans votre jeu. »

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rouler des yeux avec une certaine puissance, et de soupirer longuement.

« - Franchement, ce que tu peux être dramatique…

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu.

\- Tu nous es très utile, Maëlle, reprit-il plus calmement. Quelle est ton information, qu'on en finisse ? »

Mais elle n'avait plus envie. Elle secoua la tête, marmonnant qu'elle n'en avait pas.

« - Tu es si puérile, dit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Puisque tu veux tout savoir, non, tu ne deviendras pas importante. »

Elle baissa les yeux tandis que des larmes commençaient à monter. Il grogna une fois de plus.

« - Tu as batifolé, affirma-t-il sans prendre la peine de poser la question comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Tu es tellement prévisible…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Betty plus faiblement.

\- Je te préviens, clama-t-il en s'avançant brusquement. Si tu décides de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, c'en est fini de ta protection. Tu finiras à Azkaban. Et bonne chance pour la suite. »

Elle ravala sa fierté, et dit, les yeux fermés :

« - Rory a envoyé un hibou pour contacter son père. Un hibou grand duc, intelligent. Il n'y a pas d'adresse, donc il mettra sans doute du temps, mais observez les horizons. »

Il leva haut la main, comme s'il allait la frapper, mais la plaqua sur son crâne, maugréant.

« - Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire tout de suite, au lieu de faire tes enfantillages ?, rugit-il. _Ça_ , c'est utile ! Tu as d'autres précisions ? »

Elle se mordit la langue.

« - Non. »

L'euphorie plaquée sur son visage fondit en déception. Il s'éloigna et balaya de nouveau l'air de la main, comme s'il essayait de chasser la médiocrité de l'espionne. Celle-ci avait les yeux fixés en l'air, sur les feuilles qui se balançaient au rythme du vent et de la pluie qui commençait tout juste à tomber.

« - Très bien, l'interpella Henry d'un ton sec. C'est déjà ça.

\- Quelle est la suite du plan ?, demanda Betty l'air de rien. Vous avez attrapé Elessar Gilraen ? Qu'en est-il de l'infiltration du Ministère ? Et pour –

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Maëlle, la coupa-t-il violemment. Reste à ta place. »

Cette fois, c'était la goutte de trop.

« - Mon nom est _Betty_!, explosa la vieille dame en lui jetant son chapeau à la figure. Et non, ça ne me regarde pas ? Je mets mon avenir en danger tous les jours, je fais du mal à des gens qui n'ont rien demandé, c'est _littéralement_ ma place ! LA PLACE QUE _VOUS_ M'AVEZ ATTRIBUÉE !

\- Ces informations sont trop sensibles pour être placées entre tes mains, renchérit-il en la pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Tu es jeune, et influençable !

\- Je suis _essentielle_ au plan !

\- Il y a bien des choses qui te dépassent ! Si jamais on te perdait, on perdrait juste l'équivalent d'un elfe de maison qui écoute aux portes ! »

Betty étouffa un sanglot, mais ne put empêcher ses cheveux de tourner d'un bleu glacier et froid, le même qui s'était emparé de son cœur brisé. Son oncle boucla la ceinture de son manteau et secoua la tête dans sa direction il semblait à moitié désolé de s'être emporté, et toussota amèrement.

« - Merci quand même pour ton information. Elle sera bien utilisée. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha plus doucement, et posa la main sur son épaule.

« - Merci de ton travail. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident.

\- C'est ça, répondit-elle sans croire un seul mot à ses paroles hypocrites.

\- _Arrête de batifoler_ , ou je me chargerai moi-même de te ramener à la réalité. »

Elle releva le cou si vite qu'il en craqua. Sidéré, son cœur battait à présent la chamade.

« - Ça fait partie de mon plan, mon oncle ! Ne… Ne lui faites pas de mal… »

Satisfait de voir que sa menace avait eu l'effet escompté, il lui rendit son chapeau et s'inclina légèrement.

« - A la prochaine, Betty. »

Et il disparut, laissant la vieille dame accroupie contre un arbre, incapable de bouger. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient si fort qu'elle en avait la tête qui tournait.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooO

Plus le temps passait, plus les BUSE s'approchaient. Charlie était assez confiant, mais ne passait pas une heure de révision sans se rappeler que ça déterminerait sa possibilité d'aller en Roumanie cet été. Au moins, c'était la motivation et la pression dont il avait besoin pour se donner à fond.

Il en était même à réviser durant le petit-déjeuner, ce qui stressait particulièrement Jane, faisait rouler les yeux de Rory et amusait beaucoup Sam.

« - Tu ne pourrais pas t'arrêter une seconde ?, avait grogné la jeune fille un matin en le jugeant d'un œil fatigué.

\- On a entraînement ce soir », lui rappela Charlie.

Il essayait de manger ses œufs brouillés sans tâcher son manuel de Métamorphose.

« - Je n'aurai pas le temps de réviser ce soir, continua-t-il, alors autant le faire ce matin. Ça me réveille les neurones !

\- _Ça_ _M_ _e r_ _É_ _v_ _E_ _il_ _L_ _e l_ _E_ _s_ _N_ _e_ _U_ _r_ _O_ _n_ _E_ _s_ , répéta-t-elle en grimaçant silencieusement vers son assiette.

\- Personnellement, je suis fier de toi, sourit Sam en lui embrassant la joue. Et puis, vous avez Métamorphose en première heure. Tout serra bien frais dans ta tête.

\- Exactement, et je compte bien réussir son Sortilège de Disparition, affirma son petit-ami sans détacher son regard des lignes. Elle a dit qu'elle nous changerait en potiron, sinon.

\- Entre nous, tu ferais un remarquable potiron, commenta tranquillement Jane. Tu es déjà de la bonne couleur. »

Toute la table éclata de rire, faisant raisonner les grands esclaffements aigus de Sam, et Rory s'étouffait presque avec son toast. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, soit à cause du rire soit à cause du fait qu'une douzaine de miettes s'étaient infiltrées dans son larynx, et il s'imaginait certainement dessiner cette vision de l'enfer. Charlie dévisagea son amie en faisant semblant d'être lassé, mais il ne put empêcher un grand sourire hilare de lui remonter jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il exécuta correctement son sortilège dès son premier essai lors dudit cours, ce qui accorda cinq points à Gryffondor pour le plus grand bonheur de ses camarades. Il déchanta lorsque Jane lança un sort si puissant, par frustration de ne pas y parvenir, qu'elle fit disparaître l'intégralité de son bureau plutôt que son simple chaudron d'entraînement. McGonagall poussa un long, long soupir, la félicitant tout de même de cette prouesse tout en lui recommandant de boire une tisane calmante.

Pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie qui s'ensuivit, Charlie avait bien peine à prêter attention au professeur Binns. En ce mois d'avril, il commençait déjà à faire un peu plus chaud et la chaleur, combinée au train de voix soporifique du fantôme, résultait en une potion de somnolence particulièrement efficace. Le menton calé au creux de sa main, il prenait des notes sans retenir quoi que ce soit. C'était ce genre de cours on l'on oubliait automatiquement ce qui venait d'être dit à chaque fin de phrase, et où l'on découvrait véritablement le cours qu'en relisant ses notes après coup. Une tragédie moderne.

Rory faisait de son mieux pour s'accrocher à la réalité du cours, mais il était bien plus intéressé par les cheveux de Jane, qui flottaient légèrement de temps à autres – elle était à côté de la fenêtre. Elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte, ses yeux fermés la moitié du temps, tandis qu'elle prenait des notes quasiment à l'aveugle.

Charlie aurait préféré être allongé avec ses amis devant le Lac Noir, à profiter de la brise et des rayons du soleil directement sur sa peau, plutôt que d'être coincé sur sa chaise dans ce qui semblait être un four et non plus une salle de classe. Sinon, quitte à être enfermé dans une salle, il aurait choisi la Salle-sur-demande, avec Sam…

Il laissa ses pensées dériver vers ces visions bien plus agréables, et qui ne manquaient jamais de faire danser les papillons de son ventre. Il mâchouilla le bout de sa plume, presque anxieux que quelqu'un ne lise dans ses pensées, en se remémorant leurs dernières soirées. Étrangement, il avait hâte d'avoir un moment seul à seul avec Bill pour pouvoir lui en parler –enfin, pas dans les moindres détails. Lui et son frère avaient toujours été très proches, et il savait que Bill voudrait être mis dans la confidence. Il était heureux, et soulagé, de pouvoir se dire qu'il avait entamé cette dimension de sa vie avec quelqu'un comme Sam. Mine de rien, la peur du contraire lui avait traîné dans la tête plusieurs fois.

Le son brutal de la cloche le fit sursauter, manquant de peu de renverser son pot d'encre sur ses notes.

« - Je n'en peux PLUS de ces cours, grommela Rory en baillant tandis qu'ils réunissaient leurs affaires. Ce serait tout autant dynamique si c'était enseigné par un Veracrasse.

\- Il a sûrement créé l'expression « s'ennuyer à mourir », ajouta la jeune Gryffondor en agrippant son sac. Et dire qu'on ne peut pas laisser tomber cette matière !

\- Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, soupira Charlie en se massant les yeux.

\- Et encore, tu t'es bien accroché, toi, répondit-elle. Bravo. Je pourrai jeter un coup d'œil à tes notes ?

\- Évidemment. »

Fort heureusement, c'était l'heure de manger, et vu la force avec laquelle son ventre rugissait, il était préférable qu'il ne retourne pas dans une salle de classe silencieuse. Il retrouva Sam, qui lui prit discrètement la main et ne manqua pas de mêler ses pieds aux siens en s'asseyant face à face dans la Grande Salle. Il semblait ne pas vouloir se détacher de lui c'était assez attendrissant. Le Métamorphomage lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

« - Tu passeras à l'entraînement, ce soir ?, lui demanda le rouquin en s'armant de sa fourchette.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Sam. J'aurai mon manuel de Divination, par contre, je dois réviser pour un examen de Trelawney demain.

\- Chaud, commenta Jane avec pitié tandis qu'elle essayait manifestement de dévorer à elle seule l'entièreté du poulet rôti. Sur la consistance des boules de cristal ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

\- Et alors, tu as l'Oeil ? », lui demanda Rory avec un certain intérêt.

Sam éclata de rire.

« - Clairement pas. Zéro, nada, l'Oeil de rien du tout. Elle avait beaucoup d'espoir au début, quand j'étais en troisième année – elle était persuadée que mes yeux vairons étaient gages de voyance exceptionnelle. Tout ce que j'ai toujours réussi à voir dans ses boules cristal, c'était mon propre reflet confus et de la fumée.

\- Tes notes ne doivent pas être glorieuses, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Pourtant, j'arrive à bien m'en sortir. Une fois, j'ai prétendu voir un océan de sirènes, prétendument à la recherche d'elles-mêmes, fit-il d'un air faussement pompeux. Je l'ai tellement bien décrit qu'elle y a cru, j'ai eu une super note, ajouta-t-il pas peu fier. Mais… Je crois surtout que j'étais en train d'avoir des hallucinations à cause de l'encens.

\- Aaaah vous voyez !, s'exclama Jane d'un mouvement qui renversa presque le bol de semoule. Je ne suis pas la seule à qui ça le fait !

\- Si ça se trouve, elle n'est pas voyante, dit Rory. Elle est simplement shootée 24h/24.

\- Elle fait quand même de vraies prédictions, de temps à autres, la défendit Sam avec une moue malgré tout étonnée. Elle avait prédit ma propre mort dans l'après-midi, quand on avait un examen de Potions. Effectivement, j'ai tellement raté que je ne me suis plus jamais senti vraiment vivant. Rogue a aspiré mon âme.

\- C'est un Détraqueur bien sélectif de ses victimes, soupira Charlie en observant la table des Serpentard du coin de l'œil.

\- Et encore, il te supporte plutôt bien, fit Rory – et il fut approuvé par les autres. Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien en Potions.

\- Tout le monde t'aime, ici, se lamenta Sam avec un grand sourire en posant son menton dans sa main. Quel homme irrésistible. Quelle dure vie cela doit être.

\- N'importe quoi, se défendit courageusement l'intéressé dont les oreilles avait rougi. Vous me faites tous passer pour un gars plus cool que je ne le suis. »

Les regards blasés de tous ses amis et de Sam transmettaient un message semblable à « Tu te ficherais pas un peu du monde ? », que Charlie ignora promptement. A la place, il se releva sur son siège et regarda Sam droit dans les yeux, dont l'expression passa de blasée à interloquée.

« - Est-ce que ça te dirais que je parle de toi à mes parents ? »

Sam laissa tomber sa fourchette pleine de poulet sur sa robe de sorcier puis sur le sol, en un « clong » retentissant en panique, le visage devenu instantanément pivoine, il plongea sous la table pour chercher sa fourchette et, surtout, pour que personne ne voie ses cheveux de la même couleur. Jane observait le dos du garçon, la bouche encore pleine et les sourcils autant abasourdis que suspicieux. Tout le monde le regardait.

Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, les cheveux gris mais les pommettes encore rougissantes, il avait surtout l'air gêné.

« - Me donne pas des émotions pareilles, toussota-t-il en plantant un regard plein de sens dans les yeux de Charlie.

\- Oh, oui, pardon, s'excusa l'autre dont le cœur rata un battement en réalisant ce qu'il avait failli produire. Ça m'a juste traversé l'esprit. »

Sam semblait réfléchir à toute allure, les yeux fixés sur son assiette et la fourchette qu'il nettoyait. Mais, au bout ce qui lui sembla une éternité, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« - J'en serais honoré, bien sûr, si tu veux leur en parler, fit-il simplement. Ils ne vont pas trop mal réagir en voyant mon profil ?

\- Je pense que ça ne les surprendra pas, sourit doucement Bill qui était arrivé derrière son petit frère. Mais tu voudrais leur en parler quand, comment ? Par hibou ?

\- Oh non, cet été, dit tranquillement Charlie. Sans pression.

\- A tes risques et périls, rit son frère. Tu connais maman. Elle va s'imaginer que vous allez vous marier en secret en Roumanie, et elle va chercher à tout savoir sur Sam.

\- S'il faut que je réponde à un questionnaire de 394 pages, je le ferai, sourit Sam avec une expression de défi sur le visage.

\- Un questionnaire, un entretien en personne, un test pratique quelconque, et puis si tu as de la chance, tu auras l'autorisation, ajouta Bill.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, maugréa le cadet en le poussant du coude.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mes aventures amoureuses ? Seul papa a été dans la confidence, une fois. Elle m'aurait fait tourner en bourrique.»

Il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui chuchota, le sourire aux lèvres et le bras par-dessus son épaule:

« - Tu es vraiment mordu, hein ? »

Charlie se tourna, lui sourit sans avoir l'air de rien, et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Bill rit et le charria encore un peu.

De son côté, Sam observait la scène avec un mélange d'amusement et d'appréhension. Les mains cachées par la table, il se tordait les doigts dans tous les sens, le cœur battant. Il se frotta la nuque et redressa ses lunettes. Il ne savait, tout simplement, pas quoi en penser. Il avait envie de quitter cette table pour aller souffler toutes ses émotions dans son dortoir, mais savait que ça embarrasserait son petit-ami, alors il resta là, en silence jonglant avec les sentiments de sa conscience. Il mêla tout de même, à nouveau, ses pieds avec ceux du jeune Weasley, qui esquissa un sourire amoureux.

L'après-midi passa relativement vite, bien que ponctué de discours effrayants sur l'arrivée des BUSE, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la libération de l'entraînement de Quidditch arrive. Il se précipita dans son dortoir pour prendre son balai et ses affaires, et marcha d'un pas rapide vers les vestiaires avec Jane.

Profitant de l'absence des autres joueurs, elle se tourna vers lui d'un regard entendu.

« - Sam avance sur… _Son devoir d'Herbologie_ ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. En même temps, ça demande tellement de temps et de recherche… Et pas la plus facile.

\- Puis ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait demander à quelqu'un de l'aider... »

Ils vérifièrent l'entrée des vestiaires au même moment, mais personne.

« - Les copieurs, de nos jours !, se désola faussement Charlie. Un fléau. Mais j'ai confiance en lui, ajouta-t-il. Et puis, on fait tous de notre mieux pour réussir les examens. On passera tous ensemble.

\- J'espère, j'espère, soupira la jeune fille en sortant ses affaires de son sac. Je ne te cache pas que ce stress commence à me tirer sur le ciboulot…

\- Quoi que ça puisse dire, je comprends. C'est pareil pour moi. Pour tout le monde…

\- Vivement que tout ça soit fini, soupira-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Vivement que tout ça soit fini. »

Au même moment, tout le reste de l'équipe débarqua joyeusement; contrairement aux deux amis, ils avaient tous déjà revêtu leur robe de Quidditch.

« - Eh bah alors, Capitaine ?, sourit Jack Verns, l'un des Poursuiveurs. Ce n'est pas très sérieux, ça !

\- C'est vrai, il y a du relâchement, se moqua le Gardien, Terrence Meadows.

\- Ça va, ça va, les rabroua ledit Capitaine. On est bientôt prêts. »

Tandis que Jane partait vers les vestiaires féminines, Charlie se changea sans plus attendre. Il leur exposa la stratégie qu'il avait préparée et dont il avait déjà parlé avec Jane, qui les rejoignit peu après, mais le temps d'en discuter et de rire un bon coup…

« - Mais c'est quoi, ce déluge de l'enfer ? », s'interrogea Jane à voix haute, tout aussi bouche bée que les autres.

Le terrain était inondé de trombes d'eau, qui s'écoulaient du ciel gris foncé sans s'arrêter.

« - Il faisait tellement beau, tout à l'heure !, s'accabla Elizabeth. Il fait encore à moitié chaud, en plus.

\- C'est un temps d'orage, marmonna Charlie qui observait le ciel à la recherche d'éclairs.

\- Charlie, on ne va pas s'entraîner sous un temps pareil, si ?, le supplia Rose Harper.

\- Allons !, s'exclama-t-il au vu des mines défaites de ses coéquipiers. On ne va pas se laisser abattre. On doit s'entraîner dans toutes les conditions possibles. Et puis, voyez le bon côté : la pluie nettoie les fenêtres !

\- Aucun rapport avec nous, grogna Jane.

\- Ça nettoiera nos balais, qu'importe. Allez, on y va ! On se motive ! Pensez à la Coupe !»

Serpentard l'avait remporté chaque année depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de se donner, que ce soit sur le terrain, où Charlie attrapait le Vif d'Or à chaque fois, ou dans les salles de classes… Cette année, ils espéraient bien la remporter.

Dans les gradins, il n'y avait que Sam, au final, abrité sous un grand parapluie, son manuel de Divination protégé par un sac. Il lui fit de grands signes de la main, lui leva le pouce et lui hurla un « Bonne chance ! » que Charlie ne put entendre mais qu'il lut sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier lui leva le pouce et se tourna vers ses camarades.

« - On garde les yeux sur l'objectif et on ne se décourage pas. On va y arriver, allez ! »

Le sol était si glissant que Jane, souhaitant s'élancer avec enthousiasme, dérapa et s'explosa dans la boue. Ellie courut à sa rescousse, mais courir était une bien mauvaise idée elle s'étala de tout son long sur son amie. Charlie, depuis son balai en hauteur, soupirait devant les deux joueuses qui pleuraient de rire.

« - On se concentre, les filles… On se concentre... »

Il n'allait certainement pas parvenir à discipliner cette bande-là pour cet entraînement. Il se tourna vers les gradins, espérant recevoir un signe d'encouragement de la part de son petit-ami, mais celui-ci n'était plus là. Il fronça les sourcils. Où était passé Sam ? Il était là il y a deux minutes !

« - On peut reprendre l'entraînement, c'est bon, riait encore Jane qui s'était élevée sur son balai.

\- Très bien, super », lui répondit vaguement son Capitaine en cherchant Sam du regard.

Il était bien tenté d'aller le chercher, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter son propre entraînement ainsi. Et puis, la pluie s'étant intensifiée, Sam n'avait sans doute eu pas d'autre choix que de rentrer ce n'était pas la peine d'attraper la mort pour un entraînement qu'il ne verrait même pas. Satisfait de cette déduction, Charlie se retourna vers ses coéquipiers et, ramenant ses cheveux trempés en arrière, leur ordonna leur positionnement.

Cet entraînement était assez catastrophique : la pluie battait tellement fort qu'ils s'entendaient à peine, quand même les hurlements avaient peine à passer le mur de l'eau. Charlie avait appris à maîtriser _Sonorus_ rien que pour le Quidditch, mais ça l'obligeait à s'éloigner de son équipe pour ne pas les rendre sourds et avec la densité de cette pluie, il pouvait à peine les voir à distance.

James avait presque réussi à assommer Jack avec sa batte, Terrence n'avait quasiment aucun Souafle à arrêter car aucun Poursuiveur ne voyait correctement les anneaux – et Rose s'en était mangé un. Elizabeth était rentrée de plein fouet dans Jane, qui s'accrochait suffisamment bien à son balai pour ne pas tomber mais dont la chute aurait fait mal.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure éprouvante, la pluie ne diminuant pas, Charlie fut contraint d'arrêter l'entraînement – à contrecœur. Frigorifiés, exténués et un peu démoralisés, les joueurs de Gryffondor se précipitèrent dans les vestiaires, s'écroulant en tremblant sur les bancs.

« - Au moins, les fenêtres ont été nettoyées, grommela Jane qui s'était presque mise en boule.

\- On aura essayé, la reprit Charlie qui essayait de ne pas montrer sa déception. Bien joué quand même, tout le monde. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, mais sans grand enthousiasme. Elizabeth lui passa une main derrière le dos, avec un sourire compatissant, avant de s'en aller. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que Jane et Charlie, qui ne s'était pas changé et se contentait d'observer le manche de son balai – il aurait bien besoin d'un peu de cirage.

« - Je vais aller retrouver Rory, je suis morte de froid, lui fit-elle en revenant changée. Tu viens ?

\- Je vais rester encore un peu, je pense, sourit-il faiblement. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu m'entraîner. »

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui, essayant manifestement de le décrypter, bien qu'il évitait son regard.

« - Charlie… Personne ne t'en veut, tu sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute. On aura essayé, il fallait qu'on essaie. Il y a des matchs qu'on jouera dans ce temps-là, tu avais raison de vouloir tenter le coup. »

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre.

« - Ce n'est pas une bonne solution d'aller te noyer dans la boue, lui fit-elle en espérant le faire rire. Rentre, on va se poser devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune, bien au chaud... »

Cependant, tout ce dont il avait envie à cet instant, c'était de purger sa déception sous la pluie torrentielle. Il lui sourit.

« - Merci, mais vraiment, ça va. Je vous rejoins bientôt, mais je vais tenter encore un peu. »

Elle hésita quelques instants, le jaugeant du regard, puis le serra dans ses bras avec une douceur qui, il fallait l'avouer, lui fit du bien.

« - Ne reste pas trop longtemps, tu vas être malade comme un Botruc sans son tronc.

\- Promis. Dis, si tu croises Sam, tu pourras le prévenir ? Je ne l'ai pas vu quitter les gradins, mais il a disparu.

\- Déjà, on parle de Sam, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire entendu. Et puis, par une pluie pareille… Il n'est pas totalement fou. Je lui dirai. »

Elle partit en lui faisant un signe de la main. Charlie posa son dos contre le mur et expira tout l'air de ses poumons. Il se frotta le visage et s'essora les cheveux, se repliant sur lui-même, les coudes sur les genoux. Il était dépité. Il ne savait même pas comment son moral avait fait pour chuter ainsi, tout à coup, alors qu'il était parfaitement enthousiaste trois quart d'heure plus tôt.

Mais en même temps, il avait eu tellement hâte de jouer, de relâcher la pression des BUSE sur le terrain, et il fallait qu'il pleuve comme si le monde allait connaître cinquante ans d'aridité ! C'était tellement important qu'ils gagnent la Coupe cette année. C'était sa première année en tant que Capitaine, il ne fallait pas qu'il se loupe. Et la fatigue et la déception dans le regard de ses coéquipiers qui lui faisaient confiance…

Énervé contre lui-même et le temps, il se redressa et se leva sans y penser davantage. Il _fallait_ qu'il soit un bon Capitaine, et un modèle pour son équipe. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, pas vrai ? Il était Capitaine et Attrapeur, il fallait qu'il s'entraîne. Il le _fallait_. Il le _devait_.

Sortant à nouveau sous le déluge, il martelait le sol comme pour se prouver qu'il était propriétaire de ce terrain. N'était-il pas le meilleur Attrapeur de Poudlard ? Ah, et pourtant, si c'était le cas, ils auraient gagné la Coupe !

Il s'élança sur son balai et vola, faisant des tours de terrain sans réussir à voir quoi que ce soit, rien que pour ressentir la sensation désagréable du vent, du froid, de l'humidité sur son visage, mais aussi l'excitation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il volait. Il se lança lui-même des objectifs au hasard, comme rattraper une lumière qui apparaissait çà et là ou piquer droit vers le sol, le plus près possible, pour remonter en flèche.

C'eut au moins le mérite de lui rafraîchir les idées, et de lui éclaircir les pensées. Bien que la pluie était plus éparse et moins lourde, il faisait vraiment froid en hauteur et, effectivement, il n'allait pas tarder à attraper un sale rhume. Pas entièrement satisfait, mais se sentant déjà un peu moins mal, il se décidait à se poser lorsqu'une silhouette, au loin, attira son attention. Un homme, affublé d'un grand chapeau et d'un manteau sombre qui le protégeaient sûrement de la pluie, était à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite et s'y engouffra en un clin d'œil. Qui était-ce ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il faire dans la Forêt Interdite ? Il ne lui avait pas semblé reconnaître un professeur.

La curiosité le poussa à voler jusque la forêt il se posa avant d'y entrer, et se souvint soudainement de ce que lui avait dit James il y a déjà bien des semaines lorsqu'il cherchait Sam : il lui avait conseillé d'aller voir près de la Forêt Interdite. Il n'avait pas dit pourquoi, sinon que c'était parce qu'il était imprévisible.

Tout un cheminement de pensées lui traversa l'esprit comme s'il avait été frappé par un éclair : et si Sam s'y était réfugié, et que l'homme était en fait la Métamorphomage, qui lui voulait du mal ? Sam était totalement seul, au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite ! C'était l'endroit parfait pour elle !

Le cœur battant, il s'engouffra à son tour dans ces bois menaçants. Il s'efforçait s'avancer à pas de chat, mais il n'était pas aussi gracieux qu'il le voulait. Il avait l'impression que toute la forêt pouvait entendre les feuilles et les branches craquer sous ses pas lourds. Il était presque tenté de renfourcher son balai pour voleter au dessus du sol, mais il ne craignait d'être encore plus visible. Et au-dessus des arbres, il ne verrait rien… Merlin, il avait sa tenue rouge pétard !

Pourvu que Sam aille bien… Pourvu que Sam aille bien… Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas ici, et que l'homme qu'il avait vu entrer n'était qu'un visiteur quelconque ou un professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il tremblait à l'idée que Sam puisse être avec la Métamorphomage. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit…

Tout s'emballait beaucoup trop vite. Et s'il retrouvait son corps sans vie ? Son cœur se brisa en imaginant son enterrement, et le discours qu'il y ferait. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à des pensées pareilles. Tout irait bien… Cet été, il parlerait de lui à ses parents, il pourrait même venir au Terrier après son stage en Roumanie. Il s'accrocha à la douceur de cette rêverie, les imaginant tous les deux à dégnomer le jardin, à s'allonger sur l'herbe verte et touffue plus loin…

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il entendit finalement des voix. Son cœur rata un battement et il se précipita derrière un gros chêne. Bien que les arbres retenaient la pluie, elle faisait toujours beaucoup de bruit, et il entendait à peine ce qu'il se disait ou qui parlait. Il ne voyait personne.

Il se rapprocha doucement de la source sonore, tendant l'oreille.

« - On n'a toujours rien », disait une voix enfin audible.

Elle provenait sûrement de l'homme qu'il avait vu elle était grave et assez âgée. Charlie se rapprocha encore un peu et se cacha derrière un arbre – il avait vue sur cet homme ! En revanche, il ne voyait pas à qui il parlait.

« - Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, grommela-t-il. Avec cette pluie, ça a tout compliqué. »

Charlie fronça des sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir assassiner qui que ce soit on aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous banal.

« - On a fouillé le ciel entier pour trouver ce fichu hibou, mais il est malin… Il doit se cacher, ou ne voyager que de nuit. »

C'était comme si un poids énorme lui était tombé sur la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Si c'était la Métamorphomage, est-ce qu'elle parlait de Sherlock ? Elle était au courant de leur plan ! Mais comment ? Ils avaient été tellement vigilants ! Il se plaqua une bain sur la bouche. Il avait à la fois la tête qui tournait et l'envie de vomir.

« - Tu ne m'as pas rendu la tâche facile.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mon oncle », lui répondit une voix que Charlie ne connaissait que trop bien – la voix de Betty !

Qui était cet homme, alors ? Si c'était son oncle… Il était certainement son contact avec les Corbeaux, celui qui l'avait entraînée là-dedans au premier abord. Mais comment avait-il réussi à entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

« - Tu continues à travailler, j'ose espérer ?, lui demanda-t-il sévèrement.

\- Bien sûr, que croyez-vous ?, ironisa-t-elle. Même à mon vieil âge, les études sont importantes… Et sinon, oui, je continue…

\- Tu sais, je commence à avoir des doutes, rétorqua l'homme. Tu me sembles plus détachée qu'avant.

\- Je vous ai dit tout ce que je pouvais, se défendit-elle promptement. Ce n'est pas ma faute si rien n'avance nulle part. »

Il grommela, mécontent de cette réponse. Charlie, le dos contre l'arbre, osait à peine bouger. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose… Quoi que ce soit… Les coupables étaient là, devant ses yeux! Si seulement il pouvait prévenir Rory, Jane – Dumbledore, surtout !

Il se rappela soudain des faux galions qu'ils avaient tous, pour se prévenir en cas de rencontre avec la vieille dame. D'une main tremblante, Charlie sortit le sien de sa poche et le pressa de toutes ses forces – il devint bouillant. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il espérait tellement fort qu'ils pensent à chercher Dumbledore...

« - Je fais mon travail correctement, bien plus correctement que ce qui n'était prévu de base, disait Betty dans une conversation où le ton avait monté. J'en ai marre que vous ne me considériez pas correctement !

\- Ah, on ne va pas repartir sur ce sujet !, rugit l'homme. Tu es trop sensible, Betty !

\- Je suis _perdue_ , s'effondra-t-elle.

\- Tu retrouveras ton chemin, marmonna-t-il. Continue à faire ce que je te demande, et je continuerai à faire ce qui est nécessaire. On traquera ce maudit oiseau, et on retrouva Pattson. A partir de là, oui, tu seras libre... »

Il marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter :

« - Peut-être. »

Son ton avait manifestement mis fin à la conversation, puisque Charlie l'entendit réajuster son manteau.

« - Je ne reviendrai pas avant qu'on l'ait retrouvé, dit-il. Ils vont commencer à se poser des questions, au Ministère. En attendant, si tu as quoi que ce soit, envoie-moi un hibou. »

Un silence de quelques secondes se fit, puis il grommela « _Portus_ ». Quelques instants plus tard, un étrange bruit provint de sa position, et résonna dans le reste de la forêt. Charlie se tourna le plus doucement qu'il pouvait : l'homme avait disparu !

Il allait se demander si Betty était partie avec lui lorsque des sanglots lui indiquèrent clairement le contraire. Elle avait bougé, il pouvait la voir : elle marchait misérablement, en robe scolaire, sans véritable direction, et pleurait de tout son cœur.

Elle avait beau être une ennemie qui avait annoncé à Rory la mort de son père, elle lui faisait de la peine. Sam avait très certainement raison quand il avait dit qu'elle était forcée par sa famille. Il avait lui-même bien senti sa réticence face à son oncle. Néanmoins, il se rappelait ses rires cruels, son sourire satisfait devant leur malheur, le plaisir avec lequel elle semblait toujours leur parler pour leur dire des choses atroces.

Il avait levé sa baguette, par instinct. Il pourrait tout simplement la pétrifier, la prenant de court sans qu'elle puisse se défendre, et l'amener à Dumbledore. _Petrificus Totalus_. La formule était simple…

Elle s'était assise contre un arbre, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. A l'instant, il remarqua l'écusson de sa robe : Gryffondor ! Elle avait été encore plus proche d'eux qu'il n'y pensait. Elle était là, sans défense, devant lui, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire… Quelque chose l'en empêchait… Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de pitié ou d'un sentiment plus profond.

Les cheveux de la vieille dame avaient tourné bleu glacier tandis qu'elle semblait s'effondrer de plus en plus sur elle-même. Tremblant, Charlie pointa sa baguette sur elle… Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive une chose terrible, infâme, que Charlie n'avait jamais envisagée. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Toujours assise, la vieille dame mincit et grandit, tout à coup. Ses mains fripées devinrent jeunes, sa masse de cheveux bouclés s'amoindrit pour devenir lisse et désordonnée, sans perdre sa couleur bleue. La voix que Charlie pouvait entendre par le biais de ses sanglots s'était rajeunie, devenait celle d'un garçon, et il commençait à la reconnaître. Ses cheveux devinrent gris tandis que ses pleurs faiblissaient, dans une tentative de contrôle. Une main quitta son visage pour venir prendre une paire de lunettes et se la coller sur le nez, pour la remonter. Le garçon redressa son visage, et les yeux vairons que Charlie connaissaient si bien fixèrent un point invisible droit devant eux.

C'était Sam. Ça avait toujours été Sam.


End file.
